Trouble Between Worlds
by cloudsword
Summary: Visitors arrive on Equestria and Twilight and her friends find themselves in a danger that no one could have predicted. What adventures lay in store for the main 6? Don't forget to review. All chapters have been re-posted.
1. Ch 1 The Visitors

**Chapter 1 – The Visitors**

The world seemed so small from so high, the stars that surrounded the planet twinkled in there black velvet space. The bright light and color that radiated off of the world shined on all that looked down on it. "Counselor Zeral, is this the planet?" a nearly emotionless voice asked, the voice seemed to focus on everything except it's emotions without being monotone. "It is." said a deep voice in response. "Seems like a nice place!" said a third more happy and high voice, all of which were male. "Our records on this planet are nonexistent. Our Mission is to go down and monitor the world's inhabitants and record any intelligent life living on it." Zeral said. "Brother, maybe we'll finally get our names!" the happy voice whispered. "Perhaps!" the other voice said in response, keeping quiet as well.

"You two!" Zeral shouted, and the sound of him turning could be heard. The two looked to the man Zeral, noting that he was tall and thin with a young clean shaven face. His Elf ears told all why he had no facial hair. The traditional navy blue robe with a half moon silver collar nearly dragged that ground. Every trim and hem was ornately adorned with silver, his black hair slicked back perfectly to a ponytail at the back of his head, and his skin a healthy tan. "Come with me, though I highly doubt there is any intelligent life at all on this overly colorful planet." As the two brothers walked into the light, both were garbed in black leather, one with a large coat that touched and dragged across the floor, his muscles a decent size though not too large to restricted his movements at all and his baby blue eyes were focused to an extreme degree, bordering angry. His black pants were held up at his ankle by large armored boots, and gauntlets adorned his arms and hands. The other seemed to enjoy a more laid back look, having a hood and loose fit pants with similar boots and gauntlets as well as a smaller build, but like his brother, was completely clean shaven. The two of them followed the Counselor as he moved past a door and into another room, before disappearing completely.

The sun shone down on all of Equestria, Ponies of all colors and sizes walked around town, minding their own business or working on their projects. At one particular side of this little town, a large tree stood tall, adorned with a door and windows, almost as if it were the house of another. From inside, one could hear the high knowledgeable voice of a female, "Spike, get me the second volume of Pony History please." she asked. Twilight Sparkle was the owner of the Tree, and when inside, it seemed to be a large library of sorts, books everywhere with shelves holding them up all engraved into the wood. Twilight herself was a purple unicorn Pony with a violet Mane having little extra than a light purple highlight stripe on her mane and tail. Her purple eyes shined with knowledge and youthful curiosity. On her flank was printed her Cutie Mark, a symbol of talent found when a Pony finds their place in the world. Her six pointed star shined on top of a smaller silver version of itself, and five even smaller sparkle marks surrounded the large one. If you couldn't guess, her talent was Magic. "What do you need a history book for?" Spike a small baby purple dragon asked curiously. He stood up to Twilight's back, and had green spike scales traveling from his head down to his spear tipped tail. He stood on two stubby legs that seemed to support his short body perfectly and his clawed hands gently took hold of the book he'd been asked to find. "History is an essential piece of our lives." Twilight said in a mater-of-fact tone, "The more we learn of our past, the better we can shape our future."

"Or more accurately repeat it." Spike mumbled under his breath as he made his way across the floor to give Twilight the book she asked for. With a transparent purple glow, the book whizzed out of his hands, and floated near the purple unicorn. The horn on Twilight's forehead was glowing the same color, indicating her using a magical spell on the object. "Thank you Spike!" she said, and opened her book. From half way across the room, the baby dragon stood there with a smile on his face, "No problem!" he said, and heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" he said, and walked to open the tree door. On the other side of it, he found Applejack, one of his and Twilight's friends.

Applejack was what you might call a western or farmer pony. She had no horn or wings, but did have noticeable freckles and prided herself on her powerful legs. She had an orange coat of fur with a bright blond mane and tail that she kept in a large bunch, wrapping the ends with red ribbon. On her head she had a cowgirls' hat and her Cutie Mark was of three bright red apples. "Howdy Spike!" she said on seeing him, her accent as thick as syrup. "Hi Applejack." he said with a wave. "Hey Twilight!" she called into the library, causing Twilight to turn her head. "Hello Applejack!" she said and turned back to her book. Seeing this, the orange pony frowned, and trotted up to her purple friend. Applejack lifted one of her hooves to the top of the book, and lowered it down. At first Twilight followed the book, but as soon as it became inconvenient, she glanced up at Applejack.

"May I help you?" Twilight asked. "Twilight, y'all have been in hear fer days. It's time to git out and enjoy the sunshine." Applejack said with an 'I won't take no for an answer' glare. "But this is where all of my references are, what if there's something I don't understand?" Twilight asked, simply trying to keep her place, only to get an even sterner glare from Applejack. "You fergot didn't you." Applejack asked, in disappointment. At first, Twilight gave her a confused look, but soon realization kicked in, "The PICNIC!" she called out. "That was today?" Spike asked as he watched Twilight drop her book to the floor and run to where the kitchen was. "You bet your scales it's today." Applejack told him. "Today's the annual town picnic feast, everypony brings somethin to add to the spread and we all gather together to have a big shindig." Quick as she could, Twilight bolted out of the kitchen with a large Picnic basket floating close by and ran out the door, followed by Applejack who was followed by Spike. Spike closed the door behind himself.

Within the cover of the forest, the three men waited and watched. "There's a village down there!" whispered the excited one. The emotionless one stood as still as possible, "I wonder who lives in those houses, and who's supposed to be looking after those ponies." he said. "Wouldn't it be cool if the Ponies **were** the intelligent life?" the excited on said. "Hmf," his brother said, "It certainly looks to be that way."

"Nonsense!" Zeral said, "Ponies are nothing but animals. Now I will hear no more of this, just go and check out the houses A-3672."

"Yah, yah!" the first one said and ran off, silent as a gentle wind. "W-3673, you will engage with the owner of the house near the forest, do not be seen." Zeral ordered. "Where are you going Councilor?" the man asked. "I'm going to find out about that place," he said and pointed to the large area where three long bench tables were set up with picnic blankets all around the area, "There must be someone here who can tame these creatures." he said and walked off towards the area. W-3673 scoffed at the man, and turned to make his way to the nearest home, the cottage near the forest. "I don't know what we'll find, but I'm betting it's going to be something beyond anything we've ever seen." he said to himself and continued walking.


	2. Ch 2 The Fears of Another

**Chapter 2 – The Fear of Another**

"There they are!" Pinkie Pie called out. Pinkie was another one of Twilight's friends, a pink pony with a poufy dark pink mane and three balloons on her flank as a cutie mark. The pony always bounced around and had a strange habit of doing the impossible. On the up side, she always wore a smile on her face. "Sorry guys, I guess I got wrapped up in my studies again." Twilight said. Applejack looked around, "Where are Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash?" she asked. "The poor dear still putting her dish together." a white pony with a perfectly styled purple mane and tail said, her voice was sophisticated, almost to the point where you might believe she was rich. "I tried telling her that a simple salad would do."

"Hi Rarity." Spike said in a dreamy voice. He had acquired a crush on the beautiful Pony the very day he had laid his eyes on her, and she had yet to know about it in his eyes. "Ho boy!" Twilight sighed as she rolled her eyes. "And Rainbow?" Applejack asked in frustration. "Dashie's late because she was practicing this afternoon." Pinky said and hopped back to the blanket on the ground. "Figures!" Applejack said under her breath and followed the others.

Somewhere in town, the man called A-3672 was leaping from roof to roof, looking inside chimneys and hanging from rafters to look into windows, finding no one home each time. He knew he was doing a good job, he hadn't been seen by anyone. So he didn't understand it when something slammed into him in the middle of one of his jumps and knocked him to the ground. "He he, sorry!" a raspy female voice said in laughter, "Didn't see…wow what are you?" When the boy opened his eyes, he found himself face to face with a Cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. Lying next to her was a basket of what looked to be cupcakes, with a green frosting and a tiny apple slice placed on top. "Cool a Pegasus!" he said and jumped to get to his feet. The moment he touched down, a ring of dust was kicked up around his feet, and not a sound was made. "Cool, teach me that trick!" the Pegasus said.

The second those words were said, the man A-3672 jumped in fear, causing the Pegasus to do the same. "Gah!" he shouted. "Ghyah!" she called and jumped into a pile of hay nearby. Poking her head out, she decided to get a better look at him. The person standing there was tall and only stood on two legs and had pale skin with no fur except on his head. The man wore black form fitting pants with no pockets, and the shirt he wore seemed to fit perfectly with a thick black belt wrapped around his waist. He had raven black hair that seemed unkempt and long, but the most noticeable thing about him was the scar on his left eye. It was shallow, and didn't seem to hinder his vision at all, because both of his eyes were open.

"What are you?" she asked. "I'm human, and I didn't know ponies could speak. Or is it just you?" the man asked. "No every Pony on Equestria can talk." she answered as she made her way out of the Hay stack. "Equestria." the man repeated under his breath. The Pegasus smiled as he seemed like he was a friendly human, "I'm Rainbow Dash! Best Flier in Ponyville!" she said, introducing herself. "Fits you to a T. You were moving at a good clip when you ran into me!" he said, rubbing his side. "He he, sorry about that, I'm kind of late for a huge Picnic with my friends." she admitted, "Wanna come along?" she asked and picked up her basket, leaving the few Cupcakes that had hit the floor. "Sure, I'll race you there!" he said with a confident smile. Rainbow Dash placed the basket back on the ground, "You're challenging me?! Hah, hope you're fast!" she said and grabbed the basket again, crouching into a starting position. The human lined himself up with her head and crouched down himself, placing his hands on the ground and leaning his body forward as much as possible, "I have to warn you, I'm very competitive!" he said, and looked forward, "Ready, Set, GO!" he shouted, and the two took off like lightning.

W-3673, made his way to the house, his raven black hair was longer than his brother's yet the style seemed better. The top spiked up and back, looking like it defied gravity but only just barely. His bangs dropped in front of him in a single sharp lock hanging from his right side. His eyes focused and strong, hiding everything about him. His cloths were looser than his brother's as well, opting for a long black coat that was held at his wrists with silver rings. The same thick belt was wrapped around his loose black shirt and pants. His eyes stayed focused on the door as he approached the cottage near the Forest. "There, now it's perfect." he heard a shy whispering voice from inside the house. "I know Angel, but I promised I'd be there!" said the voice, and the door opened, revealing a yellow Pegasus pony with a salmon colored mane and tail, both naturally perfect and smooth.

She had her head turned at first with a basket in her mouth, but the moment she turned and saw him, she dropped her basket and ran back into her house, slamming the door shut. "Uh," he said, his deep gruff voice seeming softer than usual, "I'm sorry I scared your pony!" he said. "Go away please!" the voice said politely. "I just wanted to talk and see if you could tell me where I was?" he said and walked around to the side of the cottage, where the window was. "Um…You're in Ponyville, near the edge of the Everfree Forest. This is my house, so if you could please…" she said and then saw him watching from the window. The surprise on his face was of something he'd never experienced, and all he could do was watch as she dove into the closet and closed the door on herself. "The voice came from the pony. That pony can talk?" he asked, and received a squeak from the closet. Determined, he climbed in through the window and walked up as quietly as he could to the closet door and sat there waiting for her.

Zeral walked as quickly as he could, passing all of the buildings he found, noticing that they were all much smaller than he was. The doors only reached up slightly higher than his elbow. 'They must be short people. Makes sense that ponies would be their best form of labor.' he thought to himself and rounded the last corner. What he saw not only surprised him, but somewhat frightened him. Ponies of every color and size, talking amongst each other like humans. Pegasi, unicorns, and ponies with no mystical features, all speaking in a language he could understand. The ponies gathered and shared stories as if talking was one of the most practiced things in the universe. "What is this madness?" he asked himself and looked to his left, seeing a grey Pegasus with a blond mane and tail, snuggling a brown colt with an even darker brown mane and short tail and the picture of a hourglass on his rump, and in front of them played a small grey unicorn filly with a blond mane. "No, ponies are just animals, why are they talking?" he tried to convince himself; "Unicorns and Pegasi are just myths." he continued and rubbed his eyes, trying to correct his vision. Suddenly a light blue unicorn with a white and blue striped mane turned to him, curiously, and waved her hoof at him. In a small panic, he turned and ran back to the forest.

The further he went in his fear the darker it got, and the more afraid he found himself. Lost, he finally slowed down to a slow walk, looking around him all he saw were trees. A shriek brought him back to reality, only to have a flock of bats cover his head. Zeral placed his hands over his face and ran, further into the darkness. Through his fingers he saw a cave, but before he could go inside, he saw what looked like a large bear, glowing a bright blue with stars shining inside as if it were formed by a constellation. The growling it made when it snored shook him to the core. 'If these are their neighbors…' Zeral thought before he brought his right arm to his mouth, and touched his wrist with his left. "Emergency Teleport!" he called out in fright, and quickly vanished in a bright white and pink light.

A rainbow streak sailed through the air, followed by a blur of someone that could only be seen for a second or less on the roofs of the houses. Rainbow Dash touched down easily, with A-3672 not far behind. "Looks like I win!" she said cockily. "Not fair, I didn't know the course." he complained. "Hi Rainbow Dash, who's your friend?" came an overly cheerful voice. Rainbow Dash turned to see the cotton candy colored pony, Pinkie Pie standing there, right in front of them as well as the rest of her friends, minus Fluttershy. "Oh, hey Pinkie, this is…uh…what was your name again?" she asked. "I don't have one." he admitted, "My number is A-3672."

"Pch, boring!" Rainbow Dash said, and placed her right front hoof to her chin, "I'll call you…" she began, only to have Pinkie jump up and down in excitement, "Ooo, Ooo," she called out, "How about Breeze?!"

"Breeze?" the man asked. "Yah, like the way you silently move through the town, like a gentle breeze coming to say 'It's going to be alright!'." she began and before anyone could stop her, Pinkie Pie began talking again, "Witch is kind of silly because wind can't talk but if it could it would have a lot to say. And it would go on and on and on about what it saw. That reminds me how long does the wind live, I mean it can't be that same wind every time right? Then that would mean it's been around Equestria every day and that would make me tired. Say, do you think the wind is…Mff!"

Rainbow Dash cut Pinkie off by placing her hoof to the Pink Mare's mouth, effectively plugging it. "Breeze!" she said, testing it for herself, "I like it, definitely an awesome name. That settles it, your new name is Breeze." she said and turned to him, only to see shock still prominent on his face. "Is he ok?" Twilight asked. "He's just happy!" Pinkie said, smiling brightly.


	3. Ch 3 What's In a Name

**Chapter 3 – What's In a Name**

Some time had passed as W-3673 waited for the shy little pony to emerge from the closet, sitting there patiently. He didn't know how the time in this world worked, but to him, it was almost ten minutes. He turned to the closet, seeing the door open just a crack and a single eye looking at him. "I'm sorry I scared you." he whispered trying to be as soft spoken as possible. All he heard was a squeak from inside and the door shut tight. At first he was put off, but he never let any emotions surface, "What's your name?" he asked. "Fluttershy." the whisper he heard was quiet, so quiet he had to strain to hear it. "Fluttershy? Is that your name?" he asked and glanced around the cottage. Small animals peeked out from places set up, bird houses, hamster cages and all other types of houses. "You like animals? So do I." he said, "I'm just not allowed to have pets, a rule of where I came from." Slowly, Fluttershy opened the door to the closet, watching him closely. "You're lucky, animals everywhere, pets to keep you smiling…a name." the last part his whispered to himself, catching Fluttershy's curiosity.

"Um…" she said softly, "I'm sorry to bother you, but…can you explain what that means? You know…if that's alright." she asked. W-3673 turned to her slowly, not wanting to scare her. HHHer shy frightened eyes gazed at him, pleading him for answers now instead of asking him to leave. "No it's fine." he said, and looked to the ceiling, finding a few birds looking down at him, "It means that I'm not allowed to take care of animals because of my job." He tried avoiding the fact that he didn't have a name. Before she could ask, a loud explosion was heard from outside, causing W-3673 to jerk his head to the door. "I know that blast!" he whispered, and turned to the closet while standing up, "You can't stay here, go to the forest." With that he ran out the door, stopping just as he stepped out of the gate. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw a familiar robot walking towards him. The machine was roughly shaped like a human doll, with one large optic lens in the middle of their faces. The Robot was only a foot smaller than he was, but he growled any way, "A search droid, looks like it's a type 1. Why use such an old model?" he asked and reached to his back, in between his belt and coat. The droid, stopped at five feet in front of him, a small red light blinking above its optic lens. "No, it's going to self destruct." he whispered and pulled his arm from behind his back, throwing what he held in his hands at the Robot's torso, slicing it clean in half. With a mighty kick from his inside leg, he booted the machine in between the legs, kicking the thing high into the sky before it exploded. "What are they thinking?" he asked and turned to see Fluttershy watch him from the safety of the forest.

Wonder and surprise filled her face, seeing the weapon in his hands. A sword as long as he was tall, gripped in his right hand. The blade looked to be as wide as his forearm and hand and made from multiple different pieces. The handle was almost little more than a foot long with black fabric weaved around it, and the hilt was tacked, pointing into a wide 'V' shape. The blade was made of two parts, like it should extend or collapse, the tips of each piece curved out into a spade shape. The actual sword looked almost as heavy as her house, yet this man seemed to carry it in one hand easily, like it was an extension of his arm. Feeling a tap on her back leg, Fluttershy turned to see her pet white rabbit Angel look at her with worry. She knew what the little animal was trying to say, and she quietly nodded before following the bunny further into the forest. W-3673 closed his eyes, feeling the pressure of protecting the pony fall from his shoulders as she found her way to the safety of the forest behind her. "Why would the research team be involved in the first place?" he asked himself, and ran towards the village.

"This isn't good!" Breeze said as he lifted another one of the ponies off of the ground. With a silent yet mighty push of his legs, he back flipped over one of the droids, and like lightning, he disappeared. Seconds later, the droid fell apart each piece cleanly cut and Breeze touched down about twenty feet away. "Crap! Those models always blow up when they see pretty much anything!" he said as he set the purple and pink pony with a grape and strawberry cutie mark. "Hey!" he heard a familiar raspy voice call out from above him. "What's with these guys?" Rainbow Dash asked as she floated down to his side, "And how'd you do that?" she asked as she pointed one of her front hooves at the pile of dismantled robot. Breeze held up his free hand, holding onto a strange weapon. "My NanoPack of course!" he said and showed it off to her. The weapon itself was shaped in a strange fashion, the handles in the middle were of a dark blue fabric, and the four blades, though single edged, curved near the base of the blade, and flowed like a wave to the tip. The blades were only about ten inches in length with the handles touching at the middle of a full foot with a kind of diagonal hilt connecting them together. With a skillful flip of his fingers, the blades seemed to fold into the seemingly seamless handles, and the cross folded together side by side. "How'd you do that?" Rainbow asked, instead of getting an answer, Breeze dashed right by her, and from behind, she could hear some kind of blade slicing through metal. She turned around just in time to see one of the robots fall clean in half at the waist, "Right now might not be the best time to explain." the human said as he held up a new weapon. It had the same handle, but the hilt was now in the shape of a downward pointing chevron. The blade had changed as well, it was now a fully extended double edged broad sword with the same shape as the other blades, but now she guessed it was as long as her tail and mane together. 'That makes no sense.' she thought, and turned to buck another on coming robot.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight called out, and blasted another of the robots with her horn. The glow of the magic she used lifted the droid high into the air and tossed it towards the sky before it exploded. "Fluttershy!" she called again, looking for the yellow pony. Everypony was running around, trying to escape the robots as they walked forwards and exploded, it was thanks to Breeze that no pony had been hurt so far. "Fluttershy!" she called again, the thought of her friend being hurt running through her mind. She was so distracted, she didn't even notice when another droid with its light blinking, walked up behind her, and reached out for her. What stopped it was a massive sword that ran itself through the robot's midsection, impaling the machine and the ground. W-3673 landed to one side of her and grabbed the handle, before pulling the blade through the dirt, and flinging the robot high into the air letting it detonate harmlessly. "Fluttershy's in the forest, where you should be." he said and turned back to the battle field. "Wait, the Everfree Forest?" she asked in alarm. "You got a better place to be?" he asked and turned to her, focused and determined. At first Twilight wanted to ask him if he had brought those machines to Equestria, but the moment he turned his eyes to her, he frightened her.

The power behind his gaze was incredible, like watching a storm take place from a safe distance, only to find it right at your doorstep. What happened next went quickly, ten or more robots piled themselves on top of him, trying to hold him down, and three more advanced on her, effectively surrounding her. "Help!" she squeaked out and tried backing up, only to find a fourth droid behind her that grabbed her by the mane. The lights on all fourteen of their heads started blinking at the same time. Numbers went through her head, trying to figure out his code or whatever it was, only to realize that, she had no idea what he was called, "MR. BLADE, HELP!" she shouted, thinking of the first thing she could. The man's eyes opened wide, shock erupting from his very soul and with a mighty heave, lifted the robots off of the ground, and tossed them into the air. He quickly grabbed his sword handle with both hands, and separated it in two, the handle sliding across the hilt half way and the blade then splitting apart. Using the flat of the blades, he swatted the three unoccupied bots away and used every muscle he had in his arms to slice the robot holding Twilight into tiny pieces before it self-destructed at all. The purple Unicorn found herself lying on her side, amongst a pile of rubble, pieces of the robot scattered across the area she lay, and enveloped in the shadow of the man she called Blade. "What did you just call me?" he asked, his eyes focused to the point of anger and shock all at once.


	4. Ch 4 I Pledge My Sword

**Chapter 4 – I Pledge My Sword**

The look in his eyes sent chills down Twilight's spine, from the tip of her horn all the way to her hooves. It was as if one wrong answer, one wrong twitch of her eye would set him off. "I'll ask again," he said slowly, "what did you just call me?" Twilight could feel his gaze dig into her, making her sweat, and causing her knees to shake uncontrollably. 'I'm sorry.' was what went through her head, and she quickly forced it out, "I'm sorry, I didn't know your number, and just couldn't leave you there, and then one of those things grabbed my mane so I just called out the first name to come to mind which just so happened to be Blade because of your humongous weapon and I thought that giving you a name was a good thing because…" she told him as fast as she could. "Blade? You gave me the name Blade?" he asked, interrupting her apologetic rant. "Uh…Yes?" she answered, unsure of his reaction. "I have a name!" he whispered to himself, and whirled around, both halves of his sword in his hands. Blade took about ten steps, before putting his weapon back together, and pointed to the sky, using only his right arm. "HEAR ME COUNCILOR ZERAL!" he shouted.

From across the town, Breeze looked up to the sound of his brother's voice, "Looks like my brother got his name as well. Time to do this the right way!" he said, never once turning his head towards Rainbow Dash. With a flip of his wrist, the weapon in his hand, changed from a small blade into a full thin broad sword, and like his brother, he pointed it to the sky.

"I pledge my sword!" Blade shouted.

"I pledge my soul!" Breeze added in, knowing that his brother was saying it as well.

"I pledge my strength!" Blade shouted, continuing with his words.

"And I pledge my honor!" Breeze said, smiling brightly.

Somehow the two knew that the other was mimicking him, pride overwhelmed them both, "To the creatures of this world!" the both finished.

Up in the ship, Councilor Zeral stood in shock, watching the screen with wide eyes, "It can't be, they didn't" he whispered to himself.

"The creatures that gave me my name!" Blade and Breeze said together, and each announced their new identity, "BLADE!" he shouted, "BREEZE!" the man called out, smiling the whole time. "WE ARE NOW SOLDIERS OF EQUESTRIA!" the two shouted. Even though they were nowhere near each other, it was like they were next to each other, and at the same time, as if practiced, the two flipped their swords over so that the blades were pointed towards the ground and plunged the tips into the earth, placing the handles at the same height as their belt buckles.

Zeral was seething with anger, his teeth clenched as tight as he could get them, "They will pay for this! They will fall to the might of my army." he shouted, only to get interrupted by the change of the screens. What replaced the old pictures was the picture of eleven other people dressed in a similar manor to himself, only with their hoods up and faces covered in shadow. "Councilor Zeral, we just received a report of destruction on the unknown planet. Explain this, why are your Search Droids self destructing like that?" one of them asked. Zeral stood there, shock eminent on his face. "ANSWER US ZERAL!" another said getting impatient. "Um…It's…A virus!" he told them. The eleven Councilors looked to each other then back to Zeral, "A Virus!" a third asked. "Yes," Zeral said, and calmed down considerably, "A computer Virus, of **unknown** origins." he said, making sure to emphasize the 'unknown' part. "Then recall all of the droids that were sent to the surface, we need to be as discreet as possible with this documentary operation." one of the female Councilors ordered. "Remember Zeral, your position of Councilor hangs on the success of this mission. If you lose the respect of the people, you lose your position." the Councilor in the center said harshly, her light melodic voice ringing with authority. "Yes…Head Councilor Riida." he said and watched as the Head Councilor removed her hood. Underneath was a beautiful woman with diamond blue skin that shimmered in even the dimmest of light. Her head was adorned with a golden crown that looked to be woven from a vine, with leaves on the side of her head. Her hair seemed to be made from silvery strands of moonlight, and her eyes danced with the seas of the universe. "I will not tolerate being deceived Zeral, however I have trusted you with this task. In one month we will arrive at your location, should I find you, the planet or its inhabitants not there, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and send you to the Prison Dimension myself, I hope we understand each other." she said, and the screen turned black. Zeral gulped in uncertainty, "One month, is that enough time?" he asked and sat in his chair.

As he placed his hand on the rest, the screen flipped back on as he touched a button, focusing on Twilight Sparkle as she used her horn to lift one of the droids to the sky, letting it explode harmlessly. At first he brushed it off, but when she used her magic again, this time to disappear and reappear behind one of the droids, he finally lifted his eyes, interested, and watched as she fought, using nothing but her magic. His interest grew, as he watched her fight, disappearing and levitating the robots, shooting them with a purple beam that emanated from her horn and changing them into other shapes of robots, like frogs that went off with a small firework like explosion. "That, power." he said, and watched as she created a shield around herself and an orange Pony with a cowgirl hat. Even the concussion of the blasts didn't get through it. "Where does it come from?" he asked himself, "I thought they were dangerous enough, now they have a mystical power, that…" Realization covered his face suddenly, and it shifted into a wicked smile. He quickly pushed one of the buttons on his left, and spoke, "Research team, recall all Type 1 Search Droids, and prepare for transport."

"Yes sir!" was the response over the com link. Zeral placed his hands together and leaned forward, "Warriors or not, I will find a way to harvest the power that resides in the unicorns of this world, and maybe, I'll just have to make the rest slaves to **my** cause!" he said and grinned maliciously.

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie all crowded around each other, flank to flank each facing a different direction as they were surrounded by over twenty different Droids. "Let's hope Y'all have something left." Applejack said as she panted heavily. "Yes Twilight," Rarity agreed, "Please tell us that you can do at least something to help our situation." "Like what?" Twilight asked as she turned to her friends. "Like that!" Pinkie Pie said and pointed her hoof towards the machines. The others watched as the Droids were covered in a blue light, and vanished completely. "Thanks!" Pinkie said with a smile. "Sorry Pinkie, but that wasn't me. They just…left." Pinkie looked to her friend, the smiled brightly, "Oh, I know that, I was talking to the Pony at the keyboard!" was all she said, and hopped away. Twilight and the others glanced at Pinkie with a confused look. "That's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie…I think." Rarity said. "Hey!" called Rainbow Dash, causing the others to look in her general direction. Following close behind was Breeze, "They were recalled." he said, and was instantly knocked down by Applejack as she tackled him. Nose to nose with the pony, he just lay there and listened, "Why I aughta buck you inta next week. What's the big idea, leadin these here walkin firecrackers into our village?" the orange pony asked. "Hey!" Rainbow Dash said as she gently pushed Applejack off of him, "He didn't lead them here; he helped to get rid of them. He even pledged his loyalty to us…in a strange and alien warrior sort of way."

"What does that mean?" Applejack asked in confusion. "It means I promised to protect this world even from my own people. And I'm not an alien Rainbow Dash, I'm human. The Galactic Patrol Academy is made up of thousands of different species of humanoid and non humanoid beings." then he casually looked around, "Where's my brother?"


	5. Ch 5 Madness and Mayhem

**Chapter 5 – Madness and Mayhem**

'Fluttershy.' was all that Blade could think about. He knew roughly where she was, all he needed to do was find her…right? Now that the Droids had gone, it was safe to find her, only trouble was now, he had an entire forest to look through. His gaze steeled itself and in he went, watching as the sun went down.

Breeze waked around, to all of the ponies that had been injured, teaming up with the five he knew, "Over here!" called Applejack as she waved a hoof to get his attention. He looked up after finishing with his current patient and made his way over to her. The second he arrived, Applejack pointed towards a blond mane, grey Pegasus with bubbles as her Cutie Mark, slightly crooked yellow wall eyes, and a wing that was clearly broken. She was being comforted by a brown Earth Pony with ah hourglass and a small grey unicorn as she lay there on the ground. Breeze slowly approached her, and pushed the center of his large belt buckle. A small tube of blue liquid popped out of the top, and he gently pulled it out. The liquid was less than half way down, most likely used before.

"So what is that stuff again?" Applejack asked. Breeze gently lifted the broken wing, stopping only when the Pegasus cringed in pain. "Three places." he said and gently set the wing back down. He pulled the top off, and slowly tipped the vial so that the blue liquid dripped out slowly, "It's the Emergency Elixir that all of the Galactic Patrol Students get. The faculty gets to have something even more potent." he told her. He dripped the Elixir onto the three places he believed the breaks were, closed the vial, slipped it back into his belt and grabbed the front of her wing. "This is going to hurt, but only for a second!" he said, and turned to the brown colt, "You might want to cover her ears and eyes." he suggested as he nodded to the filly. The colt nodded with a worried look, and placed himself in front of the filly, before placing his hooves on her ears and held her close. Breeze placed one hand against the Pegasus' back at the base of the wing, "You ready?" he asked and she nodded with tears in her eyes before picking up a nearby stick and bit down on it tightly. One good quick pull and the bone was set back into place. The Pegasus gritted her teeth tightly, not wanting to cry out loud, as Breeze held her bones into place. She quickly found the pain fade within seconds, and quickly disappear. "There," Breeze said, "that should do it!" and released her from his grip. She dropped the splintered stick, glanced at the wing in disbelief, and flapped it up and down testing it and smiled widely. "Just try not to fly for a few hours and it will be good as new and twice as strong." he told her, and gave her the thumbs up. "Thanks!" she said, her voice happy and silly, and turned to grab the brown colt's ear in her mouth, making a sound that was close to "nom, nom." Applejack and Breeze both smiled to each other and laughed happily at the display when the colt turned his head in surprise to her, effectively freeing his ear. "Gha, stop that!" the colt said in a natural British accent.

"So," said a man with a broad smile and a white lab coat, "You want me to steal the power from these…ponies?" From across the room, Zeral stood, facing a large window that showed him the view of Equestria. "No, just the Unicorns." he said, and received a laugh from the man, "Unicorns are just a myth."

"Not according to your droid video." Zeral said, and turned to see a scowl on the man's face, "Yes I know you far too well, if I accepted just what you said you'd dissect those creatures the moment you laid eyes on them. No, I want the power those Unicorns Poses, maybe, create something new. Of course we need to make it look natural. The others, they're just pawns in the game." The moment those words exited Zeral's mouth, the man began thinking, and smiling, "I'll get on the plans of building the extractor, and I also have just the ruse for your little 'expedition'."

Breeze shook the vial as the last drop fell from the glass tube, landing on a small bruise on the leg of a small yellow filly with a fire red mane and a bow in her hair. "Thanks mister!" she said in Applejack's accent, and watched her bruise vanish completely. "You're welcome Apple Bloom." he said in a chuckle and watched as she raced back to her friends Scootaloo, an orange Pegasus filly with a purple mane, and Sweetie Bell, a white unicorn filly with a curly pink and purple mane. "You sure are good with fillies!" Twilight said as she walked up to him, Pinkie Pie hopping next to her. "Thanks." he said, and turned to his empty vial, "Well, all we have left is my brother's Emergency Elixir." he said as he slipped it back into his belt buckle. "What does that Elixir stuff even taste like?" Pinkie asked. Before she continued, Breeze quickly answered, "No one knows Pinkie, it wasn't meant to be ingested at all…but I think it might taste like blue raspberry hard candy!" he told her, smiling just as brightly. "I was thinking the same thing!" she said, her eyes shining like stars. Twilight looked between the two of them, feeling like she had just got caught in between two bombs of happiness. "Uhh!" she groaned as she realized something, "This is going to be one weird day."

"I agree he's a Pinkie Pie from another world." Spike said as he walked up the hill to Twilight's side. "I think we should tell Princess Celestia about them." Twilight told him, and Spike pulled out his trusty red quill and a scroll of paper. "Please," they heard from the bottom of the hill, "Invite her to visit, and meat us all!" Zeral said several of his scientists next to him, each one having a yellow hand held satellite about the length of their arms. With a snap of his fingers, Zeral's Scientists unleashed the power of their weapons, aimed right at them.

"Fluttershy!?" Blade shouted as he brought his hands to his mouth, "Where could she be?" he asked himself, and felt something small strike him in the back of his head. He turned around, and gazed at the surroundings. He focused his senses, catching the movement of a single leaf. Another leaf moved subtly, and another and another. He followed the path of nearly invisible movement as it ran passed him and stopped. When a pine cone shot out from the bush, Blade caught it easily, knowing where it was coming from. "Fluttershy, I think one of your animals is attacking me." he said plainly. "Angel!" she said softly, "You know better than that!" Fluttershy was only a little surprised when he parted the bush she had been hiding behind, and there in front of her stood a small white rabbit. As soon as Angel spotted him, he moved in front of Fluttershy, as if he was going to protect the Pegasus. "I'm not dangerous to Fluttershy." he said flatly, and walked up to her, only to get kicked in the boot by Angel. He looked down just as the bunny held up its paws, like a challenge to a fight. Blade lifted his eye brow, gazing at the courageous critter, "You are about as big as my fist!" he pointed out and stepped over the shocked bunny. He knelt down to Fluttershy's eye level and softened his gaze, "Are you alright?" he asked, and she smiled, "Yes!" she said happily, yet quietly, "and, thank you for warning me!" she said. "It's my pleasure!" Blade said politely, and stood up, "Let's go, the danger has passed." With a blush Fluttershy nodded, "Ok." she said, and followed him to the edge of the forest, the second, they entered the sunlight Blade stopped in his tracks, "Some things wrong." he told her.


	6. Ch 6 A Hero's Power

**Chapter 6 – A Hero's Power**

"The air seems far too still." he told her as the two of them moved through the deserted village. Fluttershy looked to him curiously, and then she looked out to the village, finding nopony around. "Where is everypony?" she asked worried. "I'm not sure, but…" he said at first and stopped abruptly before turning to her, "Get down!" he called and tackling her gently to the ground. The ray of yellow light that soared overhead barely touching the hair on her mane as it fell, slammed into one of the huts, and immediately dissipated. "Heh, still impossible to sneak up on eh, W-3673?" the man said as he walked out from behind the Sugar Cube Corner. The man had on a long black coat, similar to one of the scientist's white coats. His face was much younger than Blade's, unflawed with a sharp chin and piercing green eyes. His smooth brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, ending at his mid-back and on his right arm he held one of the satellites. "How do you like my NanoPack's upgrade?" he asked, a malicious smile on his face, "It's no longer a mech style, but rather an adaptive style with a mech base." Blade gritted his teeth in anger, and stood up, reaching to his back.

"I've waited so long for this chance." the man said, and Fluttershy squeaked as the disk on his arm shifted, changing into only the arm piece and then spread up the rest of his arm and across his body, growing thicker, and taller, lifting the man up to twice his original height into a steel suit that looked more like a gorilla with a tiny human head standing on two massive legs. Blade looked behind him as the machine loomed over them both, spying the shivering Fluttershy as she backed away. He closed his eyes, and turned back to the giant machine, "You're scaring Fluttershy!" he said calmly and whipped his arm out. In his hand was what looked like a handle with a folded Chevron sign at the head. The top unfolded and outshot the bottom half of the blade, before the top half erupted out of that. "And from now on, you can call me Blade!" he said. "So, W-3673–Blade, then is it? Taking names from those that have no authority?" the man asked. Blade kept silent, his eyes focused on the mech suit in front of him, "You were always so difficult to read," the man in the mech said, "and that's why I **HATE YOU**!" With that shout, the mech lurched forward and raised its fist and threw it towards Blade. Blade instantly lifted his sword and knocked the fist away. "EVER SINCE THAT DAY," the man screamed and threw the other fist at Blade while he lifted the first, "EVER SINCE YOUR BROTHER WAS ALMOST KILLED." Blade swung his sword the other way, deflect the strike completely and causing the fist to slam into the ground harmlessly to his side.

The mech then jumped backward and the shoulders opened up, revealing a large six barreled Vulcan machine gun in each shoulder. "Vulcan guns?" Blade called out and crouched down onto one knee. The spray of bullets was fast, covering the warrior and the Pegasus in the dust instantly. "At first it was exciting, finding someone who could match me, even beat me in battle, but then, you excelled so quickly, you were assigned to the one remaining spot in the Warrior's class, while I got transferred to the SCIENCE DEVISION!" the man shouted and let his Vulcan guns continue their assault. Fluttershy screamed loudly, her hooves on her head, pinning her ears and her hair to her head. "You!" she heard Blade shout, and looked up to find him holding something completely different out in front of him. He was kneeling down low, his left arm on the ground bracing himself while his right arm held what she could only think of was a shield. The diamond shape was about the same size as the sword, only with the handle in the middle. In the center of the diamond was an open hole, in the very shape of the shield with the handle sticking straight up. Through the hole in the middle, she could see what looked to be blue energy erupting from the spots where the bullets struck, deflecting them away. 'Wasn't that thing supposed to be a sword?' she thought to herself. 'It's funny, I feel so protected with him around, why?'

The barrage of bullets stopped just as suddenly as they began, but the barrels kept spinning, and glowing red. "Gerrr, blast it, ammo cylinder's over heated." the man said to himself. "You always did involve the innocent, didn't you?" Blade said, as he lifted his eyes above his shield, "S-5399."

"Tch, actually, it's S-5399–Jacob, now!" the man said. "They must be desperate if they gave a lunatic like you a name." Blade commented, and watched as the legs on the mech opened up revealing single shot missile pods. "Only you would know!" Jacob shouted as he launched the two missiles. Quickly Blade turned and grabbed Fluttershy around her waist, and lifted her in a single jump. He turned and placed his shield in front of her as the two missiles hit ground, he let the explosion send them as far away as it could, landing on his back, cushioning Fluttershy the best he could. "YOU SHUT YOUR SOUL TO EVERYONE, DESPERATLY CLINGING TO SUCH A STUPID THOUGHT AS FAMILY!" Blade's eyes lit up with a fire, and he flipped them both over, leaving Fluttershy on the ground he quickly lifted himself to his feet and reeled his shield back, "My brother, is not a 'STUPID THOUGHT'!" he shouted and like a large disk, threw the shield at the mech. The spin it had made it look like a circle instead of a diamond, and caused it to easily slice through the shoulder of the mech, cleanly severing it.

The mechanical part dropped to the ground with a dull thud, and Jacob looked at it in shock. 'Not possible.' he thought to himself as he watched the now razor disk return to Blade like a boomerang. Blade simply lifted his right hand, and caught the shield by the handle. 'That's the same move he used to beat me in the final Warrior's exam! But he had no control over it then, how was he able to excel that much in just one year?' Slowly, Blade grabbed the handle of the shield with both hands. The moment his left hand touched the handle, the outside blade of the shield slid into the inside blade, and split apart. What was left were two weapons that looked surprisingly like a set of glider wings. The half blades on each side were similar to his large half swords in the fashion that they each had one blade, but the blades were only about half as long as the sword.

"Leave now!" Blade said calmly, "You're scaring Fluttershy!" His warning set in, Jacob simply looked his mech suit over, "Damn, three ammo cylinders over heated so the ammo regeneration program has stalled, one completely destroyed," he said to himself, and glared at Blade, "This isn't over! Once I get my NanoPack repaired and upgraded, I'll come back and finally defeat you. I will be better than you!" he said and picked up his fallen arm, before his feet lit up with rockets, lifting him into the air.

Blade watched as Jacob disappeared into the sky; only when he knew the man was gone did he turn back to Fluttershy. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly, his eyes soft with worry. Fluttershy simply nodded and lifted herself to her feet, mostly to prove it to herself. "Good!" he said and put his weapon back together. The blades seemed to extend when the two halves touched, completing the shield again. With a flip of his wrist he unfolded the shield back into the sword, and shrank it back down to the simple handle by spinning it in his hand. "Um…If I may…Uh…How do you do that…you know, that thing with your sword?" she asked shyly. As Blade slid it back into its holster, he gazed at the stars, searching for an answer. "Of course… If you don't want to tell me…um…that's fine too." she added quickly and scuffed her hoof against the dirt. "It's Semi-sentient Nanotechnology." he said, not wanting to sound too smart. "Nanotechnology?" she repeated. "You don't have Nanotechnology?" he asked as he looked to her in a very hidden surprise. This time Fluttershy shook her head, telling him the answer was 'no'. Blade reached behind his back and pulled out the handle again. "Inside this handle, is thousands, maybe millions of very tiny machines. These machines are designed to create and destroy other things their size to a specific design. You can teach them how to make different designs but they can only learn a certain amount." he told her. "Can you open it up and let me see them?" she asked, "They're probably so cute!" At that, Blade looked at her, then chuckled, "I haven't laughed in almost thirteen years, thank you Fluttershy." then he shook his head, "When I said small, I meant so small that you can't see them, even if you squint." he explained. "Oh." she said and looked at him sheepishly.


	7. Ch 7 The Littlest Robots

**Chapter 7 – Littlest Robots**

"You see, in the Academy, we're all given a NanoPack at the age of ten. They're all the same kind at that point, just backpacks to carry your books and other supplies. Once your NanoPack accepts you, it bonds with you, and changes to its base form permanently." Blade told her. "It can't change back ever?" she asked. "Nope, not unless you ask for that specific upgrade." he told her. "What happens after it gets its base form?" she asked, then he began walking. Curiosity kept her close by, "Well, after it bonds with you and scans your body, it takes a shape best suited for your strengths. Once that happens, your immediately prepped for combat training. The better you get the more privileges you get as well. The only way to be allowed any upgrades is to complete and pass exams."

"So when that guy…Jacob…when he talked about the final Warrior's exam…?" she tried asking. Luckily, Blade had a hunch at what she wanted to say, "Yah, that was an exam to chose a new Warrior for the team, the very team that was sent to come here. I got my upgrade, the wing blades, while on my way here."

"So that means…" Fluttershy said to herself. "Yah, I've only completed three Exams including the one I took to come here. My brother, I don't know how many he's completed. But we never go on missions without each other." Fluttershy stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking, "Um…Excuse me Mr. Blade… But um…" she began. "Just Blade please." he told her. "Oh…So sorry." she apologized, "Blade, that…um…" she stopped, trying to think of the appropriate word. "Man." he helped out. "Oh, ok." she said shyly, yet continued her question, "That man, said something about your brother almost dying. Did you save him?" Blade stopped in mid step, freezing in his spot. Fluttershy barely noticed, thanks to her looking to the ground, but when she did noticed, she turned to him afraid that she may have said something to offend him. Silently she gulped, and chanced a look at his face, finding his eyes wide with alarm and fear, "Um, Blade?" she asked, "Did I say something wrong?" Blade quickly shook the shock out of his head, "Sorry Fluttershy, I don't…talk about it." he said and walked past her. 'Why did she have to ask?' he thought to himself, 'Why did she have to bring up that memory? Why?' The more he thought about it, the faster of a walk he made, until Fluttershy was galloping to catch up. "Um, Blade, please wait uAAAAA!" she said, as she tripped over something on the ground.

After hearing her cry, Blade turned around to see her lying amongst a spread out pile of shredded robot parts. Walking up to her, he scolded himself, 'Stupid, stupid Blade. You find someone else that you can trust and you get her hurt by thinking of the past. You promised yourself you wouldn't do that again.' When he reached her, he knelt down to help as she lifted herself up, "Owie!" she said to herself as she kept one eye closed. Opening that eye, she lifted herself completely off of the ground, "I landed on something." she said and looked under herself. Blade followed her gaze and the two found a small grey box about the size of her hoof. "That's an unbonded NanoPack." Blade said in a hidden surprise. "Looks like there using mass-produced NanoPacks as central processors to use their Xacrimon Cores as robot power sources." he said completely unaware that Fluttershy had been lost in that explanation. When he reached down to grab it, a small spark of electricity arched to his finger.

In a shocked pain, he retracted his hand. "Shoot, I can't touch it, because I already have a bonded NanoPack." he said, and looked around. "Um…Can I ask why?" Fluttershy asked as he stood up and grabbed a nearby saddle bag, one that surprisingly had her Cutie Mark on the outside, and emptied it out by turning it upside down. "Once you've bonded with a NanoPack, you can't be accepted by another. It's kind of a failsafe to keep someone from getting too much power." he told her, and turned the bag inside out. "Has anypony ever had more than one NanoPack?" she asked as he grabbed the small grey cube and flipped the bag right side out again, with the box inside the bag. "Once, but it was far too much to handle." he told her, "I was told in my warrior's history class that once someone was accepted by two NanoPacks at the same time. This created the first and only DoublePack in existence, but it ended quickly, and in disaster. The warrior's power was so great that it destroyed the wielder, the DoublePack, and the planet that they were on." he told her, and gently placed the saddle bag on her back, making sure to leave her wings unhindered. "There," he said, "Now if you get into trouble, at least you can try to bond with it."

Twilight groaned as she opened her eyes, "Oh, I have a headache." she said and let her vision clear. "That's normal for this transport, normally we go up and not, well into caves." said a female voice. When Twilight opened her eyes, she saw what looked to be a green woman, with fish fin ears, and tentacle hair. She was looking at a large screen on the wall that was flashing numbers. The walls themselves she remembered as the cave of the dragon she and her friends made move because of his snoring. Twilight stood up quickly, and found herself lightheaded. "Oh, look at all the pretty colors." she said dreamily before shaking her head, and lowered her horn to the lady. "Alright you, where are my friends? Tell me now!" she demanded, only to hear maniacal laughter from her right. "You, little creature, are in no position to give demands." Zeral said, leaning against one of the cages. "Oh, yah?" She asked, and concentrated on a spell. It was supposed to be a harmless spell, one that would have just scared him, but instead she found herself surging with a power she had never felt before, and it hurt her, "GYAAAAAA!" she screamed.

Back down at Ponyville, Blade lifted his head towards the mountain, "I heard a scream!" he said. "You did?" Fluttershy asked. "Definitely and it sounded like the unicorn that gave me my name." he told her, and walked in that direction. "Unicorn?" Fluttershy asked. Blade nodded and told her, "Yah, the purple one with the stars as her Cutie Mark." Fluttershy gasped in realization, she knew who it was, "Twilight." she explained.

The pain didn't disappear with the strange energy; instead it just slowly faded, very slowly. Twilight found herself breathing heavily as she crouched down low in pain, almost like casting a really powerful spell for the first time. "Councilor Zeral, you said it would be painless!" the girl said. Zeral smiled wickedly, "I guess I was wrong!" he said and pulled his NanoPack from his side. The small handle quickly changed into what looked to be a large barrel gun, "Remember Trilli, you can be replaced if anything unfortunate should happen. These Unicorns are essential to the project. We've tried controlling them, but their horns and magic make it impossible for mind control," he explained, and then under his breath mumbled, "The blue loudmouth in the magician costume proved that." and looked to the scientist again, "So we're just going to make sure they don't use their magic against us until the project is complete, understand?" With those last words, he lowered his eyes angrily, waiting for her to defy him. Trilli, grunted, but said, "Yes sir." and sat back down. "Good girl!" he said and lowered his weapon, keeping it in his gun form and walking out the cave entrance. Trilli turned back to Twilight, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I…I'm sorry." was all she said and turned back to her computer.

Fluttershy looked straight up at the cliff side. The mountain she remembered as the journey to wake a dragon from its nap. Silently she gulped, and steeled whatever nerves she had. "Stay behind me!" Blade said suddenly, and reached up to grab hold of a ledge. Fluttershy simply flapped her wings and followed closely. "At least this time it isn't full grown dragons." she whispered to herself. "You faced dragons?" Blade asked as he continued to climb. "You heard that?" Fluttershy asked in surprise. "My brother has a special blessing given to him by a beautiful shaman he saved on the planet, Kelfrost. Kind of a deceptive name because it has a tropical climate." he said. "What blessing is that?" Fluttershy asked. "He can move around without making a sound because of wind cushions that deaden any sound he makes when he lands on the ground. You can't even hear him walking, he just kind of shows up if you're not paying attention, even if he wants to." he told her. "And you can hear him?" Fluttershy asked. "No," Blade said and looked up, to see his brother standing there. Breeze's eyes were empty, unfocused, and the tiny device around his head told Blade why. "I just trained myself to notice the little things, like the mind control device strapped to his forehead."


	8. Ch 8 Alone and Afraid

**Chapter 8 – Alone and Afraid**

Breeze stood as still as a statue, his eyes empty and distant as he looked straight at his brother, Blade. "This isn't good." he said, and tensed up every muscle in his body, "Fluttershy, don't move." Fluttershy tried squeezing into as small a ball as she could while still flapping her wings to keep her aloft, and with a silent nod, confirmed that she heard him. Mindlessly, Breeze reached behind himself, and pulled out his own NanoPack, and used his fingers to slide it open, revealing the shurikan. Just as Breeze reeled back his hand, Blade turned as quickly as he could, and grabbed Fluttershy in one hand. The shurikan was thrown, and Blade used every muscle in his one arm and both his legs to launch himself and Fluttershy to a ledge no more than ten feet from him, and five feet up. Quickly yet gently he set the yellow Pegasus on the ground, and spun around grabbing his NanoPack and revealing his massive sword. It was like Breeze didn't even care, he just caught the shurikan as it boomeranged back to him, and jumped silently into the air. The moment he landed, the dust around where his feet were, lifted in a ring around his landing, silencing any sound of his arrival. "Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as she tightened into an even tighter ball. With a flip of his wrist, Breeze changed his shurikan into the long sword, and dashed at his brother, locking blades with him. Fluttershy trembled as the two fought, swords clashing in every direction she could guess.

Suddenly Breeze took off, circling his brother rapidly and seemed to double, then quadruple, and finally there were eight of him running circles around Blade. "Son of a…" Blade said, and flinched as Breeze came in from behind him, cutting him deep in the side. A second try was blocked when Blade noticed a minute movement inward, so he lifted his sword to block, and grabbed the handle with both hands, splitting the weapon in half again, and blocked a third strike. He continued like this for a few seconds keeping track of his brother's movements, until Breeze sped up again, multiplying the afterimages by two. 'Shoot I can't keep track of him.' Blade thought to himself, right before he felt the sting of a blade being shoved through his chest. Looking down, he saw the blade of his brother, piercing him from the back. Slowly Breeze pulled the blade halfway out, and yanked the rest out quickly. 'Dang, I couldn't…" he thought to himself, right before, he put the two halves back together and with a mighty roar, slammed his blade against his brother's with all his strength, the force alone caused Breeze to slide into the wall of the mountain behind him. Exhausted, Blade knelt down, and placed a hand against his wound. The tip of a shadow moved into his view, and he was lifted off of the ground, "Fluttershy…" he choked, before he was set down again.

Fluttershy was stricken with fear, yet it was that fear that drove her to lift Blade high into the air, and fly as quickly as she could to a safer place. Gently she set him down on his good side, making sure that she didn't injure him further. The sight of the blood that soaked his shirt , made her want to feint, but she knew she couldn't, "Oh, dear, you're hurt bad, but don't worry, I can fix you right up…I hope." she told him, and placed her hoof against his hand when he tried to move it. "You'll just agitate you injuries." she said in her defense. "Push the button…on my belt." he told her. She could feel his straight leaving him every second, so she did just what he asked and out pooped a clear vial of blue liquid, filled all the way to the stop. Gently she took it in her mouth and held it up for him to see. "Pour it…on my injuries." he told her. She quickly moved the vial to her hooves, and shakily removed the stop. She poured a little on the cut on his side, and accidentally dumped the rest into his stab wound, "Oh my gosh!" she said in a panic, "I'm so sorry!" The pain he felt was so sudden, he couldn't do anything except shout, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and out he went, unconscious from the pain alone. The moment he was asleep, his sword shrank, back into the handle she had seen. "Blade?" she asked quietly, and nudged him with her hoof. When he didn't respond, she placed her ear against his chest, hoping beyond all hope that he still had a heart beat. She found it beating faintly, but steadily in his chest as if all he was doing was resting from a long day at work. Fluttershy couldn't help it; the tears began to come all by themselves, flooding her eyes in relief as he lay there, unconscious and breathing.

Breeze hobbled back to the cave alone, gritting his teeth and dragging one of his legs. "Ah, my loyal Assassin." Zeral said as the man approached. "Don't 'loyal Assassin' me!" Breeze said as he stopped to the sound of his voice. Zeral's smile fell, transforming seamlessly into the look of anger. Breeze lifted his face to the Councilor showing that the device on his forehead had been severed on one side. "You just had me fight my brother, my only family." he said, his anger rising as he spoke, "You made me run him through."

"Ah, so he's dead, pity." Zeral said as he lowered his head, "I'll make sure he's treated with respect when the other Councilors arrive." he said flatly, and turned to enter the cave. Breeze let his anger flare, he reached up to his fore head, ripped the control device off of his forehead and threw it at the man. Zeral stopped in his tracks, reached behind him with his right hand, and caught it in mid air. Zeral then turned to the boy, his scowl dominant on his face, "You will regret doing that." he said, and turned his NanoPack into a gun, "I'm a Councilor for a reason, do you know what reason that is boy?" he asked and pointed the weapon at the injured assassin, "This NanoPack of mine is a prototype, it's known as the 'Reaper' for its ability to change into and copy anything it scans. I can change this pack into any non-Nano weapon I see, its base is whatever I want it to be." he told him and began pulling the trigger.

"STOP!" they heard from behind Zeral. The girl scientist, Trilli, stood there with her own NanoPack in hand, a large crescent ax. "Leave now!" she called out to Breeze, "Tell the Council of his actions when they arrive, we can't let Zeral get away with this!" she said and lifted the massive blade above her head. Zeral quickly flipped his gun in his hand, changing it into a sword that looked strikingly like Breeze's. Trilli was just about to strike, when she felt the blade run straight through her. Her NanoPack quickly shrank back into a small single handle, and crumbled into dust. "I warned you." Zeral said as he pushed her body over the edge of the cliff. "Oh dear, I do believe that was your weapon that killed her." he said, and flipped his weapon back into its handle. He quickly placed it back into the holster on his side, and turned back to the cave before yelling, "Guards, guards! The assassin has gone insane; he just killed one of the scientists!" Breeze snapped out of his stupor, and used his good leg to jump away, trying to stay ahead of the small squad of soldiers, each having a different weapon in their hands. Zeral smiled maliciously, as he turned back into the cave. Curiously he turned to an unconscious Rarity, "Pity you were a Unicorn, if you were humanoid, it might have ended differently." he said softly, and passed her by. Rarity opened her eyes with a snap, and sat up, thinking of the poor girl that was just killed, 'Farewell.' she thought to herself sadly. "Um…Excuse me." she heard from outside her glass prison. When she looked, she saw her friend Fluttershy, standing there, as if waiting to be noticed. "Um…I was wondering Rarity, is everyone alright?"


	9. Ch 9 Second Wind

**Chapter 9 – Second Wind**

"Fluttershy!?" Rarity whispered in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well um…I just thought that you guys might want some help is all." Fluttershy said innocently. "Your friends will need more than you to help save them." they heard Zeral say as he leaned against one of the empty tanks. Fluttershy let her ears pin themselves against her head, and swallowed hard, "Y…y…you let my f…f…friends go." she said and gulped again, "Or else."

"Alright!" he said calmly. Fluttershy sighed in relief, "Oh thank you, I just couldn't think of that 'or else part." she told him, and was startled again when Pinkie Pie laded right in front of her. At first Fluttershy thought it was Pinkie just being random again, but soon looked into the pink pony's eyes. The pupils were almost nonexistent, and the smile that usually dominated her face, was nowhere to be found. "Pinkie?" she asked, and chanced a glance behind the Pink Pony, only to find every pony in Ponyville, except the unicorns, appear out from behind the tanks. Fluttershy then looked to Pinkie's forehead, and found the very device she remembered seeing on Breeze's forehead. "No." she whispered.

Zeral then laughed, "I can't believe it, this is far too easy!" he said, and moved to one of the nearby computers, "You pony's have been far too simple minded. Especially you, naive little creature." with those words he pressed a series of buttons on the keyboard. The result was an electrical surge that powered right through the Unicorns. "This machine is designed to force the Unicorns , to use magic, and then drain that magic down to the last 20% of their life force. Then when they're fully recovered, we'll do it again, and again, until we have enough of their magic that we no longer need them at all." he ranted and laughed maniacally. When he stopped, he turned to her, "You, my little creature, will unknowingly lead your kind against the other Councilors in one month, staring a war that will destroy not only destroy your kind, but your world as well." and pointed his finger to her, "Get her." was all he said, and the others began to surround her, the Pegasus' from the air. "Oh my!" Fluttershy told herself, and turned to Applejack. "Applejack, it's me, Fluttershy!" she said. When Applejack didn't respond, she looked up at Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash, you know I don't like pranks like this." she tried, hoping to get her friend to snap out of it. When that didn't work, she noticed how tight the circle had gotten, so she quickly jumped out the top, and flew to the far side. The others slowly turned to look at her, still fluttering there. Zeral smiled in his delight, "Come now, wont you resist? I find running away from mind controlled friends incredibly boring." he said and snapped his finger.

Rainbow Dash took off at high speeds, tackling Fluttershy out of the air. When she hit the ground and Rainbow let her go to take back to the sky, Fluttershy opened her eyes, finding Applejack about ready to stop on her with both of her back two legs. Instantly, Fluttershy rolled out of the way, and was lifted up by Pinkie Pie before thrown towards Spike. The little dragon inhaled deeply, and Fluttershy made a last minute decision to open her left wing, causing her to spin in mid air, and Spike's green fire to burn the bottom of the saddle bag. The moment she landed, hard on her side, the bottom ripped open, and the NanoPack inside came flying out. The small grey box hit the wall first, and Fluttershy landed on top of it. She heard a clapping noise as she tried to stand back up, her head pointed down and her hair covering her eyes, "Impressive," Zeral told her as he walked closer to her, "I never expected you to try so hard without hurting you friends." He knelt down in front of her, and smiled with delight. "How dare you!" he heard Fluttershy whisper. "Excuse me?" he asked, cockily placing his hand up to his ear and turning his head to listen better.

When she lifted her head back up, her face showed pure rage, a rage that frightened even him. "How dare you!" she repeated, "How DARE YOU!" With one of her hooves, she stood on the NanoPack, and glared at him, causing him to walk backward. "HOW DARE YOU USE MY FRIENDS LIKE PUPPETS!" she screamed, "THEY ARE NOT YOUR TOYS!" Zeral fought the fear the crept up his spine, fought it so hard that he had to use words, "Heh, if you want that term, all of your world will be my playground." he said. Fluttershy's eyes seemed to grow more fierce, "Not now, not ever." she said, "I'll never let you win, I'll do everything I can to protect my friends!" The moment she finished her words, the little grey box, flattened and crept up her leg, spreading as it went. The moment that happened, she looked down at her hoof, squeaked, and started shaking it wildly to try and throw it off of her hoof. "Impossible!" Zeral shouted and drew his own NanoPack and quickly changing it into a gun, before aiming it at Fluttershy and pulling the trigger. The shot that rocketed out passed right by Fluttershy as she impressively, yet unpredictably danced around the cave. "How is this happening?" he asked in frustration, as he kept firing but kept missing. It seemed like every shot he took ended up freeing one of the unicorns, first was the blue and white Colgate, then Trixie, Sparkler, Dinky, it seemed as if nothing he did was going right. "Get them!" he shouted at the earth Ponies and Pegasi. They all charged at the escaping unicorns, trying without feeling to coral them back into the cave.

The NanoPack had crept up her legs, surrounded her waist and moved over her head, now it was bulging on her right side, making a large circular disk. Suddenly it stopped crawling, and seemed to solidify, forming into shapes and designs that seemed to flow together. First the metal on her head, stretched up on her near her ears, sharpening and thinning into five feathers sprouting from a helmet piece on the sides. The helmet itself only reached from the side pieces and crested at her forehead, ending in a set of three jewels, one large, set in the middle, and two that looked like arrows above the top of the larger one. The medal on Fluttershy's legs and torso, also hardened, into what looked to be armor, ordained with gold and silver trim. The large disk shaped itself into a shield, with an enlarged version of her Cutie Mark on the front.

"No," Zeral said, "No, no, NO!" and he pulled on the front of his gun, stretching it out into a longer barrel, with a handle on the side. The moment he pulled the trigger, it fired a large light blue ball of what looked to be energy right at her. "EEP!" she squeaked, and tucked herself behind the shield. The blast collided, and the energy moved around her in a bubble shape, scorching the ground and everything behind her. "No, impossible!" Zeral whispered, "A level ten Ion Deflector!"

"If I were you, I'd leave now." they heard from the cave entrance. When Zeral turned to the opening, he saw Blade standing there with Breeze hanging on to him. "You…You were…" Zeral started. "Actually, I have Fluttershy to thank for my survival, if I'd have tried to apply my Elixir myself, I would have probably died from blood loss while I was unconscious. She saved my life, just like she just save the freedom of all of her friends." Blade said, and moved off to the side. All of the Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies were free. "I've…" Zeral tried to say. "Lost old man, no more." Breeze said. Zeral glared at the two, until one of his computers went off, "Energy Tank, maximum capacity." the machine said. When he turned, he saw the one pony that was still contained, Twilight Sparkle. With a grin, Zeral ran to the tank next to her and grabbed hold of it, "Emergency Transport." he called out, and vanished with the canister just as Blade tried to reach him. Clenching a fist, Blade lifted his face to the ceiling and shouted, "ZERAL!"

Days after the incident, Ponyville was once again bustling with activity, Twilight walked out of her library and stretched her neck, "I finally feel like a new pony!" she said, and made her way to the outskirts of the town. There she found Fluttershy's house. "Do you have to?" the yellow Pegasus asked as Blade exited the building. Her NanoPack had disappeared completely, and she only knew that she still had it because Blade had told her that no matter what, your NanoPack stays with you for life. "Yes I do Fluttershy." he said flatly, "Now that Breeze is up and patrolling the town, we need to find a place to live for ourselves." Fluttershy blushed, her cheeks and face turning bright red, "Um…you could always…stay with me." she said and purposefully hid her face behind her hair. Blade had to strain to hear her again, "I'm sorry." he said, and Fluttershy turned away from him, "Well, at least let me know when and where you get settled in." she said sadly. "No, I mean sorry, I didn't hear you." he said, and gave her the shadow of a smile as she turned to look at him.


	10. Ch 10 Lies and Deceit

**Chapter 10 – Lies and Deceit **

"Are you sure Councilor Zeral?" one of the other Councilors asked. Zeral stood on the other side of a screen, standing still as a statue. "I am my fellow councilors, the two warriors under my command turned traitor the moment they were given names by these silly creatures. The one that calls himself Breeze even murdered one of my scientists in cold blood."

"How can we be sure?" another asked. "I saw him myself, that is why I disconnected their transport beacons." Zeral said, he had gotten good at lying. "And what of this new mineral you have found?" one of the female Councilors asked. "We have yet to determine its true origin, but it looks as if to be a great source of power." he explained, "I think I'll call it…"

"You will do no such thing Zeral." the head Councilor said, and removed her hood again. "I will have **my** scientists analyze the crystals you found. Then and only then, will your findings be either rewarded or punished. After that, is when this, 'Theyron' will be used to advance our society." Zeral looked to her in confusion, "Theyron, Head Councilor?" he asked. "A word from my home planet that meant 'Magic Stone'." Zeral didn't want to show it, but he was surprised at her mentioning magic. 'No, it's just a coincidence.' he told himself. "Should my scientists or I find that you were lying about anything on this matter, you will be instantly thrown into a sub-prison to await public trial." she told him, "That is all." and with that the screen went black. Zeral slumped and fell into the chair behind him, "I'm doomed when they get here." he said, and an idea struck him, "Unless…" and with that, he smiled maliciously.

Blade stood in front of Fluttershy as she listened closely to him. She had wanted to know more about NanoPacks now that she had one…and Rarity was bugging her to death about wanting to see it. "Alright Fluttershy," he said, addressing everyone there. Apparently all of her friends came to cheer her on. "NanoPacks are semi-sentient, which means they can think but not for themselves. That's why your thoughts are your most important weapon." he told her. Rarity, lounged on her decorative red velvet daybed with Spike fanning her with a giant leaf, as the other mares either stood by, flapped their wings or just lay down on the grass. "Got it!" Fluttershy said confidently. "She's unusually confident." Twilight whispered to Breeze and Pinkie Pie. "I know you don't like seeing your friends in trouble, so try bringing up the need to protect them again. See what that does." Blade told her. "Oh…ok." she said nervously. "And all that confidence went away in one sentence." Breeze said back to the violet unicorn as he watched the scene from the grass. Pinkie chuckled silently at his retort as Twilight stuck her tongue out at the human.

Fluttershy closed her eyes; trying to bring up the fire she felt when she was giving Zeral her 'Stare'. She wanted to pretend that her friends were in trouble, but she just couldn't. Sighing in defeat, she looked back to Blade, "I'm sorry, I…" she began, and Blade shook his head, "Don't imagine them in dangerous positions, you just need to 'want' the armor to be there. Imagine yourself in the armor and it will respond." Fluttershy looked to the ground, slightly discouraged that her first try didn't work, but still, closed her eyes picturing her NanoPack. She felt nothing, yet when she opened her eyes, Rarity was gawking. "Is there something on my face?" Fluttershy asked and looked to her hoof. The gold and silver boot of the NanoPack reflected her face back to her, showing off her crested crown. "Darling that look absolutely fabulous." Rarity said as she slid off of her Daybed, "Very silent guardian, yet a beauty beyond the skies. Oh I hope mine turns out as beautiful." she drawled. "Oh, IDEA!" Rarity suddenly called out, "My I use the design of the side of your helmet for a hair clip deer?" Fluttershy let her ears fall to her head nervously, "Oh, well, I guess it's alright." she said shyly and was hugged by her friend, "Oh thank you Fluttershy, thank you. Now I must get back home right away to put my new line of fashion together, cheerio!" Rarity told her, and ran off as quickly as she could. Spike grabbed the Daybed, and hauled it over his head, taking it back to Rarity. "Wow that was almost as random as Pinkie Pie." Twilight said as she looked after her little dragon. "Yah." Pinkie said both happily and worried. Blade turned back to Fluttershy, letting the situation pass, "Ok, now remember yourself without the NanoPack, that should make it return to its stasis mode, though where the stasis mode resides, I don't know." he told her, and Fluttershy nodded before closing her eyes.

Picturing herself without the armor. Blade watched closely this time, waiting as the nanites destroyed the individual cells in a certain pattern. The hooves were the first to go, the boots slid up and into themselves, until they disappeared into the triangle plated chest piece, which seemed to fold up to the neck and shrink into the headpiece. The shield seemed to close up like a fan, as it circled itself and shrank into the side armor. When the feathers folded like a fan and shrank into the sides, and the head piece seemed to disappear into Fluttershy's hair; that was when he knew, "It's in your mane." he told her. Fluttershy squeaked and began rubbing her hair with her hooves, "Just leave it there Fluttershy. It's a part of you now, just hidden so no other…uh…pony can see it if you don't them want to." he told her, and she stopped rubbing her hair, which now stood out every which way. "Oh, that's um, nice of it." she said. Breeze, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash couldn't help but chuckle at the way she looked, even though they tried really hard. "Come on Fluttershy, let's go to the spa, I think we all could use a treatment after that fiasco with Zeral." Twilight said, as she tried to stifle a laugh.

Deep in the lab on the ship, one of the scientists leaned over a microscope, looking at whatever it was he was testing. "Interesting," he said in a practiced half French accent. "Very interesting indeed."

"S-3701-Maverick, please drop the suspense." Zeral said as he entered the lab. "Just because you were given the privilege of discarding you number, does not give you the right to rush genius." the scientist said. "That's the privilege you get when becoming a Councilor, now I asked for results, but instead I want something different." he said, and S-3701-Maverick looked up from his microscope. "Can you crystallize this energy?" Zeral asked. The scientist smiled, "How long to I get?" he asked. Zeral seemed to know the required answer, "You get ten people, and until the end of the month, I want all of this energy Crystallized before the other Councilors arrive." Maverick's smile, seemed to widen, "Deal!"

"B…b…but, are you sure he said that?" Fluttershy asked as she resisted being pushed out the door by Rainbow Dash, again. "Definitely Fluttershy," Twilight said, "Blade just doesn't want to put you in danger is all. The problem is that your new NanoPack is the only way to get to that ship and get all that magic back. It belongs to Equestria not Zeral." and lowering her head she said, "Considering it was unicorns he stole it from." Fluttershy pushed even harder against the door frame, "I want to hear him say it, besides, what if there are m…m…monsters up there? They could just gobble me up." she reasoned. "You have what Breeze called an Adaptive Guard style NanoPack, apparently it adapts to any situation that you adapt to. Beside, have you seen that shield you carry, it looks like it weighs a ton. All you'd have to do is hit the monster in the head with it and walk on by." Twilight argued. Rainbow Dash grunted as she tried to haul the Pegasus out of the door, "Move your tail and save Equestria would you?" she said, and gave one final push against Fluttershy. The door frame broke at the points her hooves were at, and Fluttershy went soaring all the way to the rendezvous point, while being pushed the entire way by Rainbow Dash with Twilight running to catch up to them.

Blade stood there as Fluttershy was dragged by her tail, by both Rainbow Dash and Twilight. "Whoa, when she doesn't want to go, she really puts the breaks on." Breeze said and whistled. Blade on the other hand, silently stood up from his leaning position against Sugar Cube Corner, and walked up to Fluttershy. "You ok?" he asked. Breeze dropped his jaw in surprise, and Pinkie Pie caught the act, lifting her hoof to close the gaping maw. "I never thought he'd open up again, not after the last time." he said. Pinkie looked up at him, questioning what he just said. She only snapped out of it when Fluttershy said, "Ok, I'll do it."

"What? What'd I miss?" she asked and looked to Applejack, she also had a dropped jaw. "He got her to agree just by hugging her?" she said, and Breeze smiled, "I bet there was a lot more than just hugging." he said, "Probably something he said, I'm not good at reading lips like he is." Pinkie said watched as Blade pulled out his NanoPack, and without transforming it, pointed it at Fluttershy. "Ready?" he asked. Fluttershy swallowed hard, trying to gather whatever courage she had, "Yes." she squeaked and closed her eyes. The NanoPack then reversed its method, sliding back onto her body from the head and flowing down to the hooves. "Thus the Valkyrie is born." Breeze said. "Valkyrie?" Rarity asked. "That's what her NanoPack is based on, the legendary Valkyrie from Earth legends. Apparently that is what her spirit also represents." Breeze said, only to be corrected by his brother, "It's a coincidence that it looks like this, Breeze. Nothing spiritual about it." he said sternly. "Well I think the spirit thing sounded cool." the boy said under his breath. Rainbow Dash patted him on the side, smiling up at him with an approving grin. "Alright every pony, except Fluttershy," Blade said, pointing the top of his NanoPack at her. She squeaked a little when her name was mentioned, knowing full well that it was so that she couldn't make excuses, "move out of the way, Breeze come here please." As Breeze moved closer, Blade focused on his NanoPack. From the head of the handle, a light blue beam shot out, and touched Fluttershy's forehead crystal. "I'm just downloading different pieces of information, hopefully, they haven't cut off teleportation to your NanoPack." he said, and the beam changed from light blue, to green, as they vanished in a flash of light. "Well, let's hope they can save Equestria, and bring back the energy." Twilight said. "Has anyone seen Pinkie Pie?" Applejack suddenly asked.


	11. Ch 11 Worst Days of My Life

**Chapter 11 – Worst days of my life**

Breeze and Blade, reappeared with Fluttershy in tow, reappearing on what looked to her like a large disk shaped platform. Shakily, she took her first step off of the platform. "HI, GUYS!" Pinkie Pie called out from behind them. Breeze actually jumped in the air, and Blade stiffened up, while Fluttershy actually launched to the ceiling coils in fear. "Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here?" Breeze asked as he placed his hand to his heart. "Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this. Well I might have if I hadn't been so close, but hey you never said how close we could be." she said, her excitement reverberating around the empty room. Blade stood there, it had been ages since he had felt negative emotions and now this cotton candy pony was almost literally piling it on. "Pinkie Pie!" he growled. "Oooh! This must be the ship you were talking about!" she said, happily ignoring him and zooming off to one of the windows. "Wow we're really high up, I'm not sure even I can get back down."

"New Plan," Blade said, as he let his anger rise, "We go home and **you** can tell the others why we abandoned the first plan." with that he pointed at Pinkie Pie, and walked back to the controls. "OOOh!" she called out and ran to the door. "This must lead to the rest of the ship." she said and the door opened in front of her, revealing a scientist of small stature and purple skin. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" she said introducing herself, and the scientist screamed. "I don't think that's how they say hello." she said as she watched the scientist run away. "Great," Blade said as he pushed past her, "Now the whole ship knows we're here. Pinkie, you stay with Breeze and Fluttershy comes with me. DO NOT LOSE EACH OTHER!" he told her. Breeze saluted him, and Fluttershy galloped past, trying to keep up with him.

"I messed up huh?" Pinkie finally asked, her head nearly touching the ground. "Don't let it bother you." Breeze told her as he worked on the air vent, "He's just not used to emotions, not since that day." Pinkie Pie lifted her head slightly, "What day?" she asked, her curiosity lifting her head. Breeze turned to her, just as the grate came off, "The day I almost died." he said simply, "The day **she** died."

"Tell me." Pinkie Pie said as Breeze lifted her into the open space, "I want to know so that maybe I can sympathies with him a little." Breeze laughed, trying to keep the volume down to a minimum as he crawled in himself, "He'd kill you if you did that, but ok." he said, and took his first step down memory lane.

"About fifteen years ago, there was a huge war on the planet Coluca 6. You would just see it as a bright blue star if you were looking through a telescope from here if at all. The battles were fierce, and the Academy was hired to put a stop to the fighting. However, we were completely overtaken by both armies. Betrayed and over powered, we simply tried to survive until backup arrived. Blade and I were among one of the battalions sent to fight the war. Months passed and we found ourselves alone, our comrades dead and backup almost twenty four hours away, we tried to stay ahead of the warring races. About that time, we found ourselves surrounded by a group of both soldiers. The battle went on for who knows how long until I was careless and took a sword deep in the eye and an ax to the leg. Blade was furious, and slaughtered the lot of them. Apparently we had only a few drops left of his elixir, he was always more picky about his use then I was. He used it all on my eye and my leg. My eye reformed itself but the scars I got never disappeared." as he spoke he placed his left hand to the scar on his left eye. "We were the only survivors of that war until Head Councilor Riida arrived." he told her, "She was incredible, never once did she use her NanoPack in battle. The weapons on the field were what she used, and she just destroyed the entire race, the ones that hired us to be slaughtered were arrested and sent to the Prison Dimension without any hope of escape. Ever since my brother has been trying to protect me and get as strong as he could, but a few years after the war, he fell in love with one of the Councilors. A Meltack woman named Shy."

"Meltack?" Pinkie asked, trying to get a picture of the person. "A Meltack is a humanoid alien, they have legs but can't use them easily. They use their psychic powers to float around. They also have skin that shines with the colors of the Aurora Borealis, or northern lights. She loved him the same way."

"What happened?" Pinkie asked nervously, she almost didn't want to know. "Shy was killed right in front of him, a shot to the back through the heart. No reason except that she and him were close. Since then, he's closed himself off to everyone except me as his brother, so that no one else is killed for that reason alone. They never actually caught who did it."

"Oh." Pinkie said, feeling worse. "That's why I'm so surprised that he's taken such a liking to Fluttershy, I think he may be falling in love again." Breeze said, and Pinkie perked right up, "With Fluttershy?" she asked. "He's never been this nice to someone, not even Shy, he was more of a take charge guy with her." Breeze said, and passed by a specific portion of the ship, "Hey," he said, "The NanoPack storage." The shelves were stocked full of unbounded NanoPacks, each a grey box on the shelf, each within inches of each other, yet none touching. "That's a lot of boxes." Pinkie said, and pushed her face against the grate. "Yah, let's get…" before he could finish his sentence, holes appeared between him and Pinkie Pie, with shots ringing out as each one was formed. "What the…" he called out, and Pinkie tried pushing herself against the grate, only to have it collapse behind her. "Wha!" she called out and landed on her stomach. "Owie!" was all she could say before she looked up. A crazed smile on the human in front of her, told her he was mental, but the rifle in his hands told her that he was willing to kill. "Pinkie Pie!" Breeze called out, and the man turned to gaze right at him. "My new throw rug!" the man said, and pointed his gun at Breeze. He quickly disappeared behind the metal as the gun went off, the bullets striking the ceiling and walls of the duct. "YAHHHAHAHAHA!" the man laughed, "You're too close, too close to him. He's mine!" Pinkie stood up slowly, trying not to gain the madman's attention, but failed, he looked right at her, and turned focusing his fire on her. Quickly she jumped into the air, causing the bullets to fly under her, and in midair, dashed off to the other side of the room. "Not fun, not fun, not fuuuun!" she called out.

"No one will have him, only I can admire him. He's my trophy." the mad man called out again. Pinkie quickly found herself in a corner, between two walls and a shelf. The smile on the man's face, was of insanity, "My, trophy!" he breathed, and Pinkie grabbed the closest thing to her, a NanoPack, and held it in front of her. Before the bullets could be fired, Breeze dropped down and wrapped the man in a full nelson, aiming the gun away from the pink pony. "Run!" Breeze called out, and Pinkie ran, from the corner. Instantly she began thinking, and stopped at the door. "Nah!" she said and turned around, "You don't think that it was him who killed Shy do you?" Upon the sound of the woman's name, the madman yelled out, "GRAAAA! CURSE YOU SHY! You stole something precious to him!" and broke the hold he Breeze had on him, before running out the door, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted, as if the two in the room didn't matter. "I'll take that as a yes." she said to Breeze. "Wait, he thinks that Shy is alive, that means that…" Breeze reasoned. Pinkie gasped deeply, "Oh no. Fluttershy!" she said, and the two of them ran off, to find Blade and Fluttershy.


	12. Ch 12 Hacking Problems

**Chapter 12 – Hacking Problems**

Blade and Fluttershy, creped through the hallways, never once letting the rushing guards see them. Once they turned a corner, and found a guard with a sandwich half way in his mouth. Blade and the guard looked at each other before the guard held up the hand sign for 'wait one moment', and finished his sandwich. "Best ever." the man said, and was just about to pull out his NanoPack when Fluttershy jumped up, with her shield on her hooves and slammed it into his head knocking him unconscious. "Sorry!" she apologized while she flapped her wings, just floating there, hiding behind her shield. "Uh…thanks." Blade said and stepped over the unconscious guard. "Oh, you're welcome." she said as she flew over the same man, and turned back to the guard, "Sorry again." she said and flew off.

Blade continued to move through the facility with Fluttershy hot on his heels, only to run into Pinkie Pie, who wasn't looking where she was going. "Goof!" he said as he fell to the floor. "Gah!" was her response. "Oooh good, we found you." she said as she lay there on top of him. The glare Blade was giving her could have melted ice. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Warning you of the bad guy." she said quickly. "What bad guy? This ship is full of bad guys." he said, only to have her point her hoof towards his new up position, "The one trying to shoot Fluttershy in the back." she said as a matter of fact. Blade let his eyes open wide, and pointed his head along the ground. From down the hall, he could see a silhouette in the shadows, aim a gun. Without hesitation, he flipped over, pushed himself off of the ground, and drew his sword, placing himself between Fluttershy and the bullet. "Ooh he's good!" Pinkie said, impressed. "Wait, this is a bad situation." she reminded herself. Zooming off towards the end of the hall, she hollered, "Breeze, the ugly man and Blade are fighting." and retraced her steps to grab Fluttershy by the tail, and hide her. Fluttershy seemed to just lie there and shiver, her fear finally overcoming her. "Don't worry Fluttershy," she said, trying to calm her down, "We'll get out of here."

Around the corner, Blade quickly changed his sword into his shield and blocked two more bullets. "Mine, mine, all mine!" the mad man said, and ran off towards another part of the hall. Blade quickly pulled back, meeting up with Fluttershy and what looked to be Pinkie Pie in a strange metal suit. The suit itself looked streamline, metal plating going up her legs all the way to her neck. Around her eyes, was what looked to be a visor of some kind, completely transparent and on the hips and shoulders were ports for what looked to be some sort of cable. "What?" she asked as he looked at her. "What are you wearing?" he asked, hopping for a silly answer. Instead Pinkie looked at herself quickly, and did a double take. "Wow, I look like a robot!" she said and chuckled, "I am RoboPinkie!" she said mimicking a robotic voice. Breeze finally arrived on the scene, "I saw him going towards the science labs. Hey Pinkie, what are you wearing?" "I'm not Pinkie, I'm RoboPinkie!" she said to him in her fake robot voice, and laughed again. "Sounds like that NanoPack you picked up bonded with you." Breeze said and pulled out his NanoPack. A quick beam of blue light that swiped up and down told him all he wanted to know. "Well that's roughly disappointing." he said as he glanced at his NanoPack. "Pinkie has a NanoPack, what else could go wrong?" Blade asked in a huff. "Hey!" Pinkie shouted slightly insulted. "She has a Hacker style." Breeze explained, "And a really powerful one at that."

Blade pushed his way past them, only placing his hand on top of Pinkie's head as he passed her, "Take her, to the control room, see what she can do." he told his brother, "Fluttershy and I are going back to the telepods, with that psychopath on the loose it's just too dangerous for her. Once you've gained control of the ship, make sure they can't access the telepods without going through trouble, I don't want any one following us." Breeze saluted him. Blade reached down and lifted Fluttershy off of the ground, instantly she calmed down and smiled at him. "Whatever he told her before must have a calming effect." Breeze said. "She really trusts him." Pinkie said and lowered her head in shame, "I wish that he could at least trust me a little."

"He does Pinkie." Breeze said as he walked on by, "He didn't shove you as hard as he could, instead he placed his hand on your head so that you wouldn't get hurt by him. I think he's starting to get used to your overabundance of happiness." With that, Pinkie smiled, finding what she needed to be happy again. "Oh!" she called out, "I almost forgot, I still haven't thrown you two a welcome to Equestria party yet. We've been so busy getting our lives back in order and helping all of the Unicorns that I haven't had time." Breeze smiled brightly, "Can't wait to see it, I love parties!" he said, and the two continued walking, chatting about their most memorable parties.

By now Fluttershy was walking by herself, albeit cautiously. Now she never wanted to leave Blade's side. "Um, why do you think he was trying to kill me? If you don't mind my asking." she finally spoke. "I wish I knew." he said, and looked to her with a worried look. "I'm sorry I made you come here Fluttershy, I didn't know about him." he apologized. Fluttershy moved her shield to her hooves, and flapped her wings to get lift before moving in front of him and wrapping him in a big Pony hug, "I'm ok, and thank you for bringing me." she said, and dropped back to the ground. "He's MINE!" they heard from behind Blade, again the madman stood, aiming his gun at Fluttershy. At first she was frightened, but quickly put herself and her shield between Blade and the gun. The shot ricochet off of the shield, and back to the gun, knocking it clean out of the man's hand. "Nice shot." Blade said, and scooped her up again, before running towards their destination.

"I'm GONNA KILL YOU, SHY!" the mad man screamed, and Blade's eyes went wide. 'It can't be.' he thought to himself. The moment he stepped foot in the Telepod chamber, he placed her inside, and slammed his fist against the controls. "Wait!" Fluttershy called out, but she disappeared before she could continue. Blade turned around just as the door opened up. "You killed Shy, didn't you?" he said. "Mine, all mine!" was the only thing the mad man said. "Why, why did you kill her. WHAT WAS YOUR REASON?" he asked, pulling out his sword. "Mine, you are mine!" the lunatic said, and he walked up to Blade, he brought his hand out, as if to touch his face, "You've been mine since you were born, my little boy, my strong man, my trophy." Blade instantly slapped the man's hand away, before he could touch him. "I belong to no one. And I certainly won't go anywhere with you." he said, scowling at the crazed look in the man's eyes. "You killed someone I loved, I'll kill you for that." he said. "You're mine." the mad man said, "You belong to me!" and pointed his gun at Blade. Now that he could see it, he recognized it, not as a regular gun, but a gun blade. The scimitar like blade that curved off to the barrel was sharp and long, almost as long as half of his sword. Blade instinctively brought his sword up and blocked the shot that came from it. Smoothly he lifted the blade above his head, and with a mighty roar, brought it down on his enemy.

Breeze punched another guard in the face, rendering the man unconscious. "This is the door." he said and pressed the guard's hand against the panel. When it didn't work, he grunted. "Apparently the grunts aren't trusted." he said. "Let me try." Pinkie said as she lifted herself up to take a look at the device. While she was looking at it, one of the ports on her shoulders opened up, and out came a metal covered cable, that moved like a tentacle and plugged itself into the side of the panel before becoming motionless. Seconds later the door opened. "Pinkie, how'd you know you could do that?" Breeze asked. "I didn't, I was just going to put my hoof on it and see if that worked." she said happily as the cable retracted itself. "Oh." was all Breeze could say. "This is the main computer." he said as they approached a half circle of monitors that Breeze could comfortably work with. "How come nopony's here?" Pinkie asked, and they heard the sound of a toilet flush. "We get all of the awkward situations don't we?" Breeze asked. Out from a room near the back, appeared what looked to be a chubby guard zipping up his pants. "Yes we do." Pinkie Pie said with half eyes, and Breeze darted in to slug the guy in the cheek, knocking him out instantly. "Wow, the other guards were way tougher than him." he said as Pinkie ran right past him to the computer. She put her hooves up on the side of the console, making sure not to push any buttons, and from all four ports, metal covered cables emerged and plugged themselves into the computer. "Wow you're a regular Doc. Oc." he said as a joke. "Who?" Pinkie asked, and Breeze lowered his head in shame, "Never mind."

"OK." she said happily and turned to the screen with a grin, "Let's take this baby out for a test run!"


	13. Ch 13 Help is on the Way

**Chapter 13 – Help is on the Way**

Fluttershy appeared right in front of her friends. Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all stood there in hope, "I can help!" she said, before realizing that she had already been transported. "What in tarnation is happening up there?" Applejack asked. Panic quickly set in on Fluttershy, "Blade, Breeze and Pinkie Pie are still up there." she told them, "I have to go back, Blade is in trouble!"

"Y'all aint goin alone!" Apple jack said, placing a hoof on Fluttershy's open shoulder, "Y'all will need back up."

"Well all go!" Twilight said, "We'll be better off together. Friends don't let friends go fight alone."

"Yah! I'm game!" Rainbow Dash said with excitement. "I'm not so sure about this, but I'll do all I can to help." Rarity said. "And I'll protect Rarity!" Spike said as he stood next to her. "Thank you Spike." Rarity said. Twilight smiled at her friends, "Alright everypony, let's go." she said, and placed her hoof on Fluttershy. With a shy thankful smile, Fluttershy remembered how Blade had transported her the first time, and they all disappeared. The room they appeared in was the same Fluttershy remembered leaving. However she couldn't find Blade anywhere. "Blade?" she called out (Whispered). The Ponies all trotted off of the platform, and searched the place. Near the door, Applejack found a trail, of blood. "Oh, this can't be good." she said.

"Oh, they seriously don't think this will work do they?" Zeral said as he watched the monitors. He saw Twilight as she used her magic to make her friends invisible, and when they were caught, Fluttershy used her shield to bash the guard's heads, and apologize afterwards. Applejack caught his eye quickly. The strength in her legs seemed unreal, as she bucked guards into unconsciousness, most of the time with only one kick. His eyes trailed back to the purple Unicorn as she made one of the guards float in the air, just so she could drop him. "That one could be a nuisance." he said, and stood from his chair. "I think I'll take care of the creature somehow."

"Ok girls, stay quiet." Twilight Sparkle said as she neared the corner, "I need Rarity's mirror."

"What!?" the white Unicorn nearly shouted, and was shushed by Rainbow Dash as Applejack took the ornate pearl hand mirror from her. "You'd better not get that broken!" Rarity harshly whispered, "It's expensive." Spike patted her on the side and glared at Twilight. Without a word, Twilight used her magic to place the mirror so she could look around the corner. What she saw surprised her, a room full of Unbonded NanoPacks. "The trail ends here." she whispered and floated the Mirror back to Rarity. Applejack rushed in first, ready to defend her friends. There in the corner, sat Blade, one arm and his side bleeding badly. "Applejack?" he asked as he gritted his teeth, "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." she said, as Fluttershy approached him. "Stay back!" he called out, and gripped his side even harder. Fluttershy stopped in mid step, and looked to the ground. Scattered around him, were several hundreds of silver cubes, and she was just about to step on one. "I can't…" she said as she backed up. "Come on Fluttershy, now's not the time to chicken out." Rainbow Dash told her, "No I mean I literally can't, if I touch even one of those things I get shocked." she explained. "Huh?" asked Twilight. "It's a failsafe." Fluttershy told them, "Somepony who has a bonded NanoPack, can't touch a second one without getting shocked. He was almost three inches away from mine and he got a single spark, I don't what to know what happens if I make direct contact." Twilight turned to him, and focused. He seemed to glow a little, only to have the power slowly flow from him, and into the ceiling. "I can't use my magic anymore." she said as she stopped her focus. "Well I don't need any of those things." Applejack said, and began to move the NanoPacks away to make a path. Fluttershy squeaked with anticipation, "Oh, please, make sure the path is wide enough for him." she pleaded. Rarity and Twilight both started helping to make it wide, while Rainbow Dash started picking them up off of the ground, "Gosh Rarity," she said, "And you thought **my** house was a mess."

"At least they match the floor." Rarity spoke up, and Spike began moving some for her. Rainbow Dash landed next to Applejack, and the two of them placed themselves under his arms. "Thanks, but you shouldn't have come." he said, "If he comes back…"

"We'll take care of anyone that tries anything." Rainbow said, and dipped her head to pick up her own NanoPack. "You bet sugar cube." Applejack agreed, and picked one up for herself. Twilight did the same while Rarity had trouble thinking about it. Her decision was made for her when Spike offered one that he had picked up and cleaned. She happily and gratefully accepted it. "Even from him?" Blade asked, and looked up behind Fluttershy. Fluttershy turned just in time to see the madman aiming his rifle at her, and she turned just right so that the bullet ricochet off of the edge of the shield. Spike jumped in front of her, and blew a small green flame down the barrel of the gun, turning the barrel red hot. "HE'S MINE!" the man shouted, and shifted the gun into a gun blade, before bringing it down on the ground where Spike once stood. Rarity came to a screeching halt with Spike on her back. "You do **not** hurt my Spikie Wikie!" she called out and dashed at the mad man, before turning in mid air and bucking him in the face with her back hooves. The impact was a surprise to the man, and he was disoriented as soon as he hit the ground.

"She's tougher than she looks." Blade said as he held his side. "I don't know why you're not out there." Applejack stated, after placing her grey cube on the ground. "I lost." he said simply, "I fought him and I lost."

"So?" she asked harshly. "I lost at a lot of things, don't mean I give up."

"He's better than me!" Blade said. "He's also psycho." Rainbow Dash added in. Applejack shot a glare to her cyan friend over Blade's shoulder. "I aint gonna force you to get up and fight, but I am gonna hold it against you if you don't fight and somepony gets hurt." she said, "I'd rather stand up to my problems then let those problems hurt others." with that, she slid out from under his shoulder, and grabbed her NanoPack from the ground, before joining Rarity in the fight, again taking the madman by surprise. Fluttershy wiggled her way under his arm, holding him up the best she could. "Are you alright?" she asked, and he lowered his head. "Fight, even though someone is stronger than you?" he whispered to himself.

Rarity seemed to be doing fine, until the man spun around, and kicked her with his boot, sending her and Spike into the wall. "Face your problems so no one gets hurt." Blade repeated to himself. Applejack ducked the madman's blow, and side stepped his punch, before turning and bucking him in the chest with all her might. The kick itself was powerful, and he grabbed his chest as if hurt, only to point his gun blade at her. "My friends…" Blade said and then he heard the shot go off. His eyes opened wide, and he looked up. To his relief Applejack was unharmed, but quickly running out of room, even when Twilight jumped on the man's back, she was quickly thrown to the same wall Rarity and Spike lay unconscious at, and continued firing at her, driving orange pony into a corner. The same sick grin was on his face, when Applejack found herself cornered.

Blade steeled his eyes, and attempted to stand, only to fall back to his knees in pain. "Mine!" the man said, and slowly squeezed the trigger. "Hey!" he heard from behind him. The man closed his eyes, and turned to Rainbow Dash, "Be patient, you'll all be part of my collection." he said to her. When he turned back to Applejack, he let himself go pale; the NanoPack in her mouth had liquefied and had surrounded her entire head and chest. "NO!" he called out, and began firing rapidly. The bullets simply melted into the liquid metal, and the gun quickly over heated. "No!" he repeated as the liquid slid its way around her hooves and slid away from her mouth. It solidified quickly, changing into what looked to be layered armor traveling up her legs, and triangle armor on her midsection and underbelly. The metal around her eyes expanded away from them and turned clear. On the outside of her legs, seemed to be some kind of tube like device, and her Cutie Mark appeared on her chest. The first thing she did, was stick her tongue out, "BLAAAA!" she said, and began spitting wildly, like trying to get a bad taste out of her mouth. "That's disgusting." she said, and tried to rub her tongue with her hoof, only to see the actual armor around it. The devices on her legs shrank into themselves as she bent her leg, and stretched out as she straightened. "By Celestia, what happened to me?" she asked.


	14. Ch 14 Home At Last

**Chapter 14 – Home at Last**

"That NanoPack bonded with you!" Blade said, still gripping his side. "Wait, so I got me one of these like Fluttershy did?" she asked. The madman gritted his teeth hard, "DIE!" he shouted, and aimed the barrel of his gun blade at her, a small amount of smoke still spilling out of the barrel. Applejack reacted quickly, spinning on her front hooves and throwing her back legs out as hard as she could. The power from her legs knocking him in the chest, knocked the wind completely out of him, but also lifted him off of the ground, and into a bare spot on the wall. The force of the collision actually tumbled two shelves of unbonded NanoPacks to the floor around him. "Let's go everypony!" Applejack said, and ran to the door, rearing back and bucking it completely off of its hinges. "I'm right behind you." Twilight said as she carried both an unconscious Rarity and Spike. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walked slowly as Blade leaned on them, trailing slowly behind. "Mine!" they heard from behind. "Git goin, I'll take care of this big lummox." Applejack said, and stood in the doorway. "Mine!" the madman said again and lifted his gun blade. The move he made was his last, he placed his hand right on top of one of the NanoPacks on the floor, the spark that went through him, arched not only to him, but also to one of the other NanoPacks, then continued to all of the packs nearby and arched back to him in the same instant. He didn't even have time to scream, and Applejack could only lift her hoof to her mouth in shock, before turning her head from the scene. Lowering her ears, she trotted away as the lights from the Packs died down, preferring not to watch as someone hit the floor dead.

"Pinkie Pie can't you work faster?" Breeze asked, "I'm not trying to put pressure on you or anything but now isn't the time to be experimenting."

"I've almost got it." she said, "I'm in! Now let's see…Ooo, Music."

"Are you illegally downloading music to your NanoPack?" Breeze asked. "I think so!" Pinkie told him with a smile, and he face palmed himself. "I found it!" she said out loud. "He's got something separate for the Science station. We can't get to it without at least four NanoPacks. It's part of the security on that ship." she told him. "And with mine and Blade's Transport Beacons deactivated, we'll need two more of your friends to Bond." Breeze said, and was quickly interrupted by the groan of the security guard. "That's our cue!" he said, and Pinkie Pie retracted the four cables from the computer. The two of them hopped over the chubby guard, and ran through the door as fast as they could. "That way!" Pinkie shouted, and took off down the direction she pointed. "How do you know?" Breeze asked as he followed. "I downloaded a map of both ships." she told him. "What else did you download?" he asked. "Everything!" was her simple answer. Moments later, they passed by an open door, with small dolls on two massive shelves, with oversize heads swaying back and forth, one for each alien type on the ship. Pinkie came to a quick stop as she passed by and took a few steps backwards. "Oooo!" she whispered in distraction as she swung her head side to side, mimicking the Bobble heads on the shelf. Breeze reached and grabbed her by the back of her NanoPack, and pulled her away from the distracting room.

"Go, go." Rainbow Dash whispered as she ushered the others into the transport room. Fluttershy set Blade gently on the transport plate. "Now you be good, and stay still." she said quietly. "I'm not an animal Fluttershy." Blade retorted, "But alright." Rainbow poked her head back out the door, "I don't see anyone." she said. "Then you should be looking the other way." came Breezes voice from the back. Twilight stiffened in fright and rocketed towards the ceiling, "Yahhhhh!" she called out, and while hanging on the cables shouted, "DON'T DO THAT!" Rainbow quickly closed the door, and kicked the control pad. "That should keep them busy." she said. "Yes dahling, and us in here!" Rarity said as she lifted her head from the floor. "Uh, what happened?" Spike asked woozily. "Well sorry! I was only trying to keep everypony safe, I mean you weren't coming out with any ideas." Rainbow huffed. "Well, you never asked." Rarity said as Fluttershy gently set Twilight on the ground. "How could she ask if you were unconscious?" Twilight huffed in frustration. "Oh…good point!" Rarity agreed, albeit unwillingly.

"There," they all heard Pinkie Pie say, she had one of her cables connected to the Transport device. "What…Pinkie!" Applejack began to say, only to have Pinkie right there asking questions, "Ooo! Applejack you bonded with a NanoPack too? What kind is yours? Mine's a Hacker Style, though I'm not sure what that means yet. I have these really cool cables that come out from my body, and connect to anything electrical. I don't even need any holes to plug them into. Oooo! You have these thingies on your legs, what do they do? Huh, huh, huh?" she asked at light speed. "Questions later!" Breeze called out, and the ponies gathered on the plate. "Is it ready Pinkie?" he aside. "You betcha, I even left the guards that get in a little surprise." she said and suddenly the machine activated by itself. "A timer, nice." Breeze said as they disappeared. Seconds after they left, a group of Guards burst into the room and punched in what was to be an access code. Instead of the transport machine activating, the entire room lit up with holographic party games. A party whistle went off, and holographic confetti rained from the ceiling. "Welcome to the Party Challenge!" Pinkie's voice called over the loud speaker.

The entire gang arrived on the grassy area near Twilight's Library, Blade sitting against the tree, for support. "I really tried." he told Applejack. "I know, I saw yah." she told him quietly. "OH YAH! BUBBLE TO THE RESCUE!" Pinkie called out. "Bubble?" Breeze asked, "You're calling your NanoPack, Bubble?"

"Yah, why?" she asked. "Well, I thought that maybe the Silver Hack might be better…" he tried, but Pinkie had made up her mind, "I like Bubble better!" she told him as she went through all of the things she downloaded, "Oooo, space mode!" she said suddenly and a giant bubble formed over her. "Ahh! Bubble!" called Breeze as he crossed his arms and pointed to her. "It's good to see everypony back to normal." Twilight said and turned to Blade, "What did Pinkie mean when she said hers was a Hacker Style?"

"Each NanoPack has a different style depending on the personality and strengths of the Bonder." he told her, "We've classified them into several groups." by this time Blade was grunting out his words, "I'll take it from here brother, you go see the nurse." Breeze said, and turned to the purple unicorn while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash took him to the hospital. "The groups of NanoPacks are: Sword, Firearm, Guard, Hacker, Assassin, Power, Flight, Mech, Medical and now Adaptive. The Adaptive style can usually be pared up with any of the others, like Pinkie Pie's." Upon hearing her name, Pinkie turned her head to see who had called it out. "So Pinkie has an Adaptive Hacker Style?" Twilight asked, trying to get a handle on it. "So that would make Applejacks a Power?" she asked. "An Adaptive Power actually." Breeze corrected.

"So what in tar nation are these things on my legs?" Applejack asked as she moved in closer, "Was I imagining it or did I kick harder with them?"

"That's what they're designed for Applejack." Breeze told her, "The Pistons on your legs give you an extra boost that you can control by thoughts. Why, who Knows how hard you could…" he tried saying, but Applejack lifted her back hooves and stomped on the ground, giving it all the power she dared. The ground shook all over; Princess Celestia easily felt it from her room and turned her head to Ponyville. "That was some tremor you just caused!" Breeze said in surprise. "Tremor, I like that, I'll call this thing Tremor!" Applejack said proudly. "Then Tremor has some explaining to do!" they heard the Princess say. Applejack let her ears flop to her head in embarrassment and turned to her, both Princess' were there. "Eheh, howdy yer Majesties." she said.


	15. Ch 15 Being Legit

**Chapter 15 – Being Legit**

"…and that's the entire story." Applejack said as she finished telling the two Princesses the story. Her NanoPack had been retracted, an example during her explanation, and the group had migrated to the hospital where Blade was lying in three beds put together to form one. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie had also retracted their NanoPacks, and Fluttershy refused to remove herself from his side. "I wonder how it is we did not know of this the first day, dear sister." Luna said as she turned her head up towards her sister. "Yes, I was wondering the same thing." Celestia agreed. "That would be our fault Princesses." Twilight said, "We've been so busy trying to get back into our everyday lives that, I guess we just forgot to write a letter." With a whinny and a smile, Twilight let her ears flop down to her head apologetically.

Celestia smiled brightly, and turned to the human called Breeze, "I do believe I owe you a thank you." she said, "If it hadn't been for the strength of you and your brother, the ponies of Ponyville would have been lost." With those last words, Celestia stood tall and proud, "In the name of all of the ponies of Equestria, we welcome you to our world, and hope you will continue to aid us until this darkness has passed." she said. "We concur sister, we hope you will accept our invitation to join us in Canterlot." Luna added. "We can't." they heard Breeze say, "No disrespect your Majesties, but our place is here in Ponyville. We received our names here, and here is where we will stay." Luna was stunned, until Breeze lifted her hoof and knelt down, "However, if you need anything from us at all, just ask." and with that, he kissed her hoof like a gentleman. Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Flank kisser." she whispered under hear breath.

Luna seemed to be pleased with his response, "We will remember your words should need arise." she said, and Celestia rolled her eyes. "Anyway," she said with a smile, "You mentioned that you received your names here in Ponyville, I'm…unfamiliar with this sort of tradition."

"I was wondering about that too," Twilight said as she popped up between Breeze and Luna, "you and Blade had numbers when you came to us, why is that?" Breeze sighed and Luna glared at the back of Twilight's head. "In the academy, we're trained in the laws of the universe until our NanoPacks bond with us, this can sometimes take years. While studying the laws, we're given a four digit number. When our NanoPacks bond with us, we are given our first letter, signifying our class. I was A-3672, meaning my number was 3672 and I was of the Assassin class." Breeze told them, "Blade was W-3673, of the Warrior Class."

"What other classes are there?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Let's see; Scientist or S, Gunner or G, T for Technical, M for Medical and I for Intelligence." Breeze recounted. "Most of the Scientists and Technicians stay inside the ships while Assassins, Warriors and the others go out onto the field."

"So, why doesn't Zeral have a number?" Pinkie asked. "I'm getting to that." Breeze said, "Soldiers get their names by proving they deserve to be set apart from the rest, and add a name after the number, like my brother's would actually be, W-3673-Blade, if we had gotten our names from the Academy. When you become the best, you become a Councilor and are given the privilege of discarding your number. That's why Zeral has no number before his name."

"I see." said Celestia as she placed her hoof against her chin in thought, "Does the rule apply in this situation? Is your title, A-3672-Breeze?" she asked. Breeze seemed to darken, his face pointed to the ground and his voice angry yet quiet, "I never want to hear that number again." he said, "Yes, I've lived with it, but I'm no longer a number, I am a person, and I will never be a number again." Lifting his eyes to Celestia, he stood up, eye level with her, and showed just how serious he was. Celestia smiled, "Then I guess it does not." she said, "Breeze it is. Welcome to Equestria." she said, and Pinkie jumped into the air, with a "YAHOOO!" During the crest of her jump, she threw her front hooves out and spread confetti all around, "This calls for a PARTY!" she shouted as she landed.

The music felt as if it moved a body up and down to its beat, the streamers thrown all around Applejacks barn. Tables with white cloths and cupcakes, apple crisps, and other goodies were placed all around the far wall. A sound system was set up near one of the other walls, letting everyone invited the chance to dance. Breeze decided on just that, he showed off all of the moves he knew, which was actually quite a few. Spike danced with Rarity and her sister Sweetie Belle while the others just danced. Celestia had grabbed a plate of treats while Luna watched Breeze dance. Fluttershy had somehow convinced Blade to participate, however he mainly sat at one of the tables due to his injuries.

"I'm glad you came." she said as she sat across the table from him. All he gave her was the shadow of a smile, but it was all she needed. "Gosh man, great party," Breeze said as he staggered up to their table, his words slurred together and his feet disoriented, "That one pony with the…the berries and the…the grapes…"

"Stop acting drunk Breeze." Blade said as he closed his eyes, the shadow of a smile still on his face. Breeze stood up straight, his feet finding themselves instantly, "You're no fun." he said and walked away. Fluttershy placed a hoof over her mouth and chuckled, amused by the spectacle the two brothers displayed. Blade watched her as she laughed, pleased that he could bring happiness to at least one person…pony. The party soon died down, and all of the spectators dispersed. Pinkie Pie was happily cleaning up and Breeze walked up behind her. Even with all of the hay, the air cushions around his feet, made all sound of his steps disappear. "BOO!" he called out and tickled Pinkie on the back, causing her to rocket towards the ceiling. When she looked down, he started laughing, and then she started laughing. "You got me!" she said and let go of the rafter. She all too soon realized that gravity has an effect, but Breeze made sure that she didn't hit the ground. Setting her on the ground, he grabbed one of the brooms and began helping out. "So how exactly did you get to be so silent?" Pinkie finally asked. Breeze never stopped, "You mean my curse?" he asked. "Eh?" Pinkie asked as she lifted her eyebrow in curiosity.

Breeze sighed, "It wasn't actually my intention." he told her, "During one of the missions where Blade and I got separated I rescued a shaman from one of the target facilities." Pinkie nodded her head, though her eyes were nearly spinning from trying to process the information. Breeze signed again."I saw a beautiful humanoid woman and I rescued her." he put simply. "Oh!" she said as she finally understood. "When it was all done, she performed a certain spell that was supposed to give me ultimate stealth, she said no one would ever hear my footsteps when I didn't want them to. Unfortunately, I have no way of turning it off." he told the pink pony, "She also gave me another present."

"Like what?" Pinkie asked. Breeze looked at the innocent look on her face, "I'll tell you when you're older." he said, and began sweeping again. Pinkie just turned her head, confused.

"It was a pleasure getting to know you both." Luna said then blushed and whispered, "Especially your brother." "Luna!" Calestia gasped. "What? He's funny and a great dancer, and just so you know that's all we did. Where did he learn all those moves?" she said in her defense. Celestia sighed, "Never mind" she said. Blade stood by, his focus shifting between Celestia and Luna, confusion setting in, "Ok!" was all he said. "It was a pleasure seeing you both again." Twilight said, "And again, I'm sorry that I forgot to write a letter." Celestia bent down to look her student in the eyes, "It's alright Twilight. I know that a lot has happened all at once, and appreciate the effort you have given." she said, "Farewell my little ponies, until we meet again." and with that, Celestia and Luna flew off back towards Canterlot Castle. Blade watched as the two of them disappeared over the horizon, 'I get the feeling that my life just got better.' he thought.


	16. Ch 16 A Plot for Revenge

**Chapter 16 – A Plot for Revenge **

Zeral sat in his chair, tapping his fingers wildly while he waited. 'That unicorn, she knew. She knew of the new Magic Dampener, and now they have three bonded NanoPacks.' His thoughts raced as he sat there, 'It's a shame about the numberless one, his insanity was handy.' Closing his eyes, he purposefully tapped one of the buttons on his armrest. The giant screen in front of him lit up with a view of Ponyville, namely Sweet Apple Acres. By now Blade was walking on his own, albeit carefully, and Fluttershy walked with him into the farm. 'The naive one. She helps the traitors.' When they met up with Applejack, she was bucking trees without her NanoPack on. 'The strong one now has more strength than she knows what to do with.' The next tree Applejack bucked, Pinkie fell out instead of apples. Blade slapped his forehead and the two ponies laughed before Pinkie joined in, 'That one has a mysterious ability, one even I cannot copy. No matter where she goes, it's as if the forces of gravity and physics have absolutely no effect on her when she denies them.' Pinkie's tail then twitched, and she jumped out of the basked before it filled with apples, Blade reached out and caught the last one. 'And those twitches, psychic spasms to predict the immediate future perhaps?' With the push of a button, he switched to three still shots of the three with their NanoPacks on. 'And now their power has increased, changed into these.'

Suddenly a beep on his console broke him from his revere, and with the push of a button, the pictures switched to that of a video call with his head scientist, S-3701-Maverick. "Good day sir, considering I know not weather it is day or night." Maverick greeted, his voice high and full of insanity, just as well, the false accent had been discarded completely. "I don't want small talk, I want progress." Zeral snapped. Maverick's smile seemed to grow, "My aren't we testy today, I just thought you would like to know that the sample you have given me is finally crystallized, what's more, I have infused a portion of it into ten of my type 6 Recovery Droids." Zeral was astonished, "Already, and who gave you permission to test the energy?" he asked. "No one sir, I just thought ahead of schedule." he said, "Besides, it was crystallized yesterday, late yesterday, and I got bored." Maverick said, his smile never fading. "I think the energy has distorted your judgment." Zeral said. "Oh no sir, I just wanted to see the increased power of the droids, and I must say, they are much more destructive now. It's like they think for themselves." with that, Maverick held up a purple crystal no bigger than half of his pinky finger. "A gem this size is all it takes to completely repower a bonded NanoPack, while an unbonded NanoPack can be infused with only a tenth of this and still portray signs of artificial intelligence, or complete sentiency." he told him. "Transport that crystal to me." Zeral said, his smile growing ever so slightly, "I wish to test this theory myself."

"No need." Maverick said with a smile, "I already sent down all ten of the droids with orders from their…father. Destroy the three ponies with NanoPacks and the two traitors." his smile grew to nearly touch his ears. "I care not for your thoughts." Zeral said and pushed a button on his right side. From the front of the armrest, a tube no bigger than his hand revealed itself, "Give it to me now." Maverick seemed to growl, but still complied and placed the crystal in a similar tube before pressing a few buttons. The crystal vanished and instantly reappeared at Zeral's side. A grin found its way to Zeral's face, "Continue on your work." was all he said and the screen went black. Maverick placed his hands against his forehead, "You ponies better be as ready as I think you are." he said, "The power of these new NanoPacks, please, use them to bring him to justice, for Trilli!"

Applejack bucked another tree while Fluttershy dove into the branches and literally shook the tree to loosen the apples. Pinkie and Blade sat by, resting against one of the bare trees. "So, how are you?" Pinkie asked. Blade kept his focus, watching Fluttershy as she flew into one of the trees, "I'm feeling better. The air of this planet seems to accelerate the healing process. I'll be on my own in a matter of days." Pinkie turned her head to look at what he saw just as Fluttershy popped out of the tree and flew to the next one. "You like her!" Pinkie said teasingly. "Who likes who?" they heard Rainbow Dash as she arrived. Rarity and Twilight followed close by.

The three girls all had grey saddle bags on, each the same in every way. "He likes Fluttershy!" Pinkie said as she pointed to Blade. It seemed as if he wasn't even listening, he never once turned away from Fluttershy as she fluttered from tree to tree. Twilight chuckled at the spectacle, and walked up to him to tap his shoulder with her hoof. When he turned to her, his eyes hardened, focusing completely, "Enjoying the view?" she asked. "Funny!" he said and turned back to Fluttershy, before leaning his head against the tree and closing his eyes. Twilight turned back to her friends, "Definitely a secret crush!" she heard Rarity say and the four ponies giggled at his expense. "I see Breeze showed you how to change your NanoPacks into their common form…for ponies." Blade said. "I must admit that they are a bit drab, but if I must, then I must." Rarity said and pointed her nose into the air.

"Drab: A word meaning colorless, dull and uninteresting!" A mechanical voice called out. When they all looked, there were ten droids, a large disk shape in as the torso while a tall human shaped metallic chest seemed to be mounted on top with arms sporting pincer style grabbing claws. The four legs were long, skinny and very sharp with three joints on each of them. "Eep!" Rarity squeaked after she turned her head to look at the droid closest to her. "We are required to obtain combat data from all Nano Bonded sentient beings." the first one said again, "Please do not resist." with that, it reeled back one of its massive claws and slammed it into where Rarity used to be.

Above the robot, Breeze seemed to be soaring with Rarity in one arm and his sword in the other. The robot quickly fell apart, though no one actually saw the crystal that shattered on the ground, and disappeared into nothing. Touching down, he released Rarity allowing her to stand on her own four legs and turned to the other nine flipping his sword once, changing it into the long bladed Shurikan, "No one hurts my friends!" he said. Another one quickly approached him, and just as quickly he lunged, plunging one of the blades into the heart of the robot. At the same moment Blade lifted himself gently off of the ground, and pulled out his own sword, however Fluttershy immediately landed in front of him, focused, and ready as she'll ever be.

Breeze suddenly lurched a little, like he had been shocked and when he pulled out his weapon, it instantly shrank back down to its standby form. "Hey? What gives?" he asked and jumped back as another one slammed its claw into the ground where he used to stand. "Do not resist!" the Robot said as it turned to Fluttershy. One quick swipe to the shield from its massive claw sent Fluttershy flying into another one chasing Pinkie Pie, knocking the thing to the ground. Her shield lodged itself into the chest of the massive robot, and she felt what could only be described as a tingling feeling as she held onto it. Just as quickly it retracted, vanishing from her body. Blade used both hands to swing his sword behind his head, and with all his might, cut through the thick shell more than half way, but got stuck. The tingle he felt run through his arm, told him something was happening, but it wasn't enough to let go of the weapon. However like Fluttershy's armor, it retracted back onto its standby form. "I don't get it." he whispered and slowly backed up as another one stalked up to him.

Applejack slid underneath, and kicked all four of her legs upwards, launching the machine into the air. As it hit the crest of its flight, Applejack quickly rolled to her hooves, and waited until the last second before bucking the robot hard enough to rip a hole in its chest, and scatter the limbs in every direction possible. The same surge of tingling forced its way through her, and her NanoPack disappeared into her hat. "What in tarnation…" she asked and jumped away from a large clawed fist that crashed into the ground next to her. "Pinkie!" Twilight called out as she backed into another of her friends. "Yah?" Pinkie Pie asked in a worried tone. "What about your NanoPack?" Twilight asked, as the eight of them were surrounded by the remaining four. "Sorry." pinkie said, "When I tried to reprogram one of them, it was like he just shoved his battery into my NanoPack and fell apart…see?" she told her as she pointed one of her front hooves at a pile of metal parts.

"Now what?" Twilight asked. "I do wish Spike were here." Rarity said, "Perhaps they are week against Dragon fire." Twilight focused hard, literally picking one of the massive robots off of the ground and swinging it into the others. "RUN!" she called out and all six ponies took off, Blade leaning against Breeze as they made their way further into the orchard. All four of the Recovery Droids stood once again, "Obtain Battle Data." one of them said, "Do not damage the trees, we must preserve the food source for the rest of the creatures." another exclaimed. "Affirmative!" the other two said, and the lot of them followed them into the acres of apple trees.


	17. Ch 17 Sapphire Eyes

**Chapter 17 – Sapphire Eyes**

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Rarity whispered as she gingerly tip hoofed through the thickest parts of the ranch. Her plan for her and Applejack to sneak around and exit through the far side of the farm had been harder than she thought. "Oh, put a cork in it Rarity!" Applejack whispered back, "At least you don't have a NanoPack that won't work."

"Well I suggest you get it working!" Rarity snapped. "I'm tryin, but somethin aint right. It's like it aint even alive anymore." Applejack told her. "I thought that NanoPacks were just machines?" Rarity asked, giving Applejack her 'even I know that' tone. "They aint, they think don't they?" Applejack argued. "Yes, but not for themselves." Rarity pointed out. "So what?" Applejack asked, and quickly shushed Rarity before pushing the white pony behind a large rock. The clanking of metallic legs quickly came and faded away. "Do not resist." the droid said as it passed them by. Applejack waited a few seconds before lifting her head above the rock to see if it had gone. "Is it gone?" Rarity whispered. "Yah, it's gone." Applejack responded. "Why is this happening?" Rarity whispered, adding as much drama to her voice as was allowed, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Excuse me? We're all in this together." Applejack reminded her. Rarity quickly cleared her throat, "I know, but my NanoPack hasn't even bonded with me. Why am I being chased?" she said, and then quickly quirked an eyebrow, "By the way, how do you bond with a NanoPack?" she asked. "It just happened with Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy's decided it would help her protect her friends, and mine just liked what I said about never giving up I guess." Applejack told her as they continued on. "For the last time, NanoPacks are simply machines, like the 'Super Speedy Cider Squeezy' machine." Rarity told her friend. "Maybe that's why your NanoPack won't bond with you." Applejack teased. "Oh, ha ha, very funny." Rarity said, but was unable to continue due to a loud thud that came from behind them. When they turned their heads around, they saw one of the Recovery Droids standing behind them.

"Eheh, I don't suppose you'll let us go because of no NanoPacks would yah?" Applejack asked. "Scans have detected the presence of two unauthorized NanoPacks. One unbonded and the other disabled." the droid responded. "I was afraid you'd say that." Applejack said and jumped to the side dodging one of the clawed fists while Rarity dodged the other way. "RUN!" the two ponies yelped as they turned around and ran in the same direction. The machine quickly extracted its claw from the ground and followed close behind them. "Use the trees to slow it down!" Applejack yelled, and the two of them started weaving in and out of a line of apple trees, easily crisscrossing each other. The droid on the other hand traveled along the same path only for a few seconds, before making a bee line down an open stretch. With a reach of its clawed hand, it snagged Applejack right out of her pattern. "APPLEJACK!" Rarity called out as she came sliding to a stop.

Bringing her closer, the Droid came to a complete stop, "Please, do not resist!" it said and began slowly squeezing her. "Oh no you don't, not to my friend!" Rarity called out, and jumped onto one of the legs before leaping to the elbow and bucking it right in the head. The lurch the droid took opened it up a bit, knocking one of the cables in its neck loose. What she didn't see was the small purple crystal that flew up with the cable and flew into the pocket of her unbonded NanoPack.

Just as quickly as it felt the hit, it reached for her with its one remaining arm, grabbed her and threw her into the dirt a few yards away. It once again looked Applejack in the eye, "You will provide my father with Battle Data on your species." it said and once again slowly began crushing her. "GRAAAAAA!" Rarity heard Applejack scream as she slowly stood up, only to fall back down to her knees. "Alright," she whispered, "If you can hear me, then please help me." Rarity once again stood to her hooves, "Bond with me, so that I can save her, my friend." with that, she slowly trotted, limping to the droid, and turned to weekly buck it with her back hooves. The droid stopped its assault on the orange pony, and looked down at the dirty white one with her mangled purple mane and tail. "Your attacks have no effect, why do you persist on this meaningless endeavor?" it asked. "Because…[kick]…you're hurting…[kick]…one of my…[kick]…friends." she told it.

The droid watched as Rarity kept on kicking at one of its legs weekly, a few seconds, and then tossed Applejack about fifty yards away. "You are obviously the more powerful one amongst the two, you will give me a more accurate data." the machine said and picked her up. The pressure that began seemed increase every second, yet Rarity refused to scream, 'I'm sorry,' she thought to herself, her tears starting to flow from the pain, 'If you really are alive, then please, help me.' Her pleading went unheard it seemed, until a loud pop was heard and the pressure was released all at once. The shockwave forced the droids claw to open and the robot to fly backwards, landing almost thirty yards away. The wave traveled much farther than that, washing over Applejack and the others with a power unknown, one strong enough to jumpstart their NanoPacks.

Blade and Breeze seemed to be stuck, Blade's injuries preventing him from going much further, when the wave hit them. They hadn't felt it, but the NanoPack in their hand extended themselves, returning to their base forms, the long sword for Breeze and the giant sword for Blade. With the other ponies, the wave washed over them, instantly activating their armor, cloaking them in their power.

Applejack slowly stood up, hurting all over from the pressure and the Tremor NanoPack wrapped around her body. "Oh, nelly that hurt." she said. As she opened her eyes and looked up, she met with surprise, Rarity stood there with her own NanoPack bonded to her. The diamond white armor she wore gleamed in the sunlight, the high collar trimmed with a pale gold. Three sapphire gems in the shape of her Cutie Mark were inlayed at her flank, and she wore golden crested shoes on all four hooves. She wore no helmet; instead a Tiara reached itself around her forehead with three sapphire jewels traveling from edge to edge with a piece of the Tiara following the front of her horn. Rarity lifted one of her hooves, and looked at the design. "Oh!" she exclaimed, and turned to examine the rest of her armor. "Diamond dust!" she said, "Exquisite!" and trotted up to the Recovery Droid, using the shiny surface of the outer shell as a mirror.

After a few seconds the droid looked to her, "This behavior is illogical, please explain." it said. "Oh do be still, this is the first time I've had such a beautiful piece to admire." she scolded the droid. "This behavior is illogical." it repeated, "You will supply Battle Data."

"Yes, yes all in due time!" Rarity told it and turned to see the other side of her armor. The droid lifted one of its massive claws, "You will supply Battle Data." it repeated, and tried to smash her, the spike that followed Rarity's horn, suddenly launched itself towards the droid, piercing the armor near its neck easily and causing the fist to sway from its path as the robot reared back, and collapse to its side. "Did I just do that?" Rarity asked, and heard Applejack shout. "You betcha did." she said and ran past Rarity to rear back and buck the droid as hard as she could, ripping the bottom half clean away from the top. "Come on, let's find the others." she said, and the two trotted off, leaving the Recovery Droid to spark, and then explode.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were careful, making sure not to touch the droids, and when they did, Pinkie Pie never tried to control it; she just whipped it with one of her cables. Rainbow Dash used her speed to distract one while Twilight concentrated and lifted it into the air before slamming it into the ground. The two of them just kept on coming, and getting back up. By this time, Rainbow Dash and Twilight both were breathing heavily. "Not fair!" Pinkie yelled as she knocked the one she and Fluttershy were fighting to the ground, "We can't touch them, I can't control them, and they just keep getting back up. What can we do?" she asked as the four ponies backed up against each other. "I'll take care of this." they heard Rarity say, but for some reason couldn't see. Darts similar to the spike on Rarity's crown shot out of nowhere, piercing one of the droids in multiple places before it collapsed to the ground. The small crystal inside tumbled out, and sat there at Twilight's hooves. "What the…?" Twilight asked right before Rainbow Dash stepped on it. "Not so tough now are ya?" she taunted, then crouched down and zoomed at the thing, making sure to clobber it in what she hoped was the face. In its distraction, another set of darts appeared from nowhere and punched right through the head, chest and two of its legs. One lodged itself in the right arm joint near the shoulder, and the droid fell to the ground. Twilight went to survey the droid while Rainbow Dash touched down, "Heh, no prob, right Rarity?" she asked, and glanced around, still finding no sign of the white unicorn, "Uh, Rarity?" she asked.


	18. Ch 18 A letter to the Princess

**Chapter 18 – Letter to the Princess**

"Rarity? Where are you?" Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight searched the metallic armor of the droid while Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie searched the aria. "Psh, duh!" Pinkie suddenly said to herself, and spots on her visor began to glow. "Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked as she watched what Pinkie was doing. "I've got a scanner, I'll find her in a jiffy!" Pinkie explained, but frowned when she came up empty. "I don't get it." she said, "Normally my scanner can tell me all kinds of things, but I can't even find Rarity in this entire orchard." she said. "Then I guess this NanoPack of mine has even more functions than I thought." they heard Rarity say, and she seemed to fade back into existence on both the scanner and into view. "Invisibility!" Rarity explained, and lifted her golden hoof boot, "Also silent steps."

"Drat blast it Rarity!" came Applejack's voice from the trees. The orange pony took angry steps as she stomped up to the white armor clad unicorn, "So this is where y'all went. What's the big idea, up and leaving me like that?" she nearly shouted. "Well you see…" Rarity tried to say, her nervousness causing her to stutter. "I got it!" they all heard Twilight shout. "Got what?" Breeze asked out of nowhere. Twilight launched into the air with a frightened scream, causing the little gem to spin in mid air. Gently, yet quickly, Breeze snatched the crystal out of the air and caught the falling Twilight. "STOP DOING THAT!" she yelled into his ear. "If I yell I scare you, if I stay quiet I scare you. What do you want me to do, clap while I walk?" he shot out. "Ugh!" Twilight groaned as she placed her hoof against her forehead, right before Breeze placed her back on the ground. The moment Breeze opened his hand, Twilight used her magic to pick up the crystal he held. "How do you handle him?" Twilight asked as she turned to where Blade sat. "Stay vigilant." was all he said, and turned back to Fluttershy as she looked at his bandages. Twilight lowered her head nearly to the dirt, and groaned again.

"What cha got there?" Breeze asked as he looked at the floating crystal. Her anger subsiding quickly, Twilight moved the gem into her line of sight, "I'm not sure, but I think all of those Droids had them."

"I didn't see any others." Rainbow Dash said, challenging Twilight's knowledge. "Not even the one you stepped on?" the purple unicorn asked. At first the cyan Pegasus was surprised, then realized that Twilight had more information than her, "Uh…no." she said, folding her ears down, "Sorry." Twilight simply smiled with a satisfied whinny. "I'll take it back with me and run some tests. Hopefully I'll understand it more." she said. "What about all of the other crystals?" Blade asked. "I'm not sure about that either, when Rainbow Dash lifted her hoof, it had just vanished." Twilight said. "Like Rarity in the middle of the orchard." Applejack commented glaring at the diamond armored pony. "Are you suggesting that I abandoned you?" she asked appalled at the notion. "I'll have you know that the invisibility was something I discovered by accident." she explained, "I'm not sure how it happened but I just walked into the light and poof, gone." Applejack simply glared at her, "Poof, that's it?" she asked. "Fine," Rarity said, sticking her nose in the air, "I'll prove it." and just like that she vanished, right in front of them. "Looks like light bending technology to me." Breeze said, "And radar dampers as well." Pinkie Pie was tapping the side of her visor with one of her front hooves, trying to get it to work again.

The sun began to go down as the eight of them found their way back to the center of town. "Thanks for the help taking out those droids." Breeze said as he helped his brother walk, "We'll meet you back at the cottage Fluttershy, see you later." he said as the two of them walked away. "I still don't trust that roof he built, I'd better go check up on them." Fluttershy said as she lifted up off of the ground, "And I've got to git back to the farm." Applejack said as she turned around, "Thanks for the help after wards, those stupid droids kicked me back on my chores." she said and trotted back the way she came. Fluttershy flew off, following the brothers and Rainbow Dash rocketed into the air. "I'm gonna hit the hay guys!" she said and flew off to her home in the clouds. Pinkie Pie yawned deeply, "I'm more tired than I thought." she said and walked away. Twilight turned to Rarity just as she was about to leave, "What made your NanoPack bond with you Rarity, so far it's never the same. Pinkie's Bonded with her as a surprise, Applejacks responded to her courage and Fluttershy's rescued her and all of the other ponies. What did yours respond to?" she asked, curiosity surging through her. Rarity stopped and turned to the purple unicorn, almost ashamed to speak, "I sort of learned a lesson about hidden beauty." she said. "Sounds like a letter to the princess if you ask me." Twilight said.

Inside the Library, Rarity could be seen admiring herself in one of Twilight's mirrors.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I've learned today the importance of a beauty within. Things can look shiny and attractive on the outside, yet hide an ugliness that we can't see. The same goes for inner beauty. The ugliness on the outside can easily hide one of the most beautiful things this world will ever see._

Rarity quickly activated her NanoPack, admiring the armor in the mirror until she got a look at Twilight, still wearing her unbounded NanoPack, behind her, reflecting in the same mirror. From inside one of the pockets, Twilight pulled out what looked to be a rugged round stone, only to break it open right in front of Rarity, and reveal the beautiful gems inside.

_It is that inner beauty that shines the brightest. A beautiful heart is always better than a beautiful dress or mane. It is that hidden beauty we should always look forward to._

_Your faithful friend,_

_Rarity_


	19. Ch 19 Another World

**Chapter 19 – Another World**

"Can I stop now?" Pinkie asked with a slight exhaustion. Her NanoPack encompassed her body and the visor across her eyes lit up with two green lines, one traveling up and the other going across as they swept the screen. "Yah bro, she's been at this for three days." Breeze said in her defense. "Straight?" Blade asked, his face showing nothing. "I hope not!" was all Breeze said and turned to the pink pony. "Even I'm not that crazy." she said. "I just can't understand why it's so hard to locate a ship large enough to hold a science lab." Blade said, and started to walk in a large circle. "Maybe it has those things that Rarity's NanoPack has. Oh what'd you call them?" Pinkie guessed. "You mean Radar Dampeners?" Breeze asked. "Yah those." she said. "No, it's illegal to have Dampeners of any kind equipped to a ship that size. Plus those specific Dampeners are specifically designed for the Sapphire." Blade told them. "Oh, so she named her NanoPack the Sapphire." Breeze said in realization. "That is soooo like her." he and Pinkie said at the same time, and Breeze bumped his fist gently against her hoof as she brought it up.

Blade looked at the two, one of his eyebrows lifted to the sky, "I think she's been hanging around you too long." he said to his brother. "No, she's always like this." Twilight sighed as she walked up behind him. "That's what I was afraid of." Blade commented, causing Breeze to scowl at his brother and Pinkie to start thinking about it. "Pinkie's scanners are unable to pinpoint the Science Station." Breeze informed the purple unicorn, as he slowly turned away from his brother's deadpan stare. "How big could it be?" Twilight asked. "Easily the size of this town or larger." Breeze said, "Those science geeks like their space."

"Well what if they weren't given that space or there's not as many scientists on the ship as you think." Twilight suggested, and the two brothers glanced at her, Breeze with surprise and Blade holding his deadpan expression. "Oh!" Breeze finally let out. "We assumed it to be a large vessel, but what if it's anything, from an escape pod to a battle cruiser?" Blade said, "Well if that's the case…" Pinkie said and lit up her scanner again. When she turned away from them, Blade and Breeze looked to her curiously, though Blade never actually showed it. "Alright!" she suddenly said, "I got three hits, one little, one medium, and one big."

"Big?" Breeze asked, "Can you get an ID on it?"

"I can do better." she said, and extended one of her front cables, "Taking over computers isn't the only thing my cables can do." With that, a holographic image of the ship in question came into view. The actual ship looked to be spherical in shape with eight triangular attachments surrounding the outside. The triangle pieces seemed to stick out from the actual sphere, making the ship look like a strange and odd planet. "That's the Galactic Patrol Academy ship, the Genesis Ark." Breeze shouted.

"They're here? So early?" Zeral said as he stood at the window, gazing at the massive ship. The actual thing looked to be the same size as the planet Equestria, rotating on an axis pattern, just like a planet. Suddenly his screen lowered itself into his view, and with a flicker, showed the picture of a massive spherical room with literally hundreds of seats, some empty but mostly filled with councilors like himself. The seats were arranged in a familiar pattern to him, a single seat in the middle of four seats surrounded by eight more. The pattern of doubling seats continued, creating a room filled with hundreds, maybe even thousands of seats for Councilors. "The Councilor Sphere." he gasped, and the picture quickly changed to that of the head councilor. "Ca…ca….Councilor Riida!"

"Greetings Zeral." she said, her face turned downward in an untrusting glare, "I hope this isn't a bad time."

"N…no, your excellence, I was just retrieving the Chronicling Pod now." he said, the sweat finally visible on his forehead. "Be quick about it, I believe you have something to show me." she said, getting straight to the point. Panic quickly set in on Councilor Zeral, and behind his back, he fidgeted with his own fingers, "Y…yes Head Councilor…five minutes is all." he told her and gulped quietly. "I expect you in less." she said and the screen went black. Zeral slid down to the floor, his feet under him and his knees spread open, "Oh great." he squeaked, "I'm about to get treated like a criminal." The small pod on the outside of the ship, floated closer to the battle ship, before docking completely.

"What is the Academy doing here?" Breeze asked. "Not really sure, but at least we can find out." Blade said and drew his NanoPack. "Pinkie, Twilight, please get you're your friends, we're going on a trip." he said sternly. Pinkie instantly retracted her NanoPack, and took off in a pink blur while Twilight ran off in the other direction.

No more than a few minutes passed before the six ponies arrived, Fluttershy being the last, "Oh my, what's going on?" she asked timidly. Blade turned from her to his brother, "Is it done?" he asked, and Breeze lowered his head and his NanoPack. "Yah," he said with a smile, "The Board knows that we want to speak with the Councilors."

"Good," Blade said, and turned back to Fluttershy, "You don't mind being representatives for your planet do you?" he asked. Pinkie Pie bounced up and down excited while Rainbow Dash lifted herself up and pumped her hoof in the air like a fist. The others simply smiled, Fluttershy with a slight blush. "We'd love to." Twilight announced. Blade released the shadow of a smile again, and lifted his NanoPack into the air, "Grab a hold of us and don't let go." he said. They all touched their hooves to the pants of the brothers, just in time to vanish completely.

Seconds later, the eight of them arrives on a platform quite similar to the one on the battle ship. "We aren't going to end up fighting again are we?" Applejack asked, only to be answered by a sweet female voice from the shadows of the door way. "That, little one, is entirely up to you." From out of the shadow, stepped the Councilor with blue skin and silver moonlight hair, Head Councilor Riida. "Welcome to the Genesis Ark. You are that planet's representatives?" she asked. "Yes, my name is Twilight Sparkle," the purple unicorn said to her, then turning to her friends she named them respectively, "This is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and…" as she looked for the yellow Pony, Blade reached behind himself and gently urged her to reveal herself, "This is Fluttershy." he announced. With a timid squeak, she pulled her head back behind him. "I am the Head Councilor of this Academy, Riida. I do hope you find your stay comfortable, we aren't really accustomed to having quadruped guests." she said, and moved past them onto the transporter, "Twilight Sparkle." she said, "Who is in charge of your planet?"

"You mean Equestria?" she asked in surprise, "Princess' Celestia and Luna, I guess. They live in Canterlot."

"The castle on the mountain side?" Riida asked, "I hope nothing goes wrong while I am away." and with that she disappeared into the transporter. "What just happened?" Twilight asked as she turned to Breeze. The boy simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to his brother, "I think she went to talk to the monarchs of Equestria, that can only mean that there is someone here she doesn't trust."

Zeral stomped as he made his way down the hall, anger boiling through him, "This is humiliating," he told himself, "Why does the Head Councilor distrust me so. Those wrenched creatures need to be destroyed, and they all know it." He soon found himself standing in front of a large circular door, "I'll make them understand." he told himself and placed his hand on the door. It rumbled a little, then as soon as he picked his hand off of it, it lifted up, opening wide and revealing the very Councilor Chamber he remembered. 'It feels like forever since I've been here.' he thought, and turned his eyes to the sixth row of chairs from the center. 'I was always a sixth chair Councilor, while all of the others moved on to become greater. Yet I did so much more, destroyed so many enemies. That's how you save lives right, you destroy the ones trying to hurt them.' He then turned his eyes to the center chair, and the round platform in front of it.


	20. Ch 20 Unjust Trial

**Chapter 20 – Unjust Trial**

"Now remember, don't reveal your NanoPacks if you don't have to." Breeze told the six ponies. "When do you think the Councilors will hear our story?" Twilight asked. "If Zeral has already talked to them, I don't think they'll even listen to us." Blade told her. Fluttershy turned her head to him, "Why is that?" she asked in a near whisper. "Because he's cunning, intelligent, and a persuasive speaker. He'll probably doctor some videos as evidence or just leave out all of the innocent parts, like when you apologize to all the solders you hit on the head." he told her. Fluttershy looked to the ground, "Oh." she said. Blade reached down and lifted her chin with his hand, "You did nothing wrong Fluttershy, it's Zeral who is wrong here." he told her. She smiled shyly, never leaving his eyes as they peered into her soul. "EHEM!" Rainbow Dash cleared her throat, breaking Fluttershy out of her revere. The yellow Pegasus turned her head away, and blushed furiously. "I'm trying to listen to this guy's rambling." Pinkie shushed and pressed her ear against the wall.

"…so you see my fellow Councilors, these…creatures are perhaps the most dangerous of all we have ever encountered." Zeral shouted as he stood on the platform. His arms waved around as he addressed each of the Councilors he could and could not see. "Your points are all valid!" one of them shouted, "But where is the proof?" called out a second. "You wish to have proof?!" Zeral shouted, "Then here it is." and with that he pointed his NanoPack to the ceiling, above him a holographic image was created, showing Fluttershy as she slammed her shield onto the head of one of the guards. "This one attacked one of my guards for no reason, he was simply taking his scheduled lunch break when she struck him." he called out and switched to a still picture of her sitting in a field of grass, "She adopts the persona of innocents and fear, only to bring the guard down of those around her."

Next he switched to a picture of Twilight lifting one of the Search Droids and throwing it into the air before it exploded. "As for the Virus, we have recently discovered that it was actually the power of these so called unicorns. They somehow infiltrated the circuitry of the droids and cause them to explode." The next picture was of a document that seemed to be signed by Trilli, the scientists he had killed. "Before she was murdered by the hands of A-3672, witnessed by myself, S-3906-Trilli had revealed the true cause of the droids going haywire, here is her detailed report."

"How do we know that S-3906-Trilli was in fact Murdered by A-3672 as you say?" one of the Councilors asked. This caused the entire room to start murmuring until Zeral lifted his hands, "The Autopsy Report confirms that the stab wound was made by a thin double sided blade with a spade tip." Zeral told them and switched pictures to the report in question, "Only A-3672 has acquired that specific upgrade, and let's not forget that was a new base form for his NanoPack as well, so it would be easy for him to go straight to that specific form and kill her right there." he said, the murmur around the room got louder, and Zeral smiled wickedly. "Just as well, their power has now increased exponentially." he announced, and switched to a picture of Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, each wearing their NanoPacks. Gasps erupted around the room, "Those are NanoPacks. Who is Responsible for this?" one of the second seat Councilors asked. "Those traitors, A-3672 and W-3673. All because they were given names by these creatures." he told them.

During the somewhat panicked murmuring in the room, he again shouted to the masses, "They have even declared themselves Soldiers of that planet, which the creatures call Equestria. They have betrayed us all!" Now the noise seemed to get riled, almost ready for battle, "They must pay!" he shouted and the others shouted, "HURAH!" But one of the Councilors shouted against him, "Wait!" she called. It seemed as if all of the electricity and tension in the air simply vanished. They all turned to a Councilor that kept her hood up, though beneath the shadows cast, they could all see the golden skin of her face, "Though it is a fact that they have betrayed us, they will be dealt with civilly, we will place them in a sub-prison and let the people decide whether banishment to this Equestria or imprisonment is a fitting punishment." she said, slowly each of the Councilors began to agree, the right thing to do was that very action. Zeral on the other hand, growled in his place, 'Blast you Councilor Millian.' he thought to himself. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

Fluttershy lay curled up next to him, her eyes closed and chin resting on his hip as the two of them snored softly. Rainbow Dash was practicing sitting like one of the bipedal beings on the ship, but was quickly finding it uncomfortable, "Mmmh, how does Lyra find it so comfortable?" she asked. Twilight was pacing around with Breeze following close behind, simply trying to annoy her. Pinkie kept her ear pinned against the wall, listening carefully while Applejack picked up one of the magazines lying around and…tried to make sense of it. Rarity was gazing at one of the paintings on the wall next to a vase. Floating in front of her seemed to be a paper cup of hot tea. When the circular door opened up, everypony except Pinkie lifted their head to see who it was, she needed help from Rainbow Dash. Instead of seeing an escort, the saw guards, each one spread out to stand next to one of them. "You are all under arrest." one of them said, and grabbed both Blade and Breeze by the arm, attaching a black shackle to both of their wrists, "You two for treason and these six for attempted conquest." Breeze simply blinked at the man, "Seriously?" he asked, "Treason and Conquest? Can't Zeral come up with anything better?"

Each of the six ponies were clasped with black steel collars around their necks, each with a long heavy looking chain hanging from the front. "What did I do wrong?" Fluttershy asked as she shied away from the collar, causing the guard to make several attempts at locking her up. "Nothing Fluttershy!" Blade said, "Zeral just wants us out of the way, why he didn't go for complete imprisonment is beyond me." As he said this the guard finally got the metal collar around her, and sighed in relief. "He did." said a female voice from the door. When everyone looked to it, they saw a golden skinned girl with a mane of smooth sunlight hair that was pulled back into a pony tail wearing the traditional Councilor's robe, "However, even in your heinous crimes, we have standards; you will be sentenced by the people." she said and walked past them. "Councilor Millian, we're innocent." Breeze said simply. Millian turned to him, "May I see your proof?" she asked. When Breeze lowered his head in shame, it told her all she needed to know, "A-3672, even you should know that proof is a necessity." she said to him and turned away. "My name is Breeze." he said sternly. "A-3672-Breeze then, Even you should…" she began, however he instantly interrupted her. "I never want to hear that number again." he growled.

She turned to him in shock, her eyes wide with an unreasonable fear, "I'm never going to be a number again, I am a person and my name is Breeze. Don't you ever forget that." he growled to her. When she looked into the boy's eyes, she could see a darkness, an undeniable hatred of what he was referring to. Taking a step back she steeled her nerves, "You weren't given that permission!" she said. "I don't care, people shouldn't be referred to as numbers, I am an individual, different than you and different than him." Breeze said as he pointed to his brother. Blade looked to his younger brother with both admiration and shock, completely unsure of what he was hearing. "W-3673 please talk some sense into him." Millian pleaded, turning to the spiky haired man. When he turned his eyes to the floor instead of answering her, she felt her control slipping, it was then that he spoke, "I don't know. Don't you like being called Millian rather than S-1077-Millian? Or would you rather have your number back?" he asked, his voice finally unfocused and curious. "This is madness!" she said and took another step back, "Take them to the sub-prisons immediately." she ordered. "Yes mam." the guard said, and the eight of them were escorted back the way they came. "Ludicrous," she said to herself, "I was given the permission to discard my number, how dare he repeat it. I am a Councilor!" she said and turned to stomp down the hall.


	21. Ch 21 Built for Speed

**Chapter 21 – Built for Speed**

Celestia looked to the mid-day sun, smiling happily as she thought of all the ponies playing and working in its light. When a knock came to her door, she looked to it, and in came one of her guards, "Your highness." the colt said, "Some…strange pony wishes to see you, she says it's urgent." Celestia nodded her head in acceptance, "Let them in." she said, and recognized the worried look on his face. "Yes your majesty. If she tries anything, just yell." he said and withdrew his head. Celestia began thinking, wondering about what the colt meant, until in came not a pony, but instead a blue skinned biped with silver moonlight hair draping off of her head like waves of light. The robe she wore was Navy Blue in color, with silver lining and a crescent moon collar. "Princess Celestia, I presume?" the woman asked. "Yes?" Celestia answered. The woman smiled brightly, and bowed respectfully to her, "I am the Head Councilor of the Galactic Patrol Academy. My name is Riida. My species, a Shimmer."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I HAVE RIGHTS!" Rainbow Dash called out as they locked to cell door. "They're not listening to you." Rarity said. "I know, but I'm gonna make it so they can't ignore me!" she said, "AND THE FOOD HERE HAD BETTER TAST BETTER THAN IN THE WAITING ROOM!" Rarity rolled her eyes as Rainbow Dash kept on shouting, then turned to Pinkie Pie, "I do wish they would have taken these dreadful things off of our necks." she complained. "I know," Pinkie agreed, "I look like a punk pony!"

"I think we're in bigger trouble than that." Fluttershy said, "I can't activate the Valkyrie at all."

"What?" Pinkie and Rarity asked. "It's true, even Tremor won't respond." Applejack said in worry. Pinkie Pie and Rarity both closed their eyes to concentrate, only to get interrupted by Blade, "It won't work. They left those Interference Cuffs on you in order to keep you from activating your NanoPacks."

"But why?" Fluttershy asked, ready to cry. Blade reached through the bars on the side, and wrapped her in a comforting embrace, "There, there!" he whispered to her. Pinkie Pie, bit her lip, and focused even harder, Breeze sighed as she struggled, holding her breath and pushing the pictures of her NanoPack into her mind. Breeze chanced a look at her, and gasped. The visor had appeared over her eyes, and the armor was ever so slowly emerging around her neeck. "What the…" he said in surprise. "No way!" Blade agreed, and Pinkie flopped to the ground, exhausted. The instant she lost her focus, the NanoPack retracted itself into her hair. Gasping for air, and breathing heavily she asked, "How'd I do?"

"Spectacular!" Breeze said in aw, and pulled out his NanoPack. "I thought you said we couldn't use our NanoPacks!" Rarity said. "I can still do scans, these cuffs only interfere with transformations, they're stuck in standby mode." he said and shined a light onto Pinkie's hair, and dropped his jaw. "What?" Blade asked. "The energy in her NanoPack is morphing, changing from Xacrimon into…something else!" Breeze said in surprise. "How is that possible?" Blade asked. "Remember that crystal we found in those type 6 Recovery Droids?" Twilight asked. Everyone nodded in response to it. "Well I ran some tests on the one we found, and discovered that it's a power source, one that completely overtakes any existing power supply." she told them. "That's crazy." Blade said, "Then that means that we all have morphing power cells?" he turned his back to Fluttershy, "Grab My NanoPack for me." he asked, and pulled his coat aside. She gingerly pulled the handle out of the black holster on the back of his belt. When it was completely out, he spun around and let go of his coat, gently taking the handle away from her. "Thank you." he whispered and crossed his legs before closing his eyes.

"Hey Twilight, where exactly is that crystal you found?" Rainbow Dash asked, but never got an answer. The cell block doors opened up and Blade placed his NanoPack in between his legs, hiding it from the guards that entered. Breeze quickly and smoothly placed his NanoPack back into its holster at his side. The guard walked right up to Rainbow Dash's cell and slipped the key into it. "You with the rainbow hair!" he grunted. "The one and only Rainbow Dash." she said and placed a hoof to her chest in pride. "Yah, Rainbow Dash, the scientist would like you for a flight test, we need to see just how good you Pegasi are." he said, and opened the cell grabbing the chain attached to her collar to lead her out. "Better get ready to be amazed cause I am the best!" she gloated, and held her head up high, proud to finally do what she loved. "Can you believe that, she didn't even give us any recommendations." Rarity complained. "Actually I feel sorry for Rainbow Dash, they're probably going to push her to the point of collapse." Blade said, and picked up his NanoPack again, before closing his eyes and meditating again.

"So…where exactly are we going?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Don't you worry your skittle colored head over it." the guard said. "I just hope it's somewhere fun, you know like a race track or something." she said, this caught the guard off guard, "Wait you like races?" he asked. "Yah, if it goes fast, I'll beat it." she said, her confidence sky rocketing. The guard smiled, "Really, you think you're fast huh?" he asked. "Fastest in Equestria!" she gloated. "We'll see just how fast that is." he said and opened a door next to him. He ushered her inside, and released her from her collar. "There," he said, "now you got no one to blame when you lose." he said and shut the door in front of him, locking Rainbow Dash inside. "Me, lose?" she asked herself.

When she turned around, she saw what looked to be a tunnel like track, glass on top and white steel on the bottom with white steel beams reaching from one side to the other for support. The path ran from her right in what looked to be a straight stretch, all the way to her left where it turned out of sight. Suddenly she heard a kind of high pitched roar, one she couldn't remember ever hearing before, come from the very direction she was looking. "OK." she said quizzically and trotted towards the turn. As she rounded it, she caught what looked to be a kind of vehicle, floating in mid air, a low hum of the same sound she had heard before screaming out of it as it hovered there. The front was topped with glass, and shaped in a square like pattern with a tapered front. The wings on each side seemed to be in the same shape hers were, and the round tubes on the back glowed with a green light as the high pitched whistle it made rose and fell.

"What the…" she asked as she approached it. The glass portion of the machine lifted up, supported by hinges near the back, and inside a pig faced man with green skin and blue hair sat in the pilot seat. With a snort, he turned to the cyan Pegasus. "Who are you supposed to be." the thing asked her. His voice was deep and gruff, almost nasally, like a pigs'. "I'm Rainbow Dash, who are you?" she asked. With a snort he answered, "Name's T-1872-Tusks, {Snort} Fastest pilot on the Genesis Ark, and this {Snort} is my NanoPack. I call her the 'Iron Bird'." he told her. "Fastest," Rainbow asked, "you mean second fastest now." Tusks, looked at her, then laughed, "You think I'd lose to a…whatever you are…"

"Pegasus!" Rainbow angrily corrected him. "You think I'd lose to a Pegasus {Snort} with a name that could be the flavor of an ice cream?" he taunted. "Heh, it's a better name than something that sticks out of your mouth." she said, finally getting into the trash talk. "Oh you are on, my friend {Snort}" he said, and closed the top of his hatch. "Bring it!" was all she said, and they waited, "Hey," she said as the countdown continued, "Do you think after this they'll let us have ice cream?" She never got her answer, because the light turned green and off the two went. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings, keeping speed with the Iron Bird easily. 'She's fast,' Tusks thought to himself, 'I'd better not underestimate her, she literally lives this speed.' and with that, he pushed his engine further, pulling away from her around the corner. The moment she got a good view of him, she pushed herself even further, catching up with him quickly.

The smirk on her face, lit his soul on fire, 'I haven't had a challenge like this in years.' he thought as he made the next turn, and punched it again. 'The excitement of the race, to imagine the cheers of the crowd, this is the life I have missed, this is what I crave!' With that, he gunned it again, finding her keeping pace with him. "Very few have even come close to keeping up with me at this speed. {Snort}" he said over his speaker. "Then I guess very few have what I have!" she retorted. "And what exactly do you have?" Tusks asked. "Heh," she scoffed, "I'm a master of the Sonic Rainboom!" she gloated. "I'm not sure what a Rainboom is, {Snort} but the word 'Sonic' means you can go even faster than this. I'd like to see it, just once." he told her. "You got it!" she said, and pushed her wings even faster. The pressure of the wind as it passed by her and built in front of her was something she remembered gratefully, the barrier building in front of her, the power as it bent to her will, and suddenly shattered as the shockwave was filled with the colors of the rainbow. Her speed doubled instantly after the crack of the boom, rocketing her forward with the colors of her rainbow hair following her in a streak. "Oh yah! Beat that!" she shouted. "That might be a bit difficult since I can't do the colorful part." she heard Tusk say, and when she turned her head, she was shocked, he was keeping pace with her even now. "No way!" she called out. "You'd better believe it my friend {Snort}," he said with a smile, "This race is far from over!"


	22. Ch 22 Catching the Jetwing

**Chapter 22 – Catching the Jetwing**

"There's no way, how is it possible that you can go this fast?" Rainbow Dash asked, the ribbon of color flowing behind her still. "I told you before {Snort} I'm the fastest on the Genesis Ark." Tusks said, "They said to go easy on you, and to push you to your limits, but I can't do both. Mach 10 is a feat no one else can accomplish except the two of us."

"But how, what gets you moving this fast?" she asked. "Take a look at my rear thrusters." he said, and she simply quirked an eye brow. "{Snort} Look behind me." he said simplifying it for her. Rainbow Dash waited until a long straight stretch to do exactly what he wanted her to do, what she saw was the light of those engines, streaming behind him, forming a streak of light as long as her rainbow. "Those things are called Hyper Sonic Velocity Jets. {Snort} They're able to reach Mach 10 speeds, and sustain them. But I'd need boosters {Snort} to go any faster than that." he explained and Rainbow Dash turned to the front, just in time to prepare for a turn. Tusks started to laugh, "Now it all comes down to who can hold their speed the longest." he said, and focused on the path ahead. Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth, trying hard to keep her speed up, but it seemed to do her no good she knew she would slow down eventually.

Blade sat there, calmly focusing on the handle in his hands while the others either watched him or talked amongst themselves, "He's been at it for almost ten minutes." Fluttershy said. "That's dedication, I am so very jealous." Rarity said. "Jealous of what?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh never mind!" Rarity said as she lowered her eye lids half way. "Um, Twilight?" Pinkie asked. "Yes?" the purple unicorn responded as she turned to the cotton candy pony. "You never answered Rainbow Dash, where did you put the crystal you found?" Pinkie asked. "If they knew we had it, they would have looked in my NanoPack pockets. So I put it in Rainbow Dash's." she answered. "And what happens if Dashie bonds with her NanoPack with the crystal still inside?" Pinkie asked. "I'm not sure!" Twilight answered, "Perhaps the energy Morphing process would accelerate, maybe even become complete."

"Or would there be a large explosion?" Rarity asked. "Why do you ask that?" Twilight wondered. "To be honest, when I bonded with the Sapphire, there was a loud popping noise, and then, it seemed like a shockwave of some kind jump started all of your NanoPacks into working." Rarity admitted, "I do believe that it was because of my bonding with the Sapphire that the shockwave occurred in the first place." After that, Breeze stood up, and drew his NanoPack, pointing it to Rarity. "Pinkie…duck please!" he said, and the green light shot out just as Pinkie hit the floor. "Rarity…" he said as he completed his scan, "Your NanoPack has been running off of whatever that crystal is ever since you bonded with it."

"Then maybe Rainbow Dash can get us out of here." Rarity said. "Or you can!" Blade told her, and stood up, "Don't just concentrate Rarity, ask it, ask the Sapphire to help you."

Tusks was relentless in his speed, his NanoPack pushing him forward while Rainbow Dash could feel the energy leaving her wings. "No! Don't give up on me now!" she told herself. "You gave it your all my friend, {Snort} it just wasn't meant to be!" Tusks told her. "You're wrong!" she told him, "I can still win this!" Rainbow Dash could feel herself slowing down, slipping behind Tusks as he pulled ahead, "You're about to collapse," he told her, "Don't' push yourself to that point, it's not worth it!"

"Yes it is!" she said, and tried to flap her wings harder, only to find them not responding to what she wanted. "Just face it, technology out performs physicality, {Snort} I had an unfair advantage!" Tusks said, hoping she'd feel better about her loss. "NO!" she nearly screamed, "No excuses, I either have it or I don't. And I've got…what it takes…to…WIN!" Suddenly an alarm inside Tusk's ship started going off, 'It's happening!' he thought to himself, and looked behind himself.

The NanoPack strapped to Rainbow Dash's waist had turned itself into liquid, yet none of it ever left her body, instead it crawled up her wings, engulfing them and up around her eyes and mouth and down to her hooves. The metal stretched and hardened, shaping itself into armor that engulfed almost all of her except her mane and tail. The wings grew in length and thickened at the middle. Below them a kind of jet formed itself, small enough that they didn't interfere with her flying, but large enough that she could tell they were there. The metal around her eyes cleared up, turning completely transparent and the part around her mouth seemed to solidify. Her armor changed color from a dark grey to a bright Cyan color, and on her flank, her Cutie Mark appeared.

"She bonded with it!" he said, and suddenly heard a pop and felt turbulence come from the rear, causing him to try to stabilize his ship. Rainbow Dash rocketed past him even at his already unbelievable speed. "WHOOOAAAAA!" she cried out as she crashed right through the side wall and begin drifting at that same speed. "Now what?" she asked herself. "Now we work together." she heard a voice say. "Who said that?" Rainbow asked. "I did, I'm your NanoPack. You haven't given me a name yet." the voice told her. Slowly Rainbow Dash recognized the voice, it was almost exactly like her own. "My NanoPack?" she asked. "We don't have time for this," the NanoPack said, "I'll guide you back, but it's up to you to get us there." When Rainbow Dash started up her jets, it seemed as if she came to a standstill before she began moving at all. "Remember, you can't turn on a dime in space," her NanoPack told her, "you have to use thrusters to turn, stop and move forward."

"Gotcha!" Rainbow said, "Jetwing!"

"Jetwing?" the NanoPack asked. "Yah, it's defiantly a really cool name for a really cool NanoPack!" Rainbow said, then a thought came to her as she was the hole she made in the Genesis Ark come into view, "Hey, how come you can talk?" she asked. "I am not afraid to be heard Rainbow Dash, we hold very similar traits in personality because you created me." Jetwing answered as they entered into the track. Rainbow Dash looked down the stretch and caught a glimpse of the Iron Bird hovering there across the finish line. "Dang I lost!" she said, "But you proved me wrong!" she heard Tusks say. From inside his ship, he announced, "You really are the fastest on the Genesis Ark."

"I can't believe it worked." Rarity said happily, her NanoPack active and her collar laying on the ground. The locks on everyone's cells were destroyed and they were all free, the cuffs and collars lying on the ground around them. "Our only safe place is Equestria." Breeze said, "We have to get to a transport pod before they see us gone." Almost immediately after that, the loud speaker came on, and everyone heard Zeral's voice, "I am sorry to inform you that the councilors have been found passed away in their sleep today, I happen to be all that is left of the great leaders this ship has offered us."

"Oh this is really not good!" Blade said, and kicked down the door, his massive strength displayed for a single second. "Let's go." he said and rushed out the door, with the others following close behind.

"Wait, all of the councilors are gone?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It appears to have been deliberate as we have discovered that the air supply was cut off from all of the Councilor's rooms including my own, had I not been out among you, I surely would have perished with them." Zeral announced. "Who does this guy think he's fooling?" Rainbow Dash asked, "He's the one who started this whole thing, I bet he's going to blame it on one of us."

"A suspect is yet to be discovered, but if you have any information, please tell me in the councilor's sphere, I will be there until this matter is resolved." Zeral announced. "Even better," Tusks said, "He's going to let the people blame you."


	23. Ch 23 A Man's True Colors

**Chapter 23 – A Man's True Colors**

"So, aren't you going to turn me in?" Rainbow Dash asked Tusks. "Listen {Snort} you may have been fast enough to do it when you crashed through the track, {Snort} but you weren't anywhere near coordinated enough to do it, nor are you {Snort} tech savvy." he said. "Hey!" she complained. "That tells me that you {Snort} couldn't have done it." Rainbow placed her armor covered hoof to her chin, mulling what he just said. "Ok, so you believe I didn't do it, what about everyone else, all they've heard is what Zeral has told them." she said. "{Snort} That's true." he agreed, "That means the only way to {Snort} keep you safe is to send you back to your {Snort} planet."

"What, I can't leave my friends." she called out. "Then go to them!" he said and turned his craft to the middle, "The door I open won't stay that way for long, it will sense that air is escaping and put itself on critical lock down." he told her. "What about you?" she asked. "{Snort} with my mentor, the Councilor Geros dead {Snort}, I'm going to take my Iron Wing and go home to Bacromus {Snort} my home planet." he said. "I wish you well my new friend, may your dreams reach the stars." Tusks said to her, and pressed a series of buttons on his console.

The door slid open, slowly, and air came rushing through, creating a strong wind. About half way it stopped, "Air leak detected in speed track C, initiating lock down." the computer said and the door began closing again. "GO RAINBOW DASH!" he called out, "Now is your only chance to help your friends. There will never be a finer opportunity, GO!" Pointing herself to the quickly shrinking opening, Rainbow Dash pointed herself to it, and launched her boosters, the six hidden under her wing shells. The sudden speed literally pulled her hooves away from the floor, and pushed her through the narrow opening of the door to crash into the opposite wall. The people on the other side gasped when they saw her, each one of them panicking as she stood back up and ran down the hall towards the cells. "Hang on guys, I'm coming!" she called out.

"This way!" Blade whispered to the girls, and waved them over. Breeze seemed to silently disappear and take out the guards. 'As long as the girls don't see what he really does, maybe they will continue to see him as he really is.' he thought to himself. The seconds he took to close his eyes, seemed to be just enough for someone to sneak up behind him and the ponies. "You're losing it Blade!" the familiar voice said. "Jacob!" Blade said as he turned around. He never really got to finish turning because a massive metal fist backhanded him sending him flying into a large crowd of people. "BLADE!" Fluttershy called out, and with no alarm to herself, ran to him, causing the people to gasp in shock. "Just who do you think you are?" Rarity asked, and allowed her NanoPack to surround her. Applejack and Pinkie both followed suit, standing at the feet of the oversized metal suit. Jacob lifted his head high, and laughed, "You think just because you have NanoPacks that you stand a remote chance?" he shouted, a crazed smile locked to his face.

The shadow that enveloped him, caused the smile to vanish. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of the warrior he just knocked down high above him, with the sword extended. Jacob lifted his right arm, blocking Blade's strike, "GET OUT OF HERE!" Blade shouted, and re-balanced himself to flip over the massive arm and land on his feet. "I'll hold this guy off, go and get back home!" he called out, before lifting his sword to block a punch from the mech. "But…" Fluttershy tried to say, but he interrupted her, "I'll be fine, get moving!" he shouted, and pushed the fist away just in time to jump away from the other. Hesitantly, she turned around and ran from the scene, all five of the ponies running for all it was worth. Blade stood there, glaring at the man in the mech with a venom that could have killed any normal man, "How touching," Jacob said, "You want to keep your pets from harm."

"They aren't my pets Jacob. You've seen how intelligent they are. How powerful they can be." Blade told him. "So I guess that makes YOU THE ANIMAL HERE!" Jacob said, and launched himself at him. Blade lifted his sword, and waited for the Mech to make its move.

"Keep running!" Twilight shouted as she turned around to keep her eyes on the guards chasing them. All five of them pushed their legs as hard as they could, making their way through the intricate maze of the inside of the Genesis Ark. "This way!" Pinkie suddenly said and turned down a corridor to the right, leaving the rear facing Twilight to take the wrong path. The moment Twilight turned her head to find her friends, she found herself alone, causing her to come skidding to a stop. "GIRLS?" she called out, and heard the echoes of the guards chasing her, "This way!" one of the masked men called out. "Pst!" she heard and looked to where the sound had come from. "This way, hurry!" the man that stood there had a small scruffy beard growing on his chin alone, his face sharp and his eyes blue with worry. "Before they see you, hurry!" he said again, and Twilight looked to the rushing of feet, before darting into the room and waiting for him to close the door behind him, instead he turned to her and pointed to one of his cupboards that sat on the floor, "In here, hurry." he said.

Twilight obliged, crawling onto the small space and letting him close the door behind her. She quieted her breath as the door was rushed, and the man stood there' leaning over a table glancing into a microscope. "Why hello gentle men!" he said. "Cut the chit chat S-3701-Maverick, where is that purple pony thing!"

"Purple Pony thing?" he asked in confusion, "Is that what just when tromping by my door, I usually keep it closed so that I'm not startled from my research." he said as the rest of them spread out to search. "If you're hiding it…" the guard said, only to be interrupted and intimidated by the scientist, "How dare you suggest such a thing, it's because of those traitors and their friends that Trilli is dead, and I assure you if I ever see one of those blasted creatures, I'll kill it myself!" he growled, the guard backed up from the fear, and swallowed hard. "Right…" he said, "uh, we're done here. How's the project coming along?"

"That is not for you to understand, I will deliver my findings to Head Councilor Zeral himself." Maverick told him and turned back to his microscope. "Uh, yah. Sorry to bother you." the guard said and exited the room with all of the others. Maverick smiled as he waited for the foot steps to diminish completely. "You can come out now Mrs. I think they bought it." he said and turned from his sample.

Twilight gently used her magic to open the cabinet door sticking her head out cautiously. "So, you're not really mad at us?" she asked. Maverick chuckled a little bit, "No, I know what really happened out there." he told her, "I also, have a present for you!" Maverick turned to one of the drawers. What he pulled out was a silver box as well what looked to be a pair of cuffs made to look like flying saucers. "When you meet up with Councilor Zeral again, slap these on his wrists and they will send him to the Prison Dimension. This is a fully converted NanoPack, the Theyron energy that fills it should be of some use." he told her and placed both objects into one of her pockets. "But, I already have a NanoPack." she said, "Yet it isn't bonded to you yet, I hope and pray that you bond with the Fully converted prototype, however…" he said in response and reached up to his Microscope, plucking a purple crystal from it and placing it inside her other pouch, "Should you bond with this one instead, I hope that this will give you some advantage." he told her, and wrapped his arms around her neck, "I pray, please bring him to justice, for Trilli's sake."

"You loved her, didn't you." she concluded. He simply nodded sadly, and ushered her to the door. "I see we are helping the enemy now." they heard as they entered the hallway. Zeral stood there, folding his arms in disgust, "I came to see if the new prototype was ready for mass production, and what do I find, but a traitor with a broken heart." he said. "Run!" Maverick said and pushed her down the hallway, "I'll try to stall him, do not let him get a hold of that prototype." With that, he pulled out his own NanoPack, a large cannon like machine that surrounded his forearm. Twilight ran as fast as she could, and could hear the blasts of Maverick's NanoPack from a great distance, but his pained screams carried even further. Tears came to her eyes as she continued running, fear pushing her forward as she tried to reunite with her friends.


	24. Ch 24 The Legend Returns

**Chapter 24 – The Legend Returns**

"I see." Riida said as she sat there talking to the two princesses. "So Zeral was the one to start such a devastating war."

"I wouldn't call it a war, but according to my student's report on the matter, Zeral harvested the magic of the unicorns and now has some access to it." Celestia told her. "Perhaps the Theyron crystal." Riida guessed, "I must apologize, but apparently I am needed upon the Genesis Ark."

"We shall accompany you." Luna said and stood from her position. "I'm afraid I cannot allow this." Riida said, only to have Celestia explain it to her, "If you were to arrive with the monarchs of our land, perhaps the people will be more willing to listen." Riida placed her hand against her chin, and said, "Perhaps you are correct, if any problems arise, you will lead your subjects back to Equestria and not come back, your safety is much more critical than my own."

"Agreed." the two sister said together. "Then let us depart." Riida said and turned to leave. The moment she was out of earshot, Celestia turned to Luna, "You just want to see Breeze again don't you?" she asked. Luna dropped her jaw as her big sister walked away from her, "I…We…wish to protect out people!" she said, coming up with an excuse as quickly as she could. "Right!" Celestia said as she exited the room. Luna huffed, and let her ears flatten themselves against her head, "Cocky know-it-all." she mumbled under hear breath, and followed her sister.

It seemed like Twilight couldn't go fast enough, every time she ran down a hall, she would hear his voice echo, "Come on now, little creature." he'd say. "There's no one left to who will believe you." Twilight ran down another hall, only finding a dead end. "Running is useless." Zeral's voice said. Panicking, Twilight placed her hooves against one of the doors, causing it to open so that she could dive in and make it to the other side, hiding herself in one of the floor cupboards. "Your friends aren't here to help." he pointed out as he entered the room. "And those who knew the truth are all dead." With that he pointed himself directly at her, almost as if he knew where she was and walked to her. He placed his hand on the handle, and ripped it open just as Twilight teleported behind him, hitting the ground running. Zeral turned around, his sickening smile plastered to his face, and stood back up to follow her. "Even your friends aren't safe from me," his voice echoed, causing Twilight to stop in her tracks before she entered another room. "I'll just hook up the large Theyron Crystal I have to the Ark Cannon and blow up your planet," she heard him say. She turned around, baking up until she bumped into something, when she looked behind herself, she found a large solid wall, "wiping all traces of your unnatural race from the universe." Zeral shouted as he seemingly appeared in front of her.

Twilight was in total shock, she didn't know why he kept finding her. With a quick swipe of his hand, Twilight found herself on the floor, sprawled out and her cheek in pain. From inside her NanoPack, the prototype fell to the floor sliding across the steel until it bounced off of the wall. "At last!" Zeral said, his words sliding out of his mouth like the hiss of a snake. Twilight locked her eyes on the small silver cube, and focused, vanishing with a flash of purple and white only to reappear on top of it, hugging the cube tightly. She felt the sharp pain of Zeral's boot as it smashed into her side. "Give it here you wrenched creature." he ordered angrily, and reeled back again, slamming his foot into her side again. Twilight simply grunted at the impact, trying to shrug it off completely. "It was this kind of behavior that got you friend killed." he said and kicked her again. This time she actually yelped out loud in pain.

"Fine he said and took a step back, "I'll just kill you and use your body to transport it." he said and changed his NanoPack from a handle into a large scythe. "This is the true form of the Reaper." he said and lifted it high above his head. "TWILIGHT!" they heard a raspy voice call out. "Rainbow Dash?" she whispered. Suddenly she heard the rest of her friends call out to her, "TWILIGHT WHERE ARE YOU!" Applejack asked, while the others just called out her name, including Blade and Breeze. Zeral turned his head to look behind him, "It can't be, why would they come back?" he asked Twilight suddenly felt a familiar feeling, that calm confident spark that she felt when her friends came to help her fight Nightmare Moon, the spark of friendship. Both NanoPacks melted at the same time, instantly spreading across her body and melding with each other, and the result erupted in a large explosion. The force of the blast knocked Zeral off of his feet and across the room, slamming him into a wall outside of the room.

"Over here everypony, I heard something explode." Rainbow Dash called out and raced down the hall way. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw smoke piling up at the end of the hall and Zeral sitting against one of the walls, rubbing his back. "What the hay happened here?" Applejack asked when she arrived on the scene. From inside the smoke, breathing could be heard, a sort of labored mechanical breathing. The steps that followed were also mechanical in nature, and the neon green eyes that shined through the smoke, spoke of untamed power.

What emerged from the smoke was a pony, covered from head to hoof in a smooth light purple metal armor. Triangle plates lined her chest and thin blade like wings sprouted off of her back. The mask she wore encompassed her face completely, and shielded her eyes with a type of glass that no one could see through. On her forehead sat a horn covered in metal and a mane of violet hair with a light purple stripe down the middle swayed down her back, matching the tail completely. Painted on the flank, was a large purple six pointed star backed by a white version and surrounded by five smaller sparkle marks. "That's Twilight's mane!" Rarity called out. "And her Cutie Mark!" Pinkie added. "Blade, what kind of NanoPack is that?" Fluttershy asked. "I…I'm not sure." he admitted, shock actually showing on his face, "I've never seen this style before." Twilight turned to the voices, her head pointed down to them and the ground.

"Twilight?" Applejack asked, and tried to take a step forward, only to have a blast of energy shot from the horn slam right into her chest and knock her back. "She shot Applejack!" Rainbow Dash stated as the earth pony hit the ground, "You're gonna pay for that!" With that Rainbow dashed towards Twilight only to get shot with the same blast and land at everyone's feet. "What's going on?" Fluttershy asked, then looked to Zeral as he sat there, "What did you do to my friend?" she yelled. "I did nothing!" he told her, "You fools, history is repeating itself. Your friend is in control of the legendary DoublePack, she's going destroy everything." he told them, and shot up from his position. The blast Twilight threw his way hit the wall, only inches behind him, and as soon as he disappeared behind one of the corners, Twilight took chase. "We need to find them, perhaps if we just talk to her, she might snap out of it." Blade suggested, and turned to Breeze and the two downed ponies. "Give me Applejack, you carry Rainbow Dash." he said, and let Breeze lift the orange pony to his back. "Thank heavens the NanoPacks retreat to their standby forms when the host is unconscious." he said and ran with her on his back, hoping to keep up with Twilight and the Councilor.


	25. Ch 25 Punishment of a Crime

**Chapter 25 – Punishment for a Crime**

Zeral continued to run, wildly dodging the blasts that seemed to be getting more and more accurate each time. Twilight's erratic behavior showed, she would run into walls during turns, and slide past corridors he ducked into, however she never once stopped chasing him. Zeral jumped to the ceiling right in front of a familiar large round door, the door to the Councilor's sphere. He tucked himself in, curling up into a tight ball as Twilight looked up at him and skid a good football field before she toppled over. Zeral dropped back down to the ground and quickly placed his hand to the door, allowing it to open before he dove into it, right before one of the blades on Twilight's wings sped right past him, cutting a hole in the back of his robe. 'Those wing blades, they can detach?' he thought to himself as the door closed. 'And she can manipulate them.' he thought, gritting his teeth he looked up, in the center of the room, behind the Head Councilor's chair, hung a purple crystal of Theyron almost as large as one of the houses in Ponyville.

"Good evening Zeral!" he heard from below the crystal. Glancing to the chair in front of the crystal, he spotted the blue skinned Riida, sitting cross legged and her fingertips touching. She had removed her robe and beneath it she wore a vibrant purple leotard, and boots that reached nearly to her knees. On each side of her stood the two princesses of Equestria. "COUNCILOR RIIDA!" he shouted, "But you were supposed to be…" He was interrupted by Riida herself, "In my room? I couldn't sleep so I asked the monarchs of Equestria to tuck me in and read me a story." she mocked, "A story of your betrayal, and the experiments on their unicorns." Her eyes narrowed in anger, her gaze hard with distrust and vengeance. "I…I can explain…" he tried to say, but Riida interrupted him as she stood up and reached her hand forward, palm out, "Spare me your lies Zeral, the truth is out. This Theyron is actually the magic you collected from the unicorns on this planet and crystallized artificially. That makes it 'Harvesting Intelligent Life'." she said and curled in three of her fingers and her thumb, leaving her first finger up. "And here you have killed the Councilors you served, that makes 'Murder in the extreme'!" she said and lifted her middle finger, adding it to her first. "And let's not forget my favorite, 'Conspiring to Destroy a Planet'!" she said, and pulled up her ring finger, making a total of three fingers held up. "Three strikes Zeral." she said and curled the three fingers in, before extending her thumb and turning her entire hand upside down, pointing her thumb to the floor, "You struck out."

However before she could move, the roof caved in at a single spot, and Twilight, covered in the DoublePack hit the floor in between the two facing Zeral with a fierce untamed vengeance. The blades on her wings dislodged themselves from her back, and with Twilight's magical aura, spun rapidly in place, before they were thrown at him one at a time. Each time a blade got close, Zeral used his scythe to deflect it to one side. "It can't be!" Riida whispered to herself. "Riida, what is that?" Celestia asked. "It must be the student you told me about." Riida told her, then narrowed her eyes, "Not here, not this time!" and lunged forward, catching Twilight's attention. Two spinning blades rocketed towards her, but Riida somehow, smoothly fit between the two, and made it to Twilight's side, "You will not take any more lives!" she announced and jabbed the first two fingers of her right hand to the back of Twilight's neck. Twilight and the blades all froze in their tracks. Zeral sat there, kneeling on one leg with a look of amazement and shock on his face, one of the paused blades barely touching his throat. The door to the chamber slid open, revealing Blade, Breeze and the five ponies. Everyone entered before anything actually registered.

Blade stood as still as a statue when he saw it, even as the door slid to a close behind him, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Head Councilor Riida, was standing next to a frozen in place Twilight Sparkle, still with her DoublePack active, yet nothing moved. Suddenly as if she had pushed a button, the blades making up Twilight's wings, reattached themselves to her back, and the DoublePack folded into itself starting from the hooves, and working its way up to her mane. The wings themselves seemed to shrink into the armor on the back and the mask slid open, revealing an unconscious Twilight Sparkle. Before she hit the floor, Twilight was surrounded in what seemed to be a yellow glow, the power of Celestia holding her up and off of the ground. "Oh Twilight." Celestia said, nearly in tears over her friend's condition.

Riida looked to her fingers, the tips burnt and in a pain she refused to acknowledge. Her distraction allowed Zeral to slam his shoulder into her, knocking her backwards a few steps, however when he tried following up with his scythe, she jumped, landing effortlessly on the top of the chair, and leaping straight up when he split the chair in half with an upward slice. Celestia and Luna moved to the sides, not wanting to be in the way and when Riida landed, it was like seeing someone touch down from flying of their own free will. Zeral in his rage brought the scythe down, trying once again to take her down, but was surprised when instead of dodging; she caught the blade in between both hands, guiding the tip of the blade to one side of her head. A few seconds later, the blade snapped in her hands, breaking at only inches from the handle. Riida tossed the blade aside and glanced at her hands, finding them burnt, just like her fingertips, only this time the pain was too much to ignore, but thanks to her training, she didn't show it at all, just shock and aw.

The seconds she took to be distracted by her hands was all Zeral needed, he gritted his teeth and again slammed his shoulder into her chest, this time pushing her into the large crystal behind her. Riida slammed her back into it, and the power of it made her scream. It was like an electrical surge moved through her at that point, she found it impossible to move, and the pain just kept increasing, filling her body with unbearable amounts. Zeral smiled wickedly, until he heard a loud cracking sound, and glanced behind her. The crystal itself began splitting apart, cracking wildly until it completely exploded, capturing everyone in its light and tearing the floor out from the ship. It seemed to protect them as they fell, hurling towards Equestria with the immense light.

It was the sky, when the sky changed from a beautiful blue to a strange and ominous purple, ponies from all over, Ponyville, Canterlot, Manehatten and Apple-oosa looked up to see what was happening. The large beam of light moved quickly, carrying everyone that was unfortunate to be caught in its light. "Sister!" Luna shouted, catching Celestia's attention, "We must get everypony out of here, and safe on the ground!" she said, to which Celestia steeled her resolve and nodded. The two sisters closed their eyes and focused, creating a light between their two horns that expanded, capturing everyone, and flashing, disappearing, taking them with it. Seconds later a similar flash appeared, the strange white light hovering above the ground before gently melting into it. Half way, it flickered out, leaving Celestia and Luna standing, but everyone else lying either on their backs or their stomachs. In Pinkie Pie's case, she found herself on her head before finding herself on her back. Blade slid to his elbows, and lifted his head, "What was that?" he asked, and was answered by a loud boom. He turned his head just as the rest who were awake looked to the noise.

The energy struck down spreading itself across the surface of the planet, causing everything to seem like it was glowing. "The energy has been returned to Equestria, thanks to you all." Celestia said. Zeral quickly stood up, and changed his NanoPack into a small one handed gun, and pointed it at Celestia. He gripped the gun in both hands because of his unsteady nerves, but was quickly surprised when Pinkie Pie clapped on to his wrists a pair of cuffs that seemed to light up around the sides, both green and red. "Wait these are…" he said and turned to the pink pony, "NO!" was all he said before he vanished completely, leaving the cuffs behind to fall to the grass below. "Pinkie, do you have any clue what those things do?" Breeze asked her. "No, but I figures since they looked like hoof cuffs, they probably worked the same way, only with blinking lights." she said as she picked them up again. "Those things are dimension cuffs," Blade told her, "They send prisoners to the Prison Dimension." Blade explained. "Guys!" they heard Fluttershy call (whisper), "We have a problem." Blade, Breeze, Pinkie Pie and the two princesses walked up to them, seeing only the unconscious body of the Head Councilor lying there, until they got closer. "Twilight?" Blade asked. "She's…" Celestia tried to say. "Well read!" Breeze commented, nearly drooling on himself. Blade quickly, but gently, slapped the boy across the back of the head, "That is not where you should be looking!" he told his brother. "But she's…changed!" Fluttershy finally said. Blade simply nodded, "Yah, into a humanoid!"


	26. Ch 26 Surprise, You're a Human

**Chapter 26 – Surprise, You're a Human**

Twilight let her eyes flutter open with the rise of the sun, yet she felt like her body weighed a ton. "Ohhh!" she groaned, and pulled her covers up to engulf her completely, "I had a really weird dream." she said. "Really, what kind of weird?" she heard Spike ask. "Bizarre weird." she told him, and groaned again, "Sleep, need more sleep!"

"You should probably get up and stretch your legs." Spike suggested, "maybe read a book or two." Twilight grabbed the outside of her blanket and pulled it down over her eyes, letting her see Spike in his fullest, "You seem overly eager to help today." she said to him, "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Spike asked and smiled nervously, "No catch, just trying to be of assistance now that you have magic and hands!" he told her.

Twilight almost didn't catch it, she was expecting him to ask for something to give to Rarity, but the moment it clicked, she sat up, and ripped the covers off of herself. What she saw underneath was a pair of overly large hooves at the end of legs with forward facing knees, the upper half was what looked completely different; she slimmed out at the hips, creating an hourglass figure to her shoulders that attached two thin arms to her body, with hands, five fingered hands. In front of her, the chest aria bulged out, and only thanks to the pale purple shirt and pants she wore, did she look anything descent. The hands seemed to be that same color as her fur used to be, but it appeared she had no fur now. Twilight instinctively reached up to her head, grabbing her hair in her new fingers. She quickly brought the purple hair towards her face, bringing it into eye view. She found it identical to what it used to be, albeit longer and probably smoother, thought she really couldn't tell. Releasing her hair, Twilight gingerly reached up to her forehead, feeling her horn and finding it only a tad longer than normal if she remembered right. A thought hit her, and she reached down to her but, finding her tail and pulling it out from under her, seeing that, although longer, it too had not changed.

"Mirror!" she said as she looked to spike, "Where's my mirror?" Spike reached behind one of the books on a shelf near her bed, and revealed it. An ornate hand mirror with a handle designed like a unicorn's horn and small jewels embedded into the velvet purple frame. Handing it to her as she carefully took it from him, Spike whipped out a pair of ear muffs and placed them over his fin like ears, his eyes half laden. Twilight took in a deep breath, and finally tilted the hand mirror so that it showed her face. Her cheeks tilted in, creating a smooth sharp chin and her ears looked quite similar to Blade and Breeze's. Her eyes seemed smaller than normal and her nose wasn't the same, it kind of poked out in a small sharp point. Twilight let it all sink in, then she panicked, "YAHHHHHHH!" she screamed as loud as she could.

From Sweet Apple Acers all the way to Fluttershy's cottage, everypony heard the scream, but only five ponies and two humans knew who it actually was. "Sounds like Twilight's awake." Blade said as he turned his head back to Fluttershy. Breeze landed on the roof of the Sugar Cube Corner, Rainbow Dash following in a hurry, and Pinkie Pie stuck her head out of the chimney, "Well, race is over!" Breeze said, and turned to the cyan Pegasus, "We'll settle this later!" With that, Pinkie dropped back into the chimney, throwing the door open as Rainbow Dash took off and Breeze literally jumped from the roof, landing silently on his feet with the air pushing dirt away from them.

Applejack quickly ran past the gate of her farm, leaving both Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom watching her retreating self. They all met up with Rarity at the library, as she lived the closest. The door opened but instead of Twilight, Spike was thrown out. "Well? What did she say?" asked Rainbow Dash as she jut hovered there. "She looked down her shirt, then stretched out her pants, then said, 'I need a bigger mirror' then just threw me out, I think she wants me to go get one." Spike said as he mimicked every action. "Boys!" Rarity sighed as she walked past the baby dragon, "Let me handle this." she said and knocked her hoof against the door. "Who is it?" she heard Twilight ask. "It's Rarity dahling, now if you could just…" before she had the chance to finish, the door opened and Twilight's new arm reached out and grabbed a hold of her, pulling her in quickly and slamming the door before anyone could see anything more. "Do humanoids usually act like that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You try suddenly transforming into that with no explanation and keep calm." Blade said as he turned to her, his voice back to showing no emotion.

Twilight paced back and forth, practicing her steps as she went, "I just don't understand Rarity," she said before wobbling on her hooves. She quickly found her balance and continued her pacing, "I was pony a minute ago." she said. "Actually Twilight it's been almost a full day since we found you like this." Rarity corrected. "One day?" Twilight asked as she stopped in mid step, and fell to her butt. "As in 'twenty four hours' one day? How could it have been a full day?" she asked, and stood up again. "You were unconscious dear." Rarity explained. "Unconscious from what?" Twilight asked, as she walked to and leaned against a book shelf. Twilight did a quick calculation, finding that in this form she was as tall as if she would just walk around on her back hooves. "From your DoublePack." Rarity said simply. Twilight turned to her friend, surprise dominated her features, "DoublePack? What's a DoublePack?" she asked.

Rarity shifted her eyes back and forth, hoping someone else would jut break the door down and demand the Twilight show herself to the world, "You remember when Fluttershy told us that those who have a bonded NanoPack can't touch another one as a failsafe?" she asked. Twilight tightened her grip on the shelf, and nodded. "Well," Rarity said, "apparently it doesn't work the same way when bonding, on rare occasions a pony can…bond with two NanoPacks at the same time. However the power it holds is enough to decimate entire worlds." Twilight virtually froze in her spot, her mind beginning to process all of the information she just received. "It controlled you, like a wild beast." she said, "however you were stopped by Riida, poor thing." Twilight glanced to her friend, worried about the answer to her question, "What do you mean by that?" she asked nervously. "She hasn't woken up since Zeral pushed her into the large Theyron Crystal." Rarity said. "So it wasn't me who hurt anypony?" Twilight asked. "No, you just chased after Zeral the whole time." Rarity lied, keeping the fact that she attacked both Applejack and Rainbow Dash from her.

Twilight let out a happy exhale, one she hadn't realized she was holding at all. "That's a relief." she said, and then pushed herself from the bookshelf, "I need your personal opinion Rarity, mare to mare…or…whatever I am now!" she asked, and Rarity held her head up high, "Of course dear, anything for my friends." she said. "Do I really have to wear these?" the purple humanoid pony asked taking hold of the collar of her shirt in one of her hands. Rarity scrunched her lips a bit, "Blade told me that Humanoids need cloths." she said. Twilight looked down. "Just keep those cloths on for now dear, and meet me at the Carousel Boutique in an hour, I'll make you…something!" she said and turned to let Twilight do just that.

As Rarity exited the library, she hung her head, "I have no idea what I'm going to do." she told herself. "What does that mean?" Blade asked. "I promised her I'd make her some new cloths but I have to be honest, I've never seen any humanoid styles up close except yours," she said and pointed one of her hooves at Blade, "his," and moved her hoof to Breeze, "Zeral's and those horrid guards."

"I have some style magazines downloaded to the Bubble's memory." Pinkie said suddenly, her smile brightening. Rarity looked to her, eyes narrowed slightly, "Pinkie, when her you going to tell me about that?" she asked. "I didn't think we needed it, aren't you glad I didn't just delete them?" she asked, and soon found herself being pushed from behind. "You're coming with me!" Rarity said as Spike pushed Pinkie from behind.


	27. Ch 27 Differences

**Chapter 27 – Differences**

"No, no." Rarity said as she had Pinkie Pie flip through the pictures in the magazines. "Too bright. Hmmm, let's put that in the maybe pile with the other six." Pinkie's holographic projector displayed the picture of a beautiful blue dress with spaghetti straps and a shimmer to the blouse. The picture itself was moved into a folder icon in the corner of the holographic area. "It says that that is used only for special occasions, like dates or proms." Pinkie told her. "Then that is definitely going to be in the 'maybe but might never get used' pile." Rarity said under her breath. "Very funny Rarity!" she heard Twilight say from the door. "Twilight!" Rarity nearly shouted as she turned around, "I didn't hear you come in, and so early!"

"Well, I decided to get it over with, I just didn't expect everypony to stare at me on the way here." she admitted. "Just as well, I could use you as a model, I've never done this shape before." Rarity told her and began to usher her to the back rooms. "OOH!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "This looks like something that Twilight would wear!" The 3D picture on the holo-screen displayed a white tank top under a dark purple coat, with a violet skirt as the bottom. What they didn't pay attention to were the black pumps where the feet should be. "I'll take it!" Twilight told her. "Trust me," Rarity said, "That's not all I need to make." and continued to push her into the back.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash sat in front of the boutique, each waiting for Twilight to emerge. "Yah know, I can't help wonderin." Applejack said. "Wondering what?" Rainbow asked as she turned to her friend. "How much of this would have happened if they never showed up?" the orange pony asked. "We might be dead if they hadn't shown up." Rainbow reminded her. "Oh yah, I get yer point." Applejack agreed. The time ticked by, slowly as they waited, "Where's Fluttershy again?" Rainbow Dash asked. "She's finally showing Blade around town!" Breeze said as he seemed to reappear behind her. Rainbow Dash stiffened up and quickly launched into the air with a startled yell, causing an involuntary Sonic Rainboom at about one hundred and fifty yards in the air. Applejack simply watched as she flew off, her rainbow trailing behind her. "That…was funny!" Applejack said as she slowly smiled. Breeze sat down, crossing his legs as the air cushion once again diminished all noise he would have made. "Don't tell Rainbow I said that." she said to him. "It's our secret!" he promised and used his hand to mimic the zipping of a zipper across his mouth. "Is that a good promise?" she asked. Breeze chuckled a little and turned to her, "It means my lips are sealed." he told her, and the two of them turned back up, to see if Rainbow Dash was going to come down from the cloud she was hiding behind.

"And this is Derpy's home." Fluttershy said, and the two looked up to see the Pegasus wave her hoof down to them. "Her and Time Turner are special someponies. She sometime says that she has a large blue box in her attic that takes her to faraway places, but nopony actually believes that." the yellow Pegasus told him as they waved back and turned away, "She also told me that Time Turner isn't his real name, she said his real name is the Doctor, so I asked, 'Doctor Who?' and she said 'Exactly!', I still don't know if she was trying to tease me or not." Blade simply listened, his smile slightly bigger than usual, no longer just the shadow of one, but the corners of his lips clearly pointing up, though one could argue that it wasn't a full smile.

"Are you hungry?" he finally asked, curiosity sprinkled with a dash of worry in his voice. "Oh, yes. I just didn't want to…you know…intrude or interrupt your tour of Ponyville." she shyly told him. Blade reached into one of the pockets in his coat, and pulled out a handful of golden coins. "My treat!" he told her. "Oh no…I couldn't…" she tried to say, Blade however flashed her an even larger smile, "Alright!" she said, the fur on her cheeks turning from a blush pink to a deep red. 'He's smiling!' she thought to herself, 'He's smiling because of me!' Her blush deepened as she thought about it, and she found herself far too caught up in her thoughts to notice when they arrived.

"Twilight?" she heard Blade ask. She quickly stopped blushing and looked up to see Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Twilight, all sitting around a table in front of the restaurant. Twilight simply looked up and waved one of her new hands to the two of them. "Hello Twilight, it's nice to see you." Fluttershy said as they neared them. "I still feel like I'm being watched," she said, "but that's probably because everypony is still gawking at me."

"Probably." Blade agreed as he sat down. "That's not something we see every day." Rainbow Dash suddenly said and pointed her hoof to him, "He's actually smiling." "Stuff it Skittles!" Blade retorted, his smile vanishing in an instant. "WHAT IS A SKITTLE!?" the cyan Pegasus yelled out. "Bite sized fruit candy!" called out Breeze, as he walked up behind Twilight. Twilight in response gritted her teeth, and refused to jump out of her seat. "I hate it when you sneak up behind me!" she growled through her teeth. "Does this mean you won't hang out with me?" he asked his eyes half closed, almost like he knew something she didn't. "Hang out?" Twilight asked, "You mean after lunch?"

"Yah, just you and me." he said, "I'll teach you all about being a human…oid." "Well, it would be nice to practice walking with these new legs." she said, and used her magic to levitate the daisy sandwich that the waiter just brought out for her. "What about your hands?" Breeze asked before she took a bite. "Huh?" she asked, and looked to him as if he was crazy. "Grip your sandwich with your hands, like this!" he told her, and actually picked up Rainbow Dash's sandwich. "Put that down!" the cyan Pegasus growled. Twilight gingerly reached up and uncurled her fingers, gently grabbing hold of the bread and holding it between her hands. "See, not so bad!" he said and almost took a bite out of the sandwich he had. "EHEM!" Rainbow Dash said, making sure he heard her. At first he just glanced at her, then looked in his hands, "Oops, sorry!" he said as he set the sandwich down.

"Give me one good reason why I should hang out with you without my friends." Twilight argued. "Blade and Fluttershy are touring the town, Applejack still has chores, Rainbow Dash has a rainy night to prepare for, Rarity just got a large order of dresses in…" he listed off. "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Rarity asked. "And the Cakes told me that Pinkie is shop sitting this afternoon, something about taking the babies to get their checkups." he told her, "I'm all you've got!" Twilight let her jaw drop to the table, he had effectively named off the entire day for all of her friends, "Well…I've…um…" she tried, but Breeze stopped her right there. "I'm good at what I do Twilight, especially if my target tells herself her daily schedule out loud. Besides, I can teach you all sorts of stuff."

"Like what?" Twilight asked. "Like how to kick with only one leg, or how you can flip a stick in your fingers. Or even how to shadow box." he said. "Ah've been meanin ta ask how you two can stay on one leg so long, especially you!" Applejack asked as she pointed her hoof at Breeze. "Talent!" he told her, "And really good balance."


	28. Ch 28 Music for the Soul

**Chapter 28 – Music for the Soul**

Twilight sauntered off as she moved to the library door, "Where are you going?" Spike asked as he continued to dust. "I'm meeting Breeze for lessons on being humanoid." she told him and opened the door with her magic. As she turned around, she tapped the tip of her horn against the top of the door frame, before she bent down a little to exit completely. Spike stifled a chuckle as she shut the door behind her, "Looks like you could use the practice." he whispered to himself, his smile still stretching from ear to ear, and turned back to his dusting.

Twilight kept her pace slow, debating in her head whether or not to go through with this human lesson that Breeze had come up with. One of the thought she had was that it was a secret date that he had set up. In her thoughts she began to hear something, a kind of rhythm, only to find that it was real. When she lifted her eyes, she found Breeze in front of her, a strange wire stretching from the NanoPack on his thigh to his chest before splitting into two and continuing on to his ears. He had his eyes closed and he swayed back and forth smoothly moving his legs like they were waves. He almost never brought his foot up; instead he slid them across the dirt, and brought his arms up only to throw them down again with a snap of his fingers. One point in his dance he turned around and slid on his toes backwards, before turning around again and strutting his way toward her.

The upbeat music she heard from the wires in his ears nearly hypnotized her into taping one of her hooves. She was so mesmerized by his moves that she began to imagine herself dancing to some kind of music that only she could hear. "Oh, hey Twilight!" Breeze greeted when he finally opened his eyes. She blinked once, and snapped back to reality as she saw him pull the two wires out of his ears. At the ends seemed to be two small spheres, one on each wire. Only the bottom half of the spheres were solid, and it seemed that the top halves were made of what seemed to be mesh. "What?" he asked as he saw her staring, and glanced to the wires, "Oh, these are head phones. I'm listening to my MP9 player." he told her. "MP9 player?" Twilight asked, almost testing the word. "Yah, it plays and downloads music, movies, and pictures. Has video recorder and editor programs, lets me surf the internet from just about anywhere that has a satellite within its atmosphere and automatically makes crank calls for me." he explained. Twilight simply lifted one of her eye brows, "I'm pretty sure you made that last one up." she said. Breeze simply smiled and reached forward, placing the spheres into her ears. The music she heard was the chorus of the song.

_You show the lights that stop me, Turn to Stoooone._

_You shine it when I'm alone._

_And so I tell myself that I'll be Stroooong_

_I'm dreaming when their gone._

_Cause their calling, calling, calling me home._

_Calling, calling, calling, Home._

_You show the lights that stop me, Turn to Stoooone._

_You shine it when I'm alone._

Twilight just couldn't help it, she just had to do something to show herself if she enjoyed the song or not, so seconds after he placed the head phones to her ears she tapped her hoof on the ground to the beat. She was a little upset when he took the music away from her, and for a split second she showed it in her features. "Like that song, huh?" he asked. Twilight stiffened a little, and slowly nodded her head, "We could get Pinkie to give you that upgrade as a reward for completing my lessons." he said, and smiled. "Do all humanoids dance like that?" she asked. "No," he said plainly, "everyone, pony or humanoid, dances differently. You just have to learn your own style."

"Teach me." she demanded, "That looks like a lot of fun!" Breeze let his shock dominate his features, then he smiled, "Alright, just one hour of dancing and then we get to the rest." he told her. "Two!" she argued, trying to get as much out of it as possible. "One and a half, and you have to take a dance quiz at the end!" he countered. Twilight leaned forward, squinting her eyes at him, "How is that a good deal for me?" she asked. "We'll count the quiz as an exam from my point of view, if you pass you get the MP9 upgrade." he told her. Twilight placed her hand to her chin in thought, and pointed to him, mimicking an action she had seen him do, "Deal!" she said.

Twilight quickly found that dancing was far harder than she had first thought, even if her experience as a pony had made it easier, she found her moves clumsy and unsteady for almost an entire forty five minutes. Yet she found herself having more fun than she ever thought possible. Without realizing it she had quickly gotten better, drawing a crowd of ponies from all over the area. Most had strange looks on their faces, not understanding what was happening. "You ready for your exam?" Breeze asked. Twilight opened her eyes and glanced at him, "Has it really been an hour and a half?" she asked and then turned to catch a glimpse of the crowd that had gathered. She quickly blushed as he said, "Yup, and now is the best time, just remember, pretend they're not here, close your eyes and keep your mind on the music." he told her, and pulled out his NanoPack. The holo-screen appeared and his used his finger to find the very song she had heard the chorus to.

Twilight closed her eyes and took a breath, trying desperately to clear her mind of the fact that others were watching. When the music began, she focused on the sound, the beat, the rhythm. At first she started slow, using mostly her arms to tell what she thought the story behind the song was, and then she heard the chorus, the part she remembered, and she began to make her movements centered around her hips, using her legs to make sharp movements and her arms more as accents. She soon lost herself in the music completely, her movements no longer forced but rather smooth and the memory of the other ponies watching just fading away. The end came near and she readied herself as it came up, finishing her dancing on the after the last of the lyrics and letting her arms flow down as the music faded. She opened her eyes when she heard hooves stamping on the ground as well as some being clopped together, Breeze let out a loud whoop, as he pumped his arms in the air. Twilight smiled, mostly to herself as she stood up completely and bowed to them all. "Well, that is a pass. You've earned your upgrade." he told her.

The rest of the time seemed to pass by rather quickly, when he taught her how to activate her MP9, the way he taught her to use her hands to grip apples and other things. She learned so much from him, and found that despite his 'Pinkie Pie like' behavior, he was actually becoming one of her best friends. "See ya tomorrow Twilight!" he said as he left her at the Library door, "Maybe we'll do lunch

"Not a chance!" she told him with a smile on her face, "Just because you're one of my friends, doesn't mean you're going to take all of my precious time. I've got studies to catch up on." With that she reached into her hair and pulled out a pair of headphones, plugging them into her ears before strutting her way into her home. Breeze shrugged his shoulders, a large smile plastered to his face, "Can't blame a guy for trying." he said and turned to walk away.


	29. Ch 29 Truth Behind the Legend

**Chapter 29 – Truth behind the Legend**

Two days of nothing, Twilight had shown off her dance moves to her other friends, using her MP9 to sound the music, but other than that, she just listened to it to read. It was Applejack that brought her out of her new daily routine when she knocked on the door. Since Twilight didn't hear it, Spike took the liberty of opening it up. "Howdy Spike!" the orange earth pony said happily. "Hi Applejack!" he greeted, "Twilight's in the kitchen this time."

"Thank yah kindly!" she said as she walked past the baby purple dragon. Inside the kitchen, she saw Twilight, swaying her tail as she bent over, sticking her front half into the fridge. When she came out, Twilight had a bright red apple in her mouth and what looked to be a daisy sandwich on a plate in front of her. Levitating next to her was a glass of orange juice. Twilight turned to her friend, her headphones still in her ears and froze, blinked, and turned to place the plate and the glass on the table before removing the headphones from her ears. Grabbing the apple from her mouth with one of her now free hands, she turned back to Applejack, "Hi Applejack, what brings you here today?" she asked. "News on Riida, the nurse says she's awake." Twilight nearly choked on the bite she just took, "Really?" she coughed out. "Ee-yup!" Applejack said, mimicking her brother. "Let's go!" Twilight said, and scooped up her sandwich and juice, downing the liquid and setting the glass on the table before grabbing her apple and running to catch up with the pony.

Outside the hospital, Blade, Breeze, and Pinkie Pie waited while Rainbow Dash flew in, Fluttershy close behind. "I hope she's ok. This had better not be one of those days when the Dr. comes out and tells us some bad news." she said, her eyes angled down into a frown. "Didn't Fluttershy tell you? Riida actually called for us all to be here." Blade asked. Rainbow Dash turned her unhappy gaze to the landing Fluttershy, "I tried to tell you." the yellow Pegasus shyly said as she looked Rainbow in the eyes. Rainbow then turned from her and sighed. "Really Rainbow Dash?" they heard Rarity say, "Patience is a virtue." Rainbow snorted as she seemed to blow steam from her nose. Applejack quickly came up to them, Twilight following close behind while Spike continued to waddle towards them. "We made it!" she said as she looked to Twilight. The humanoid pony was panting like crazy, and the moment she came to a stop she placed her hands against her knees to catch what breath she could. "With only two legs {pant} you need to {wheeze} work twice as {pant} hard." she said and lifted her head.

The others seemed to take a small amount of humorous pleasure as she just stood there panting. Spike soon came up next to her, panting all the same, "Now you know {huff} how I feel." he said. They all stood straight as the doors to the hospital opened up, revealing…a sparkling blue Alicorn with a moonlight mane and tail. The golden crown around her head was woven from the same golden vines that they remembered Riida having. The Alicorn in front of her was easily as tall as Celestia herself. "I see you all got my message." the Alicorn said, and was answered by someone else. "Of course Riida, we were all happy to come and see you well." Princess Celestia said.

Twilight turned her head, finding both Princess' Celestia and Luna standing there behind her. "Princess Celestia!" she gasped, and ducked behind Breeze. Celestia simply chuckled, "Do not be ashamed my student," she said, "I have seen you in this form before and have accepted the changes." Twilight slowly moved out from behind Breeze. "That's all well and good why do you think this pony is Riida?" Blade asked, his usual deadpan expression back on his face. "This is your Riida, the same head councilor that you looked up to." Celestia said. Blade stood perfectly still, as Breeze dropped his jaw. "What was the only thing I constantly broke while in my second year of training?" Blade quickly asked. "The practice swords," Riida responded, "You were far too strong for them by that time. And in your third year you broke two water fountains, one in the hall and the other in the gym." Though he never showed it, Blade was shocked, impressed even. "What's my actual age?" Breeze asked, a smile stretching from ear to ear. Riida smiled and closed her eyes, "Whatever you say it is, though the real answer is that you are 23, one year younger than your brother." she answered. Breeze glanced to Pinkie Pie, "Ooh, she's good!" he said, mimicking her almost perfectly.

The eight ponies and three humanoids beings waked together, making their way to the park until they finally found a spot to lay down and chat properly. Blade sat down, leaning up against a tree with Fluttershy curled up next to him. Breeze, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash decided to plant their flanks on the grass not too far; keeping to the shade of the tree Blade and Fluttershy leaned against. Twilight dropped to the grass with the princess' and Riida, straitening her skirt so the she looked presentable. Rarity and Applejack found a spot in between Twilight and Fluttershy, Spike spreading out a blanket for them, mostly for Rarity. "Ok!" Blade said as soon as everyone was comfortable, "I think the jig is up Riida, how did you change into that?" he asked. "Yah," Breeze agreed, "What exactly are you?" Riida closed her eyes, and looked to Breeze, "I am the species known as a Shimmer!" she told them.

Breeze scoffed and waved his hand, "That's crazy, the Shimmers were completely whipped out during the DoublePack Incident." he said in disbelief. "You're the only survivor of that race aren't you?" Blade asked. Riida simply nodded, "How did you survive? There were no shuttles that left that planet intact before the explosion." he continued. Riida looked up, "The reason I don't ever use my NanoPack is because I don't have one." she started, "It was destroyed a long time ago. Detonating itself to protect me from the horrors of war. It also took my entire planet with it while I floated inside a stasis capsule in a part of a bunker."

"Wait," Fluttershy said, "Blade told me that it was the DoublePack that destroyed the planet." When she looked to the grass instead of answering or correcting her, everyone figured it out, "You owned the first DoublePack?" Twilight asked. "I did." she admitted. "But that was over 6000 years ago." Breeze said, "How long were you in that stasis capsule?"

"Four years." was Riida's answer. Celestia and Luna were both flabbergasted, their mouths hanging open in a very unladylike way. "When you said you were older than me, I never imagined it was by so much." Celestia said in disbelief. "The power it had overtook me, quite similar as to how it overtook you Mrs. Sparkle." Riida said. "Twilight's fine." she said, her shock still not faded. "That is why I couldn't let it continue, I was aware of everything it did. Yes, it stopped the war, but at the cost of so many innocent lives. I never want to see such devastation again. That is why I started the Galactic Academy, to make sure such devastation never happened again."

"So the Shimmers created the NanoPacks." Blade said, his shock the first to vanish. "Shimmers were a race of shape shifters. That is why I changed into this form, to survive. The NanoPacks were originally designed to change shapes with us." she told them, "However because of the energy flowing through me now, I can never leave this world. The power of this world is now a part of me, and apparently wandering inside of you!" when she said that last part, she looked straight at Twilight. "Me?" the purple humanoid unicorn asked. "The energy inside of you has mixed with your own magic, creating a kind of spell that will not fade and has no purpose other than changing others into a different form. As of now, it wanders within you, keeping you like this."

"Wait," How do you know this?" Twilight asked, her shock coming back quickly. "I'm over 6030 years old, I've experienced something like this before." Riida told her. "Since I cannot leave, I was wondering if I may stay with one of you, until I acquire my own living funds." Riida asked. Celestia smiled once again, "Perhaps keeping you close will be best, you may lead us if any other unwelcome guests arrive." she said, nodding to Riida. "That would be nice." she agreed. "I have one more question," Twilight said, and innocently placed her hands under her breasts to lift them up, "What are these for anyway?" Breeze's body when almost completely slack and his mouth hung open, "Hamina hamina!" he said, the hearts in his eyes beating rapidly. Rainbow Dash quickly flapped her wings to level herself with him, and karate kicked him in the jaw. "I may not know much about humanoids but I'm pretty sure that was inappropriate!" she yelled as he hit the ground, looking to the sky. Twilight let her eyes show just how confused she was as all of the others laughed at his expense.


	30. Ch 30 A Party on Two Legs

**Chapter 30 – A Party on Two Legs**

Two weeks had passed by now, Pinkie Pie bounced up and down now that she had the day off from work at the Sugar Cube Corner and babysitting the two Cake children. Two uneventful weeks of watching Twilight practice her humanoid form and Rainbow Dash race Breeze. Pinkie's bounce wasn't as high as usual, though, she knew something was wrong but she couldn't pin point what it was. "Hello!" she called out happily as she passed by Breeze on her way. He smiled as he passed her by, but somehow it just seemed forced to her, "Hey there Pinkie, nice day today." he told her. He sounded genuine but she could tell that something was bothering him. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked him as she stopped bouncing. "Huh?" he asked. "About what's bothering you, you don't seem to be as happy today. In fact I'd say that your happy level has been going down all week." she told him. "Oh, nothing." he told her, "Just a stupid nightmare." he said and turned away from her. "What kind?" she asked. "It's stupid! Never mind." he told her and continued to walk, "I'll see you at noon ok, don't be late." he told her. "Huh," she said to herself, "I know he seems alright, but I can't help knowing that things aren't alright."

"What's not alright?" she heard Twilight ask. When Pinkie turned around, Spike and Twilight were walking towards her, Spike with a quill and scroll in his hand, Twilight with almost twelve large bags of supplies floating next to her and one in her arms. "Oh hi Twilight!" Pinkie greeted, "Breeze just seemed a little out of it today is all."

"I didn't see anything wrong." Twilight said. "Trust me," Pinkie told her, "Something is majorly wrong, he hasn't scared you all week, he turned down a race against Rainbow Dash yesterday, and today he told me he's been having bad dreams." she said, and zipped up to place Twilight in a hug, "What if he's being tortured in his sleep by aliens who eat the dreams of other ponies? Or…or what if they eat happiness, and leave nothing but an empty shell, void of emotions in their wake?" she asked as she pressed her nose to the humanoid pony's nose. Twilight simply gazed into the eyes of the pony glomping her, "That would be the Changelings and they eat love, not happiness." Twilight reminded her. Pinkie let realization hit her, "Oh yah!" she said and smiled again, dropping to the ground, "Oh well, I'm going to figure this out one way or another." she said, "I'll start tomorrow. I've got a play date with Breeze and Rainbow Dash today." Twilight simply shook her head as she watched her friend walk off, "Come on Spike, we still need to put all of these things away once we get to the library." Spike gingerly walked close by, "But what if…" he tried to say, but Twilight interrupted him, "Blade and Breeze told us already, there are no aliens that eat happiness, I remember Pinkie Pie asking that question specifically." Spike calmed down a bit, but not much, with his imagination running amok in his mind.

Morning came early the next day for Pinkie. Tired at first, she stretched the kinks out from last night, and smacked her lips. Her hair instantly exploded in a giant poof and her bed head was gone. Without a word, she slid her legs out of bed and looked down. The first thing she noticed was that she was sitting up, and that her legs, though still pink, were shaped similar to the way Twilight's were. Instantly she brought what she thought were her front hooves into her line of sight. What she saw were fingers. Pinkie instantly ran into the bathroom, and glanced into the mirror. What she was the face of a humanoid girl. From outside of Sugar Cube Corner, every person and pony could hear her shout, "YAAAAHOOOOO!" Pinkie literally jumped from the floor to the ceiling and back again, maneuvering herself in the most amazing ways, "Yes, yes, yes!" she shouted, "I'm a Humanoid Pony. A Huma-Pony! Now Breeze and I can finally go out playing humanoid pranks doing humanoid things and just have all sorts of fun." she said and threw her new hands into the air.

Unfortunately for her, the Cakes had a much different idea, she was stuck with the shop for the day, on one of the slowest days of the year. "I'm so bored!" she sighed, her chin resting against the counter while her new shoulders and body hidden behind the colored wood. Breeze popped in with a large smile on his face and Rainbow Dash trailing behind him with a smile of her own, "Six cherry cupcakes please?" he asked, performing his usual routine whenever she was stuck in the shop alone. Pinkie shifted her eyes to look at his now closed ones, "Sure," she said, and slid her new arms up to the top of the counter. Unfortunately she didn't notice that she also lifted her breasts so that they poked out from the top, thanks to her folded arms nothing was shown, "If you can teach me to bake with these!" Breeze and Rainbow Dash finally opened their eyes, seeing not the pony, but rather the humanoid Pinkie Pie.

Breeze leaned back and stiffened out his arm, pointing right at her, "DAH, cleavage!" he pronounced, and found himself face first on the ground due to a buck to the back of the head by Rainbow Dash. "Your brother explained those comments to me you know!" she said and turned to the pink humanoid pony, "And for Celestia's sake Pinkie, put something on!" after that, she promptly grabbed Breeze by the hood of his sweater, and dragged him out of the shop. Pinkie could hear a scuffle as Rainbow apparently tried to remove the sweater that he wore. "Give it here!" she heard the Pegasus say. "Hey, let go!" he retorted. "Just hand it over!" Rainbow told him. "No, it's my favorite sweater. Suddenly she hear him shout, "OW! You bit me you…" but before he finished Rainbow Dash reached her head inside his black sweater in her mouth, "Put this on and go find Rarity." she demanded and rolled the sweater into a ball before throwing it to the pink Huma-Pony.

"But what about the shop?" Pinkie asked as she slipped into the black sweater. Rainbow Dash shuddered before answering, "I'll watch it until you get back." she offered. When Pinkie stood up, the black sweater that covered her reached almost all the way down to her mid thigh, effectively covering her from view, "OH! Thank you Dashie!" she said and gave the Pegasus a big hug before running out the door. Breeze lay still on the other side of the door face down, "I'll bring it back I promise!" she told him as she passed by. The only thing he could do was lift one of his hands and give her a thumbs up.

Almost twenty minutes later, Pinkie Pie emerged from Rarity's boutique, dressed in a dark pink half sleeve sweater shirt and a light pink knee length skirt. "I better surprise Twilight with this!" she thought to herself, and walked perfectly towards the library. When she finally got close, she heard her friend, Twilight Sparkle, talking to someone, "I can't understand it Spike," she heard her say, "There's nothing about a wondering spell in any of my books, and now it's gone before I get the chance to really do any studies!"

"Maybe it heard you yesterday about taking samples, I know I'd be afraid after that." Spike said. "Spike, it's a spell, not a consciousness." she told him, and Pinkie finally opened the door. "Hi TwiliiiiiiEEEEEE!" she was surprised to see Twilight as a regular Pony again instead of the humanoid she remembered her being just yesterday. "But…you were…yesterday…" she rambled. Twilight hand not lifted her head from her book, and Spike was concentrating on climbing down the ladder. "I know Pinkie, I can't figure it out either. Perhaps I need to send a letter to Riida on the matter." she said just as Spike finally touched down and turned to say hello, he never really did. Instead he dropped all of the books he had as he gazed upon her. "Twilight…" he warned, and the purple unicorn looked to him curiously before following his sight. For a split second she saw Pinkie as she was now, but turned back to scold Spike and let realization hit her hard. Twilight turned back to Pinkie with a surprised expression, "PINKIE?" she asked in shock. "That's me!" she said in laughter and snorted as she giggled. "But, how…when?" Twilight tried to ask. "I'm not sure and this morning!" she answered. Twilight's eyes began so spin in her head as she stuttered, trying to make sense out of such a phenomenon, only to find that she forgot to breath and fainted in the middle of the library floor.


	31. Ch 31 Secrets Revealed Part 1

**Chapter 31 – Secrets Revealed (Part 1)**

Twilight found her eyes fluttering slowly as she came back to reality. The humanoid Pinkie Pie standing over her with a worried expression on her face, and Spike pressing a wet cloth against Twilight's forehead. "Uh…" Twilight groaned, and then her eyes shot open, "Pinkie!" she called out. "You ok Twilight?" Pinkie asked. "What, how, when…" Twilight panicked. "Whoa, breath Twilight, remember?" Pinkie warned her, "Breathe in!" and Pinkie took a deep breath. Twilight, followed suit, taking in a gulp of air through her nose. "And breathe out!" Pinkie followed up, and exhaled the same moment Twilight did. Twilight instantly felt calmer each time she took those calming breaths, until she could finally talk without risk of feinting, "What happened?" she asked bluntly, her nose nearly touching Pinkie Pie's new small pointed noise. "I'm not really sure!" Pinkie said, an honest smile stretching from ear to ear, "I just woke up this morning and looked like this."

"But what cause the spell to migrate like that, and why did it change **me **back to normal?" Twilight asked. "Maybe you were humanoid because the spell was wandering inside of you, so once it left, you changed back." Spike suggested. Twilight lifted one of her eye brows and thought about what Spike said, "That theory would support what Princess Riida told us." she said. Spike instantly folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Oh, so now she's a Princess?" he huffed. "Spike!" Twilight warned the baby dragon. Spike simply huffed, shooting out a small burst of green fire from his nose. "Sounds like Spike is a little jealous." Pinkie said, her smile never leaving her face. "We're getting off topic here!" Twilight told everyone as she shook her head, "Princess Riida told us that the spell was wandering inside me, keeping me humanoid. Now that it's moved to Pinkie Pie, I changed back and Pinkie became humanoid." Twilight explained as she rolled off of the couch and stood up on the floor, "I need to make a note of this." Twilight took off to go to her pedestal, pulling out a scroll and an ink pot before lifting the quill with her magic. "Well, I've got to get back to the shop, see you two later." Pinkie said as she walked right by the focusing Twilight and out the door. "Fine Pinkie!" Twilight said, and lifted her head seconds later, "WHAT!?"

"Pinkie said she had to go back to the shop, she's probably got to watch it all day." Spike told her.

Pinkie skipped through the town, heading back to the Sugar Cube Corner. On the way she decided that waving with her new hands was a good way to greet the ponies she passed by. As she skipped, she hummed a familiar song to her, "…cause I love to see you smile, smile, smile." she softly sang, and then continued to hum. She waved to a pony sitting on a bench, the pony was sea blue in color and had a light blue mane with a white stripe down the side and a type of horse shoe harp as her cutie mark. Unlike the white pony with a pink and navy blue mane sitting with her, she sat more like a human, on her hind side instead of curled up on her side like normal. The pony saw the fingers and dropped her jaw, "Not fair!" she whined, and looked to her hoof. She was immediately comforted by the white pony when her friend tapped her on her foreleg. When Pinkie finally made it back to the shop, she reached for the door handle and felt that poufy tail of hers twitch, "Twilight," she called as she turned around to face a bush with a small tree behind it, "My tail twitched." she called out, and a decent sized tree branch fell into the bush, and she heard Twilight's pained yelp. The poor unicorn then lifted her head from the bush, the branch and a nice sized lump showing from her mane, "Oh, why me?" she asked.

Inside the Sugar Cube Corner, Rainbow Dash was wrapping Twilight's head in bandages, "So this spell apparently changes hosts after a certain amount of time?" Breeze asked, trying to wrap his mind around the subject. "Seems impossible, I know, but somehow here it is. None of my books mentioned anything like this." Twilight explained. "Has the planet's energy ever been stolen before?" Breeze asked. Twilight, squinted, embarrassed that she hadn't caught it, "Well…no." she said and smiled with a small squee. "Perhaps a letter to Princess Riida would be the best." Rainbow Dash suggested, "This is just getting weird." As she looked to Pinkie, the humanoid smiled, much larger than she thought possible. "Wait she's a Princess now?" Breeze asked.

Pinkie was once again forced to stay behind the counter, and this time she had her arm propping her head up higher. "She seems so bored." Breeze said as he watched her just sit there. "Well it is the slowest day of the year by statistics." Twilight said. "So, why am I out here with you again?" he asked. "You know how to talk to Princess Riida," she said. "You just don't want to wait alone." Rainbow Dash said and flew off to do her daily job. Twilight opened her eyes in shock, and glared at the retreating Pegasus. "Riida is so easy to talk to…when you get a hold of her" Breeze told Twilight. "And I am easy to reach now that I am confined to this world." they heard the new princess say from behind them. Twilight instantly jumped high into the air because of her fear, and was caught by Breeze, "Does everypony on the base except Blade sneak up on me?" she screamed. "My apologies." Riida said as she chuckled a little. Breeze quickly set Twilight back on her hooves and pointed to the humanoid Pinkie inside of the shop, "Notice anything?" he asked, and watched as Pinkie waved to him. Twilight spoke up, worry evident in her voice, "The spell has moved, but I'm not sure how." she admitted, "Is it sentient? Is there some kind of pattern?" she asked, but was quickly interrupted by Riida, "The spell migrates randomly, mostly to people or ponies you have an extended period of contact with or are thought about constantly. And no, there are no patterns at all. The timing is constantly random and the host will never be the same host it just left." she told the unicorn. "Oh." Twilight responded, her ears flopping down to her head. "On the other hand…or, hoof in this case," Riida started to say, "I would like to stay and see how this plays out, however, I must be getting back to my duties."

"It was kind of you to come and answer my questions Princess." she said. Riida smile brightly and turned from her. Breeze seemed to take that as a hint, because he left nothing but a ring of dust where he stood and appeared in front of Pinkie, chatting away with her like the two were best friends. "Oh, one more thing." Riida said, catching Twilight's attention, "There was an old prophecy on my planet from one of the old Storytellers." she said. Twilight lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "What do I need to hear a story for?" she asked and Riida laughed. "No Twilight Sparkle, a Storyteller on my planet would also have been called a shaman on another, or prophet or even psychic. They tell prophecies." she corrected the unicorn. "Oh!" Twilight said, her eyes now in the form of intrigue. "When the greatest of powers is born again, the Devil will become an Angel to face the man who holds Death in his hand." Riida recited, and turned from Twilight again, "I find it interesting that my DoublePack called itself Diablo, and that Zeral holds the Reaper, don't you?" she asked and spread her wings wide, before flying off, back to Canterlot Castle. Twilight stood there, baffled, watching the glimmering blue Alicorn fly through the air, "When the greatest of powers is born again…what does it mean?" she asked herself. "What could it all mean? And what does it have to do with the DoublePacks?"


	32. Ch 32 Secrets Revealed Part 2

**Chapter 32 – Secrets Revealed (Part 2)**

Pinkie walked through town, a bag of groceries in her arms and a slight thoughtful frown on her face. Breeze's mood had been steadily decreasing into a depression that she was sure of, but when she asked others if they noticed, only Rainbow Dash seemed to agree. She had wanted to ask him the moment she returned the sweater to him, but instead found him with a large smile on his face and a whip cream pie in his hand, right before he dropped it filling first on her head. The two had laughed the whole day as they made a mess of the Sugar Cube Corner kitchen. But now that a week had passed, she had noticed that he was now smiling without real happiness, almost like it was fake. In fact, she was sure that it was fake now, his happiness drained from him by some unknown force. "Hey Pinkie!" she heard him say from behind him. Instantly she launched into the air, releasing her groceries and moving quickly off the ground and onto the rafter of a nearby home. Without batting an eye, he reached out and took hold of the airborne groceries, keeping them from falling. He glanced up and grinned at her, his happiness returning to him for a split second. Pinkie noticed this and smiled with him, hoping to extend his true happiness as much as possible. Pinkie promptly laughed, and snorted as she did, "You got me again!" she said in her laughter. As usual she let go of the rafter, and floated there until she realized that gravity really existed, and fell. Breeze set the bag of groceries down and reached out both of his arms, catching the pony turned human in his grasp. "You really shouldn't just let go, or just forget about gravity entirely." he joked to her.

Pinkie simply chuckled again, and glanced at him, "That wouldn't be any fun, then you wouldn't be able to catch me." the pinkie humanoid laughed. Breeze smile genuinely, but let his eyes fall again seconds later. "Thanks Pinkie, I know who to come to, pony or humanoid, if I need cheering up." he solemnly said as he set her down and continued walking, sticking his hands into his pockets as he continued. "Wait!" she called out, and he turned to look at her, his fake smile masking his sadness. "What's making you sad?" she asked, and his eyes widened as his fake smile fell, "I can tell, something's taking away your happiness, you can barely smile anymore." Breeze frowned sadly and turned from her, "I'm your friend Breeze, you can tell me." she told him. "No," he said, "No I can't. I would lose one of the best friends I've ever had." he said, and continued to walk away, his head hung even lower than before. Pinkie lowered her own head, sadness encompassing her as she stood there, her bag of groceries sitting next to her.

"…and that's why I came to you, you understand him even better than I do." Pinkie said as she watched Blade swing his massive sword around. She had caught him in the middle of his training out almost a foot ball field away from Fluttershy's gate. She began talking outside of his sword's reach, sat down on the grass and hadn't stopped talking, even though it seemed as if he didn't listen. "All I've got is that it probably has something to do with a dream he had." she said, and Blade instantly let go of his sword to turn to her in mid swing. The blade had enough momentum to be flung all the way to Fluttershy's front door, shrinking back into its handle before lightly tapping Fluttershy's door. She slowly opened the door and looked around before looking down at the NanoPack. "Sorry Fluttershy." he apologized and turned his attention back to Pinkie, "A dream?"

"Yah," she confirmed, "a bad one by the looks of it." Blade walked passed Pinkie and met Fluttershy in the middle as she delivered his NanoPack to him. Blade then turned to her and said, "It's more like memories actually." Pinkie and Fluttershy both lifted one of their eye brows, curious as to what that meant. "His job title on the Genesis Ark was Assassin. You see, he killed others secretly, and sometime they were found to be innocent." he explained. Pinkie let her eyes open wide with shock, while Fluttershy placed her hooves over her mouth. "He never enjoyed any of it, guilty, innocent, it didn't matter to him. And now, when the action dies down, when there's no one to excite him, to help keep the memories away, he has nightmares of every one of his assassinations, only in his dreams, he's the target, and sometimes the assassin as well. He always imagines himself being killed either by his target, or himself." Blade told them. Fluttershy let her hooves fall to the ground, "That has to be terrible." Fluttershy said. Pinkie let her own eyes fall to the ground, the sadness now stronger than ever. "He blames himself for all of it, and regrets those actions every day, but tries to hide it under a pile of happiness. He makes others happy because he can never be." Blade said, and was startled when Pinkie stood up on her two hooves, "You're wrong about that!" she said, "He can be truly happy, I just need to find out how to help him."

"The help he needs is to forgive himself, otherwise every time there's peace, those nightmares will haunt him. Only a war can keep him from reliving the past." Blade challenged. The moment his words stopped Pinkie fell silent, seconds later, he turned around, and walked to Fluttershy's gate, "Don't get me wrong Pinkie, I want him to find his own piece much more than you. However, I know that I cannot help. I've tried everything." The door to Fluttershy's home quietly closed, a sad tug being what sealed it shut. Pinkie lowered her hands to her sides, her thoughts running wild with questions and answers she hopped would be the solution, but the longer she ran that scenario, the more she realized that it wouldn't work for long. "I can't help him." she finally admitted to herself, and solemnly walked away. Fluttershy looked to her friend, sad about what she just heard, until Pinkie turned to her, "Don't worry Fluttershy, I won't give up that easily." the pink Huma-pony said and turned to sprint towards Sweet Apple Acres. Fluttershy steeled her nerves, upset but not angry, she marched into her home ready to tell Blade just what she thought about his words. She never said a word, instead she found him sitting with his knees up to his face, his head resting on them. She forgot her anger, and inched closer to him, only to find tears running down his cheeks. "You really tried everything?" she finally asked quietly. "I was ready to start a war of my own to keep him from remembering." he sniffed, "But Head Councilor Riida stopped me, meeting me in the halls of my dorm section and told me that the only creature that can truly stop his nightmares is the one he will fall in love with, the one he will open up completely to." Fluttershy then rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping him in a tight pony hug. Even Angel touched his boot, asking for forgiveness.

Pinkie skipped all the way to Sweet Apple Acres, spotting Applejack as she bucked another tree and pulled one of the basket's to her back. Big Macintosh bucked a tree nearby, cleaning it of apples as he glanced to his sister. "Hey Big Mac?" she asked, "You think one of them humans could harvest apples like us?"

"Eyup!" was all he said, and turned when he heard Pinkie giggle, "Well not exactly like you, I mean you're a pony and they're human which means you have hooves and they have feet, what do you thing feet feel like, I've never had feet, just these hooves." she said and lifted one of the hooves she was standing on. Pinkie wobbled as she held the appendage in the air, but she didn't fall or topple over. "Hey there Pinkie!" Applejack said as she lowered her head. "Awww, what's wrong, why the frowny face?" Pinkie asked as she lowered her hoof to the ground and used her fingers to pull her mouth into a frown. Applejack sighed once and her ears flattened against her head, "Ah don't know Pinkie, guess Ah'm just a little upset about you and Twi changing into those things." Applejack said, knowing full well that lying would do her no good. "She's been riling herself up for almost an hour now, sayin that it might be better if those two and Zeral had just stayed away." Big Mac added in. Applejack looked to her brother in anger, though not much of it. "But they didn't, they're here now and they're our friends right?" Pinkie asked. "Eyup!" Big Mack answered. Applejack looked to the ground, and then back to Pinkie Pie, "Yah, Ah, guess you're right Pinkie, they are our friends, and I've got to start treating them like friends." the orange pony admitted, and stood tall, "Thanks pardner, I needed a good talkin to."

"Eyup!" Big Mack agreed. Pinkie instantly wrapped her arms around d Applejack, enveloping the pony in a tight hug, "Any time, now if only I could talk to Breeze like that, he needs some heavy duty cheering up." she said, and turned to leave, without letting go of Applejack. "Eh, Pinkie, could you put me down?" Applejack asked, only to get a large smile from Pinkie Pie, "Gently?" the orange pony quickly added. "Ok!" Pinkie agreed and set Applejack down next to one of the trees, "Sometimes the best pranks are where you do nothing at all." she said, then winked and walked away. Big Mac lifted one of his hooves to his mouth and chuckled trying to straighten his face as Applejack looked to him, "What's so funny?" she asked, completely unaware of the sign on the back of her hat that said 'LAUGH AT ME' on it.


	33. Ch 33 Sweet Dreems of Reality

**Chapter 33 – Sweet Dreams of Reality**

Applejack kicked another tree, the apples inside falling into the baskets placed at the sides. Thanks to the little prank Pinkie had pulled she had a good laugh trading the sign back and forth with her brother until it stopped sticking, the smile on her face couldn't have been bigger. She had bucked two or three more trees that usual today, and the sun was still high in the sky. "So why do Ah fell like a nap?" she asked herself as her eyes and ears suddenly dropped. Her energy had suddenly vanished, leaving her with a strange urge to curl up next to one of the trees and sleep the rest of the day away. Instead she forced herself to stay awake, slowly moving towards one of the trees and weakly bucking it. Only a single apple fell from the tree, landing in one of the baskets. "What the hey?" she asked as she wobbled back and forth, and moved a few steps into the shade of the tree, before finally flopping down and instantly falling asleep.

At the same time Pinkie skipped through town, making her way back to the shop she worked. The moment she entered the door, she smiled and stretched out her arms, "Hello!" she called out, and found her strength simply vanish. "Whoa!" she then added in. "Hello Pinkie…are you alright?" Mrs. Cake, a light blue pony with a dark pink wavy mane and tail, asked as she walked in from the kitchen. "Just a little tired Mrs. Cake. I think I'm going to my room and take a short nap. Maybe then I'll be ready for work." Pinkie responded, her hair even feeling heavy with fatigue. "Alright Pinkie," Mrs. Cake said with a worried tone, "I'll be up later to check on you." Pinkie's hoof steps were heavy and slow as she traveled the stairs to the loft she rented from them, "Thanks." Pinkie tiredly said, and continued her trek. She slowly opened her door and wanted to sprint to her bed when she saw it. Slowly she walked, dragging her hooves on the ground as she went, until she was within a foot of her covers, and just fell face first to her pillow. She was asleep within seconds, silently snoring away.

"Breeze dips to the left…" the boy said quietly announcing his movements, almost as if her were in a race or some kind of sport. He quickly vanished and reappeared on the roof of one of the nearby buildings, "OH! Let's see that in slow motion." he heard Rainbow Dash shout as she fluttered down to him. Breeze looked to the sky just in time to see her touchdown on a roof higher than the one he was on. She quickly struck a pose and placed one of her front hooves to her chest, "Rainbow Dash is IN!" she said proudly. "Tch, I didn't see anything spectacular." Breeze said to her, as he stood up and crossed his arms. Her grin told him that he had just initiated a challenge, and the cyan Pegasus crouched down quickly before rocketing towards the sky. She quickly circled one cloud after another, causing them to spin as if on an axis, then weaved in and out of a few of the trees throughout out the orchard before rocketing to the sky and plummeting to the ground. Midway down, she broke the spectral barrier, creating a sonic boom with a rainbow shockwave, the ribbon of colors streaming behind her as she nearly touched the ground before pulling up and arching across the sky over the orchard, only looking down for a second. When she did, she swore she saw something strange. Rainbow Dash quickly finished her rainbow, and turned to fly back to her friend, the human named Breeze. "I gotta admit, that was pretty cool." he said as she arrived. Her pride easily distracted her, "Heh, told you so!" she said before shaking her head to remember what she saw, "Listen, there's something in the orchard, and I think it's hurt." she said with alarm. Breeze instantly focused his mind, "Lead the way." he told her and followed close behind.

When they arrived, Big Mac was standing over a large clump of orange fur. "It's just Applejack." Breeze said, and moved closer, "With some really BIG apples!" he added in surprise. What he saw was definitely Applejack, but humanoid. Her arms covered anything that would be indecent as she curled up into what could only be described as a ball. Her legs tucked into her belly as her hooves nearly touched her thighs. To him, she seemed to be the most well endowed of the group. Big Mack instantly turned to him with a glare, and Rainbow Dash, still flying, bucked him in the forehead, knocking him to the ground, "You really need to stop that!" she shouted. "Eyup!" Big Mack agreed angrily.

When Pinkie finally woke up, she felt better than ever, the second she felt herself wake up, she literally hopped out of her bed, and landed on the floor on her back hooves, "That's exactly what the Pinkie needed." she shouted as she and without thinking, put down her…front hooves? Almost instantly she opened her eyes in surprise and looked down. It was true, she no longer had hands, she had hooves again. Pinkie quickly moved to her adjoining bathroom, and looked into the mirror. With a long exaggerated gasp, she finally spoke, "If I'm a pony again then that means that somepony isn't a pony and if that pony is Applejack then she' might just go ballistic!" she ranted and as quickly as she could, ran out the door passing Mrs. Cake at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh! Dear!" the blue pony gasped, "Where are you going?"

"No time to explain Mrs. Cake, I've got to make sure Applejack's still a pony!" she said as she kept moving and ran out the door. It finally clicked into Mrs. Cake's mind that Pinkie was back to normal, and she looked worried, "Oh dear!" Pinkie kept running, faster and faster, passing by every one of her friends as she did, all except Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Rarity was first as the white unicorn was on her way to by some sweets, "Pinkie?!" she called out as she saw the pink earth pony charging right by her. In a split second decision, Rarity turned and followed her friend. Twilight and Spike were shopping when the same thing happened, "Rarity what's going on?" Twilight asked as the white unicorn neared her. Rarity didn't even stop for a breath, "I'm not sure!" she called out and let Spike climb onto Twilight's back before the two unicorns raced after their pink friend, "She just ran right by me as well, and the look on her face, like something bad happened." Fluttershy and Blade walked silently in the sun, and suddenly the two were sent spinning like a tornado as Pinkie zoomed by them. When they stopped, Fluttershy was resting safely in Blade's arms with her front hooves wrapped around his neck and her eyes spinning in her head. Blade stood still a moment looked to where Pinkie had run off to, then without waiting for Fluttershy to regain her composure, began running to follow her. "Oh my!" Fluttershy said as she finally regained her equilibrium and looked up to Blade, "Is Pinkie alright?" Blade remained silent as he sprinted after the pink pony, chasing her all the way to Sweet Apple Acres.

Inside Applejack's room, the new humanoid pony stirred in her sleep, her eyebrows scrunching together, causing her eyes to flutter open. At first she just lay there, her head close to pounding as it cleared. Then she closed her eyes, and reached to her forehead and touched it with her hand. Moments after her fingers came in contact with the fur, her head ach cleared for a flood of confusion, and she brought her hand into her view. She found herself speechless, and quickly used her hand to grab the covers and throw them off of her.

Outside, Pinkie came to a screeching halt at the door of the house, all her friends close behind her. With a forceful knock on the door, Pinkie finally tried to catch her breath as Big Mac opened the door. "Eyup?" he asked as Pinkie continued to catch her breath, "IS APPLEJACK STILL A PONY?" she quickly asked between gasps, only to be answered my Applejack's shrill scream from her room, "I'll take that as a 'No'." she said as she lowered her ears to her head.


	34. Ch 34 The War Within

**Chapter 34 – The War Within**

Pinkie and Big Mack stood outside of Applejack's bedroom door, just listening to the high panicked rants of the new orange Huma-Pony, as Pinkie dubbed it, that refused to exit. "How long do you think she can stay in there?" Pinkie asked as her and Big Mac looked to each other. Big Mac remained silent as all he did was shrug and the two looked back to the door. Down in the living room, the rest of them, minus Rarity, sat around the room, with Blade leaning against the wall to one side of the stairs. For almost no reason, Breeze stood up, and stood on his hands. "What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm board!" was all he said, and shifted his hands so that he walked away from her. She let her jaw drop to the ground as he moved around the room. "Practice and balance." Blade said, explaining it to the curious Fluttershy. Suddenly a knock at the door brought them out of their revere, Spike walked over and opened it to reveal Rarity with a saddle bag across her back. "I'm back!" she said in a sing song voice, "And it appears not a moment too soon." she continued as she trotted into the house. She immediately turned towards the stairs, climbing them and shooing Pinkie and Big Mac down stairs as she entered into Applejack's room.

"Hello Applejack!" she said as she cautiously entered in. The lump in the covers didn't even move, "I brought you some things to wear!" she tried again and this time Applejack's head popped out. Tears looked to have traveled down her cheeks, staining them a darker shade of orange, "Oh, darling what's wrong?" Rarity asked in concern. "T'aint fair!" Applejack sniffed and sat up, keeping the plush blanket wrapped around her, "Why are we the ones changing into these…things when it's all their fault in the first place?"

"Now Applejack, you know very well that the boys had nothing to do with this wandering spell." Rarity scolded her, "Have you even tried your new legs?"

"That aint the point!" Applejack called out, "Just look at me!" and poked one of her legs out from under the covers. Rarity glanced at the leg, and looked up to her friend, "I am looking Applejack, and I see the strong, brave pony I know and trust, just because you look different doesn't mean you are different." she said kindly. Applejack simply looked to the ground, "Well when you do decide to come on out, I've made you some clothes to wear, and yes, they are your style." Rarity told her and set the saddle bag on the ground, before leaving. Applejack wiped the tears from her face using the back of one of her new arms, then looked to the bag on the ground, thinking.

Rarity came down to the rest of them, hanging her head low, "You to huh?" Breeze asked, still upside down, but this time with Rainbow Dash sitting on his crossed legs like a human. "This is actually comfortable like this." she said with a smirk on her face and the newspaper in her hooves. "Ooh Ooh, Me next!" Pinkie said as she smiled at the two. Almost twenty minutes of this went by before Applejack's door opened then slammed shut. When Applejack finally came down, she was clothed in a red flannel shirt tied into a knot in the front and the sleeves rolled half way up her forearms, and blue jean shorts that came just above her knees. Her hat sat low over her face, hiding her eyes from view while her freckles and mouth were just barely visible. "You ok?" Blade asked as she passed him. She huffed at him angrily and continued on passed everyone and into the orchard. Breeze looked to Blade, then to the door and finally to Big Macintosh, "Got any idea of what that was about?" he asked. Big Mac and Pinkie looked to each other, then back to the door silently.

Blade simply pushed off from the wall, and made his way out to the orchard, meeting Applejack as she tried to use her hands and buck a tree like normal, "There are other ways in this form you know?" he commented. Applejack looked to him, and lowered her hat before throwing her only hooves back, missing the tree entirely and losing her balance. Blade walked up to the very tree she was trying to kick, and reached up to pluck one of the apples with his hand. After taking a bite out of it, he reeled back and punched the trunk, letting all of the apples fall into their buckets. Applejack just glared at him, and pulled her hat over her eyes again before moving to the next tree. Blade took a large bite out of the apple in his hands and reached into his pocket to grab a bit before flipping it to Big Macintosh behind him. "He heard your hoof steps." Fluttershy told him when Big Mac looked confused and amazed. Applejack simply grabbed a hold of the tree and began shaking it. Slowly the apples fell to the ground, and she turned to see Blade at the next tree, right before he lifted one of his feet to kick the tree hard. The apples fell to the ground all in one lump sum, and she growled at him. This time she didn't even take the time to hide her eyes, she just passed right by him and to the next tree. "Ok, that's it!" he said as she got ready to run her shoulder into the tree, "If it's something to do with us, than just spit it out, I want to get back to normal as soon as possible."

"That's just it!" she finally shouted, "There aint no normal anymore, you and your stupid war took that all away!" with that she stood up and pointed to him. "How was I supposed to know that Zeral was deathly afraid of change?" he countered. "Well next time yah find a planet yah know nothin about, try leaving it alone!"

"I was following orders Applejack! That's what I did before Twilight gave me my name, I followed orders like a trained dog, this planet would have been destroyed if anyone else in the academy had come down here."

"So you're sayin that we had nothing to do with savin our own planet?" Applejack asked. "That's not what I said…" he told her, but she cut him off, "You think yer so special don't you? You think yer so tough then prove it." with that last shout she activated the tremor. She flexed her arms next to her, and bent her knees as the NanoPack fit itself around her. The NanoPack looked very different, the steel shoulder guards she had were the only pieces on top, while the canon like arms moved up to tuck themselves under her sleeves just the same way the steel legs appeared from under her shorts. Unlike her arms, the legs had changed into a plate like design for guarding.

"I won't fight you." Blade said and removed his NanoPack from behind him to throw it to Fluttershy. "I said PROVE IT!" Applejack shouted as she lunged for him. Blade quickly leapt to one side, allowing the punch she through to miss him completely and slam into the ground. It buried itself down to the wrist, but that was only because of the massive ring that stopped it from going any further. Applejack easily pulled the fist out of the ground and charged again, this time she began to throw a volley of punches, each one he dodged with very little room to spare. "Oh my, shouldn't we stop them?" Fluttershy asked, only to be stopped by Breeze, "If Blade wanted to he could have ended this on Applejack's first punch." he said, "Look at him, he's changed so much, and for the better."

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked as she watched the two warring Titans go at it. Blade continued to dodge while Applejack threw wild punches, some smashing into the ground when she lunged, and others she threw, he just side stepped. "He isn't fighting back." Twilight responded, "Every time we've seen him fight, he's always used his weapons. He relied completely on his strength to be victorious in battle, but to him, this isn't a battle now."

"He never turned down a fight until now, that's why he was almost never allowed to participate in Exams. He kept getting into fights, but now, it's like he's waiting." It didn't take long at all, only three minutes and the tears started to flow from Applejacks eyes, and still she pressed on, until Tremor retracted itself back into her hair. "Why did that happen?" Pinkie asked in surprise. "NanoPacks draw their energy from the wielder, Applejack just exhausted herself." Breeze explained, and was surprised himself when Blade stood there and actually let one of Applejacks punches connect with his cheek. Again, another punch, this time the other cheek, and again, and again, he let Applejack just punch away at him until she fell to her knees, sobbing and exhausted. Both of his cheeks now blue with bruises and a trickle of blood trailing from his lip, he reached out and held her up so that she could gently be guided to the ground. "Why is this happenin?" she asked between sobs. "I don't know," he softly responded, "But if I'm going to find out, I'll need the help of all of my friends." he told her, and with a gentle pull, helped her to her hooves. "What do you say?" he asked, "Will you join me?" When Applejack looked to him, he didn't have a smile on the outside, rather his eyes shined instead, shined with the hope of a friend. Applejack let the tears flow faster, and she buried her face into his shirt, "Ah'm sorry." she apologized, and he patted her on the back, "Yah, I know." he said, and pointed a genuine smile towards Fluttershy. The yellow Pegasus let out a squee, and smiled brightly in return.


	35. Ch 35 Blade's First Letter

**Chapter 35 – Blade's First Letter**

After that incident, Applejack continued on with her outdoor chores, this time with the tips and tricks Blade had taught her. She would lift one of her legs and tuck it in as much as she could before throwing her hoof forward to strike the tree trunk. The force she put into her one leg was just enough to do the trick, even though she needed to kick each tree twice, once with each leg. She sat down to take a short break when Breeze seemed to appear out of nowhere, right in front of her. "Did you come to hit me again?" she asked. "Hit you?" he asked in confusion, "When did I…oh, you mean hit **on** you don't you?"

"Yah that!" she responded. "You heard about that?" he asked in slight embarrassment. "Heh, yah Ah did." she admitted with a smile, "BIG apples, huh?" Breeze smiled and scratched the back of his neck, "Eyup, BIG apples." he repeated nervously as he shied away and looked to the ground. "Well, thanks anyway. It's nice to be complimented, even if I won't understand it at first." she said genuinely smiling to him. She turned to look past him, at the sun as it tried to dip behind the mountains, "No matter what form y'all have, that is still a purdy sight." she said, Breeze turned around, spying the sight that she was referring to, "Yah, it is." he agreed and walked over to sit next to her. "Yer brother's a real special pony." she said as she lowered her head to look at the ground. Breeze let his smile fall just a little, "Yah, he is actually." he agreed as he sat there. "He let me hit him the moment Tremor went stand by, why?" she asked as she looked to him, "I'm not sure," Breeze told her, "I think he would have let you hit him that whole time if you hadn't activated Tremor at all." Applejack just turned back to the sunset, watching it sink beneath the horizon, "If Ah, tell you a secret, promise not to tell anypony else?" she asked as she blushed. "Promise." he said, and zipped his lips like last time.

Applejack smiled, at the gesture and looked to him, "After what happened today, Ah kind of saw Blade in a whole new light. But Ah don't want Fluttershy to know, cause it might be a filly's crush." she admitted, causing Breeze to glance at her with surprise, "You've got a crush on my brother?" he whispered. "Heh, yah Ah guess Ah do." she admitted. "I think you'd get frustrated with his brooding, actually." Breeze said, and turned to her, "Why not hang out with me tomorrow, maybe I can get your mind off of him." Applejack began thinking about it a little, and turned to him, "Yah, maybe Ah'll do that!" she said and stood up, "Nothin wrong with a couple of friends hangin out for the day." she said and made her way to the house. "Yah…friends." Breeze said, a smile still on his face.

Blade walked around the cottage, passing out handfuls of food to all of the animals there were. His smile only slightly larger than it used to be as he finally came to Fluttershy's rabbit friend, Angel Bunny. "I suppose you want something special." he surmised, and Angel nodded his head before reaching back to grab a salad cook book. Before he could open to the page he wanted, Blade reached down and snatched it from him, quickly flipping to the marked page. "Not a chance." he said after he went over the list of things to get, "All of the shops are closed right now and we don't have half of the ingredients, besides, you had ice cream once already today, I saw you scarf it down." Angel's eyes went wide, and then shrank as he heard a hoof lightly tapping on the ground behind him. Fluttershy stood there tapping her hoof as she looked down at the white rabbit, none too pleased. The bunny let his ears flop down to his back before grinning sheepishly and grabbing one of the cucumbers in his bowl and stuffing it in his mouth. Fluttershy sighed and moved past the little rabbit with a gentle smile to stand next to Blade as he handed out another handful of food to one of the squirrels. "Thanks for helping me today." she said shyly. "No problem Fluttershy." he told her, "Any time."

Fluttershy blushed a bit, and stuttered as she tried to address another situation, "Um, about Applejack today…" she began. He looked to her and smiled brightly, a genuine smile, "That was actually the first time I've done that. I was just trying to keep from getting killed by one of her punches at first." he admitted, "I guess I learned something from this."

"So did I, would you like to help me write a letter to the princess?" she asked. "What did you learn?" he asked. "You'll just have to see." she said with a smile.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This is my first letter to you so please just hear me out. I tried something new today, I helped a friend with a stressful situation. She blamed me and my brother for it._

Blade walked out of the house with Fluttershy at his side, and up to Applejack as she kicked a tree, he stood at the next tree and punched it, while Fluttershy dove into another one and shook the apples loose.

_Usually when that happens I move on and don't get involved or I fight it out, but this time I did neither. I stayed and tried to help._

Blade punched a tree again, causing Leaves to fall onto Applejack's hat, when she looked to the two of them, Fluttershy was chuckling while he had that shadow of a smile on his face.

_Friends to me used to mean sparing buddies, someone who would let me take my frustration out on them, but my time here has taught me that it means a lot more, and it's worth protecting, even when that friend is the one putting that friendship in danger._

Applejack finally removed her hat, and saw the leaves on top, she smiled mischievously and lifted her hat up to dump the leaves onto Blade's head. What he didn't see coming, was Fluttershy having grabbed a small pile of leaves and drooped them on his head at the same time.

_Everypony has a point where they can't take any more, and being a true friend mans that you take some of that stress so that they don't have to deal with it all on their own, even if they think it's your fault._

The two stopped laughing when they saw the look on his face, the smile had vanished and his usual scowl had replaced it, but only for a few seconds as he grinned wickedly and grabbed a twig from off of the ground and held it like a rapier sword. Applejack and Fluttershy both did the same and pretended to fend him off with swords as they played around.

_Fluttershy told me that just because a situation scares you, if it's important enough, the bravest thing you can do is just stay in case your needed, and trust me, friends are always needed._

_Strength be with you,_

_Your solder,_

_Blade._


	36. Ch 36 Explain This Please

**Chapter 36 – Explain This Please **

Morning came quickly for every pony, except one. Breeze gripped his sheets in his hands, tossing and turning as he dreamt. The sweat rolled off his brow like a waterfall, and he repeated one word to himself, "No!" he said as he turned to one side of the bed, and instantly shot up in a cold sweat, awake and panting hard. "NO!" he shouted again, and glanced around the room, nearly hyperventilating. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream." he told himself as he calmed down, and wiped his forehead with his hand. From the crack in the door way of his room, Blade stood there a worried look on his face as he stood there silently, waiting for the dreams to stop haunting his brother.

Applejack stretched her new arms as she woke up, and her eyes opened wide, "Still don't feel right." she commented as she brought them down to her covers. The first things she saw were her fingers. Finally interested in what she looked like at the moment, Applejack touched her own fingers, feeling how smooth the fur on them was, and how hard the fingernails were. "They aint hooves, but they aint bad either." she said and pinned her chin against her neck, "He was right, these are BIG." she said as she looked to her chest, covered by the same pajama shirt the both Pinkie and Twilight wore before her. She quickly used her hands to push the fabric around the waist in as far as it would go, "Ah wonder if this is 'fit' for a humanoid, it's definitely a different curve than a pony." she said and began thinking, "Wonder if Ah can still beat Rainbow Dash like this?" and without a word, patted her butt. Staying silent she pulled the covers off of her legs and glanced at them. The orange fur covered hooves at the end of the pale purple pants were definitely something she remembered, yet she still wanted to feel them. "They feel different in hands, kinda hard, like a tree branch." she commented, and was interrupted by Granny Smith calling from downstairs, "APPLEJACK, UP N' AT UM!" the old mare called out and Applejack quickly got to her hooves, to get dressed.

On her way down the stairs in yesterday's outfit, she met up with her brother and Breeze, "What in the hay?" she asked surprised to see him. However the look in his eyes was more intriguing, "You alright partner?" Breeze turned to her and shut his eyes, faking happiness until he could find the real thing, "You bet, ready to do some chores?" he asked, mimicking her accent, and was nudged by Big Mac. Breeze glanced at the large stallion as he shook his head, indicating for the human to not do that again. "Actually, Ah think Ah'm gonna take the day off today, you know have some fun before the real season starts." she said with a smile. Big Mac and Breeze both looked to her with surprise, Breeze quickly shaking his head to clear it out, "Well…Alright then!" he said as he gave her the thumbs up approval. Applejack looked to her hand, and slowly lifted her thumb, trying it out for herself. "What shall we do first?" he asked. "Hey Big Mac, you don't mind if me and my friend here go check out the circus comin to the next town over do ya?" she asked while the red stallion was still dazed. "Nope." he responded with wide eyes, and snapped out of his stupor when Applejack raced past him to grab Breeze's arm and drag him out the door, "Thank Big Mac!" she shouted as she and her friend raced off, Applejack pinning her hat firmly against her head with her free hand. Apple Bloom and Big Mac both looked out the door towards the two retreating figures, "You just got bamboozled didn't you?" the filly asked. "Eyup." Big Mac agreed.

"So why are we not asking the others again?" Breeze asked as they rode the train to their next destination. "Oh, they know, they planned to meet us there." Applejack said as she leaned back in the seat. She pulled up her arms to place her hands behind her head, "All of them?" Breeze asked, and the humanoid developed a nervous look to her, "Well, maybe not all of them…" she admitted. "You didn't tell Fluttershy did you?" Breeze guessed. "Ah was gonna, but Ah chickened out at the last minute." Applejack admitted and removed her arms from behind her head. She slowly lowered them to her lap and Breeze was sure that he heard the sound of a chicken clucking. That was confirmed when an actual chicken flew down from the baggage racks and walked away. 'This world never stops amazing me.' Breeze thought to himself as he watched the chicken walk away. "Ah hope someone else tells her, otherwise Ah just know I'll need to apologize to her, and it's hard to talk to her as is now." Applejack told him. "Hey, we're going to the circus to take your mind off of Blade, remember, and that's just what we'll do." he said and leaned back in his seat, comfortably placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Applejack smiled a little, nervousness seeping through just a little, "Do yah think Blade'll fall for me eventually?" she asked. "Nope!" he answered, not moving a single muscle except his mouth. "And why not?" she asked in a huff. "He's only ever fallen in love one other time and she was killed right in front of him. I think Blade's going to try to hold onto this love for as long as he can protect her. Trust me; don't try to get between them." Breeze explained. Applejack softened her eyes, letting understanding enter her mind. She knew how she would feel if Fluttershy was the one jealous, so she wanted to be even more respectful of what the two of them had. "Besides, I doubt they'll be there anyway." Breeze said. Applejack lifted her head to him in confusion, "I heard that she was going to take him on a tour of Cloudsdale today, he wanted to see where she grew up."

"Oh." Applejack said, both relieved and saddened by the news. "I kinda heard you talkin." she suddenly said. Her words caught Breeze's attention, and he opened an eye to look at her, "When?" he asked. "When me and Blade were a fight'n'. Ya'll said NanoPacks get their power from the wielder, but ya'll also said that they have a power core, how does that work?" she asked in return. "Oh, that." he said in realization, "Well the Xacrimon core is designed to draw energy from the wielder him or herself and amplify it enough to power all the nanobots in your NanoPack. It also does this without actually taking energy from you so you don't get exhausted from it quickly, I can't remember the details on how that works." he told her, "So when you get exhausted your NanoPack gets exhausted, kind of product of the bonding process I believe. Also, if you die, then so does your NanoPack."

The ride to the circus was mostly spent in silence from then on, Breeze would every once in a while start a conversation, but since Applejack didn't know too much about the topic the boy chose, it didn't last long. When they finally made it to the town the circus was supposed to be held in, a place Applejack called Trotingham, Breeze noticed the country side look to it, the green fields, the tall trees and blooming flowers, and all of his friends standing there waiting for them, even Fluttershy was there to…"Fluttershy?" he asked as he saw the yellow Pegasus standing there talking with her friends and Blade there next to her, "What are you two doing here?" Applejack nearly bit her lip as she lowered her hat, opting not to look the yellow Pegasus in the eyes. "Oh, Twilight told us about the circus, and I just had to go. I love animals so much." she explained, and Breeze turned to his brother, "And you?" he asked. "It seemed like fun, besides, Fluttershy asked nicely." was his answer. 'Great, we were trying to get Applejack's mind off of my brother, and what happens, he's here on a date with Fluttershy. What are we supposed to do now?' he thought to himself as he smiled, looking towards the upset Applejack.


	37. Ch 37 Stolen But Not Broken

**Chapter 37 – Stolen But Not Broken**

The circus was in full swing, ponies grouped together in pares or more walked around as they enjoyed the games, rides and treats spread around the area. Blade and Fluttershy had moved on, walking away together as they enjoyed each other's company. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Spike were now moving towards one of the rides that obviously Rainbow Dash was eager to go on, while Applejack and Breeze walked on together, her hat pulled low over her eyes and a frown on her face. "Sorry Applejack." Breeze finally said as the continued to walk, "That was completely un expected." Applejack slowly pulled up her hat as she looked to him, a smile placed on her face, "Ah, it's alright, I kinda expected it actually." she said. "You did?" he asked. "Kinda," she responded, "though I was hopin she wouldn't a found out till tomarrah." Breeze smiled again as she told the truth, "You know you don't always have to be honest with me." he said. "Yah, actually Ah do, I'm the Element of Honesty fer a reason yah know." she said. "Element of Honesty?" he asked and thought to himself, 'Maybe if she explains this she'll start to forget, and get over Blade. Then maybe she'll be happier.' "One a the Elements of Harmony." she explained, "My friends represent the other five."

"I've never heard of them. What are they?" Breeze told her curiously. "Well, Twilight can explain them better n' me. Besides, aint we here to have fun?" she asked and pointed past him at a 'knock over the bottles' game. "Too easy." he said and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bit to play. He hit them perfectly every time, shocking the game master and winning a giant penguin for Applejack. The rest of the time was spent playing games and riding rides. After one of the rides, Applejack was just about ready to hurl her lunch, but somehow kept it in. Now they were eating, what looked to be a kind of fruit filled tart with a glass of grape juice on the side. Applejack fumbled at first with the tart and glass, but eventually got the hang of it. Breeze let out a loud belch as he sat there with a half empty juice glass in his hand. Seconds later Applejack released an even bigger belch as she sat there patting her stomach, her tart and juice gone. She didn't even care that other ponies were looking at them. "That tastes great." she said satisfied. "I'll agree to that." Breeze said. Applejack lost her voice as she looked across the way.

There stood Blade with Fluttershy next to him, both smiling brightly as Blade tossed a ring into the game, and out came a toy ferret that he greatly placed into a new saddlebag that Fluttershy now wore. Seconds later, they paused at a tent with a sign that read 'Petting Tent' on the top of it and Fluttershy entered in, leaving Blade to stand there and wait for her. Thinking quickly Applejack, turned to the boy, "Uh, actually, I'd like another one of them tarts, and apple cider this time if yah don't mind." she said. Breeze looked like he was in the middle of saying something funny, but got up anyway, "Sure thing AJ." he said and walked off to go get the treats. Applejack bit her lip once, and stood up, quickly walking towards Blade as he stood there waiting for Fluttershy.

She tapped him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention, "Yes Applejack?" he asked without turning his head. Applejack rubbed her arm waiting for him to turn to her, "Well, ah guess, 'Hi' is a good start." she said. He slightly turned to her, eyeing her with the corner of his eye, his smile fallen from his appearance. "Is there something you want?" he asked. "Yah, know, if you and Fluttershy don't work out…" she tried but was interrupted by him. "Fluttershy and I aren't dating, but yes I am falling in love with her. It's just awkward with her as a pony and me as a human." he told her. "Well, I just gotta say, I…" she began, but found a lump in her throat and Blade's hand up to her, "I'm sorry Applejack, but I'm giving my heart to Fluttershy. You'll just have to…" he never got to finish, Applejack grabbed him by the collar and planted a kiss on his lips. When he gently pushed her away, she had a look of sorrow on her face, "Ah'm sorry, ah don't know what came over me." she said and the two heard somepony clear their voice. You'd never have believed it from the voice, but Fluttershy stood there watching them from the entrance of the tent she had entered not long ago. Blade's eyes went wide, with shock, and Applejack pulled her hat over her face in shame.

"Am I interrupting?" Fluttershy asked, and glared at the two of them. Blade simply pointed at Applejack, totally at a loss for words. Fluttershy lifted her nose in anger, and trotted away, but not before Blade could spot a tear beginning to form in the corner of her eye. "Wait Fluttershy!" he called out as he slowly chased her. Applejack watched them leave, a tear of her own beginning to farm and she lowered her head, turned around and promptly screamed and fell on her tail when she came face to face with an angry Breeze. In his hands he held a strawberry tart and in the other he held a glass of apple cider. On his face, a scowl darker than any she had ever seen glared into her soul. "I thought I warned you not to get between them, my brother has been alone all his life, and now he might be for the rest of it because of you." he darkly said to her, and knelt down to place the glass and treat into her own hands and turn to walk away. For the first time in a long time, Applejack felt alone in a vast world.

"Fluttershy, will you please slow down so that I can explain it to you?" Blade asked as she stomped away from him. "I think it may have been self-explanatory." she said as she kept up her pace. Blade sighed and quickened his own pace, "Look, neither of us know where that came from, Applejack admitted that she didn't know what came over her, and I didn't kiss back. I promise." he said. Fluttershy lowered her head, tears flowing out of them like waterfalls from a cliff edge, "I just can't believe it was one of my best friends." she cried and finally came to a stop, "Why?" she asked in tears. Blade knelt down and wrapped his arms around her neck, embracing her as best he could, "I'm sorry it happened, I'll try and make sure it never does again." he said. "How can you say that, even you can't predict the future." she said, "What if Rarity or Rainbow Dash do that same thing?"

"First off, Rarity is preoccupied with herself and Spike to fall in love with me, I never spend any time with her, and Rainbow Dash, I practically drive her crazy with boredom." he explained, "How it happened with Applejack I don't know." Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around his waist, and cried. They just sat there, embracing each other for a while, until Blade spoke up, "Do you want to go home?" he asked. With a sniff and a rub to her eyes, she nodded and the two of them made their way to the train station.

"You did WHAT?!" Rarity asked as the others just stared at her. "Ah know, it was the stupidest thing Ah've ever done." Applejack admitted. Twilight just let her jaw drop to the ground, "Oh, this is bad." Pinkie whispered to Rainbow Dash. "Yah think?" the cyan pony commented. "Seriously dahling just what were you thinking? We all knew of Fluttershy's feelings but for you to keep such a thing a secret…" Rarity ranted. "Ah just didn't want to hurt Fluttershy's feelings yah know? It just got outta hoof today Ah guess."

"You didn't want to hurt Fluttershy, so you kissed her crush?" Twilight tried to process. "I didn't mean to." the Huma-Pony said, "It just sorta happened, like Ah wasn't in control er somethin." she said. "Dahling, in control or not you must apologize to her; she's probably really torn up about this betrayal." Rarity said. Applejack gulped hard, "B…betrayal?" she asked. "Oh yes, by kissing the pony…or person she has a crush on and being as good a friend as you are to her, you betrayed her feelings, and must atone." Rarity explained. "Aren't you over dramatizing this a bit?" Twilight asked. "Twilight," Rainbow intervened, "This is Fluttershy we're talking about, who knows how hurt she really is?"

"Yah, she's really sensitive." Pinkie reminded them all. "I still think that Rarity's making a bigger deal out of this than it should be." Twilight said and turned to see Spike giving her an angry glare. "I assure you Twilight, this is one topic I am not over dramatizing." she said with a tone that spoke of confidence. Applejack hung her head, her nerves now pointed towards hopelessness, "Am, sunk." she said, practically giving up.


	38. Ch 38 I'm finaly Sorry

**Chapter 38 – I'm Finally Sorry**

Nearly a month passed by as Fluttershy and Applejack stopped talking. Normally Fluttershy didn't hold grudges like this but you could almost tell that something was holding her back, she was sad every time she saw the Huma-Pony. Applejack slowly kicked one of the trees in her orchard, causing the apples to fall into the buckets beneath them, when she kicked it again and no apples fell out, she looked up, finding the tree empty. She sighed deeply, and placed her hand against the trunk, "Ah can't keep goin like this." she said to herself, and steeled her gaze before marching out of the orchard, past her brother and off of the property, making her way towards Fluttershy's cottage. She quickly advanced and found her courage diminishing with every step she took. "Come on girl!" she told herself, "No backin down now." and she forced herself to knock on her friend's door. She was surprised when a coatless Blade opened up the door instead of Fluttershy. "May I help you?" he asked, his emotions completely hidden from her. Applejack first glanced at his chiseled chest under the thin fabric of the white tank top he wore, his muscular arms and chest distracting her from what she wanted to do. Applejack instantly turned away, not wanting to repeat what happened at the circus, "Is F…Fluttershy home?" she asked nervous and red as a beat under her orange fur. "Why?" he asked, still wary about her. "Ah wanted to apologize, yah know, fer what happened." she told him, sneaking a peek at him over her shoulder. Blade let out a deep sigh, "Finally, I was hoping you would have done it a lot sooner." he said and pointed towards the window, "She went to the Everfree Forest to gather some herbs and barriers, something about a sick baby bird. Stick to the path and you can't miss her, if you can stop staring at me." The last part got her to stiffen up and turn her gaze completely away from him, "Sorry." she said immediately and took off like a bullet into the forest. Blade shook his head slowly, and turned his head, "No Angel it isn't ice cream time; and yes I'm watching you." he said as he closed the door.

Now that Applejack wasn't distracted by the real him, she patted herself on both cheeks, "Come on Applejack!" she whispered to herself, "No more repeat'n yer mistakes. Fluttershy's yer friend." Then she stopped in her tracks and twiddled her fingers, "But he's so handsome…" she tried to rationalize, and shook her head violently before gently slapping her cheeks again, "NO!" she scolded, "Fluttershy, remember Fluttershy!" She tried so hard, but every time she brought Fluttershy into her mind, Blade would be right there, and subconsciously she would substitute Fluttershy for the her she was now. Shaking her head clear of thoughts, she once again spoke to herself, "This may be harder than Ah thought." she said and lowered her shoulders. Applejack continued to follow the trail, all the way to her friend Zacora's place.

The zebra lived alone with her masks reminding her of her home land, but also loved all of Ponyville and had lots of friends. Currently she was mixing something in her cauldron. "I just need something to get this friend of mine to fall out of love with the special pony I have in mind." Applejack heard Fluttershy say from inside the tree. "Maters of the heart must be dealt, by the one in which they are felt." the zebra advised. "So, no potion?" Fluttershy asked downtrodden. "I am afraid not, there is but one answer to be sought." Zecora told her. "I see," Fluttershy said, her ears pinned against her head, "It was nice talking to you again Zecora." The moment she walked out of the door, there stood Applejack, her arms crossed and a concerned look on her face. "APPLEJACK!" Fluttershy called out in surprise, her saddle bag would have flown off of her if it weren't tied to her, "What are you doing here?"

"You wanted Zecora to give me a potion to get me to fall out of love with Blade?" she asked. Fluttershy let her ears fall to her head in shame, "I just want everything to go back to the way it was, where we weren't fighting." she admitted. Applejack lowered her arms, "Let's walk." she said and turned to go down the path.

Minutes passed by as the two walked on, nothing being said between them until Applejack spoke up finally, "Ah'm sorry Fluttershy." she said, "Ah just can't explain what was goin through my mind when Ah did that." Fluttershy looked up to her, "Promise not to do it again?" she asked. Applejack hesitated a second, before answering, "I can't, not like this." she said, her eyes closed and her heart in her hooves. Fluttershy lowered her own head, sad about the answer, "Mind if we stop here, I kind of told Blade I was gathering these." she said and turned to a bush of purple berries before grabbing some with her mouth and dropping them into the bag on her side. Applejack knelt down to help when they were engulfed in a shadow of something large. The two of them looked up to find someone they remembered, Jacob and his large mech suit. "Well, well, well." he said and licked his lips, "Who knew a pony could look so good." The perverted gaze he had pointed itself towards Applejack, and he lifted all four of his new Mechanical arms, "Can I plant my seeds in your fields?" he asked. "Not in yer life time!" she said disgusted and angry. With a simple flex of her arms, the Tremor emerged, covering her arms and legs in its protective metal. A few lights flickered on in Jacob's cockpit view shield, "Ah, very nice, 40% Adamantine based armor." he said, "Oh, Quake Pistons. That's the first time I've seen those in a long time."

"What the hay is Adamantine?" Applejack asked. "Let me put it to you this way, the grades of armor are separated by their metal base; Iron, Titanium, Mythril and Adamantine, all with steel as the alloy. Each category is then separated into grades of mixture, every ten percent is a new grade. So with your armor being 40-49% Adamantine, you would have an A-4 armor grade, and that is capable of withstanding a great amount of punishment." he told her and rushed in one of his four massive fists rushing towards her, "But I promise I'll make it break." he shouted and threw his punch, Applejack reeled back one of her own fists, and the piston retracted, only to extend back to its original length upon contact with the enemy fist. Jacob's arm shattered, from knuckle to shoulder every piece went flying every which way. He let his shock only last a second and he used the arm on the opposite side to knock her away. Applejack found herself plowing through two trees before she hit ground, and she struggled to get up to her hooves. "APPLEJACK!" Fluttershy called out and rushed to her. "Are you alright?" she asked, and was gently pushed away when the orange Huma-Pony stood to her hooves. "Ah got this!" she said and dashed off, at the same time Jacob began running towards her. Again she pulled back one of her fists, retracting the Quake piston and unleashing its power in her punch. However, this time she punched thin air as Jacob swerved left, avoiding the attack completely. Applejack simply sailed in slow motion as he passed by her on her side, right before he used both arms on that side to nearly crush her between them. Applejack flew a few extra feet under her own momentum and flopped to the ground, injured and coughing trying to regain her breath.

Jacob seemed so proud of himself that he didn't see it when Fluttershy, dressed in the Valkyrie, smashed her shield into the back of his cockpit, easily knocking him off balance, and letting her fly to Applejack's side. "Are you alright?" the yellow Pegasus asked. "Ok," Applejack began and then coughed, "Maybe Ah don't got it." she admitted and continued to clutch her chest. Fluttershy narrowed her eyes in anger, "You big bully! How dare you hurt my friend." she said, and looked to him, only to see his arms, all three of them and his top shoulders opened up and revealing missiles of various sizes. "I won't be beaten by a bunch of animals!" he shouted and launched everything he had at her. Fluttershy quickly placed her shield out in front of her, the round metal plate receiving everything as she tried to stay in one spot after every explosion. Her eyes shut tight and her mind focused on protecting her friend, she didn't notice when the three gems on her forehead began shining brightly. The light it emitted focused itself on Applejack as she continued to cough in pain. Applejack opened her eyes seconds later, as she felt her body begin to feel better, her injuries disappearing quickly. "What the hay is that?" she whispered.


	39. Ch 39 A New Way To Fight

**Chapter 39 – A New Way To Fight**

Applejack just looked on as Fluttershy took the beating of all those missiles, and at the same time, shined the soothing light on her body. Seconds later, the Missiles stopped coming, the two of them covered and shrouded in the dust the blasts made. The light faded and Fluttershy opened her eyes, before falling to her side. "Fluttershy?" Applejack whispered as she lifted the Pegasus's head. Applejack looked to the shield, finding it scratched in several places, but in relatively good condition otherwise. "Uhh…" she heard Fluttershy groan, "Applejack?" The Huma-Pony patted Fluttershy on the cheek, "Ah'm alright, what about you?" she whispered. Fluttershy closed her eyes again, and the Valkyrie retracted quickly, "Just tired is all." Fluttershy said and rested her head. "Don't worry Fluttershy, Ah'll take it from here." Applejack said and stood up.

Jacob breathed heavy as he tried to look through the smoke, his screen cracked from the strike Fluttershy gave him, and now his scanner was malfunctioning. "Blasted Pony, now I have to do this the old fashion way." he told himself, and jarred to the left when something smashed into him. He regained his balance and turned the massive machine to see…nothing but airborne dust. "What makes yah think Ah'm that easy ta beat?" he heard from behind him, and he turned around just in time to get a large metallic fist smashed into his screen. The glass held up, but cracked into a foggy white haze all around. Jacob reached up with one of his three remaining arms, and ripped the severally cracked screen from his view. "Useless piece of junk." he said angrily. "Hey, watch were yer throwin things." Applejack said from his right. Jacob turned that way, and swung his massive arms, hitting nothing except a tree. From behind him, he received another blow, this one knocking him to the ground. The human growled angrily, and used his three massive hands to push his mech back up to his feet. "You'll pay for that." he said, "You'll never leave here alive now."

He watched as the dust finally settled, revealing Applejack, completely unharmed. "Wait, what?" he asked, "You were barely breathing after the beating I gave you, how are you unharmed?" Applejack simply lifted her fists up to her chin, and brought her hooves in, no further than shoulder width as she placed one hoof in front comfortably. Jacob looked on, curious and shocked, "You intend to…box me?" he asked. "Just a little somethin Breeze taught me while helpin on the farm." she explained, "Never really thought it would come in handy." Jacob smiled wickedly, and had his mech crack its knuckles, all fifteen of them. "No ring? This should be easy." he said, and lifted two of the arms to his chin, the third slamming itself into his chest and hanging out to the side.

Applejack and Jacob could almost hear the bell as it rang to start the match, both circling each other as they neared the other, waiting for the first move to be made. Jacob struck first, keeping his guard up and striking with his third arm, slamming it into Applejack's quake pistons as she blocked. Applejack then went in and struck at the two arms blocking his chest, keeping her piston from retracting. Quickly she brought it back into place, and the two began their dance again. Jacob again struck with his open arm, reaching for Applejack's head as she blocked it, then with his only left arm, tried punching her in the gut. Applejack quickly brought one of her legs up and allowed the metal to block the strike. She saw it coming, that same arm trying for another strike. Applejack countered, pulling back her Quake piston and her fist, to punch the arm, shattering it just like the first, and then jumping back, gaining distance from the man, "Now we're even." she told him and moved in, before letting loose with a barrage of punches. First a left hook, then a right, and a left again. Next an uppercut and a straight jab that put a large dent into his armor. She quickly became relentless, striking him with everything she had, slamming her fists into his armor just about everywhere she could. Jacob kept his block near his face and upper chest, hopping to keep damage to those areas minimum. Applejack then focused her strikes to the lower chest, striking his arms only to keep his guard higher.

Her rapid punches soon began to show in more ways than just denting his armor, the cracks that began to appear worried him, and he was quickly beginning to feel the blows as she threw them. Applejack reeled back with one more punch, retracting her Quake piston and slamming it into his torso. The power behind the punch sent him flying back, his chest armor shattering as he flew, scattering across the fields. He soon hit the ground, and could just as clearly hear the bell that signaled the end of the match. Try as he might, his mech wouldn't move, at least, not the arms and legs. "This isn't over." he warned and lit up the rockets on his back, causing him to fly off across the ground before pulling up into the air and escaping.

Applejack watched as he disappeared into the blue sky, vanishing only when it was impossible to see him. She then moved over to the sleeping Fluttershy, and retracted her NanoPack, before reaching under the yellow Pegasus and lifting her up. The journey back to the cottage was spent in silence, Fluttershy was still asleep when they arrived. Applejack used her hoof to knock on the door, and Blade once again opened it up, again without his coat on. Somehow, Applejack found it easier to keep her imagination to herself. "What happened?" Blade asked almost angry. "Remember that boy Jacob?" was all she said, and Blade's eyes softened. He reached out, taking Fluttershy from the Huma-Pony and taking her inside, "Did you talk to her before he attacked?" he asked. Applejack smiled and nodded, knowing that the simple smile would tell him that everything was now alright. "…Good." he said, and used his boot to close the door, "Goodnight Applejack." he said flatly. Applejack looked to the sky, seeing the sun as it tried to set behind the Canterlot mountain. With a smile, she turned and made her way back to the ranch, only to be stopped by Blade as he called out to her, "Applejack?!" he asked, "What's the verdict on your situation?" Applejack scanned his body, memorizing what he looked like, "Ah think, Ah'll wait for mah dream **colt** instead. Ponies are a lot less…eh…showy." she told him, and turned to walk away. Blade smiled at this, and walked back into the cottage, "What a weirdo!" he told himself, "Farm girls are a different breed all together." and he shut the door.

Back at the farm, Applejack walked happily into the house, nearly skipping as she smiled and sat down at the table where Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith sat, waiting for her. "What?" she asked when she got the same look from all three of them, "Ah didn't go and try ta flirt with Blade if'n that's what yer thinkin. I left ta go apologize ta Fluttershy." she told them. Big Macintosh just closed his eyes and shook his head, "It don't matter what cha was doin Applejack," Granny Smith said, "We were just a worried silly about cha."

"Yah," Apple Bloom told her, "You fergot to tell us where you were goin." The sad eyes on the filly's look of worry, made Applejack's heart just melt, and her eyes grow heavy. 'What the hay?' she thought to herself, and forced her eyes to stay open. "Sorry Apple Bloom, Ah guess ah was just too distracted with my thoughts ta think right. Next time Ah'll remember ta tell ya'll." she said, and yawned deeply, "Better git yer sleep Applejack, cause you got double chores tomarrah." Granny Smith told her and promptly fell asleep in her rocking chair. Before Applejack could complain, another deep yawn emerged from deep in her throat. "Will you read me a story before you go ta bed?" Apple Bloom quickly asked. Applejack wanted to say yes, but she quickly found herself in her own dreams as she allowed her head to rest on her arms. Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh just watched as she slept, and changed.


	40. Ch 40 The Real Thing

**Chapter 40 – The Real Thing**

Applejack awoke the next morning, groggy and tired, still completely worn out. "Why do Ah feel like I just got run over by a stage coach?" she asked. "Probably because your body went through the same thing it did a month ago." she heard Breeze ask. When she finally opened her eyes, a headache emerged, pounding through her head like a war drum. She instantly closed her eyes, hoping that the headache would go away, but it didn't, so she brought her hoof to her forehead. "Huh?" she asked and looked to the appendage touching her fur. The hard hoof showed itself to her, plain as day, but the headache didn't vanish. "Ah'm back." she said with a smile, and pulled the covers over her head. "And Ah hurt all over." she complained, only to be shouted at from down stairs, "APPLEJACK GIT YER FLANK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she heard Granny Smith yell. Pulling her covers back over her head and sitting up like she had for an entire month, she groaned, "Oh yah, double chores. Ah fergot." she said and forced herself to get out of bed. She didn't even realize that she still had the top and shorts still on until they started interfering with the way she walked. "You might want to be a pony again." Breeze told her, "I'll explain the situation to Granny Smith, and see what happens." With that he shut her bedroom door and made his way downstairs. Applejack yawned again, and went to work, getting back into her old life and out of the human cloths.

Fluttershy stretched as she woke up, her happy nature bringing energy to her the moment the sun hit her fur. She kept her eyes shut, and spoke to herself, "Maybe today, will be the day, my turn to be humanoid." she wished, and opened her eyes to look at her…hands. At first she couldn't believe it, so she traced one hand with the other, touching the fingers and feeling them, hoping that they wouldn't disappear on her, like a dream. Then she moved down her arm, tracing the shoulder and collar bone as she went. She would have gone further, but Blade knocked on the door and walked into the cottage, "Hey Fluttershy, hope you…" he began and got a look at her before she pulled her covers up to make herself decent-ish. What he saw at the moment, was a humanoid Fluttershy with the covers pulled up to cover herself, however the wings on her back being almost as long as her body, couldn't be hidden even if she tried. "…I'll get Rarity!" he said as his blush dominated his face. Fluttershy also blushed as he exited, then she thought of something, she could now go on a legitimate **date** with the person she thought of as her special somepony. The smile on her face grew until, "YES!" she actually shouted. Even Applejack on the other side of town could hear her.

"Ooh, do you think he'll like this one?" Pinkie could hear Fluttershy ask from inside her cottage. "Dahling he'll probably like you in whatever you wear, but I think this one is fabulous." Rarity responded inside the same building. Breeze walked by, turning to Pinkie as she sat there waiting. "Hey Pinkie, is Fluttershy done yet?" he asked and disappeared around the side of the house, "Well, not really." she said and heard Fluttershy scream before Rarity shouted at him, "Breeze, get out! How dare you, sneaking a peek at poor Fluttershy!" she asked. "I'm sorry I didn't do it on purpose!" he called back as he ran from the side and back to Pinkie Pie. He breathed heavy as he stopped and placed his hands to his knees, "Well, how did she look?" Pinkie asked as Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Twilight walked up from behind him. Still surprised, he turned his head to her and said, "Shapely." only to have Rainbow Dash tackle him from behind, pinning him to the ground, "I'm gonna keep you here until everypony has a good kick." she warned him. He smiled worriedly and seemed to disappear entirely from underneath her. "He has to teach me how to do that!" she commented as she lowered her head in frustration, and walked back to her friends.

"Where's Blade?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash shrugged her shoulders, "How should I know, he threw a rock into my room, yelled at me, and then left." she said. "Well he didn't tell me much at all." Twilight responded, and then turned to Applejack. The orange pony just shrugged, and then smiled for almost no reason. "I missed bein a pony!" she drawled to herself, and the door to Fluttershy's cottage opened up. Rarity was the one to exit first, and placed a hoof to her mouth, clearing her throat, "Ehem, allow me to introduce, the new Fluttershy!" she said and scooted to the side, just as Fluttershy emerged from the shadows of her home. She had her hands shyly folded in front of her violet ankle length dress, topped with a backless light purple spaghetti strap blouse. The wings that poked out from her back looked to be about as long as she was tall, and that was some height because she seemed to be slightly taller than any of the others were. "Well?" she asked, "Do you think Blade will like me like this?"

"How could I not?" she heard him ask gently from her side. Shyly she turned to look him in the eyes, his baby blues shining gently as he presented a bouquet of flowers to her. "It's customary to bear gifts when asking for the privilege of a romantic outing I believe." he said, and walked up to her, handing her the flowers. Fluttershy blushed feverishly, and accepted them kindly, before smelling them. Rainbow Dash nudged Twilight with half laden eyes and a cocky smirk on her face. "I can already tell, this is going to go well." she said, and Rarity walked up to the cyan Pegasus, "It had better go well, I'm the one who made all the arrangements." Rainbow Dash adopted a worried look on her face, and turned back to Twilight, "This is going to be a disaster isn't it?" she asked, receiving a very angry glare from the white unicorn to the back of her colorful head.

Fluttershy nearly tore through everything Rarity hade in her boutique, "No, no, no!" she said in a panic, "Should I just wear the Valkyrie?" she asked and ran in front of the triple mirror, before the armor appeared. Around her waist, was an armored short skirt, with a perfect breast plate fastened on her top half. Gauntlets appeared on her arms and the shield formed itself around on her right gauntlet before the helmet appeared, a full helmet this time instead of just the front guard, and boots shaped perfectly to her hoofs and legs formed themselves over her legs all the way to just below her knees. At first Rarity was shocked, the new design of the Valkyrie was surprising to her, so she shook her head to clear the confusion, "Dear, you should just wear the dress that I picked out. Remember the one I told you was fabulous?" she offered and magically brought forward a form fitting black dress, with a bit too much showing in the front for Fluttershy's taste. Friendly, but worried, Fluttershy smiled at the dress, and squeed, "Um, no offence Rarity, but…it's not me." she said, giving the unicorn an excuse that seemed to fit, and looked back to the mirrors. "Well," Rarity said, accepting the excuse, "You aren't going on your first date in your armor are you?" she asked. Fluttershy lowered her head, looking at the Valkyrie she wore over her new cloths, "What's wrong?" she asked, "All I need to do is just wear my underwear…" she tried to explain, and Rarity stopped her right there, "No, no, no. You look too much like a warrior, and the shield would be far too bulky. No, what you need is a dress, something I can put together quickly, but what?" she asked, and activated the Sapphire, using the jewel on her forehead under her horn to project a holographic image of the dresses in the magazines Pinkie had downloaded to her.

Fluttershy glanced over her shoulder just in time to see a 'Blue' blue dress, with no back and fluffy straps that hung off of the shoulders, also the front of it was just how she wanted it to be, not too showy, and not too constricting, "Wait!" Fluttershy called out as Rarity quickly passed it, "Go back." she pleaded, to which Rarity obliged. Once Rarity saw the dress, her eyes widened, and she turned to enlarge the image onto Fluttershy as she retracted the Valkyrie. At her hooves, a pair of blue high heeled pumps sat there, contrasting with Fluttershy's hooves, but it still gave Rarity an idea, "Why Fluttershy, you will look dazzling!" she said.


	41. Ch 41 My Little Date

**Chapter 41 – My Little Date**

From his room in the rickety shack, Blade imagined himself walking up to Fluttershy's home, the cottage at the edge of the Everfree forest. He had on something he normally didn't wear, his basic on-duty School uniform. The black button up shirt folded over itself to the left and buttoned up with ten buttons all the way up to the clipped together collar, five on each side. The decorations on his left lapel told of all his achievements when in the Academy, and matched well with the pressed black pants he wore. He still wore his black boots, but now he let them hide under the pant legs instead, and they were freshly polished. His hair remained the same.

The worried look on his face was what Breeze couldn't get used to, "Dude, stop looking like that. She'll think your soft." he teased, snapping the dressed up Blade from his imagination. "I think she wants me to be soft." Blade responded and glanced back into the mirror that stood as tall as he was, and slipped a black bolo tie around his head to place it around his neck. Breeze simply frowned, he was happy for his brother, yet he'd never seen him this nervous, 'He usually just puts on his focused face and stares at you until you tell him every…no wait, that's his interrogation method.' he thought to himself and let his eyes open wide in realization, 'I honestly can't remember the last time he went on a date!' Blade glanced at his brother's shocked face, and nearly growled at him, "Do not bring up my dating habits." he warned.

Breeze simply lifted his hands into the air next to his shoulders. "And NO following us!" Blade said as he turned back to the mirror. "Wouldn't dream of it!" Breeze said with a Cheshire cat grin. "I'm warning you…" Blade said, just to get his point across. "Ok, ok, I'll make sure the girls know." he said, giving up the thought and resting his chin on his hand. "Good." was all he said as he wrapped tightened the black bolo tie around his neck and tucked it under his collar. "There." he said as he looked himself up and down. "You two kids have a wonderful time!" Breeze said as he waved his hand to his brother. Blade then turned to him and quirked an eyebrow, "I'm a year older than you remember?" he asked and exited the door. Breeze simply chuckled, and looked to the ceiling, "Fluttershy's right," he said, stopping his humor short, "We really can't build houses."

Inside the cottage, Fluttershy stood in front of a full length mirror that Rarity had brought over with her, "Stop moving Fluttershy." she whispered, "I'm trying to finish your dress." Fluttershy quickly stopped fidgeting with her hands, but also stood perfectly still, not breathing. "You can breathe dahling." Rarity reminded the yellow Huma-Pony. Fluttershy exhaled nervously, allowing the tension that built up inside her to be released into the air. What she now wore was the same blue dress she saw from Rarity's visual collection, with light blue gloves that stretched all the way up past her elbows, half way up her forearms. She also had hoof made shoes that wrapped themselves up halfway to her knees. Her hair was pulled back a little, braided on one side and tied into a draping tail of hair on the other side, with one of her favorite flowers, a white lily, pinning the hair back so it wouldn't get into her face. "I'm not sure about this?" she said nervously. "But dahling, you like him don't you?" Rarity asked. "Yes," Fluttershy squeaked, "More than I've ever liked anypony else." she admitted, "But what if he doesn't like the dress? Or, what if I mess it up somehow?"

"Dahling calm down, just don't be nervous." Rarity advised. Fluttershy took a deep cleansing breath, and repeated Rarity, "Don't be nervous." just as Rarity finished with the last stitch and snipped the thread with magically manipulated scissors. Suddenly a knock at the door, caused Fluttershy to jump slightly and she mewed like a kitten before looking to the door. When she finally opened it, she saw Blade standing there in his fresh pressed uniform, and she blushed a beet red. He let his own eyes grow wide, 'Don't be nervous, don't be nervous…' she thought to herself. "You look beautiful." was all Blade said, and Fluttershy's mental resolve snapped, 'I'm so nervous!' she admitted to herself. Not letting the new Huma-Pony bail out, Rarity nudged her forward with her shoulders, pushing her out the door before closing it herself, "I'll be in my boutique if anyone needs me, oh and the reservations are under 'Blade', don't forget that." she told them and trotted away, lifting her chin proudly and smiling from ear to ear. "Reservations?" Blade asked.

"Rarity, told me to go to the fancy restaurant, 'The Olive Fields' at around 8:00." Fluttershy was able to whisper, her nerves were nearly shot and all she could do was squeak until she calmed down. "Oh, is it hard to get reservations?" he asked. Fluttershy found her voice inoperable, so she simply nodded. Blade lifted his right arm and used his left hand to move the cuff away from a watch he had under his shirt. "Well, I guess we've got about an hour, shall we go find it?" he asked. Fluttershy couldn't believe it, but she actually managed to blush even more. "Remember to breathe Fluttershy!" he reminded and smiled, moving himself so that he offered her his arm. She took a deep breath, exhaled and wrapped her arm into his. The two of them walked down the path, past the gate and into Ponyville, with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack all watching. "Ah don't think he spotted us?" Applejack whispered, and all three of them were frightened when Breeze appeared behind them, "Actually he did." he said, scaring the three ponies and sending them skyward. Pinkie landed in Breeze's arms while Applejack hung on tightly to Rainbow Dash as she floated down, "Don't do that!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack yelled, while Pinkie continued to laugh so hard she snorted.

Blade smiled as he turned the corner, seeing just how his brother handled the three spying ponies. The trip to 'The Olive Fields' was much shorter than the two of them believed, they arrived with almost forty minutes to spend, though Blade didn't want to go very far. All of the shops and carts appeared to be closed anyway. They talked and walked a little, once Fluttershy found her voice again. Far too quickly, Blade looked to his watch and found that the time had flown by, and they walked to the restaurant. The reservations were met, and they entered in. Rarity could easily see them from her boutique window, right between two other houses. She smiled brightly and turned back to her sewing machine, before magically lifting up the piece she was sewing. The white gown was pure, with just enough sparkling material on the top with what looked to be a white belt with a sapphire encrusted at the belly. The straps fluffed out just right and the gown itself flowed into a train. It was also humanoid shaped, and looked strikingly like a wedding dress. Magically she added gloves to the dress, and smiled. She then turned back to the restaurant and shut her window, and placed the dress in a special place, before lifting her candle and making her way up stairs. "Fluttershy, I envy you and say congratulations. You finally found your special somepony." she said as she crawled into bed and blew out her candle.

"That went well!" Blade said as he escorted Fluttershy out of the restaurant, "Yes." Fluttershy agreed, she had finally calmed down enough to talk. "Blade?" Fluttershy asked as the two of them walked on, not really caring where they ended up. Blade turned his head to her, giving her his full attention, "I had a really great time." she admitted and smiled to him. He smiled back and stopped, turning so that all of him face her. "Same here," he told her, "I…I haven't really let myself ...uh." he tried to say, and Fluttershy looked to him, both nervous about what he had to say and curious at the same time. "Ever since Shy, I've shut myself off from the world. But somehow, you were able to release me from my own prison…you know what I'm saying right?" he asked. Fluttershy nodded at first, and then slowly shook her head. He sighed at himself, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You bring out the best in me," he said, "and I'd like that to continue. I haven't been in love for a long time…" when he stopped, Fluttershy got mixed feelings, she wondered if he was going to say he loved her, or that he was never going to fall in love again. "Typical! You did this to Shy as well, right before she died!" said a familiar voice.


	42. Ch 42 Reasons to Fight

**Chapter 42 – Reasons to Fight**

"Councilor Millian?" Blade asked as he spun around to face the familiar voice, "That's not possible, I thought that all of the Councilors except Riida were killed by Zeral." he commented as he placed himself between Millian and Fluttershy. "I'm a Soluna, I can naturally project lifeless shells of my outer skin when I find myself far too stressed. My body takes the toxin chemical that is produced by stress and secretes them along the outer skin as a sticky kind of sweat. I than can hatch out of that old skin and feel refreshed in my new skin." she explained, "What was viewed if at all was my old shell, since the sticky gel hardens rapidly, creating a kind of body shaped cocoon that I leave in my place."

"What are you doing here?" he asked forcefully. "I came here looking for the one you call Breeze, however I think you will do nicely!" she responded and drew her NanoPack from her sleeve. The single red handle grew almost as tall as she was, sprouting a sun shaped blade at one end and a large crescent blade at the other. She easily flipped it in her hands, before crouching down in a long poll-arm stance and pointing the crescent blade at him. Blade reached behind him, bringing out his giant sword easily, "What's the big idea?" he asked. "Think of it as a test, or exam. If I kill you, you lose, but if you kill me, you win and get to live another day, traitor." Millian explained, an angry glare on her face. "Zeral was the only traitor!" he told her and lifted his sword up to his chin easily, before splitting it in half, into the twin blades. Millian dashed in to him, thrusting the crescent blade towards his neck only to be blocked by one of the twin swords in his hands, "Zeral never declared allegiance to another planet!" she shouted to him, and spun around, nearly severing Fluttershy's head from her shoulders with the Sun blade end. Blade quickly lifted his other sword in order to block the strike, "Hey, you almost hit Fluttershy!" he growled to her, and pushed as hard as he could against her weapon, pushing her back as far as he could. "I was aiming for the both of you!" Millian shouted as she began to push back. Blade proved to be the stronger as the Councilor continued to slide backwards until she hit her back against one of the buildings. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, "You never involve the innocent."

"She is **not** innocent!" Millian literally growled. With a mighty shove, she tossed him almost ten feet back, forcing him to regain his balance. Breathing heavily, she continued, "I've seen what she's done, using her cute exterior to hide a brutal heart." Blade lifted his gaze, his anger exploding as he lunged forward, flipping his wrists to change the twin blades into the wing blades, and wildly striking them against the shaft of Millian's weapon. "You know nothing except what you've been told." he shouted as he continued his assault, "You never spent any time with her, you never even looked at the real Fluttershy! How can you think that anything you've been told is real?" Blade stopped his wild strikes in order to lift both blades high above his head, and in that time, Millian was able to take a strike at him, moving the crescent blade in a way that it would have split the boy in half. However nether strike actually connected, because Fluttershy's shield bounced off of the shaft near the crescent blade and collided with Blade's Wing Blades, knocking both of them off balance a little.

The shield hit the ground and rolled perfectly so that it settled right at Fluttershy's armored hooves. Blade took a few steps backwards and turned his head, to look at her, while Millian simply looked past him in shock. 'Not possible,' the Soluna thought to herself, 'How did is she able to accurately throw such a large shield and effectively stop both our attacks?'

"Please, just stop fighting." Fluttershy pleaded, tears could be seen streaming down her cheeks as she looked to her shield on the ground. The armor almost highlighted her dress as it sat there, though the armor and dress obviously didn't go together. "Fluttershy…" Blade said in realization, and lowered his weapons to his sides. Millian once again took an opportunity to strike, moving only inches before she found her weapon being blocked by Fluttershy's flying shield. "Please…just stop." the Huma-Pony pleaded, as she caught the returning shield in mid air. Millian simply growled as Blade lowered his head, in a kind of shame, he knew that the date was probably ruined by now. "I will not be fooled by your tricks." the Soluna said angrily, "You just want to confuse me so that I'll let my guard down."

"But…" Fluttershy tried to plead again, but was interrupted when Millian lunged at her this time, "JUST SHUT-UP YOU MONSTER!" she shouted, and thrust the crescent end at the Huma-Pony. Fluttershy lifted her shield and hid behind it completely only to find that the pressure never happened when the clang came. Peeking from around her shield, she spied Blade, standing there with one of his wing blades pressed up against the inside of the crescent blade, and pushing against it keeping it at a distance. "Are you alright?" he asked almost sad. Fluttershy nodded even in her surprise. "Good." he sighed, "I've already caused you so much pain." Fluttershy stood there, confused at first, "I just wanted to tell you how much I loved being with you, how much I enjoyed your company…but I guess I was just being selfish again." he told her, his head pointing down to the ground, and somehow, the despair in his voice frightened her. "I promise I won't do it again," he whispered, and lifted his head, the deadliest of glares etched into his face and soul, "Never again."

And with a powerful shove, he knocked Millian off of her feet. It was as if she moved in slow motion through the air, 'He's so powerful.' she thought to herself, and time sped back up as he again barraged her with strikes, that somehow seemed twice as strong as they were before, his movements smoother, more fluid, and relentless actually sending her back to the very spot she was before. Finally, with one powerful strike, he split her weapon in half. Millian then jumped backwards, landing on the top of the roof behind her, holding both ends in both hands as if they were two swords that she had used constantly. 'What just happened, it's like he now has nothing to lose.' she thought to herself, and glanced at Fluttershy, 'So, you do have a weakness.' and she smiled wickedly, before placing the handles back to gather and spinning the two blades in a circle out in front of her. Blade's eyes opened wide, "You recognize this attack don't you Blade?" Millian asked, "The more I spin my blades the more powerful the blast, and yet once I stop, the attack devastates anything, living or not that it touches. And even at this level, I can decimate this entire building, you and your friend behind you."

'You wish to destroy me, then so be it.' he thought to himself and retracted his NanoPack before he jumped to the roof of the building, landing behind her and grabbing her by the back of her collar to jump into the sky with Millian in tow. "What are you doing?" she asked as the two of them rose higher and higher. "You want me?" he asked as they reached the clouds, "You got me!" and he turned her around, grabbing her by the arms and causing the two halves of the staff to hit the sides of his arms and stop spinning. Millian let her surprise overwhelm her as the light from the center of the staff expanded. "You fool!" she shouted and released both of her handles to push him away from her. The light enveloped her completely as he plummeted to the ground below. He never made a sound, instead he watched as Millian allowed her own attack to turn her into dust. Instead of hitting the ground, he found a pair of yellow fur covered arms, catch him in mid air, and gently place him on his feet a few seconds later. He turned around and met with Fluttershy's 'stare' the one look he'd seen her use to get a Manticore to behave around him. Within a second he felt pain as she slapped him in the cheek.

Without a word, Fluttershy then buried her face into his shirt, and cried. His thoughts reeled with questions, and he could only come up with one answer, he did it again, he hurt the person he loved the most. "Don't ever give up on yourself again!" she pleaded as she rubbed her tears into his chest, "I couldn't bear it if I lost you, you mean so much to me." Blade looked to her, surprise and bewilderment evident on his face. "I love you!" she whispered as she cried. Finally, Blade let the wall holding his emotions back break, tears finally came to his eyes and he wrapped his arms around Fluttershy, embracing her, never wanting to let her go again, "I love you too Fluttershy, and I'm sorry I did that. I promise, as long as you don't give up on me, I won't ever give up on myself again." he said to her, and they stood there, until the tears stopped for the both of them.


	43. Ch 43 Missing In Action

**Chapter 43 – Missing In Action**

Fluttershy sang happily as she watered the flowers around her cottage, Blade remained inside, feeding and washing several of the animals. She had insisted of doing it herself but he had insisted even further, saying that it was his way of punishing himself for not realizing how much he meant to her, and for scaring her into tears. As of now, this was the third day in a row. "Hey there lucky filly!" Fluttershy heard Rainbow Dash say from above her. Fluttershy instantly turned her head upward, which wasn't as uncomfortable now that she was a humanoid. "Hey their Rainbow Dash." she greeted as the Pegasus floated down, "So how's it going? Did he ask you yet?" Rainbow Dash asked. Fluttershy turned a bright red as she blushed, "Shhhhhh!" she shushed. "I'll take that as a no."

"We just started dating…" Fluttershy said, only to be brushed off by the cyan Pegasus, "Tch, excuses, excuses!" she said, "I can't wait until the big day! I'm going to make the biggest Sonic Rainboom ever, then I'll have to beat that record but eh, that's for the next time." she said, causing Fluttershy to blush even brighter. "Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy whined, trying to get the pony to stop embarrassing her. "Ok, ok!" Rainbow finally agreed, "So what's next on the list?" she asked. Fluttershy' found that her blush wouldn't completely leave, "Well, we're going to go shopping in Canterlot later." she said. "Count me out!" Rainbow immediately said, "Shopping and me, so not gonna happen, at least not for girly things. Besides, I've got a new 'Daring Do' book to finish." "Oh, you mean the new one, 'Daring Do and the Secrets of Saddleon'?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow grinned from ear to ear, "That's the one." she said and turned to trot away. "Wait!" Fluttershy called out, and Rainbow Dash turned back to her, "Um, if I may, can I touch your mane?" she asked. "Why?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, you don't have to but, I was wondering if, you know, there was a difference in the hair I have now." Fluttershy explained. Rainbow Dash sighed in frustration, before trotting up to her and allowing Fluttershy to run her fingers through her mane. Fluttershy gently patted Rainbow Dash on her head, feeling the hair in her mane and ran her fingers through her own hair at the same time. "Wow, Pony hair is thicker." she said, and Rainbow Dash quickly moved her head away from her hand, "Let's not make this go any further than it has to." she said and trotted away, with Fluttershy looking after her.

That night, Rainbow Dash tossed and turned in her bed, the sleep that actually came to her rough and restless. In her dreams she watched as Breeze leapt through the forest, silently touching down on tree branches and vanishing entirely to reappear on the branch ahead of him. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings to take off, following him closely as he apparently stalked a target. Suddenly he dove down, pulling out his NanoPack, the enormous crossblade shurikan, and dove into the shadows below. When she followed him, she landed, not knowing what she was seeing, but on the ground at his feet in front of him, lay something else, something black. He turned to her, tears streaming from his eyes, as he cried, "I had to," he said, "I was told to do it, I had no choice!" and looked down at the thing at his feet. When Rainbow Dash walked up to him, she first looked to his pleading face, then down to…him, lying dead on the ground. She gasped in shock and turned her head back to find instead of Breeze standing there, Zeral stood by her, a sickening grin spread across his face and Breeze's sword in his hand, risen high above his head, "Sweat dreams!" he said and came down with the blade, right on top of her.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes wide, and screamed. Her breath heavy and erratic, she took some time to finally calm down as she sweat in her bed, and lifted her…hand? The appendage that was about to touch her forehead was thin, and had five thin fingers attached to it, definitely what she remembered to be a hand. She opened the fingers up as wide as they would go, looking at them and figuring out just what they were doing there. Suddenly realization hit, and she lifted herself up from her bed, finding a humanoid body where her Pegasus body used to be. She quickly looked on her back, finding cyan wings, the same size as Fluttershy's were. Slowly she stood up, and wobbled on her new legs, though her hooves were the same, the shape of her legs was not. "Wait," she began, "How am I going to get to Rarity's without anypony seeing me like this?" She promptly blushed and turned to the window.

A single cloud rocketed through the sky, stopping only to let its occupant, the cyan Huma-Pony Rainbow Dash, to bring her head out and look to where she wanted to go, and then it began its journey again. Stopping at Rarity's front door, her arm came out and knocked lightly. Rarity opened her door, surprised to see a cloud but shocked when Rainbow Dash poked her head out to touch noses. "Got anything cool to wear?" she asked and smiled nervously.

Moments later Rainbow Dash stood in front of a mirror, wearing a set of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a tie together neck. "I said Cool!" Rainbow Dash said, only to get a huff from Rarity. "And I believe **I** told you that Pegasi can't wear sweaters because of their wings." she countered. Rainbow Dash frowned and folded her arms, "It's not fair," she complained, "Why do Pegasi have restrictions?

"WINGS!" Rarity reminded her in frustrations. Rainbow Dash simply huffed and looked at herself closer in the mirror. She was noticeably shorter than the others were, and noticeably smaller in certain areas. Somehow she remembered what Fluttershy had done only the day before and ran her new fingers through her hair, only to get caught. "I think I'm tangled!" she sighed to herself.

Now the air sailed through her hair as she flew towards the rickety old shack the two brothers lived, flaring up at the last minute and touching down gently. Even with all that, she still wobbled a little while she walked the few feet to the door, a door that looked about ready to fall off of its hinges. Without a care, she knocked on the wooden slab, effectively making a pounding noise that would have woken anyone in a deep sleep. The door flew open, slamming against the wall and opening it to all. "Wow, they really need to hire a repair pony." she said, and glanced into the house. Inside was nearly empty, the two beds on each side of the right looked to be nearly falling apart, and what was supposed to be the kitchen on the other side of the house was spotless, but still in rough shape. They didn't seem to be home. Rainbow Dash then made her way to Fluttershy's cottage, where she found Blade, but no Breeze, and a Pegasus Fluttershy that seemed to be in a sour mood, though she was still very polite. 'Probably because she had to turn back into a pony again.' Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

At Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie was nearly asleep at the counter, "Wakie wakie Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash whispered, and flicked her ear. Pinkie let her ears twitch, and then slowly open her eyes. What she saw was Rainbow Dash, with her fingers in her mouth stretching her cheeks apart and sticking her tongue out at her, "BLEEEEE." was the sound she made. Pinkie awoke instantly and tilted back in the chair, almost falling to the floor. In order not to hit the floor, Pinky used her back hooves to catch the underside of the desk, holding herself balanced, before she laughed, "Good morning Huma-Pony Rainbow Dash!" she finally said as she calmed down. Rainbow Dash smiled, and leaned on the counter, "Have you seen Breeze at all?" she asked, confident that Pinkie would have heard from him by now. Pinkie set the chair back on its legs, and looked to the clock over the kitchen door, "No, I haven't." she finally said. Rainbow Dash was sure she had misheard the pony, "Uh, excuse me?" she asked. By now Breeze would have been by to cheer Pinkie up and help her through the boring time of the day. "Yah, I haven't seen him, and it's almost lunch time." Pinkie said as she turned back to the clock, "I'm worried."

"He's Breeze, he can take care of himself." Rainbow said, hiding her worry. "Not from his own nightmares." Pinkie said. Rainbow Dash dropped her confident facade for now, "Nightmares?" she asked, anything scary enough to frighten Breeze, was definitely something to worry about in her book.


	44. Ch 44 Rainbow Drams of Fear

**Chapter 44 – Rainbow Dreams of Fear**

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings hard, speeding through town looking for him. Pinkie had just explained everything, about his past, how he's haunted every night when there's nothing to distract him during the day. How much he regrets it all. She had searched almost all of Ponyville now, so she rocketed towards the sky, nearly making a sonic Rainboom before she deliberately stopped to look down. "Where could he be?" she asked herself, and wrapped her arms around her waist in a nervous fear. Suddenly she caught a glimpse, just a shadow of something that moved inside of the forest. Rainbow gulped a little, and tilted her wings so that she could soar down, entering the Everfree Forest along the path and touching down on the ground. She began walking around a little, keeping to the path as she glanced around for even the slightest hint of Breeze. Suddenly she saw something, a short quick movement in one of the bushes and she again grabbed her arms in fear before gulping and walking towards the bush. Again she saw a quick movement, this time much further away from her. She removed her hands from her arms, and ran, shaky at first, but quickly getting the hang of it. She did unfortunately trip over plenty of tree roots and rocks, but she always got back up quickly so that she wouldn't lose the movements. Finally she could see light shining on a clearing, and she slowed to a walk. Breathing heavily and cut slightly, she placed her hand against the trunk of one of the trees on the outside of the clearing, finding Breeze sitting there in the middle, his arms resting on his knees and his face buried in his arms.

She could hear soft sobs coming from him, and the little animals around him seemed to just stare at him, almost as if they wanted to help but couldn't. She saw squirrels, rats, rabbits, even a Manticore just looking at him, sad and helpless. One of the squirrels looked to her, pleading for her help, and she walked into the light, his sobs beating against her soul. She finally reached him, and realized that she didn't know what to do, so she simply sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He flinched a little, lifting his head and gazing at her, surprise and sadness embezzled on his face all at once. "You're…" he said, his tears staining his cheeks and his eyes puffy from his cries. "Yah, I wanted to surprise you, but I can see you need more than that." she told him, her face understanding and sad. He used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe his face, trying to erase the tears that stained his face, "No," he said, "I'll be fine, just wanted some space."

"You know that's not true." she retorted, "Just tell me."

"I…I can't." he said and rested his chin on his knees, his mouth covered by his arms. "Why not?" she asked, almost in a huff, her eyes still shined with concern, and she didn't hide it either. "Because." was his answer. "Because, isn't an answer, we're supposed to be friends…" she told him. "And that's exactly why I can't tell you." he shot at her. He wasn't angry and he wasn't forceful, instead he seemed…worried, or scared. "I…I don't want to lose my friends because of something I have to deal with." he told her, returning back to his sobbing position. "Is it the nightmares, of your past?" she finally asked. He lifted his head like a shotgun blast, his eyes wide with both fear and surprise, "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" he asked in shock. "Pinkie Pie told me." she admitted. "And, how did she…" he wanted to ask, but she cut him off, "I…didn't ask." The two of them seemed to stay quiet, until Breeze once again spoke up, "You probably hate me now that you know." he said. "Why would I hate you?" she asked, "Nopony's perfect. You just had a rougher life than me."

"Rough life, yah I guess." he said. "But you didn't let it control or change you." she reminded him, "You regret what you had to do, how many other Assassins can say that?" Breeze glanced at her, thinking back to how many on the Academy were even rumored to be like that, "I can't think of any I know like that." he responded. Another silent moment occurred, as the two just sat there, "So, what are they like?" she finally asked. Breeze just tried to bury his head further into his arms, wanting nothing more than to disappear. Rainbow Dash waited, waited for him to speak, anything even if it was telling her to drop it. "Is it bad?" she asked. He just remained silent, "Darn it Breeze say something!" she finally demanded. "LIKE WHAT?" he asked her, "What do you want me to say, that the thing that scares me the most is that sometimes, I hunt myself, like I actually want to be killed?"

Rainbow Dash then lifted herself to her knees, staring him in the face, "It's better than nothing, better than just sitting there wasting away." she challenged. The two of them stood up at the same time, eyeing each other angrily, "What if I don't want to tell you?" he asked. "Oh yah real mature, just hide your problems until they pile up." she countered, nearly challenging him. "I keep it to myself so others don't have to live with it." he told her. "Why should you live with it alone, huh?" she asked, "I thought friends were there so your problems could be solved."

"My problems can't be solved." he told her, "Yah, cause you never face them, you just hide under the quick thrills." she responded, both their tempers rising steadily. "I'm not hiding!" he shouted. "PROVE IT!" Rainbow finally told him. "FINE!" he shouted, "You want to know? Then I'll tell you. I've killed people, evil, righteous, guilty, and innocent. And I remember every one of them." Rainbow Dash stayed quiet as he finally let it all out, "I can still see their faces, their fear, and their pain. It will never leave me. I dream about it every night, sometimes I'm the hunter, sometimes I'm the hunted, and sometime's I'm both." as he spoke his voice softened, falling into tears and sobs as he looked to the grassy floor, "Only when I can't think about it is when I don't dream. They're haunting me, punishing me for their murders. I…I just want it to stop." The tears again fell from his eyes, down his cheeks and dripped onto the grass blades below. "I don't want others to suffer the same thing, so I keep on smiling, telling them that everything will be ok, but for me…" Breeze once again crouched down to a sitting position, wrapping his arms around his knees so that he can sob into his arms, "…it's not." he finished.

Rainbow Dash let go of her own anger as she watched him there, vulnerable, something she never saw in him before. Tentatively, she knelt down and wrapped her own arms around him, and quickly he unfolded his own arms and embraced her, sobbing into her shoulder. "Just let it go." she told him. He just kept crying, "They aren't haunting you, you're haunting yourself. Just let it go." Between sobs Breeze was actually able to ask, "How?"

"You gotta forgive yourself." she told him. A few minutes later he finally stopped crying, and looked up at her, smiling. This smile seemed different to her somehow, like he was ready to do just that. "What did you have to forgive yourself for?" he asked. Rainbow Dash looked down a little, almost not wanting to speak, "I accidentally hurt one of my friends when I was a filly. It wasn't bad, but I still beat myself up over it. When she told me she never blamed me, that was when I realized, I was the only one blaming me, so I just forgave myself." she said. Breeze seemed to accept that, and turned to the forest path, "So, why do you keep hitting me when I make a comment about the others?" he asked, "Tch, I'm in the neighborhood, their not exactly the best of comments, and…" she told him. "And?" he asked. "They make me jealous." she whispered. Breeze didn't say a word; instead he smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. "Let's get out of here." he offered as he stood up, and reached his hand out to her. She graciously accepted it, and the two exited leaving the clearing hand in hand, each of the animals smiling happily.

As the two of them finally exited the forest the sun was dipping behind the mountains, burning a bright red as it waved goodbye. "That is definitely a sight I'd want to see again." Breeze said. "Yah." Rainbow Dash agreed. Almost half a minute later, Rainbow Dash turned to him, "So how do I look?" she asked as she let go of his hand and spread her own arms out. Breeze looked her up and down before answering, "Hmmm, petit!" was all he said. "What?" she asked in confusion. "It's French." he told her. "For?" she asked. "Small!" was his hesitant answer. Instantly Rainbow Dash's anger flared and she straight jabbed him in the cheek, knocking him to the ground and stomping right past him and a purple unicorn the two hadn't seen. "Rainbow Dash, why did you do that?" Twilight asked as she neared her. "It made me feel better!" was Rainbow Dash's response before she spread her wings to fly home. Twilight looked to Breeze as he lay there on the ground, "Are you ok?" she asked. Breeze chuckled at first, "Love hurts!" was all he said to her.


	45. Ch 45 Rainbow Rolercoaster

**Chapter 45 – Rainbow Rollercoaster**

Rainbow Dash woke the next morning, her cloud bed cushioning every part of her stomach and chin as her head hung off of the edge a little. The sleeper shirt she wore crinkled at the bottom, exposing her back to the cold air, and one of the pant legs pulled half way up her lower leg. Her fingers twitched, and she groaned. First thing she did was glance at her window, the sun now lifting itself high above the mountains. She blinked once, twice, and was shocked awake by realization, "Oh pony feathers, I'm late!" she called as she bolted out of bed and rushed to take a quick shower. She jumped out her window as her head finally poked out of her shirt, her hair still wet and a brush firmly in her hand. "Oh shoot!" she called out as she finally made it to the cloud factory. As she entered, she nearly ran straight into the front desk. Reaching up to brace herself, she used her arms like shocks, slowing her down completely as she placed her hooves on the clouds. "Rainbow Dash reporting in." she said as she ran past the receptionist. The brown Pegasus with a blond mane just looked after her, confused and only a little frightened.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent with her placing clouds in certain spots around Ponyville, letting their shade cool the earth below. "There." she said as she placed the finally cloud in place, "Finally finished." and with that, she pointed downwards to speed towards the ground, slowing down only seconds before she touched down. Her wings spread out as far as they could, her feathers fluttering as the wind moved through them. "Oh yah! Late for work and still the first one done!" she said as she pumped her arm in the air. "Don't let that kind of confidence fester any more than it has to." she heard Breeze say from across the dirt road. He just stood there with his shoulder against the house next to him, leaning against it not for support, but rather so he didn't have to stand by himself. Rainbow Dash was just about to flap her wings to cross and meet him, when she heard another voice call her, "Rainbow Dash!" Blade nearly growled from behind her. Rainbow spun around, seeing the bulky man marching his way up to her, "Hey wait." she said as she lifted her hands in front of her, "What did I do?" just as she finished asking, Blade reached her, and wrapped his massive arms gently around her shoulders, "Thank you, whatever you did, he finally stopped having those nightmares." he told her. She let her eyes wander for a way out, then she let what was happening finally sink in, as well as what he said, "Wait, they stopped?" she asked.

Blade released her from his bear hug, and stepped back, "Yes, he finally dreamed a peaceful dream." he said, though his eyes and voice still showed as little emotion as possible. "Uh, is that why you hugged me?" she asked. Blade rubbed the back of his head in a slight embarrassment, "Well that, and Fluttershy said that it was the right course of action." he told her. Rainbow just barely got a glimpse of Fluttershy with a broad smile on her face behind Blade. "We're working on how to let his emotions out." she explained. Rainbow Dash leaned in a little towards Blade, "What about Fluttershy, aren't you going to give her a hug?" she asked quietly. Blade stood straight up, unashamed, "Fluttershy is cuter than a box of kittens, of course I give her hugs, every day." he told her, and Fluttershy blushed a little before squeaking. "Ehem," the yellow Pegasus cleared her thought, "I think that's enough sharing for now, we'll just…um, try again later." she said and flapped her wings to get off of the ground so that she could take Blade's hand in her hooves and pull him away from the group. Breeze, now next to her, chuckled a little, "They make a cute couple." he said. "Eh, I think they looked 20% cooler when Fluttershy was a humanoid." Rainbow Dash said as the two of them began walking. "Don't bring that up around her." Breeze warned, "She's still a little upset about only getting three days."

"Heh, it was an interesting three days." Rainbow told him. Breeze chuckled a little and agreed, "Yah that's true, I honestly didn't think she could squeal as loud as she did."

"She broke Rarity's crystal vase when she did that." Rainbow Dash commented. Breeze finally belted out laughing, "I'm not surprised." he said as soon as he calmed down.

After a good meal the two opted for just walking around, until Rainbow Dash got an idea, "Hey, wanna go flying with me?" she asked. Breeze looked at her in confusions, then turned so that his back was to her and used his thumb to point to his shoulder, "No wings." he said. She flapped her wings, lifting off of the ground and again to soar over him and grab the hand he had sticking up, she flapped a few more times to gain height as Breeze remained speechless. "You know, it's easier when you hold on too." she said, and Breeze smiled before lifting his other hand to take hold of one of hers. With both hands now firmly gripping her wrists, and her gripping his, the two soared over Ponyville, just enjoying how small everypony looked from so high up. Suddenly Rainbow Dash sped up, moving quickly, she circled a cloud, causing it to spin rapidly, then she moved on to the next one, spinning it in the opposite direction and then a third, spinning in the same direction as the first. "Seriously, that routine again?" Breeze asked. "Hey, it's not as easy as it looks." she retorted. "That 'Buccaneer Blaze' trick was pretty impressive." he told her. She chuckled a little and dove towards the ground. Neither one of them flinched as the Huma-Pony rocketed downwards, only to pull up at the last second and let Breeze literally run across the water of a nearby lake, his hands still gripping Rainbow Dash's.

Suddenly they let go of each other, his legs still pumping and pushing him faster across the water. He just as suddenly vanished, reappearing on the top of a tree, and jumping out to catch Rainbow's hands again. "I could do this all day." he said, only to have Rainbow Dash agree with a smirk and chuckle. "All day, or eternity, neither of which is what you have here my old friend." they heard a strange female voice. Turning to the voice, they saw a girl almost as old as Breeze, wearing the same uniform they saw Blade wearing when he brought Fluttershy out on a date. She stood almost a football field away from the two yet is seems like her voice was right next to them. "Who's she?" Rainbow Dash asked. Breeze simply shrugged his shoulders the best he could.

They then traveled the distance towards her, only to nearly get a blade into Rainbow Dash's face by a large blade attached to a chain at about half way. Breeze used his broadsword to deflect it and keep her safe. "What's your problem?" Rainbow Dash asked as she hovered in place. "Nothing personal," the girl said as she shrugged her shoulders, "Just don't want you two getting too close. You know, assassin's code, Rule number one!" Rainbow Dash then set Breeze on the ground before landing, touching her hooves to the grass, "What's she talking about Breeze?" she asked as she turned to him. "It's a lonely life." he repeated, "I just recently found out that it's not entirely true."

"So your name is Breeze now?" the girl asked. Breeze glanced at the girl, trying to see if he could remember her at all, "I'm sorry, have we met?" he asked innocently. The girl nearly fell to her face, "Wait, you don't recognize me?" she asked. "Sorry," he repeated, "I recognize the school uniform, which means you're still in school, and the blue patch on your lapel means that you're in your final year, but other than that…not a clue."

"You don't remember beating me in every exam we took together?" she finally asked. Breeze lifted his hands, showing her he didn't remember at all, "I've had so many opponents I can't keep them straight." he told her. "The one that always came in second?" she asked. Breeze simply shook his head. "The one who always had a different hair cut?" she asked. Breeze looked up to the sky, almost remembering something, but then shook his head. "Sorry," he said happily, "Who are you again?" he asked and this time both girls hit the ground, almost like an anime fall. "Are you serious?" Rainbow Dash asked, and turned to the girl, she finally noticed the pail white skin on her face sparkle a little, and the starlight colored hair seemed to move with light. "DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING?" the girl asked as she stood up, "A-3697? Does that ring a bell?" Breeze again looked to the sky for his answer, and found none, "Sorry, but not really." he said, and A-3697 lowered her head, almost sad. "Hey I'm sorry if I promised you a date or something…" he tried to say, only to have her lift her head. "You think I'm here for a date!?" she asked, "More like to prove you didn't deserve those upgrades you won from me!"

"Eh?" he asked, "You want my NanoPack upgrades?" he asked. "NO!" she called out, and pointed at him, "You stole my victories, every time you were in one of MY exams, I always came in second. Yet I'm more conditioned at battle, faster than you, and twice as skilled as you are. I even take my missions more seriously. Why was it you always beat me?" she asked angrily.


	46. Ch 46 The Concept of Revenge

**Chapter 46 – The Concept of Revenge**

A-3697 quickly found that they weren't even listening, instead Rainbow Dash had turned to Breeze, "What kind of upgrades do you have anyway?" she asked. "Let's see…" he said and drew his NanoPack, before flipping open the Crossblade Shurikan, and flipping his wrist instantly changing it to a spoon, "Spoon." again he flipped his wrist, "Fork." the next time he flipped his wrist, a spatula emerged, "Spatula." and flipped his wrist again, "Salad tongs." The things that he revealed reminded Rainbow of something, but she couldn't quite place a finger on it, "Frying pan." he said as he flipped his wrist again, and bounced the pan, changing it into a pot, "Cooking pot." he listed off. "I tried to get a tent and sleeping bag but they said those didn't exist." he told them, and Rainbow Dash quickly remembered what they reminded her of, "Wait…you upgraded your NanoPack into a camping set?" she asked. A-3697 let her jaw hit the floor, "Camping?" she asked, mostly to herself. Breeze rubbed the back of his head as he tried to explain, "I like camping." was his only response.

"You chose things to go…camping?" the girl asked, her voice finally getting loud enough to be heard by the both of them, "But, we're supposed to have weapons." she complained. "Why have a bunch of stuff you can barely use, when all you need are the few that you've mastered?" he asked, stunning her into a shocked silence, "Killing is messy anyways, cooking is an art. Besides, you can't really survive on raw food you know." A-3697 seemed to think on the subject a little, "Yah…wait, I'm vegetarian, of course I can survive on raw food." she suddenly said. "Maybe, but I can make a culinary master piece out of vegetables and apple juice." he said as he swung his pot wildly, and realized he had almost hit Rainbow Dash with the it, so he flipped his wrist and put it away before winking to the girl. A-3697 blushed and looked down, "Cheeky." she mumbled. Rainbow Dash folded her arms and glared at him, effectively getting him to stop flirting with the girl.

"It doesn't matter anymore." A-3697 said, "Once the castle comes down the monarchy will fall." Rainbow Dash and Breeze both turned to her, curious and worried looks on their faces. "The castle, what about the castle?" Breeze asked. "While you two were ignoring me, the time on the bomb I placed on the underside of that castle on the mountain just kept on ticking away, I believe there is no more than ten minutes left on the clock." she told them and pulled out her NanoPack, the large chain with a blade on the end of it, "If you can beat me, and then get to the bomb in ten minutes, you might just have a chance of saving all the ponies in that city."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he pulled out his broad sword. "To prove that you are not the better assassin. I was always better at my missions, I never let what I did affect me." Breeze dashed in, dodging as the blade of her NanoPack as it came sailing at him, and clashing his sword into her chain as she blocked. "It affected me because I wasn't a cold blooded killer." he shouted. "Nine minutes!" she taunted, and he turned to Rainbow Dash. "GO!" he shouted, "I'll keep her busy, you go and stop the detonation device!" he jumped over the swinging chain as she brought it around to entangle him. "But…" Rainbow tried to say. "JUST GO!" he shouted, and the blade passed right by him towards the cyan Huma-Pony. Rainbow Dash jumped to the side, letting the blade sail past her as she got a running start, and lifted into the air on her wings. Breeze once again slammed his sword into the chain of A-3697's weapon, before she pushed him away and threw the blade at Rainbow Dash again.

Rainbow quickly activated her own NanoPack, the armor encasing her almost completely. The wings grew, thick and long, slits at the base of each of the feathers. The main thrusters now a jet pack in between her wings, and the Vulcan guns now attached to her wrists. The pack lit up, launching Rainbow Dash into a Rainboom instantly as she rocketed towards the castle, and the blade heading towards her, stopping suddenly because of the sonic wave. Breeze then attacked A-3697 again striking her chain and the two began to dance the deadly serenade of combat as they disappeared quickly from Rainbow Dash's view.

"He'll be fine." the Jetwing said to her. "You again, are you the only NanoPack that can talk?" Rainbow asked. "No, however we once again are required to work together to save the lives of the innocent." Rainbow Dash could only nod at what her own NanoPack had said. As soon as the two were half way, the scanner on Rainbow Dash's visor showed her right where to look. "There it is." the two said at the same time and Rainbow Dash activated her boosters, easily closing the gap.

Breeze back flipped over the blade as it was swung across him, his feet landing on the ground without a sound, and again jumped into the air as the weapon was thrown at him. He quickly struck the chain with his sword, though it didn't seem to do anything at all and landed again, before dashing in, striking his blade against her block. "You're getting careless!" she said, and grabbed the bladed end of the weapon before throwing it so that it wrapped around Breeze, tying him up in its coils. She then swung the chain and him in a circle before she pulled him over her head and slammed him into the ground. "I would have never made that mistake." she taunted. Breeze unwrapped himself from the chain's grip and she pulled her chain back to her. She once again tossed the blade at him, and he again dodged before he struck the chain with his sword, and dashed in and again striking the chain. "You waste your time." she said, and whipped the chain so that the blade slammed into the ground at his feet, sending him flying backwards.

She then spun her weapon in a tight spiral out in front of her, easily wrapping it around his ankle and lifted him into the air just to slam him into the ground again. She quickly brought her chain back to her and waited as the dust settled around him. Breeze lay their coughing as he let his lungs fill up with air again, "I think I'll call you 'Spiral Chain', you know, cause your always spinning that thing." he said as he sat up. "You giving **me** a name, hah that's rich!" she said, and whipped her chain around, wrapping him up with it and pulling, tightening the hold she had. "I'll tell you why I won every time." he said as he pushed against the bonds, "I'm smarter, I waited during this entire fight until I was sure things would end the way I want them to."

"Wait, the way you want them to?" she asked, and heard him chuckle. "Yah, I wasn't just striking your chain to knock it away from me you know. The two places I did strike your chain were the same two places every time." he told her, and with that, he pushed harder against his bonds. She pulled harder as well, until his words sunk in, but that only happened when she heard a metallic snap near her outside hand. She looked down to see that one of the links on her chain, had broken open and was now spreading due to the weight on both ends. Suddenly another snap was heard, from all the way down at the bladed end. "No, the same two places…" she repeated and Breeze literally broke free from his bonds, his arms flexing as he lifted his hands above his head and the broken chain falling to the ground, at the same time the chain near her broke free, causing her to tumble backwards and onto her backside. The seconds she had her eyes closed, was all it took for Breeze to vanish and reappear in front of her, his sword tip pointing to her neck. "I still won." she said, just before an explosion in the sky rang through the silence. "No," was all he said as she watched her work amount to nothing, "you lost."

"What about that girl?" she quickly asked, and found his blade pushed slightly harder to her throat. "You'd better pray that she's alive and unharmed." he warned darkly. "Epic Breeze." the two heard Rainbow Dash say, and the whistle of her jets could be heard as she let them bring her to a smooth landing, "And sweet, but I can take care of myself."

"Nice to know Rainbow Dash." he said. Spiral Chain then looked to the ground, her chain broken into three pieces. "Go ahead." she said as she hung her head, "Kill me." Breeze lowered his sword instantly, "No." he said in understanding. "I don't deserve your pity." she said, "I tried to kill you and your friends. I underestimated you because I looked at nothing but weapons. Just end my life so that I can be at peace."

"I know what you're going through." Breeze said, "But dyeing and killing do nothing to stop the pain. It just spreads it around."

"Then I don't suppose the two of you can live just a little longer?" they heard, and there standing a few feet away, was a shimmering blue Alicorn, her moonlight mane flowing similarly to Princess Celestia's and her golden crown of leaves shining in the sun.


	47. Ch 47 Friends for Life

**Chapter 47 – Friend for Life**

Spiral Chain looked to the Alicorn in confusion at first, and glanced at Breeze and when they approached her, "Good evening Head Councilor Riida." Breeze said as he lifted his hand in greeting. "That's Head Councilor Riida?" Spiral Chain asked in surprise. "That I am, but the natives here call me Princess Riida." the Alicorn responded. Spiral Chain instantly knelt down, lowering her head as she bowed to the Alicorn. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you were living among them." she said, and looked up to Riida curiously, "How…did you come into this form Head Councilor?" Riida smiled, knowing full well that she hadn't heard of the truth. "I am the last of my kind," she explained, "Perhaps I can explain more while you aid me in my studies of magic." she offered. "But, I almost destroyed you and the entire castle." Spiral argued. "You weren't entirely at fault. Perhaps the way we train our students isn't quite the best way." Riida said, "However my offer still stands, would you be my assistant?" Spiral at first just looked at the Alicorn, but soon tears came to her eyes, and she wiped them away, "Princess Riida," she said as she calmed down, "I would be honored to be your assistant." Riida moved in, placing her chin on the girl's shoulder, allowing her to be hugged. Rainbow Dash watched it all unfold, and happened to glance at Riida's flank, finally noticing her Cutie Mark, a white circle with three golden sparkle shining off of it. "Hey, cool Cutie Mark." Rainbow commented. Riida turned to her flank and then back to Rainbow Dash, "Thank you Rainbow Dash, it is a representation of my home planet with its three shining golden moons." she told the cyan huma-pony as Spiral placed her hand upon Riida's neck. With a bright flash from her horn, Riida and Spiral both vanished, teleported back to Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash and Breeze walked along the path leading back to Ponyville, both talking about their thought on the day as they arrived to Breeze's rickety home. "So…why don't you guys get a professional to build this for you?" she asked. Breeze rubbed the back of his neck as he nervously chuckled, "Between the odd jobs my brother does and the part time deliveries I do, we still haven't earned enough money to get it rebuilt." he said, and walked up to the old house. "You know, I wish I could just walk you home, but I can't walk on clouds yet." he said. "Yet?" she asked. "Well, Blade and I were talking, and we discovered that the both of us would like to be Pegasi if there was a way to become a pony. You know, in case the wandering spell changes us." Breeze said. Rainbow Dash simply smiled, and leaned in, kissing him on the lips before turning from him and flying off, back to her home, "Bold, adventurous, that kiss had Rainbow Dash written all over it." Breeze said as he stood there in a partial shock and partial pleasure. With a bright smile, he turned on his heels and entered the door, careful not to knock it off of the hinges like the first time.

Ten days went by, each filled with races between the two, followed by lunch and a kiss from Rainbow Dash. On the eleventh day, Breeze was on his part time rout, while Rainbow Dash simply flew around town. It was scheduled to be a clear day so she technically had the day off. While looking down she saw one of her friends, Rarity, struggling to walk down the road with a large bundle of fabric across her back. "Hey Rarity!" Rainbow Dash waved as they met up. The Huma-Pony glided down to the street, allowing Rarity to finally see her face to face, "Hello…Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said as she apparently struggled with the load. "Want some help?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yes Dahling…help would be nice." Rarity admitted as Rainbow Dash reached to the unicorn's back and removed several of the rolls, causing Rarity to sigh as the weight lightened significantly. "Thank you Rainbow Dash. That feels so much better." she said. "Why isn't Spike helping you?" the huma-pony asked as the two of them walked towards the boutique. "Twilight has him dusting everything in the library, and then they are going to go shopping for supplies **and** new books. I just feel so sorry for the poor dear." Rarity told her. Rainbow Dash slightly chuckled, and narrowed her eyes in a tease, "Yah, so do I." she said out loud, but inside she was actually saying, 'I'm glad it's not me.'

"Seriously Rainbow Dash, those books and all those supplies cannot be light, I worry about him sometimes." Rarity admitted as they made it to the door of the boutique. "If you're worried about him, why not help out, maybe you two can spend quality time together." Rainbow teased. Rarity blushed a little, as she magically opened the door, "I…I wish I could but I have my own chores to attend to." she said gracefully. "Uh huh!" Rainbow said, not believing a word of it. Rarity glared at the huma-pony, while the two entered the sewing room.

Rarity busied herself with placing the fabric in the proper place, but for some reason, felt a kind of tingle along her fur, like something was crawling on her. She quickly looked to her fur, and found nothing. Suddenly it went from a tingle all over, to a feeling of rushing, something rushing into her horn as it hurried to make its way to her body. The feeling literally took her breath away and she found herself week, forcing her to collapse to the ground where she stood. "Rarity?" Rainbow Dash called out as she tried to race to her friend, but her legs when numb, and she too collapsed to the floor. "What the…" she asked herself, and lifted her head to gaze at her fallen friend. Rarity tried lifting her head, but soon found herself slipping into her own dreams. Rainbow Dash fought the fatigue as long as she could, using her arms to crawl towards Rarity. "What's going…on…" Rainbow tried to ask, and finally slipped into unconsciousness almost a foot from reaching her friend.

Breeze walked around happily, the brown bag strapped around his shoulder, and only one delivery left to make. He was walking now because it was marked fragile, so he kept to the ground, making sure not to bump into anything. "Alright," he said as he stopped and pulled the small package out of his side bag, "One package for…Ditzy Doo." With that he looked up, finding the grey Pegasus out and about with Time Turner at her side. The two of them stood at one of the widows of the Carousel Boutique with their hooves on the sill and curious looks on their faces. He gently placed it back into his bag and closed the gap between him and the two ponies. "Excuse me!" he called out at almost ten feet away. The two ponies slightly jumped and turned to him, "I got a package for Ditzy Doo."

"That's me!" the happy Pegasus said. Time Turner then reached out quickly and snatched it from him, "Dah I think I'll take it from here Derpy! Wouldn't want some mean pony to come along and break it." he said with a smile. "Wait I thought you were Ditzy Doo." Breeze said. "She is, but most call her Derpy, some out of spite and others out of habit, but I call her that out of adoration." Time Turner said as he nuzzled her cheek. "Ooh you have to check this out!" Derpy suddenly said, "The two in there switched bodies, one from a pony to and the other form, something else.

"Derpy I already explained this to you, that was a humanoid version of a pony." Time Turner said to her. "Rainbow Dash!" Breeze suddenly said, and bolted into the boutique. Time Turner set the package on top of the sill, then jumped up to place his hooves on it so that he could get a better look at what was happening. "Are you sure your Sonic Screwdriver can't help Doctor?" Derpy asked, and Time Turner simply nodded. "Fixed point." was all he said, and Derpy nodded, understanding just what he meant. They watched as Breeze burst through the door, running right to Rainbow Dash, and looking up to Rarity. The blush on his face was so bright even the two at the window could feel the heat it radiated. "Wait for it!" Time Turner said. "Those things are huge!" the human said, and turned back to the unconscious Rainbow Dash, just in time to get a hoof to the face, "That was worth the wait!" the brown earth pony said with a grin and dropped down from the sill, grabbed the package in his hoof, and made his way home with a confused Derpy close by.


	48. Ch 48 Princess of a Different Kingdom

**Chapter 48 – Princess of a Different Kingdome**

Rarity lay in her bed still unconscious, Sweetie Belle sitting close by, a worried look on her face. Twilight Sparkle walked into the room, and Sweetie turned, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" she asked, "I could get my cutie mark in helping others."

"Sorry Sweetie Belle, but not this time. Something's different about the spell this time though I can feel it." Twilight said as she turned back to Rarity, "Rainbow Dash said she saw her go into a short spasm before she fell unconscious. I wonder what caused it."

"Maybe the spell just doesn't like unicorns." Sweetie suggested. "Sweetie Belle I'm not sure that…" Twilight began, but then stopped, thinking about it, "UNICORNS!" she said, and rushed to the table close by. There, a book thicker than any Sweetie Belle had seen, lay open to some random page. Twilight used her horn to rapidly turn pages, scanning until she found the one she wanted, and read it silently to herself. "Of course, Unicorns have the gift of magic because of their horns, and the wandering spell was created from pure magic as it channeled through me, another unicorn!" Twilight said. Sweetie turned her head from the ranting Twilight back to her sister, the new Huma-Pony as everyone was calling it now thanks to Pinkie.

Suddenly she was picked up by the hooves of Twilight Sparkle, "You were a big help Sweetie Belle, thank you." she said and set the filly down. Sweetie then lifted her back hoof and with a large smile looked to her flank. When nothing happened, she turned her face from a happy one to a downtrodden pout, "Aw." she said in disappointment. "But why?" Twilight simply asked, "Why did it start with me? Did I create the spell while I was unconscious?" Twilight would have asked more questions, but she was interrupted by the sound of Rarity as the Huma-Pony came to, "Oh…" she groaned, "Why of all days did I have to get a headache today?" Before Rarity could even move, Twilight nearly knocked Sweetie Belle over as she rushed to her friend's side. "Rarity, your awake." she said. "And none too happy." Rarity responded, and pulled her hand out of the covers. Twilight quickly grabbed her hand and frantically tried to think of something to say, "Umm…You look exhausted Rarity. Why not take the day off?" she asked. Rarity attempted to open her eyes, only to find the headache intensify, "Twilight, dahling, would you be a dear and fetch me something for this headache?" she asked. Sweetie Belle hopped back to her hooves immediately, "I'll get it." she happily shouted. "Tea, please." Rarity suggested, "With the herbs in the second cupboard tin."

"I know." Sweetie Belle said as she exited the room. "And No trying to get your Cutie Mark in 'tea making'!" Twilight called. "Oh we already tried that." was Sweetie's response.

Down stairs, Breeze was massaging Rainbow Dash's wings as she simply lay down on the day bed Rarity had usually hidden away. "A little to the left…oh yah, right there." she sighed as he rubbed her stress away. Her headache had subsided for the most part, and her eyes easily opened and closed, but she still played it up. "You seem fine to me, just a little stiff." Breeze said to her. "Don't assume. I'm an injured pony." she said and Breeze just rolled his eyes, "Sure you are." he said. Blade and Fluttershy both rolled their eyes, though Fluttershy had a laughing smile on her face, and they turned to Sweetie Belle as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "So?" they heard Scootaloo ask. "No, no cutie mark in nursing." she said. Blade chuckled silently as he and Fluttershy walked into the kitchen, "What's the verdict?" he asked. Sweetie Belle looked to them and moved to the stove, "She just wants her special tea is all." Suddenly they all heard a shrill and loud scream from up stairs, Rarity's scream. Blade, Breeze and the ponies all raced up the stairs, with the three fillies still standing in the kitchen. "Does this mean Rarity won't need her tea?" Apple Bloom asked the other two. Scootaloo simply shrugged as Sweetie Belle placed a hoof to her chin in thought.

Back in Rarity's Room, Spike was fanning what looked to be an unconscious Rarity with a giant leaf, and Twilight was rubbing her ears in pain. "Oww. That pony could shatter glass with a scram like that." she said as the others burst in. "What happened?" Blade asked and quickly retracted the statement, "Wait, I think I just figured it out."

"What?" Twilight asked as she removed one of her hooves from her ears. Blade pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. "Twilight turned her head just for a second and Rarity finally saw her hands, then she screamed and fainted." Spike explained. "Yah that's what I got out of it as well." Blade agreed, and walked up to the peaceful Rarity, right before he pinched her arm. "OUCH!" she shouted and glared at him. "Wake up Drama Queen." he said flatly, and walked out the door. "Oh, sorry about that Rarity, I don't know what got into him." Fluttershy said in apology and followed him out the door. Twilight walked away a little as Breeze approached her, "What now?" he asked, and Rarity lowered her head. Her hair was almost exactly the same as her mane was, styled in just the right 'Rarity' way so that it was straight until a certain length and went into a tight outward curl. What he could see of the tail was the same as well, just softer looking hair. She could barely fit into the shirt that was made for them when they each turned into a humanoid, the fabric stretching across her so that the top two buttons were forced to stay open to prevent anything from being accented, even though it was all covered by the light purple silk. "I'm not sure." Rarity said, "Perhaps I can learn the finer arts of sewing with fingers."

"Don't look at me, Blade patches up all of our cloths." he said as he held up both of his hands. "Perfect!" she said flatly, "…Wait, Blade can sew?" she asked in surprise. "Yah, I think he made his own coat out of scratch, took him like twenty tries to get it right." Breeze said, causing every pony in the room to stare at him while Rainbow Dash glanced out of the room to see if Blade had heard the conversation at all.

A few hours later, Rarity's boutique was empty of everyone except Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Rarity was now walking around the ground floor in such a way that she looked to be modeling dresses. She had decided that it was the best way for her to learn to use her new legs. The dress she sported now was a light blue dress with a split down the side, and a strap that tied around the back of the neck. Like Fluttershy's date dress it had no back, but unlike Fluttershy she had no qualms with a low cut front. Sweetie Belle clapped her hooves together as her big sister showed off her designs. "That's the best one Rarity!" the filly said happily. "Thank you dahling." she said and bowed to her little sister, "This body may not be so bad after all." Just as soon as she finished that thought, they heard a knock at the door of the boutique. Rarity and Sweetie Belle, both walked over to see who it was. When Rarity opened the door, she was grabbed by a large metallic hand, and dragged out of the door. Sweetie Belle watched in awe as her sister struggled to free herself, "RARITY!" she called out. "Sweetie Belle, go get the brothers." Rarity ordered. "But…" the filly tried to argue through her tears. "Just go, NOW!" the Huma-Pony shouted, and Sweetie Belle dodged two sets of arms as they tried to grab her. "Jacob!" Rarity grunted in anger, and then the Sapphire emerged like knight armor that formed both above and below the dress and the same tiara around her forehead, "Put me down!" she warned. Jacob simply glared at her with lust in his eyes, and licked his lips, "I plan on it." he said, "but not until I get a little…" Rarity gritted her teeth as she waited for him to finish his sentence, but as soon as he did, the look in his eyes spoke of nothing but madness, "REVENGE!"

Blade, Breeze, Spike and the other five ponies were sitting around one of the tables at the sandwich place when Sweetie Belle actually found them, "HELP!" she called out as she came to a stop at the table, "Rarity…Metal Man…Trouble." she breathed out. "Whoa slow down there Sweetie Belle. What about metal men?" Breeze asked as he tried to calm down the filly. Blade knew just what she wanted to say when a familiar thud of Jacob's metallic foot. "No!" he whispered and lifted from his chair in a mad dash towards the boutique, "Not him, not now!" Breeze and the others looked after him as he dashed off, then Breeze turned to the little purple dragon, "The only person he'd race towards like that is…" Breeze said and turned to the baby dragon, "Spike please take a note." Spike pulled out a large piece of paper and a red quill pen, before he placed the ink dipped tip to the parchment to begin writing.


	49. Ch 49 The Final Exam

**Chapter 49 – The Final Exam**

Blade ran as fast as he could, weaving in and out of other ponies as they all ran from the loud stomping noise coming from the middle of town. Soon, he spotted the man he didn't want to see, Jacob, as the behemoth of a mech stomped away towards the ever free forest. "JACOB!" he called out and jumped with as much force as he dared to leap over the machine and land in his way. "Heh, about time you got here you slow poke." he said and lifted Rarity high above his head, before slamming her into the ground. He then grabbed both of her arms before slapping on a pair of cuffs that looked strikingly like the ones Pinkie Pie used to send Zeral to the prison Dimension, "NO!" Blade called out and with only a half scream, Rarity vanished leaving the cuffs lying on the ground where she lay. "HAH!" Jacob shouted, "Looks like your girlfriend is gone for good." Blade pulled out his sword, extending the blade out a s far as it would go, "Rarity is my friend, not my girlfriend, that privilege belongs to Fluttershy." he announced. Jacob looked to him quizzically, "Are you sure?" he asked, "Because that one acted more like your type."

"You apparently don't know him very well." they heard Riida's voice say. From behind Jacob, all three princesses and Spiral Chain stood, ready and waiting. "What's going on here?" Jacob asked as he looked around. Breeze, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Spiral Chain and the three Alicorns had surrounded the two of them. "I put in a request to Princess Riida." Breeze explained. "Wait, the head councilor?" Jacob asked, and turned to the blue shining Alicorn. "His request was that you two duke it out in a final duel and the winner acquires the upgrade of his choice." she explained, and all of them pulled out a small blue crystal, and set them on the ground. "We shall be the witnesses." she said and a beam of white light stretched from crystal to crystal, completing a perfect circle before that circle lifted itself into a dome. Suddenly the aria inside the dome changed, seeming to expand and transform into a barren rocky region with tall spires of rocks, and the land seemed to go on forever. "An Exam?" Jacob asked and turned happily to Blade. "This is the moment I've been waiting for." he said happily. "Or feared. No escape this time." Blade countered, and lifted his sword up to his eye level. "Heh, I'm going to finally leave you in a pool of your own blood." Jacob said and reached to his back using his top right arm. The weapon he brought out was a large battle ax, with blades easily about the size of his metallic forearm, "And what's best of all," Jacob said, "I'm going to be rewarded for it as well."

Everyone watched as the two of them squared off, and even more intently when the two blades clashed. "I'm not sure this was a good idea…" Fluttershy said as she turned to Princess Riida. "Have faith little one. He will succeed." she said in reply. "Yah." Rainbow Dash said eagerly, "He'll dominate that jerk."

"You can't give up on him now Fluttershy, not when he needs your support the most." Twilight said as she looked up to her friend. Fluttershy glanced towards the ground, remembering their first date and how it ended. The words she remembered most prominently were Blade's, 'I promise, as long as you don't give up on me, I won't ever give up on myself again.'

"You're right." Fluttershy said confidently, "He'll win."

"I still don't understand how these things do that." Pinkie said as she poked the dome with her hoof. Riida smiled and chuckled, "Dimensional Manipulation Technology. They are actually in a virtual simulator created by the dome. What you see is the world in which they spar." was her answer. "Looks like were drawing quite the crowd." Applejack announced, and that they were, several ponies had gathered around with Time Turner, Derpy and Dinky all at the front, just watching as the two warring titans clashed.

Jacob pushed Blade away from him, firing off his Vulcan guns as the man flew through the air. Blade instinctively put his large sword in front of him, blocking the bullets as they approached him. The bullets stopped coming as he landed on the ground, "Why does everyone want to kill me?" Blade asked, and slammed his massive sword into the ground, causing it to crumble away underneath the large mech. "Maybe because you're so strong, you, your brother, and all of the Councilors!" Jacob responded as he used the jet pack on his back to keep from plummeting into a layer of molten magma almost 3000 feet below him. "First that crazy guy with no number, then you, then Councilor Millian. Who should I expect next, Santa Claus?" Blade asked as he leapt into the air and slammed is sword into Jacob's ax, sending the mech careening into the ground below. Jacob laughed as he stood up, "Councilor Millian? She didn't want to kill you, she wanted to date you last I heard?" Jacob said. Blade looked up in surprise, "What?" he asked. "Councilor Millian was in love with you stupid. Problem was she was also Councilor Shy's best friend." was Jacob's answer as he opened up the missile pods on his legs and shoulder. The mini missiles rocketed off, sailing past Blade as he jumped over them, and caused them to slam harmlessly into a set of close together rock pillars. "Is that why she pushed me away when the blast was going to go off?" Blade asked himself.

Fluttershy looked to the ground, "I…didn't know." she whispered to herself. "Wait Ah don't get it." Applejack said as she quirked an eye brow. "That's so tragic," Pinkie Pie said and suddenly started crying, tears pouring from her eyes like fountains, "Torn between hate for her friend's death and Love for the man she was fighting." Everyone looked to her in surprise, "What, it's a classic love tragedy." she said almost as if her sadness was never there, "Two ponies fall in love, only the best friend falls in love with her friend's special somepony. Eventually her friend dies and she blames the special somepony. Then she fights him out of hatred, but sacrifices herself at the end to save his life out of love."

"I…didn't think you read tragedy." Twilight said. "Oh, I do once in a while, you know, when I've already read all of the comedy books I own." she responded and turned back to the dome, ignoring all of the strange looks she was receving.

Blade ran around the field, ducking and rolling behind rock formations as the mini Missiles were fired at him. "You can't win Blade!" Jacob called out as he stomped through the smoke. "My scanner has locked onto your heat signature, even through this dust I can pick you out easily."

"Get a lock on this!" Blade shouted, and ran past the giant metal man, with a downward chop, sliced clean through two of his arms. Blade passed right by him, and came to a skidding halt before he flipped his wrist, easily changing it into his shield. Jacob turned around just in time to fire off his Vulcan guns in a rage, each bullet bouncing off of the shield harmlessly. "STOP CUTTING OFF MY ARMS!" he shouted, "YOU AND THAT APPLE…GIRL ARE ALWAYS DOING THAT!"

"Apple Girl?" Twilight asked as she turned to Applejack. "I was protect'n Fluttershy." she explained. "And apologizing." Fluttershy added quietly.

After a few minutes, the barrels of his guns glowed red hot, and the ammunition stopped coming out, resulting in a click every time it rotated. "NO!" Jacob shouted, "I over heated the Ammo Cylinders beyond tolerance again." he said to himself, "All I got left is this Ax." With a sickening smile, Jacob lunged forward, the Ax lifted high above his head and slammed the blade against the shield his opponent held up. Over and over he slammed the ax into the shield, "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" he shouted. Blade simply allowed the shield to take the punishment, waiting until the right time. 'Now." he thought to himself and tilted his shield so that the ax slid off of it, continuing into the ground while Blade swung the edge of the shield across his torso cutting through the armor deep, before pulling back and slamming the bottom of the shield into Jacob's jet pack. What he didn't see coming was Jacob trying to activate the jets at the same time, causing a small explosion at the point of impact. Blade was thrown forwards while the rocket pushed Jacob's metallic body all the way to crevice that Blade had made earlier. With one massive hand, Jacob grabbed onto the far edge, and let his ax fall into the fiery furnace below. "Give me your hand!" he heard Blade shout from the other side. Jacob turned to see his adversary reaching out for him, the giant blade plunged into the ground like an anchor and his body hanging off of the side with his feet planted on the sides.


	50. Ch 50 Into The Prison Dimension

**Chapter 50 – Into the Prison Dimension**

"Give me your hand!" Blade said again. Jacob smiled wickedly, and used the free hand to reach behind him, gripping onto Blade's arm tightly, then let go of the edge. Blade struggled to pull up the heavy suit, "I'm gonna take you with me." he heard Jacob say. Blade looked to the dangling suite of metal, and tightened his grip on both the sword and the arm, "Jacob I can't lift us both, you have to climb." he said. "No," Jacob said with a smile, "I've been waiting so long to see you dead at my feet, I guess I'll just have to opt for seeing you die with me."

"Whatever I did to make you hate me, I'm sorry. Now CLIMB!" Blade shouted as he struggled to hold both of them up. "And give up my only opportunity to kill you?" Jacob asked. "Is it really that important to you?" Blade asked. "Oh, yes. It is. Just give up and die with me. Then everyone can be happy." Jacob said. "Not Fluttershy!" Blade said. Jacob looked to him with a confused look, "I promised her, as long as she believed in me, I wouldn't give up. I have to fight, for her!" Blade told him. "Such stupid sentimentality, you will tier before I do. Then either your NanoPack will retract, or you will let go." Jacob said. "Have you ever tried it?" Blade struggled to ask, the sweat pouring from his forehead, "Have you ever tried fighting for someone else?" Jacob gritted his teeth, and dug his feet into the side of the wall, using his other free hand to push against the wall and down. The sword the warrior held onto tiloted a little under the weight, "You're not making this any easier!" Blade shouted. "I know!" Jacob shouted back, and the two were surprised when the arm Blade was holding onto, broke at the elbow. Jacob reached for Blade as he fell, and Blade tossed the arm aside to reach for him, both visions turning white.

The light from the dome faded, retracting back into the stones, leaving a very concerned Blade standing there, and next to him without his NanoPack, a smoldering, but relatively fine Jacob, unconscious on the grass. "Your winner, and champion of the warrior class of Equestria, Blade!" Riida announced. He was brought out of his shock when he heard the roar of a crowd as it cheered for his victory, "Wait, what just happened?" Blade asked as the cheers of every pony in town continued to roar through the air. "You won!" Fluttershy said as she flapped her wings to glomp him, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Wait, I saw him fall." Blade said. "And fall he did." Riida explained, "However he also gave up before he could die, his life spared by the mercy of victory."

"Mercy of victory?" Blade asked as he was patted on the back by his friends. "The Virtual Dimension was ended the moment he admitted defeat to himself. The fact that he was still alive at that time, saved his life." she explained, "And now for your prize. Choose the new form your NanoPack will take."

"Uh…" he thought. "How about a Twin Lance?" Breeze suggested, "I've always wanted to see what you'd look like with one of those."

"But, the Twin Lance is an exclusive form." Blade said. "I did say any form, didn't I?" Riida reminded him. Blade looked to her, then to Breeze, then to Fluttershy. When Fluttershy let him go, he pulled is Standby NanoPack out and held it up to her, "Then the exclusive Twin Blade is what I want." he said. Riida smiled and used her magic to lift the NanoPack from his hand. She concentrated hard, tapping the tip of her horn along the handle and instantly it grew, the handle flipping open so that it was end to end, and the two chevrons opening up, before a half length blade from the great sword mode shot out of both sides. She then let it float to him, and he grabbed it with one hand, flipping it in front of him, and causing it to shrink back into its standby mode.

"As per tradition, you will display what you know of the weapon to the town, a dance of skill." Riida told him. Blade simply nodded, and received a giant hug from Fluttershy again. "What shall we do with this one?" Spiral Chain asked as she poked the smoking Jacob. "He shall be our prisoner. And as for your friend, there is a way to save her." Princess Riida explained. "There is?" Twilight asked. "Yes, but I need somepony to get aboard the Genesis Ark again. Preferably a hacker and a speed expert." Riida explained and glanced at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. "Us?" the two of them asked. "I'll go with them as back up." Breeze offered. Riida smiled, "Your valor is commendable, but it will not take long at all. They will be in no Danger at all." she told him.

Every pony in town watched as Blade spun his new Twin Lance around, seamlessly, smoothly and flawlessly. Fluttershy watched closely as he danced in a kind of warrior style, yet had no opponent. "And you thought it would take forever!" she head Rainbow Dash say as the two of them arrived. Obviously Rainbow was taunting Twilight. "You got it?" she asked, and Pinkie Pie chuckled again, "Oh no, you set up some party firewalls again didn't you?" Twilight asked. "Yup!" pinkie laughed, "And this time I added a few new games and a happy birthday banner for a few of the soldiers. Should keep them busy and happy for hours." With that, Pinkie Pie retracted the Bubble, letting it shrink into her mane. Twilight placed her hoof against her nose, yet underneath she held a bright smile. "Let's see it!" Twilight said as she set her hoof back down, only to have Rainbow Dash snort at her, "Princess Riida said to deliver it to her immediately remember?" she reminded and retracted the Jetwing. "So, you still have it and want to give it to her now!" Twilight deducted. "Ooh, she's good!" Pinkie drawled before Rainbow Dash could come up with an excuse. From behind her, Rainbow Dash displayed what looked to be a large leather wrist band with a small device strapped to the front of it. "That would be the prototype retriever." they heard Riida say from behind them.

"They said that it emits a similar frequency as the cuffs do, except the waves are inverted. This allows the wearer and anypony touching them to travel back from the Prison Dimension. I was going to use it to interrogate some formerly unbroken criminals, but I think retrieving an innocent friend is a much better use of its power."

"Alright, strap it on and I'm ready to go!" Rainbow Dash said. Riida smiled and chuckled a little, "I'm sorry little one, but Blade, Breeze and Spiral Chain will be the team to go. You are to stay here and support them however necessary." she said. Rainbow Dash, lowered her head, "Why do they get to have all the fun?" she asked. "The Prison Dimension is no game Ms. Dash. Rather a war for your very life. And these three are conditioned for war, so they shall be the recovery team." Riida scolded. "I shall be wearing it of course." Spiral Chain said as she plucked it from Rainbow Dash's hooves. "Little twerp," she muttered, "You'd better not let anything happen to either Blade or Breeze."

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I'm already over my little revenge spout." Spiral Chain told the cyan Pegasus, "And I promise, nothing will happen to either one of them while I'm still conscious."

Morning came, and all six of the ponies plus Spike were there, seeing them off. "Are you sure you don't need help?" Rainbow Dash asked Breeze. "Hey, with the four of us, nothing will happen." he said. "Four?" she asked and watched as Spike strapped a saddle bag onto Twilight's back. "WHAT?" Rainbow complained. "You promise to get Rarity back, right?" he asked as Twilight turned to him. "Yes Spike. I promise." she said and turned just in time to face Rainbow Dash, inches from her nose, "When did you get chosen?" she asked in a huff. "It came as a surprise to me to Rainbow Dash, but apparently Riida thinks my DoublePack will be of some kind of help. If you ask me it'll just kill everypony there." she explained. "You should have said no, and then suggested that I go instead." Rainbow Dash argued. "Sorry, I was caught off guard." Twilight said. "Don't blame her Rainbow." the cyan Pegasus heard Breeze say from behind her. He then placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down, "We'll be back before you know it."

Fluttershy just wouldn't let go of Blade, "I don't want you to go!" she said. "I…I have to get your friend back." he said in response. Fluttershy seemed to hold on tighter, "I know but I feel like something bad is going to happen." she said. Blade held her tight, embracing her lovingly, "Hey don't worry. I promise I won't give up, not on this mission, and not on myself." he told her, and gently got her to release him. "Ready?" Riida asked the four of them. Each one nodded, and she levitated the cuffs to Spiral Chain first. Clapping them around her wrists and causing her to vanish. Seconds later she reappeared, with her finger on the button. "It works. Let's go." she said, and Riida clapped the cuffs on her again, before slapping them on Blade, then Breeze, and finally Twilight Sparkle.


	51. Ch 51 A Strange Thing

**Chapter 51 – A Strange Thing**

Twilight finally opened her eyes to a whole new world, the air was clear, but it seemed as if the sky was stuck in a perpetual twilight. The sun half shown over the mountains that didn't seem to exist at all. In fact she couldn't even see where the light was coming from. The landscape, thought similar to Equestria's, seemed dark in color, grey and lifeless, although the length of it seemed healthy. Another thing she noticed, there was no wind. "Creepy." she said. "I agree." she heard Blade say from behind her. She turned around, and noticed that they were staring at a whole different scene. The city behind her was nothing but steel buildings and black smoke factories, and the atmosphere around the place was dead, even more so than the way the plants looked beforehand. "I think I like the other view better." she squeaked out. "We need to find Rarity." Breeze said, and drew his NanoPack. His Crossblade Shurikan slid out easily, "Keep your eyes peeled and stick together." he said, and was instantly stopped by Blade, arm. "No one could live very long in there." he said, "Not outside anyway. There has to be an underground entrance."

"Uh…what if she didn't go this way?" Twilight asked nervously, "I mean, there's plenty of chance she went this way!" Twilight pointed her front hoof towards the open grassy fields. "She may have tried, but it just leads to the back of the city." Blade told her. "How do you know?" she asked, and he turned around to walk with her. The very moment she couldn't see the city behind her, it somehow reappeared in front of her, and she could see the others through the city streets all the way at the back. "But…how?" she asked as she turned to Blade. "Quantum looping, the world only looks bigger than it really is." he explained. Twilight lowered her head in frustration, "This is going to give me a headache." she sighed. "Just don't think about it." he told her, and gazed back to the hideous city, "There's no way the air in that place would let Rarity survive very long at all. She'd have to find an underground entrance or have some kind of breathing apparatus."

"Or she could be invisible." Twilight said. "I think she would have shown herself to us if that were the case." he reminded her. "Oh." Twilight sighed, frustrated that she hadn't thought about it. "She's in there somewhere, and we have to find her before someone does something they'll regret." he said and glanced around.

Twilight watched him as he searched, when suddenly, something whispered into her ear. At first she couldn't make anything out, it just sounded like a bunch of shushing and muffled whispers. "Huh?" she asked Blade, "Did you say something?" Blade lifted his head, glancing at Twilight curiously, "I'm busy looking for an entrance, why would I say anything that you couldn't hear?" he asked. "Just asking." she said and then muttered, "I could have sworn you said something." Blade sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again. When he turned to look for the entrance again, the whispers started again, "The door…the first door." was what she could understand out of the whispers and murmuring. "Ok now I know you heard that!" she said to him. He turned to her, glaring with both frustration and curiousness…or was it something else, they all looked the same to her. When he shook his head, she sighed, "Maybe I'm just going crazy." she said, and looked up to the closest building, "How about that door?" she asked and pointed to a bright red door, stained with black soot in random places along the front. Blade glanced to where she was pointing, gauged the distance between it and the dying edge of the street, and hummed, "You might be on to something." he said and stood to walk towards it, taking in a large breath just before stepping foot into the tainted air of the city, and gripped the door handle firmly before turning the handle. The door opened easily, and he slipped in quickly disappearing from her sight.

Breeze landed silently in front of her, causing her to jump a little, "That door huh?" Spiral Chain asked as she folded her arms and stared at the large piece of painted steel. Blade opened the door again, popping his arm and head out to wave the others in. Twilight followed his signal, moving towards the door, and holding her breath as she approached the tainted aria. Breeze then Spiral Chain followed suit. The moment Blade shut the door, the room sucked out all of the bad air, throwing it back outside, before filling the room back up with fresh air. Twilight gasped, finally able to breathe the air she needed, "How do you three hold your breath that long?" she asked. "Breeze holds the record for longest stay alive under water on the Genesis Ark, and I just practiced." Blade explained. Spiral Chain placed her hands on her hips and smiled, "As usual second place in the underwater contest, by only two tenths of a second." she said proudly. "You say that like it was first place." Twilight said. "Hey, I finally have a real appreciation for my accomplishments, don't ruin it for me." the human girl said in a short huff. "Let's go." Blade said interrupting the argument before it could start "We stay together as a team."

The further they went into the depths of the underground city, the more they realized, it wasn't as welcoming as they though. The people that did see them, ducked into their homes, and slammed the door, before a loud thunking noise could be heard. "Now that's a lock!" Breeze said to his brother. Blade simply nodded in response. "Well, maybe we just need to show them that we're friendly." Twilight said, and trotted towards one of the doors to knock. No one came, the door didn't budge at all, "Um, hello?" Twilight called out, "My name is Twilight Sparkle." still no answer. "I was wondering if you've seen my friend, she looks kind of like a cross between me and the girl behind me, white fur, purple styled mane…" still no answer, "No?" she said to the door. "Ok, thanks for your time." she said and trotted away, reaching her friends, "Nothing!" she said as she lowered her head. Blade patted her on the head, trying to comfort her, "You tried." he said, "These people are obviously afraid of someone."

"One of the more dangerous criminals?" Breeze asked. Blade simply nodded. Twilight whined a little, as she attempted to close any gap between her and her friends, "Let's find Rarity and get out of here!" she said nervously. "I agree." Spiral Chain said and pulled out her NanoPack. Blade and Breeze followed suit as they walked down the street, the handles resting snugly in their hands. The further they went down the road, the more they realized how much bigger the world was underneath. Blade witnessed a man, bolt across the street. The man's face held a thick beard hid a dimpled chin, but somehow he could recognize the man, "Breeze!" he said and pointed to the man that entered another house, "That was T-1819-Lance. He was sent here after he went on a murder streak in the Genesis Ark."

"Yah," Breeze said in realization, "He let his beard grow long!"

"The guy's a killer?" Twilight asked nervously. Spiral Chain looked down to the purple unicorn walking beside her, "Yah, almost everyone here is, but don't worry, you got us to protect you." she said, and tightened her chain in a confident pose. "Pst!" they all heard from the same direction the killer just went, "Quick come here and hide!" Lance whispered from the inside of the door. Blade simply stood in front of his friends, "I'm not trying to kill you, I'm trying to save you!" Lance whispered to the defensive man. Blade looked all over the man, he was dressed in grey rags with brown torn pants. The look in his eyes showed all sorts of fear, enough to cause Blade some alarm. Suddenly the sound of marching could be heard, from afar. From around one of the far corner, a small band of solders came marching into view. Twilight glanced at the solders, then at Lance, then back at the solders, and shut her eyes, concentrating and teleporting the four of them into the house that Lance had been urging them to. "What…" Lance asked at first, but then shook his head, "We don't have time, just follow me and I promise you'll all be safe."


	52. Ch 52 We're On the Run

**Chapter 52 – We're On the Run**

The marching came closer as Twilight, Blade, Lance, Breeze and Spiral Chain nearly refused to breath. Their hiding place under the floor didn't seem to bring any confidence of being unseen. Solders searched all around the place, turning over tables and smashing dinner plates. A chair was smashed to splinters right in front of Twilight, and before she could squeak at all, Blade wrapped his hand around her mouth, effectively silencing her. The solder that came close to her was dressed in a dull grey suit of armor with a kind of yellow lining around the edges and spikes on his shoulders, his helmet shaped more like a bucket with two slits for the eyes and a red tuft of feathers on top, a broad sword at his hip and a large rectangle shield on his back. "There's no one here." the soldier standing at the door said, and they all marched out of the building. Almost ten seconds later is when Blade finally released Twilight so she could breath. She looked up just in time to see the room ripple and change back into the way it was before the solders invaded the space. Lance then stood up and lifted the floor panel, sliding it back so that he could climb out. He then reached down and helped the others out of the hole. "What…but, I just saw this room and…it was destroyed…what happened and how?" Twilight asked. "We call it reboot technology." Lance said, "Since we can't replace anything, we need to keep it from being broken, so the reboot technology helps by rebooting a destroyed room after you set it. Not everyone is as fortunate as we were today."

"A Re-matter Wave Emitter." Blade said, "Tuned to the rooms specs, and designed for large areas."

"Something like that." Lance said, and moved to the door, peeking out before sighing, "They've gone." he said, "Moved past this street."

"Who are they?" Breeze asked. "No one's sure, they just showed up one day and kept multiplying rapidly. You can't see who or what they are because of the enclosed helmet they wear. They never take their helmet off, for anyone." Lance explained. "Why are they searching houses?" Twilight asked. "New comer." Lance said simply, "Making all kinds of trouble, and just seems to disappear, even if someone has a lock on her."

"Rarity!" Spiral Chain said in confirmation. "Is that her name?" Lance asked. "She's one of my friends Lance, don't even think of approaching her." Blade warned. "Can't you give a guy a second chance?" he asked. "Only those who deserve one." Blade answered. Lance turned his gaze to Twilight, "Yesh, harsh." he said, "So what exactly are you?" Twilight Sparkle shied away from him just a little, "I'm a unicorn, heh!" she answered. "Really?" Lance asked, "Are the stories true?"

"Eh…what stories?" she asked. Before he could even answer, Blade called for her, "Hey Twilight? We could use your help up here." he said. "Um, excuse me." she said to Lance, and trotted past him, missing the smirk on his face as she made her way to her friends. "What do you need?" she asked. "For you to stay as close to me as possible." Blade said, "He'll be nothing but trouble." and with that, he placed his hand on Twilight's back. Breeze glanced back at Lance, seeing the friendly smile on his face, "I don't trust you Lance," he said, "But we could use your help to find Rarity."

"My help, I didn't think you liked me." Lance teased. "We don't." Spiral Chain said, "But you're our best chance to find her without getting caught."

The journey through the underground city seemed to go smoothly. Lance would guide them through the empty streets, leading them through the alley ways and dodging the patrol. The further they went, the closer Twilight noticed that the largest structure seemed to be. "We're almost there!" Lance whispered as a group of solders move by. "Almost where?" Twilight asked, with Blade firmly between the two. "Where she last disappeared from." Lance said with a smile. As soon as the soldiers were gone, Lance made a break for it, running towards the lower side of the large building. The others followed him, with Twilight looking up. The building was more of a castle now that she could see it, five tall towers with the middle one being the tallest, and the outside made of both stone and steel. The ugly mesh of materials towered over them all as they hid at the base of the outer wall. "We'll get in through there." Lance said, and pointed to a stream of what looked to be water, but was very dark in color. "Don't touch the liquid, it'll stink you up bad." he said, and moved towards the closest part of the wall, a very thin ledge that traveled along the tunnel. "Press yourself up against the side you should be alright." Lance said and was about to leave when Blade grabbed him by the arm, "You first." he said darkly. "Sheesh you really must not like me or something." he said, and picked up a rock before throwing it into the liquid flowing into the castle.

The second the rock hit the water, something came up and grabbed it, only spitting it back out seconds later. "I'm going back to the town, too dangerous for me here." he said, and allowed everyone to pass by him. Lance smiled at Twilight as she moved past him, his smile was more like he was looking at a steak or something he liked on his dinner plate. "You be careful now, wouldn't want a purdy thing like you to be Plithorus chow now would we." he said. Twilight gulped hard, "Plithorus?" she asked in fear. Suddenly a large splash could be heard, a fish almost as big as a whale with scales as large as shields and teeth as big as a knife jumped out of the liquid, and splashed down, the waves just barely touching the feet of everyone else. "Plithorus." he repeated and walked back to the wall before looking to see if the coast was clear and running for it.

Twilight gulped hard again, and turned to her friends, "You'll be fine." Breeze said confidently. "Besides, I'm betting he's hoping you'll stay behind." Spiral Chain added in. Blade closed his eyes in thought, thinking deeply about the situation, "We'll split up." he finally said, "One of us will go with Twilight, the other two go into the tunnel."

"I'm in the tunnel," Breeze said, "I know how to walk on narrow ledges."

"Same here." Spiral Chain said. "Then it's settled, I'll stay close to Twilight while you two make your way into the sewers." Blade said and marched to the unicorn's side. "Be careful." Breeze said. "We won't be long." Spiral added in. Blade simply nodded and turned back to his charge while the other two snuck into the tunnel. "Thank you Blade." she said nervously. Blade just looked at her with a soft yet focused look, and turned his gaze up to the front door. "They won't let us in that way, even if we fight our way through. We'll have to climb or try somewhere else." he said, and suddenly heard a, "Pst." from nearby. Twilight and Blade looked around a little, before Twilight felt a hand on her back and stiffened up, "Something's touching me." she whispered. "Well, that's a fine way to say hello to a friend." they heard Rarity whisper. "Rarity!" Blade nearly growled. "I just got out of there, you can't expect me to know everything." the invisible Huma-Pony said in her defense. "But where did you come from, I think Breeze and Spiral Chain would have bumped into you if you went through there."

"Oh, that's easy…" she started to say, and was silenced by a guard, "Who's there?"

"I'll handle this." she said. Soon they heard a resounding metal clink, like someone had been hit in the helmet, "Hey watch it!" one of the soldiers said. "Huh? I didn't do nothin." said another one, then another clink occurred, "Hey stop that." a third soldier said. Soon, a whole group of them started to argue, and they could easily hear the clashing of swords and shields as they began to fight. "That should keep them busy, now follow me." Rarity said as she grabbed Twilight by the horn and tugged in the direction she wanted to go, "We'll have our friends out of there in no time."

"I sure hope so, because something tells me we don't have any time to spare." Blade said as he followed the purple unicorn.


	53. Ch 53 What I've Heard

**Chapter 53 – What I've Heard**

Twilight and Blade walked silently towards the entrance, with invisible Rarity tugging at Twilight's horn to guide them and the sound of the soldiers battling one another. "No love amongst criminals." Blade said to himself. Twilight was tugged to the corner, the place where the stairs to the gate meet the wall. They couldn't see it at first, but there was a gap between the two metal slabs, big enough to let even Blade squeeze through, even if it was only about Twilight's height, hidden by what looked to be a stone bush. The purple unicorn felt Rarity's hand slip of gently as they neared the hole, "I think she went through there." Twilight said. Blade followed her as she squeezed through, barely moving through himself and looked up at the castle. He didn't like it one bit, the fortress look of the building reminded him of the war that nearly took his brother's life. 'It's the same.' he thought to himself, 'The same design as them.' Twilight than felt Rarity's hand on her horn again, and with a slight tug, the three of them moved towards the castle. "Wait." Twilight whispered as they neared the building, "Where are we going?"

"I had to escape from the prison cells on the bottom floor." Rarity told them. "So we're going to sneak in through your old cell?" Twilight asked. "Don't be silly Twilight, there's a kitchen entrance close by. We'll surprise the chefs and make our way up the stairs."

"Wait, exactly how did you escape?" Blade asked. "I disappeared while they were away and snuck out when they opened the door to give me my lunch of stale bread and sour water." she told them. "Wait, they don't open the door just to give you a meal." Blade said, and turned around just in time to catch a punch from one of the guards. Twilight felt Rarity let go of her horn, and the Huma-Pony reappeared, her back turned and ready to protect her friend. Blade picked up the soldier that tried to punch him, and tossed him all the way into the inside of the wall. "They tricked you, let you go so that you could bring us to them." he said. "Thank you, I couldn't have figured it out on my own." Rarity said sarcastically. "Come with us." one of the guards said, "The king is expecting you."

"Blade, what do we do?" Twilight asked as she placed herself closer to him. Rarity also backed up, putting herself closer to him as well, "Yes, I am eager to hear what ever plan you have."

"Then take us to him." Blade announced. Both Rarity and Twilight looked at him in shock, "WHAT?" they asked. "We come willingly." he continued. One of the guards approached him with what looked to be shackles, but he never got to clap them on him. The man was on the ground unconscious before anyone knew what happened, a large fist sized dent in his bucket shaped helmet. Blade stood there unmoved, "I said 'willingly', that doesn't mean I'll let you chain us." he said angrily. The other guards backed up a bit and looked to each other, and turned around, marching their way into the castle with Blade, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle in the middle.

Inside the kings throne room, a large gold trimmed chair was turned so that it faced away from them and lifted high up by a large steel pillar with platform. "Your Highness, the guests have arrived." the front guard said and the pillar slid into the ground, spinning as the chair descended. Just as it touched down, the chair faced them all, revealing a familiar face, but this time with a clean shaven face, fine blue cloths on, also trimmed with gold, new looking leather boots, a purple kings' cape draped over his shoulders, and a golden crown that rested on his head as he sat there on the throne. "Lance!" Blade growled as he looked at the man that once looked so much like a homeless thug. "Ah, my friends." he said with an air of madness, "Welcome to my humble home." As soon as he was finished saying that, several soldiers surrounded them, encircling them with swords and knives and spears. Blade remained silent as the man stood up and walked down the stairs kneeling down to Twilight's level, "You haven't answered my question. Those stories I heard, are they true?" he asked again, but this time with a hungry grin.

"What…s…s…stories?" the purple unicorn asked. "Does eating unicorn flesh really grant you eternal life?" he finally asked. Blade gritted his teeth as he saw Twilight turn white with fear a she chuckled, relishing in her fear. Rarity was first to make a move, she slammed her armored hoof into his jaw with a powerful upward kick. Lance landed about ten feet away with his back on the ground, Rarity now had five soldiers with their weapons pinned against her armor and throat. "Nice kick." one of them whispered into her ear. Lance started to laugh, and laugh hard, "I'm getting rusty." he said and lifted his head off of the ground, I thought it would have been you to make the first move W-3673." he said as he looked to the man. "My name is Blade." Blade told him. "Oh, you got your name now did you?" Lance said as he stood up, "What did you do to earn that name?"

"I…I…I gave i…i…it t…t…to him." Twilight admitted, after Rarity had 'bucked' him in the jaw, a small fraction of her confidence had returned. Lance gazed at her, curiously, and then laughed, "Incredible," he shouted, "Such raw emotion, such trust and friendship. It reminds me of how I used to be before the incident on the ice planet, Submeriax." he said. The smile on his face showed both insanity and memory all at once, "Kill them." he suddenly said, and Rarity slammed her elbow into the one holding his sword to her throat. Blade then pulled out his sword, and spun in a circle, tearing through the helmets of several guards. Lance then ran, picking up Twilight as he passed by them and took off running while his subjects handled the other two.

Twilight froze as Lance ran with her over his shoulders, she had no idea what to do and all she could think about was that he was going to eat her for some stupid experiment about immortality. She didn't even notice when the whisperings came back. Again at first it sounded like five voices whispering at once, but one stood out above the rest, "Fight back." it whispered, "Fight to stay alive." Twilight snapped, her fear driving her to an extreme she had no clue of. In a flash of power, she was able to free herself from the crazed maniac and activate her DoublePack all at once. The difference this time, her mask wasn't on and she was awake and in control. Lance looked at her as she landed on her hooves, her velvet colored armor shining in whatever light it caught, "Leave me ALONE!" she called out and unleashed all of the blades on her wings, sending them towards him in a rage of fear, anger, and desperation. She fell short every time, landing the blades only inches away as Lance backed away from her, bringing them back to her and hovering them in a circle in front of her, tips in. She watched him as he fearfully inched towards the door on the opposite side, and reached behind himself. With tears in her eyes she screamed again, "Leave me ALONE!" and electricity flowed out from the base of the blades to their tips, meeting in the middle and launching a powerful ball of yellow energy.

Lance brought out his hands, placing them and whatever he had in them in front of him and taking the hit. The force pushed him back, through the door and several walls, until he found himself inside what looked to be a smelting plant. Twilight, stood there, tears coming out from her eyes and the blades making their way back to their resting place. "Are you alright?" she heard Rarity asked from behind her, and she turned, slowly calming down as Blade ran by her towards the place Lance was thrown. Twilight looked to her, and began to silently cry, her stream of tears wanting comfort. Rarity simply engulfed her friend in a gentle hug, and glared in the same direction Lance was in.

Lance stood up, growling in anger as he smoldered around his hands. Lifting them up he opened them and the smoke seemed to intensify before it went out completely. "Ouch, you kicked me in the hand." he heard a female voice echo from above him. "I thought your training taught you to be quiet." said a male voice in response, "Yet all I've heard is a whispering nag, nag, nag."

"Well so what, I like talkiiiiiiii!" Spiral Chain said as she and Breeze fell from one of the air ducts on the other side of the plant and onto one of the catwalks. "You should watch where you're going." she complained, even though she was on top of the pile of two. "Just get off." he ordered. "Gladly." she responded and lifted herself off of him. "Heh, you two, I thought you would have definitely fallen into the goop." Lance said from the other side. Breeze whipped out his Crossblade Shurikan and Spiral Chain opened her NanoPack, "Assassin training has been different ever since you went crazy old man." Breeze said confidently. Lance smiled, but not for long, Blade came running up behind him with his sword extended, "LANCE!" he called out, and lifted his sword high above his head, bringing it down onto Lance's old NanoPack, a twin lance.


	54. Ch 54 Returning Home

**Chapter 54 – Returning Home**

The smirk on Lance's face made Blade's anger boil over, and he pushed hard against the staff of the twin lance. The weapon was thin at the blades making it easy to swing and deadly. It looked different than Blades, being straight instead of layered and red edged. "How did your NanoPack survive all these years?" Blade asked angrily, "Xacrimon needs to be recharged every ten years." Lance grinned again, "I am a man of technology remember, I taught you how to turn a wrench and how to fight." he said, "I just created a Xacrimon Siphon, so that any NanoPack I fight with, loses its power and dies almost instantly, recharging my own one hundred times over."

"Too bad mine uses a different power source by now." Blade responded. Lance only let his surprise last a second and the two unlocked their weapons from each other only to go back into a stalemate, "I looked up to you." Blade growled, "I trusted you. You were supposed to be my role model." With a single push of his sword, Blade pushed the weapon aside, and instantly switched to his own twin lance. Lance's grin was just as quickly changed to a frown of anger, and the two danced with spins and stabs, each mirroring the other perfectly. "Looks to me like I did a good job." Lance said with a smile. Blade's frown got bigger, and the stare he gave the other man could have killed a far lesser man, "My own teacher," Blade growled, "And I'm going to kill you."

"Much better." Lance added, and continued the dance until a large blade attached to a chain flew out of the shadows. Lance easily wrapped the chain around his handle and yanked the weapons user out of the shadows, "You really think I fell for that 'clumsy ninja' trick?" he asked, "I am a warrior, and never take a person at face value." Spiral Chain was unable to release her grip from the handle before he dragged her across the catwalk, and threw her so that she hung over the edge her feet firmly planted on the catwalk but her hands desperately gripping the handle of her chain. "NO!" Blade shouted as he reached for her. Lance gripped the chain in one hand and swung his twin lance with the other, Blade desperately trying to reach out and defend himself. "I wouldn't try it young one." he said seemingly to no one, "I may not be able to hear you but I know you're not stupid, kill me and your friend dies as well." Breeze stood as still as he could, knowing there was nothing he could do. Lance's smile faded when the chain went slack, he turned to see Spiral chain holding onto the railing with one of her hands. He quickly let go of the chain and slapped her across the face, all the while fending off Blade's advances with his other. Spiral kept a hold of the railing but whipped her NanoPack over the railing as well, and let go.

The chain tumbled down, hitting the molten metal and sitting there, slowly melting. Lance kicked her legs, causing her to slip and dangle by her one arm. Breeze then threw his boomerang shurikan, a smaller form of the crossblade shurikan, but it was quickly deflected by the side of Lance's twin lance closest to him. The mad man then turned to the girl, and grinned, "One down." he said and slammed his fist into her fingers.

They were all surprised when she only fell a few feet, and then with her arm in the air, swung there a little before being pulled up. "You!" Lance growled, and tried thrusting the back end of his lance behind him. There was a simple kick, like he had scratched metal, and Spiral Chain was hauled over the railing. Breeze then ran to the two of them as Rarity reappeared, a simple scratch on her armor. "You bruit." she said, to Lance, distracting him enough to let Blade take a mighty swing of his weapon, and knock Lance off of his feet. He then made his way to his friends just as Breeze appeared next to Rartiy, "Is everyone alright?" he asked, just before several violet lightning bolts shot from the vat of steel, to the ceiling. Rarity held on tight to Spiral Chain and Spiral gripped Blade's pants. Instinctively Breeze grabbed a hold of Rarity's arm as they watched the power bounce around the room, then it hit Rarity in the horn. The power that surged through her stiffened her up causing her to scream in pain, but suddenly everyone touching her felt it, the power surged through all four of them, before shooting off as a kind of violet wisp, right over Twilight's head.

The four of them began to glow a bright violet, and collapsed to the floor. Twilight ran up to them, glanced at them and then back to Lance. He stood up, grinned and flipped his twin lance before charging at her. Twilight panicked a little, before looking down at Spiral Chain's wrist and pushing the button with her hoof. Lance couldn't stop in time, they vanished and he hit the railing, flipping over it and hung by his free arm. However, when he found his grip slipping, he had no one to help him. He looked around for someone, and found a group of soldiers just standing there at the collapse opening, "You fools, help me!" he shouted, and the group hesitated, only to turn away from him. Lance was devastated, his shock was so strong that his strength disappeared, and he let go of the railing, falling into the molten metal himself.

A brilliant flash of light brought the five of them back into Equestria. Twilight looked around, finding herself inside of her library, but when she looked to her friends, she was in shock, Rarity had returned to her pony form, but the others had also transformed, into ponies. Spiral Chain was now a rusty brown earth pony with marigold colored hair for both her mane and her tail. The style was pulled over to one side, and stuck out on the top like she had been plucked out of an anime, her tail long and styled the same. The Cutie Mark on her flank was that of a coiled chain. Breeze had been turned into a grey unicorn, his scar still on his left eye and his raven black mane reflected his previous hairstyle, unkempt and long, his tail, not much different. His Cutie Mark was of a spiraling galaxy with a single planetary ring around it. Blade was similar to his brother, dark grey fur with a black mane styled in just the same way he used to have it, his tail long straight and smooth, a far cry from Breeze's tail. Blade however had been changed into a Pegasus with a double ringed galaxy like his brothers. They looked like normal ponies to her, yet she knew that they weren't, they used to be human. "Fluttershy is either going to love me for this, or kill me for this." she said as she glanced at the newly transformed ponies.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyouthankyouthankyou thankyou!" Fluttershy screamed as she squeezed Twilight in an enormous hug. "This is so awesome!" Rainbow Dash called out as she also hugged the struggling Twilight. The purple unicorn had foolishly retracted her DoublePack before trying to levitate the two boys back to their rickety old house, both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had caught her unsuspecting as they tried to repair whatever they could on the house. Rarity and the others started to stir, so thankfully Twilight was released from the suffocating embrace of her two friends. "Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked as she floated above Blade. "I feel like I just got blindsided by a flying tank." he responded with a groan, and attempted to stand, despite all of Fluttershy's attempts to keep him down. Breeze on the other hand just groaned and looked to the sky, then shifted his eyes up so that he looked right at Rainbow Dash, "That's the purdiest rainbow I've ever seen." he said in a kind of punch drunk fashion, getting the Pegasus to blush, "You're fine." she huffed, thought she had a smile on her face. Breeze then rubbed his hoof to his forehead, "Oh I have a huge headache." he said, without realizing the difference. Rainbow Dash simply chuckled as all of them stood up, and Blade tripped over his now overly large coat tail. "You ok bro?" Breeze asked and finally turned to his brother, "Huh?"

"What, do I have something on my face?" Blade asked. Fluttershy chuckled a little, and with a smile announced, "You're a Pegasus." Blade instantly turned to look at his back only to find his coat in the way. "What?" he asked, and Fluttershy grabbed his coat and his shirt with her teeth to pull them off of him. A pair of wings was revealed on his back, and he just looked at them. Breeze was so happy that he jumped into the air as high as he could, "YES! We're ponies!" he said, and tried to flap some wings he didn't have. He hit the ground hard, "Heh, Rainbow can you help me out of my sweater so I can get my wings working right?" he asked. Rainbow Dash couldn't help it, she smiled, laughed and rolled on the ground. "I don't see what's so funny." Spiral Chain said in response. "You aren't a Pegasus, you're a unicorn." Rainbow finally told him. Breeze's smile fell, and he booked it inside to look at the mirror, "AW COME ON!" he shouted.


	55. Ch 55 A Wicked Surprise

**Chapter 55 – A Wicked Surprise**

Breeze trotted out of the house, his head hung low and his eyes saddened, "Hey, it's not that bad, you look good as a unicorn." Rainbow dash said. "I wanted to walk on clouds like you." he said sadly. "I'm sure you can figure out a way to accomplish that." they all heard a familiar voice say. There, standing in the field near the house, was nothing. That nothing quickly changed as Zeral faded into view, almost as if he had Rarity's invisibility, his cloths dirty and his hair now unkempt, though no facial hair still remained. "Zeral?" Blade asked, and grabbed his NanoPack from the ground where Twilight had set it down. The sword extended itself in his hoof, "Really Blade, you should have more respect for someone superior to you." he said, his face now filled with madness. "You lost already, everyone knows about your scheme." Blade said, and Zeral flipped his NanoPack in his hand turning it into a large arm canon, and firing it at Canterlot. The blast hit the wall near the mountain close to the bottom of the castle. "I need no schemes now, I have become almighty." he said. "Princess!" Twilight called out, and crouched down, activating her Double Pack instantly, her mask still off. "Well, well. Control of the power that destroys have we?" he taunted, "The Diablo returning from the grave to claim more innocent lives."

"It's called the Angel." Twilight responded. Suddenly her head was filled with whispers, some she could hear and others she heard only as soft whisperings, "Kill him." one of them said, "His weapon is to dangerous." said another, "He must be stopped before any more are hurt." The last was the most prominent, the most noticeable, "Avenge the Princess." it said, and Twilight's anger erupted, and she charged, running at top speed and slamming her head into his chest. and jumping back. Zeral did even flinch as she rammed her horn into him, so she let go of all of her blades, and sent them at him. He quickly transformed his gun into a scythe, and blocked them all. Bringing them back to her, she formed the circle of blades in front of her, and unleashed a blast from the center of the collected tips. Zeral changed his scythe into a sword and literally batted the shot back to her, hitting her dead on. "GYAH!" she shouted as the explosion rang out. Zeral began laughing, slowly at first but then loudly and maniacally, "You think I didn't see you use that move the first time?" he asked, "It was there, holding onto you as soon as you put on your armor, it was you who brought me back. Unwillingly but you none the less." Twilight struggled to get back up, her face pointed towards the dirt. When she finally lifted her head, half of her mask was on, one of the eyes and part of the cheek.

"Hm?" Zeral asked as he glanced at the phenomenon. Twilight seemed to be struggling to stand, so Blade stepped in next to her, his sword in his new hooves. The others quickly changed into their NanoPacks, and stood in front of him and her, "Oh dear," he said sarcastically, "One, two, three, four, five little creatures with NanoPacks, and one without." At the last one he looked at Spiral Chain who was still looking for her NanoPack. "Actually, you can count seven with NanoPacks, one without, three Alicorns and a Legendary DoublePack." he then heard from behind him. There stood, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Celestia, Luna and Riida, all of them with an angry look to their faces. He growled angrily as the mask on Twilight's face crept more and more to full. "Fine." he finally said, "But don't think that this is over." he said, and lifted his NanoPack in the air, vanishing within seconds.

"Focus Twilight." Riida said to the struggling unicorn, "You must not let it control you. Talk with it if you need to." Rainbow Dash looked to Riida in surprise, "Wait, how do you know that the NanoPack's can talk?" she asked. "Wait, yours does to?" Pinkie asked, "I thought it was just a program I accidentally downloaded."

"Oh great, Pinkie talks to Pinkie." Applejack said as she neared the two, "I thought it was weird that Tremor gave me advice on farmin."

"You three are not helping." Twilight said as the other eye of her mask slid into place. "Sorry." they all said at the same time. "Yours especially talks Twilight, whispers, temptations. They're all communications. Just let it know that your mind is strong." Twilight focused, separating the whispers in her mind until she could easily pick out the real voice of the NanoPack, a voice a lot like her own, "Why do you fight me?" it asked, "I am your weapon. We were made for war."

"No." she said, "I'm not a warrior. I'm a scholar, a student of Celestia." Twilight said. "Student of war." the DoublePack argued. "No, a student of the magic of friendship." Twilight corrected it. The Double Pack went silent, and Twilight thought she had won, "Magic of friendship?" it asked, "What is the magic of friendship?" Before Twilight could even answer it continued, "What is 'friendship'?" She seemed shocked, "You, don't know what friendship is?" she asked slowly. "It is not a spoil of war or a repercussion of it, yet I wish to know what it is." her DoublePack said. Twilight looked up, eyeing her friends, each one smiling as she looked, "Friendship is the most wonderful thing in the world, no, the universe. With friends, you can share everything, and have somepony to turn to when you need help. A friend can stay up with you playing games or just come over to say hello. There are so many things you can't do without friends that are opened up to you with each one you make." Twilight said, her struggle finally over. "Are they of any assistance in war?" the DoublePack asked. "Yes!" Twilight said, "And not just war, anything, and everything. Every day friends are there to help you through it. They give me strength to keep moving and hopefully stop Zeral from destroying Equestria. I would give anything for them."

"Anything?" the NanoPack asked. Twilight answered confidently, "Anything." The Angel fell silent again, not a word was spoken as the armor slowly retracted, the left eye staying put until the last second, "I wish to know why, but I expect that seeing it will give me a better understanding of what you would mean." the DoublePack said and retracted the final piece.

Hours later, they all stood around talking, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie talked mostly about how their NanoPacks began talking to them while the others just talked, "So how bad is the damage at Canterlot?" Blade asked. "Luckily no pony was hurt, but I'm afraid that Jacob was killed in the explosion." Celestia told him. Blade didn't seem upset, yet he also didn't seem thrilled about it either, "I see."

"Princess Riida said it was most likely on purpose, but I don't see how that could be possible." Luna announced. "Trust me, Zeral is capable of a lot of things, and almost six months in the Prison Dimension has hardened him into a more malicious criminal." Breeze told her. Riida turned her head towards the stars, looking almost homesick. "So much has happened." she said to herself, "And now half of the prophecy has come true."

"When the Devil becomes an Angel." Blade repeated, "Zeral thought that her DoublePack was called the Diablo like yours was, but she instantly named it the Angel right in front of everyone…everypony." Celestia smiled at his attempt to fit in with the other ponies, 'He works so hard for almost nothing,' she thought to herself and looked up at the house, "Perhaps I could send for a royal builder to make you and your brother a proper dwelling residence as thanks for all of your gallant efforts." she said to the two brothers. "Why sister, that is a splendid idea." Luna agreed and also looked at the house, "But by the time the builder arrives, I fear they will have to start from scratch." Blade placed his hoof on his nose and somehow, he pinched the bridge, "I'm tired, please can I go to bed?" he asked. They all nodded, right before Pinkie's tail began twitching, "Uh-oh." she said, "Twitchy twitcha twitch." and seconds later, Blade, Breeze and everyone else heard a creaking noise, right before the back wall fell to the ground. Blade groaned as he walked around the house, "Not again." he said as he just picked it up and put it back into place. "Sister, how long until the builders are prepared to leave?" Luna asked. "I'll have them here by the day after tomorrow, mid afternoon." she said in shock.


	56. Ch 56 A Semi-Normal Day

**Chapter 56 – A Semi-Normal Day**

Rainbow Dash zipped around Ponyville, kicking clouds and causing them to dissipate. Blade followed close behind, kicking and clearing clouds at his own rate. "I can't believe so many clouds came floating in." Rainbow Dash said in frustration, "Why aren't we just going in and kicking Zeral's but?" to emphasize her point, she reared back and kicked a cloud with just one of her back legs. It seemed as if Blade wasn't going to answer as he kicked a set of three clouds that surrounded him, "Because Princess Riida is still hatching a plan to defeat him. Trust me, I want to get back to the Genesis Ark more than you, my family has lived there for generations." he told her when he was done. "I still don't understand why we can't just barge in and stop him, at the very least warn everypony." she said as she kicked another cloud. "We have no way of communicating with the Genesis Ark, none of our NanoPacks have that feature." Blade responded as he kicked two more. "What about Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked. Blade closed his eyes in thought, "She does, but the communication center isn't responding at all." he said and opened his eyes again to buck a rather large cloud.

Again he kicked another set of clouds, "I can see how this would be a great job opportunity for a Pegasus, but do I actually have to keep up with you?" Blade asked. It was the middle of the day after he had been changed into a pony, and Rainbow Dash was working him hard, teaching him how to use his wings and the new ability of manipulating clouds. "Yes it does." Rainbow said in a cocky attitude, and was just about ready to take off when Blade spoke back up, "I don't mind if you and Breeze go out on a date, so you don't have to wear me out to get there." Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks, floating there with a blush on her face brighter than Fluttershy's fur. Blade simply flew past her and kicked the final cloud, "That's what I thought." he said and flew off to get paid for his service.

Pinkie Pie trotted through the town, humming happily as she walked. The rest of the day had been given to her for whatever she wanted, and she wanted to make others happy. She saw Fluttershy walking into town with a saddlebag on her back, "Hey Fluttershy, how ya doing?" she asked happily. "I'm fine Pinkie Pie." the yellow Pegasus said happily. "You sound like something good happened." Pinkie responded when she saw the smile on Fluttershy's face. "Oh, really?" she asked shyly, "I didn't know."

"Oh, you can't fool me." Pinkie said as she zipped around her, stopping at random points to look her in the eyes, "It has something to do with Blade, and that makes you happiest of all."

"Well…" Fluttershy was about to say and whispered the rest. "Eh?" Pinkie asked as she hung from the top of one of the tents. She quickly fell past Fluttershy's field of view but never made a thud. The whisper this time was accompanied by a deep blush, "You're making dinner for him tonight?" Pinkie asked as she seemed to reappear in front of the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy silently nodded, her face as red as the beet she had in her bag. "That's great!" Pinkie said and passed by Fluttershy, "You two behave yourselves." This caused Fluttershy to stiffen up with embarrassment, yet a smile somehow found itself to her face and her wings stiffened out. "She's so in love." Pinkie whispered as she continued to walk.

Pinkie kept on trotting down the road, she decided that it would be a great idea to try to get Blade to smile, though she knew she's have to be delicate about it. As she neared the rickety house, she spied Rainbow Dash and Breeze, both standing there in front of what looked to be a couple of rolled up tents and some sleeping bags. "Ok," she heard Rainbow Dash say, "That should be everything…I think."

"Hey Dashy, what'cha you doing?" she asked as she happily trotted up to the two of them. "Dashy?" Breeze asked with a smile on his face. "Breeze asked me to go camping today since it's supposed to be a clear night." Rainbow Dash responded to Pinkie, almost completely ignoring Breeze's comment. "Dashy." he repeated to himself, "I think that's cute, wonder why I didn't think of it." Rainbow Dash proceeded to blush at that comment. "Oooh, ooh, can I join you guys?" Pinkie Pie asked as she bounced up and down. "Well, we were going to find our spot now and set up…" Rainbow Dash tried to explain, mostly as an excuse, but Pinkie Pie dashed off at speeds that made Breeze look around as if she had disappeared, and then came back again with her pink tent, her sleeping bag, a back pack full of snacks and a red and white striped umbrella, open over her head.

"What's the umbrella for?" Rainbow Dash asked, unphased by the random burst of speed. "Oh you know, picnics in the woods." Pinkie explained and stuck the base into the ground before jumping on top of the umbrella and attempting to close it. "Pinkie, we really don't need an umbrella." Breeze said politely, and the umbrella opened up completely, launching Pinkie out of her camping gear and into the air. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…" they heard her shout as she flew straight up. "Hey I just had a thought," Rainbow asked as she and Breeze watched her fly, "We still need fire wood." "…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie screamed happily as she fell through the roof of the boys' house tail first. "PINKIE PIE!" they heard Blade shout and Pinkie promptly zipped out of the house, leaving the door open. Blade chased her to the door, wrapping his hoof around the knob and glared in her direction with a growl, right before the entire house collapsed behind him. He lowered his head with a sigh and just let go of the door, letting it fall to the ground, "Found some." Breeze said in surprise as he turned to Rainbow Dash with her jaw nearly hitting the ground.

Zeral looked down upon the world of Equestria, his seat, the High Councilor chair, his scythe at his side and his smile filled with madness. "Ah, the throne I have yearned to have for so many years, the Kingdome, the power…what a nightmare I dreamed up for myself." he told himself. He quickly rose from the seat, and stepped over a fallen body, "I have so much more potential than she does." he told himself as he weaved his way through the maze of the fallen, "So much more of a destiny than I realized. The Reaper was always trying to tell me this, yet I just ignored it this whole time. Now the words are true, the words are out loud."

"We will become the angel of death for the entire universe." his NanoPack said to him. The voice was deep and gruff, almost spooky in nature. "Yes," Zeral agreed, "And we will start with the planet below us, Equestria."

"Their magic cannot compare with the technology on this ship, perhaps it is time to charge the main canons and demolish the planet slowly." the Reaper suggested. "NO! I want this planet and all of its inhabitants destroyed as an example to the rest of the universe, it's time to start charging the Ark Canon." Zeral said as he finally exited the maze of the dead and the Councilor's Sphere.

Night fell as Blade made his way to Fluttershy's cottage, flowers of all colors sticking out of a saddlebag he was wearing on his back. He opted for a black one with a white six point star on the outside. He lifted his eyes as he approached the door, 'Hair, check.' he thought to himself, and was about to look himself over when Fluttershy opened the door while he was standing there. She had a pink and green apron on, and he noticed that the rest of the house was spotless and rearranged a little so that the table was set up just for the two of them with a candle in the middle. "Uhhhhh…" he tried to say, but found that words completely evaded him, she shined with beauty in his eyes. "Oh, Blade, I just finished preparing dinner. You can come in if you want." she said with a bright blush on her cheeks. Blade shook his head, regaining his composure, "Uh, sure, I'd love to." he said and walked into the cottage, completely unaware of the danger that would arise only days later.


	57. Ch 57 Emergency Meeting

**Chapter 57 – Emergency meeting**

Celestia walked through the halls of her castle, the damage done by Zeral was localized, yet it was still extensive. She had some of her best unicorns rebuilding the wall and rooms that were destroyed. Looking at the damage through one of the windows that faced the workers and she examined what she saw, 'I'm most certain of it, Zeral aimed here on purpose. But weather to kill Jacob, or to topple the castle, I'm utterly confused. Perhaps he was attempting both.' she thought to herself, and turned back from the destruction to continue walking, 'Zeral, he's become so much more deadly, but I don't understand why.'

"Sister." she heard Luna call out. Celestia then lifted her head to look at her sister as the blue Alicorn joined her, "Riida has called for us, she wishes to explain something, it sounds important." The two of them then turned down a hallway, heading towards the main meeting hall. The room was filled with bright colors and a large table in the middle, with somewhere in the range of fifty seats around it and two large throne like chairs at the end. Riida sat in one of the chairs closest to the regal sister seats, and looked up to see them both enter, "Ah, Celestia, Luna, I have been awaiting you both." she said, addressing them in a voice of urgency. "What is the matter dear Riida?" Luna asked. "We must act quickly or I'm afraid that Equestria will be destroyed." the sparkling light blue Alicorn told them both. Celestia and Luna had both made it to their cushions by now, and sat down, "What do you mean?" Celestia asked. "I was looking up to the Genesis Ark last night, and that's when I saw my worst fear, the Ark Canon is being charged as we speak." Riida informed the sisters. Both of them looked to each other in confusion, and then to Riida.

"The Ark Cannon is a devastating weapon that was built specifically for destroying planets that could not be saved." she explained, "It takes days to charge, and is the only level nine energy cannon around. Once I got wind of its production I forbade it to be built, but was forced to use it on a planet that was swimming with all of the most deadly of creatures and diseases. I just couldn't watch them suffer so, I destroyed the planet." Riida explained as she saw the shocked faces of her friends. "I had no choice," she said, "The creatures were about to be hunted as game and the diseases would have spread throughout the galaxy; I found it the only humane thing to do."

"But, why didn't you have it destroyed?" Luna asked. "I ordered its destruction but I was out voted by the rest of the councilors. Zeral wanted to keep it in case of another planet that needed to be dealt with in such a manor." Riida explained. "And now he believes that our world is one of those planets needing to be destroyed?" Celestia asked. Riida simply nodded and turned her gaze back to the sky. "We need the hacker to somehow get our warriors aboard that ship. I only fear that we may be too late to help anyone." she said sadly.

Pinkie Pie sat on her haunches as she held a stick over the open flame of the camp fire, at the end was a marshmallow. "Camping last night sure was a great idea you two." she said as she turned to Breeze and Rainbow Dash. "Yah, it was, wasn't it?" Rainbow boasted as she sat close to him, her own marshmallow just about to burn. "You might want to check on that Dashy." Breeze said as he tilted his head towards the roasting treat. Rainbow turned to look at it just in time to see it burst into flames. "DAH!" she called out and brought it in to blow it out. She ended up scowling at the charred remains of what once was a puffy white sugary snack. Breeze simply chucked as he brought his own two perfectly cooked marshmallows back to himself and blew on them. He then turned to Rainbow Dash to give her one, "I always cook two at a time, just in case that happens to my brother." he explained, and Rainbow happily took one of them in her mouth to eat it and tossed her burned one into the fire. "But seriously, what other species can have roasted marshmallows for breakfast?" he asked as he popped his own into his mouth.

"Might I have one?" they all heard, and there next to Pinkie Pie sat Spiral Chain, a stick and a marshmallow in hoof. Pinkie looked to the blue sky, almost thinking, "Meh." she finally said, "You aren't as sneaky as Breeze, I can never seem to catch him when he sneaks up behind me." Spiral at first looked insulted, then shook her head, "I'm not here for that." she said as she pulled her sugary snack away from the fire and looked at it. "Then what are you here for?" Rainbow Dash asked honestly as Spiral placed her cooked mallow on a gram cracker and chocolate. "I'm here…," she said and took a bite of the s'mores, "…to relay a message…," she continued before chewing and swallowing the goody, "…from Princess Riida." and swallowed it. Breeze waited a few seconds while Spiral Chain swooned over how good her s'mores was. "Um…the message?" he finally asked. Spiral let her eyes open wide in realization, "Oh, the message, right." she said, "Everypony that possesses a NanoPack is to meet the three Princesses in the Canterlot throne room as soon as possible." she said and picked herself up from the ground, and then turned back to Breeze, "Oh, and the royal builders are now working on your house. Where can I find your brother?" she added. Breeze paused a moment before answering, "Fluttershy's house, I think." he said, and Spiral Chain first nodded, then looked shocked, "Wait, what about your old house?" she asked and mumbled to herself, "If you can call it that."

"What do you think we're burning?" he asked, and pointed his new hoof to the camp fire. Spiral Chain simply rolled her eyes to the sky in thought, then lowered her head to the ground with her ears pinned against her scalp, "You ponies are getting out of hand…or hoof now." she grumbled as she trotted away.

Finally the eight ponies met at the train station, Fluttershy and Blade arriving last, "So?" Pinkie asked, "Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Fluttershy blushed a beat red, and actually buried her head in the ground, "We ate dinner, we kissed, we cuddled, and I fell asleep because of a long day. Any more questions?" he asked flatly. "Yah just one." Pinkie said and smiled, "What'd you have for dinner, cause those ingredients looked good!" She never got her answer because the whistle blew on the train, signaling everyone to board. Blade had to literally pull Fluttershy's head out of the ground to place her on his back and carry her to the train car. Once the train began to move, they all went their own ways, staying inside the one train car. Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all put their NanoPacks on, surrounding themselves in their armor. "I just have to do something with the Sapphire." Rarity said to herself and glanced into a nearby window, trying to use it as a mirror. "Maybe a dress designed after it." she said, and was answered by the Sapphire, "I would be honored to help dahling." it said in a voice very similar to Rarity's. Rarity looked behind her, finding nothing but her friends, Rainbow Dash and Applejack seemed to be having an armored hoof wrestling contest, and Pinkie Pie was gobbling up some pastries that the train cooks had placed there for the girls. "No dahling, it's me, the Sapphire." the NanoPack laughed, "Wha…what?" she stuttered. "Oh come on dahling, don't you remember Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash talking about how their NanoPacks can talk?" the Sapphire asked before Rarity had a chance to feint.

Rarity thought only a second about it, before Blade walked up to her and pulled his old coat out from his saddle bag, "Rarity, I know this isn't a great time, but I want you to turn this into a coat I can wear now." he said, "With the wandering spell locked in the Prison Dimension I doubt that I'll turn back anytime soon." Rarity took hold of the coat, and spoke up, "Dahling, I can do so much better than just make it the same as your old coat, perhaps something a little more…" she never got to finish, he held up a hoof to stop her right there, "All I want is my coat back. I would do it myself but I'm afraid I have no experience in sewing with hooves." he told her, and turned, "I'll expect it done before we are briefed for whatever mission it is we're going on." he said, and continued to join Fluttershy in her conversation with Pinkie Pie. Rarity huffed, and looked down at the coat, "Well," the Sapphire said, "it's easy at least."


	58. Ch 58 The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 58 – The Calm Before the Storm**

Applejack struggled against Rainbow Dash's armored hoof, "Come on AJ." the Tremor said as it cheered on its wielder the voice had the same accent as Applejack yet was somewhat bubblier and excited, "Push harder and we can win this!" Applejack seemed to grin as she used the Tremor's strength without using the quake pistons. Rainbow Dash found her hoof lowering as she struggled against her friend's strength, "Give it all you got Rainbow Dash, don't let old rusty knock you down." the Jetwing cheered. It seemed as if for every inch Rainbow Dash gained, Applejack pushed twice as hard, and she soon found her hoof touching the floor, "Gah!" Rainbow Dash sighed as she face planted and Applejack lifted her hooves in victory. "Do you think my Angel would stand a chance?" Twilight suddenly asked, and squeed with a smile. "Let me git mah strength back and we'll see." Applejack said as she retracted the Tremor. "Deal!" Twilight happily accepted, and turned to Rainbow Dash, "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yah, just my pride." Rainbow responded. Twilight chucked a little at that response, "You'll always beat her in speed." she said, trying to cheer her up. Rainbow Dash lifted her head in realization, "Oh yah, true." she said with a smile.

Breeze came up next to her and nuzzled her cheek, or what he could of it, "We're almost there." he said and trotted to the window as she stood back up. "So that's Canterlot." Blade said with a hint of surprise, "I've only ever seen it from afar." They entered into the train station moments later, and felt the vehicle come to a halt. Blade and Fluttershy exited first, both of them together, "Welcome to Canterlot." Fluttershy said to him shyly. Blade let a small smile creep to his face as he looked to her, "Thank you Fluttershy." he said and touched his nose to hers. "Ooh," he heard from the other side of the street. When he looked, there were a couple of mares standing around, whispering. From what he could read on their lips, it was about him, and how cute he looked. 'Ho, great, not this again.' he thought to himself. He wasn't surprised when one of them waved to him and another looked to Fluttershy with a jealous look, "He's too good for her." he read on her lips as she whispered to her friend. Politely, he waved back and looked to Fluttershy, keeping her close as to give off the impression that he was with her by choice. "They're jealous aren't they?" she asked. "Only one is, the others just think I'm cute, and one even thinks we look perfect together." he told her. Pinkie Pie came bouncing past them with the Bubble fully active, happy as a lark as she hummed along with a song only she could hear from her NanoPack.

Some distance behind them, Breeze walked alongside Applejack and Rainbow Dash, "This place reminds me of one of the planets we were sent to for a Skyball Tournament a couple of times." he said as he looked at the slightly Victorian style architect. "Skyball?" they both girls asked at the same time. "Yah," he said with a smile, "It's a sport I used to play while on the Genesis Ark. Despite its name, only the ground players are allowed to score points."

"Ground Players?" Applejack asked. "Yah, you get five ground players and three sky guards. There was this move me and one of my teammates used to do where he spun me around a few time and actually threw me at the goal."

"Mind showing me?" Rainbow Dash asked in excitement. Breeze lifted his eyes to the sky, and remembered the feeling of the game, the cheer of the crowd, "Sure." he said with a smile. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings, lifting herself up and picking Breeze up off of the ground, "Ok, this should do." he said as they rose above the roofs. "Ok, I have the ball, and you spin me quickly before throwing me at the goal…" he explained just as she tossed him up a little to grab him by his back hooves. "Wait…" he tried to say before Rainbow Dash spun him around, "Like this?" she asked and accidentally released her grip, "Oops." she said and chased after him.

Riida and Celestia walked down the steps, into the Canterlot gardens, "I really appreciate all that you have done for us Riida." Celestia said, "I assume we would all be dead without you."

"I've always tried to protect the innocent, ever since I witnessed my own planet be destroyed." Riida admitted, and turned her head to the sky when they heard Breeze call out, "LOOK OUT BELOW!" and slam right into the fountain, knocking the top dish off and allowing it to cover him as he rested on the ground. "Are you alright?" Rainbow Dash asked, and landed next to him as he lifted the front of the dish, "Yah, the fountain broke my fall." he said. Riida smiled as Celestia looked at him with both intrigue and worry, "I remember you performing a similar trick to land into one of the pools on the Genesis Ark." she said. "Yah, but that ended differently." he said and lowered the dish back to the ground. "What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked her. "I believe he landed in the woman's bathing pool." she said and turned back to the castle as both Celestia and Rainbow Dash glanced at the dish, Rainbow with an angry scowl on her face. "Dig, stupid hooves, dig!" they could hear him say from underneath his stone shell.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity were lead into one of the rooms. Three large beds were placed around the circular room, with a white circular rug in the middle. Off to the side, Rarity saw a sewing machine and a pony shaped manikin, just like she had asked for, and Twilight found a small shelf of books. Fluttershy walked over to the window and looked out, finding a view of the garden and a few of the scampering animals. "I hope it's all to your liking." they heard a familiar voice ask. Spiral Chain trotted in, a small smile on her face as she met with the three of them. "You all did a marvelous job dear, but now I simply must get to work." Rarity said and trotted over to the sewing machine with the human designed coat. "Well either way, you have a few hours before the briefing is ready, so enjoy a few moments rest." she said and turned to the door. "We really do appreciate your help Spiral Chain." Twilight said as the orange earth pony neared the door. "I know." Spiral said with a smile, "That's why I like being a pony now, I've actually got friends." A few moments after Spiral Chain had disappeared through the door, Twilight trotted out, "Where are you going?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm going to find Applejack, she still owes me my first hoof wrestling match." Twilight explained.

It wasn't long before they were all summoned to the throne room, all eight of them waiting out front of the massive doors. Breeze rubbed his head while he grinned sheepishly to Rainbow Dash while she continued to scowl at him. Fluttershy huddled close to Blade as she waited both anxiously and nervously. Rarity trotted up to him, a pony made coat in her hooves and some scraps over her back. "Here it is Blade." she said and handed him the coat. He grabbed it, and gently slid it on, "It fits perfectly." he said and reached behind him, revealing a few bits, "It's not much but anything I owe you will be paid when we get back to Ponyville." he told her, and before she could protest, Breeze came up from behind her, "Hey Rarity?" he asked, scaring her into jumping into the air, the scraps scattering themselves on the floor.

Fluttershy fluttered up and caught Rarity before she hit the ground. Breeze looked to the scraps on the floor, and smiled as he picked up a rather long piece of black fabric, "Oh cool, a scarf." he said, "Thanks Rarity, you always know what a pony wants to wear." and wrapped it around his neck, before he walked back to Rainbow Dash. "Um, that was the inside of my old coat." Blade said, and realized that his brother was no longer listening to him, instead Breeze was now modeling the 'scarf' to his special somepony, Rainbow Dash. Rarity just looked at the stallion in confusion, "I suppose being hit by Rainbow Dash so many times is affecting his judgment." she said, just as the doors to the throne room opened up. They all walked in reverently, Blade and Breeze gazing at the stained glass windows and the history they told, "My little ponies." they heard Celestia call out as they neared the steps to the throne, "We have grave news for you all, Zeral is nearing his final strike on Equestria, and we need your strength to stop him."


	59. Ch 59 Ambushed

**Chapter 59 – Ambushed**

"Try harder Pinkie Pie!" Blade said nearly angry. He paced back and forth along the gravel road of the gardens, Fluttershy following closely behind him. "I'm trying as hard as I can, but it's like I said, the Genesis Ark has no open wireless connections." she said as she attempted to make digital contact again. "Um…maybe we can try again tomorrow." Fluttershy said in a whisper. "Yah!" Rainbow Dash agreed, "She's been at this for almost five hours."

"Tomorrow there might not be any time." Blade said, keeping his frustrated tone, "We don't know how long he's been charging the Ark Cannon."

"Besides," Breeze said, "Everypony knows that it's the Bubble putting those words into your mouth Pinkie."

"I didn't put any words into your mouth, I mean, I'd need limbs to do that." the Bubble said, and Pinkie smiled with a chuckle. "That's not the point!" Blade growled, "We need to get there as quickly as possible."

"Calm down!" Fluttershy said. He turned to her, his face blank and focused yet she could see a hint of surprise in them, she smiled sheepishly, "Please?" she asked in a squeak. Blade sighed, and walked up to her, nuzzling his cheek against hers, "I'm sorry Fluttershy, I just can't stand not being able to help my friends, now that I have so many." he told her. "I understand." she whispered to him. "Aw!" they heard Breeze drawl. Blade smiled as Fluttershy blushed, "Don't pay him any attention," he whispered. Pinkie Pie smiled happily at the two, and suddenly had an idea. "Wait a minute!" she said, "What if there's another computer that no one ever pays attention to that does have an open wireless connection?"

"I'm on it!" the Bubble said excitedly, and launched another scan, finding a great many of them. "YES!" Pinkie shouted, "I got almost three hundred open connections, no four hundred…five!" she would have kept going but Blade interrupted her, "The number keeps growing, we know Pinkie!" he said. "But none of them have a transporter." she told them. "What are they?" Breeze asked, seeing as Blade decided to be distracted with nuzzling Fluttershy. "They look like ship programs." the Bubble announced to Pinkie. "Ship piloting programs I think." Pinkie repeated. "Then pick the smallest one that will fit us all, and bring it here as quickly as you can." Blade said, as he turned to them. He then turned back to Fluttershy and smiled, "We can finally get there and save the planet." he said. Fluttershy smiled, and turned to Pinkie, "Can you make sure it has separate rooms as well?" she asked and smiled. Pinkie looked at her with a kind of confused look, "I can try." she said, and looked through the list. "Slow down there girl." Applejack said, "Some subjects are still a bit touchy with me around." After she finished, she looked longingly at Blade for a short time, and them sighed, as she turned and walked away. "She's taking her loss fairly well." Twilight said as she passed by the slightly downtrodden Applejack. "Wait, you won against her in a hoof wrestling contest?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yah, but she gave me a run for my bits." Twilight said, "Why?"

"I don't think she's over the crush on Blade yet." Fluttershy said as she lifted her hooves and hugged him. For the first time in his life, Blade let a huge grin encompass his face and he could have sworn she whispered, "Mine!" to herself.

From the deck of the Genesis Ark, a midsized ship began glowing from the cockpit. The beeping of the startup echoed throughout the empty docking bay. The ship itself was designed with a top shell that looked too big for the bottom half and the downward curved wings looked to be a part of that shell. The bottom started to glow a bright blue, and the ship began lifting off, only inches from the ground before it scooted backwards into the open ally, and rocketed off towards the bay doors. From inside the Genesis Ark, Zeral stood at one of the consoles near what looked to be a barrel large enough to fit a blue whale snugly inside. A small red beep alerted him to the bay doors opening and he watched a passenger ship leave through the door before it was shut out. A smile spread to his face, "I knew you'd figure it out Riida," he said, "Except I also know that if you leave the atmosphere of that planet, you will die almost instantly. Bring me your best warriors, even the legendary Double Pack cannot stop me in fulfilling my destiny." He then put his hand to his chin, "I guess I'd better set up a welcoming committee." with that, he simply touched a few buttons on the glowing board, "The moment that ship lands, they'll be in for a big surprise!"

Pinkie smiled as she stood there, the visors over her eyes lighting up with the video of the path she was taking. "This is easy!" she said as she piloted the ship through space towards Equestria. "You'd think Zeral would have spotted us when I activated the bay doors." the Bubble said to her. Pinkie chuckled again, "Maybe he's distracted." she replied. Behind her Blade had finally settled down, laying in the grass near a patch of flowers, Fluttershy rubbing her hooves along his spine, trying to relieve him of any tension. Rainbow Dash watched Breeze as he showed off by flipping his NanoPack in his hoof, changing it into his various weapons, and even his frying pan once. Twilight had a book levitated in front of her, and Applejack off to the side, her Tremor active as she hid from the rest. "This is embarassin." the Tremor said to her. "Ah know," Applejack replied in a whisper, "but it's still hard to watch them." The orange farm pony sat down on her haunches, looking at the ground. "Yer happy fer her, right?" her NanoPack asked. Applejack smiled, both longingly and sadly, "Yah, ah am." she replied, "And that's why it's so hard."

"IT'S HERE!" she heard Pinkie Pie shout, and they all ran up to her as the ship slowly descended to the ground. "Something's wrong." Blade said, and Pinkie extended one of her intrusion cables to connect it to the door panel. The door slid open, revealing a small platoon of robots just like the search droids they had encountered on the first day, except these robots had swords, guns and other weapons in their hands. "Shoot!" Breeze shouted as he pulled out his sword. The other ponies, except Twilight, quickly surrounded themselves in their armor and Blade unleashed his giant sword as he flapped his wings to stay up. The one up front lifted what looked to be a laser rifle and quickly pulled the trigger, aimed right at Pinkie Pie. The pink pony ducked and quickly dashed off to the side, but forgot to disconnect her cable. The device stretched for just a second before snapping only inches from the end. "Ouch." she cried out as she ran to be behind Fluttershy. Blade rushed in, clashing swords with some of the robots that filed out. Breeze did the same thing, using what skills he had to fend off the melee troops. Pinkie looked to her broken cable, a small amount of pain in her eyes as she watched the sparks fly from the broken wires that poked out from the damaged cable. "I had no idea that it would hurt." she whispered. "It hurts me more that it does you." the Bubble cringed.

Fluttershy held her shield fast, the shots being absorbed into the Ion Deflector and bouncing off into either the walls or other robots. Twilight had started to lift and throw whatever she could at the robots by way of magic, but it seemed as if even more just kept flooding out of the ship. "He must have been planning to use the ships to surprise and attack other planets." Blade grunted as he split another robot in half. Fluttershy looked to Applejack as she bucked another advancing robot, and dodged several laser shots. Rarity vanished, shot her darts and reappeared, drawing fire away from the others as much as she could. Rainbow Dash used her miniature Vulcan guns to shoot them in the center eye, leaving Breeze to dismantle them afterwards. She then turned to Pinkie Pie, watching her hold her shoulder with her hoof, slight pain still evident on her face. Suddenly several robots marched up to the warriors, three of them grabbing a hold of Blade's sword…and lifted up to be spun in circles. While distracted, several more robots piled themselves on top of him, weighing him down as much as they could. Applejack was easily cornered by over a dozen more, it seemed as if Twilight surrounded on all sides as she continued using her magic to lift up her opponent's until, "STOP!" Fluttershy shouted out as loud as she could. A click from the headdress and a wave of blue electricity exploded from both sides, washing over the battle field. The robots stiffened up and seemed to go into spasms, while the NanoPacks simply retracted into their stand by modes, all except the Tremor. "Uh…what the hay just happened?" Applejack asked as she watched the robots fall lifelessly to the ground.


	60. Ch 60 A New Weapon

**Chapter 60 – A New Weapon**

Fluttershy stood there, her head pointed down and her breath heavy as the robots fell to the ground. The Valkyrie clinging desperately to her, but quickly shrank back into standby form. "Uh…what the hay just happened?" she heard Applejack ask. Blade shook his NanoPack wildly before he brought it in close, "Fried circuits," he said, "she let off an EMP burst."

"Wait, does that mean all of our NanoPacks are dead?" Pinkie asked. "No, just unconscious for an hour. Eventually the self repair program will bring all of our NanoPacks back to peak condition." Breeze told her. "Oh." she said, "Makes sense." and bounced away happily for two steps, and cringed, holding onto her left shoulder, "Still hurts a little."

"It…hurts?" Blade asked. "Excuse me." Applejack interrupted, "But I still seem to have a very talkative NanoPack still active."

"Tain't mah fault you don't listen to reason." Tremor argued. She indeed did have her NanoPack, the Tremor, still activated. The pale grey armor seemed perfectly fine, yet the spikes coming off of her hips shined a few seconds before dimming, and again began to glow a dim blue a few seconds. "No way!" Breeze gasped as he neared her, he looked with wide surprised eyes at the curved spikes as they blinked. "EMP Dampeners?" Blade asked as he too looked at the spikes. "But for what?" Breeze asked as he turned to his brothers. Applejack had to admit, she liked the attention given to her from the strong brother, but she tried not to get Fluttershy jealous, 'It's always the quiet ones yah halfta watch out fer.' she told herself. "What's an EMP Dampener?" Twilight asked as she looked to the blinking towers on Applejacks flank. Blade took the split second to turn his head and look to Fluttershy, the Pegasus lying down on her side, her face turned from him.

"FLUTTERSHY!" he called out when he saw her, and ran up to her with worry both in his heart and on his face, "Fluttershy, are you alright?" he asked and placed his hoof to her back. Thankfully she shifted, tired and groggy she looked to him, "I'm alright." she whispered and closed her eyes, falling asleep again. Applejack felt abandoned by him, but only for a fraction of a second as she realized who he was looking at, "Is she ok?" she asked as she walked up to them. Blade looked Fluttershy over, placing his nose against her heart, and feeling it beat, "She's just exhausted, emitting the EMP just took a lot out of her." he sighed in relief. "That's good." Applejack said. "What is an EMP?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Electro Magnetic Pulse." Breeze explained, "Basically a device throws a shockwave of electricity through the air, and any electrical item, like our NanoPacks, get a super charge and have their circuits fried."

"Oh." she said, "But then why did Fluttershy get tired?"

"Because she produced the EMP." Blade said as he lifted Fluttershy to his back, "Xacrimon channels the user's physical energy and amplifies it, so I assume Theyron has the same effect just makes the NanoPack more sentient."

"And they recharge every ten years?" Twilight asked. "It's like the chemicals in a battery, eventually the battery acid wears away, it's the same principal." Blade responded. "But Theyron doesn't need to be recharged?" Rarity asked. "My shoulder still hurts." Pinkie said out of the blue. Blade made his way to the ship, "We don't know, remember, Theyron is a brand new energy source, there's no telling what it can do." he said. "Wait!" Twilight called out, "If we need them, I think we'd better be prepared." Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash all nodded, knowing just what she was talking about. "Uh, bring what?" Breeze asked as he turned to his brother. Blade simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Princess Celestia, I humbly ask that we be able to take the Elements of Harmony with us." Twilight said as she stood in front of the throne. Celestia looked to Twilight, a stern but understanding look upon her face. After a time of thought, she smiled, "Of course Twilight," she said, and lifted them up from behind her, "They are yours to use as you see fit." Twilight looked to Celestia in surprise as the crown was magically set onto of her head, "Princess?" she asked. Celestia smile gently, letting her know everything she needed to know, "You knew?" Celestia nodded, "The power of the Elements is strong, a strength that will aid you in your fight against Zeral. Do everything you can to protect Equestria, but most importantly, protect your friends Twilight." she said. "I will, and thank you princess." Twilight promised, and turned, her crown on her head, and the five necklaces floating in mid air behind her. "Sister, is it wise to let them use the Elements of Harmony in battle?" Luna asked as she entered into the room. "The Elements might just be their only chance, besides, only they can wield them correctly." Celestia reminded her little sister.

Luna sighed, "I understand." she said and began walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Celestia asked. "To see our friends off as a princess should." she said. "You just want to see Breeze again before he leaves." Celestia guessed. Luna stiffened like a board, her front hoof up to her knees and her eyes wide with shock and a blush of embarrassment on her face, "N…No." she said quickly, "Besides, he's Rainbow Dash's special somepony." she said, saving face. "Sure." Celestia said with a smile as she passed right by her sister. Luna's blush deepened as she lowered both of her ears and her head, "Just wait until you get a crush on somepony." Luna mumbled to herself.

Pinkie Pie let Bubble cover her body, the grey metal reflecting the light from the sun and the visor lighting up with words she had no clue of. "Well, systems check out, all ready to go!" the Bubble told her, and Pinkie extended all four of her Intrusion cables, connecting them to the edge of the console in front of her. "Let's get this bucket in the air." Pinkie said happily, a confident grin on her face as she sent command after command through the cables and into the computer. The door to the ship closed on its own, Fluttershy and Blade buckled into one of the seats that had been magically reconfigured to accommodate ponies thanks to Twilight. Breeze on the other hand was standing in the middle of the ship with Rainbow Dash at his side, "You gotta learn to stay steady during takeoff when you're an Assassin." he said to Rainbow Dash. Applejack walked in, her Tremor still active, "Who knew findin the bathroom was so hard in here." she said, and the thrusters of the ship fired off. Breeze made his way to the window nearest the castle, and waved his hoof to the two regal sisters. Luna waved back, a smile on her face and eyes on him. A good distance up, the rear rockets fired off, sending both Rainbow Dash and Breeze tumbling across the room. Breeze was able to direct his position so that he was sitting when he hit the chair, but poor Rainbow Dash ended upside down in hers, "WOOHOO!" Breeze shouted as the ship climbed to space. "Oh yah that was fun!" he said as he looked to his Cyan Pegasus. "Yah…fun…" she groggily repeated as her eyes spun inside her head.

Rarity looked up from her seat and saw Applejack just standing there. "Excuse me, Applejack, but how is it you weren't thrown back like everypony else?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. The orange earth pony lifted one of her hooves, still covered in the Tremor's armor, "Tremor has Stability Gyros built inta her hooves, told me so herself." she said, and as soon as the ship settled, she retracted her NanoPack, "Hey, aint we supposed to be float'n er something?" she asked. Blade unbuckled the struggling Fluttershy from her seat, "This ship has an artificial gravity generator," he said, "All those space pony books you read aren't all true, in fact only one had any real truth to it."

"Oh." she said with wide eyes. "I'm going to the Anti Gravity chamber for some fun, wanna join me?" Breeze asked Rainbow Dash, who had now righted herself and shaken off her dizziness. "Yah sure, I'm never going to get a chance like this again." she said, and followed him to the chamber. "Ah, think I'll go with em." Applejack said happily. "Not me, who knows what it'll do to my mane." Rarity said as she stuck her nose up in the air. "Breeze's right, you'll never git another chance." Applejack said as she entered the hall. "I'm going to the hot tub." Blade said as he and Fluttershy entered the hall way. "Hot tub?" Rarity asked, and seemed to find a bit of Rainbow Dash's speed as she filed in right behind Fluttershy, "I do suppose your right, Applejack." she said, "This will be the only trip we have on this ship." Twilight watched as her friends all went to different parts of the ship, and chuckled, "This is going to be a great trip." she said, and looked out the window, up at the Genesis Ark, "I just wish our destination was different." she added in worry.


	61. Ch 61 Deadly Surprise

**Chapter 61 – Deadly Surprise**

Zeral smiled as he looked out to space, the scythe in his hand and madness in his eyes, "What are you thinking about?" the Reaper asked. "Battle, war. You name it." he whispered. "I still don't understand why we let such weaklings live among us." the NanoPack said. "The doors separating us from the other six sectors are more than three feet thick, and there are more than eight of them in each entryway protecting the weaklings." Zeral told the weapon, "Even with 100% Adamantium, it will take us far too long to cut through the metal to kill them all. I'll just let them all starve to death."

"And the intruders?" the Reaper asked. "It will be fun turning them all into glue by hand." the madman replied. "Yes, it will." his weapon agreed.

Fluttershy leaned her head back as she let the warm water soak in, it had been the third time she had been in the hot tub this trip, and Pinkie was now having fun swimming in the nearby pool. "You like that hot tub, huh?" the yellow Pegasus heard the pink pony ask as she pulled herself out of the water, the hair of her mane and tail now straight and hanging low. Pinkie walked over to her friend and set hoof into the warm water, "I'm really nervous." Fluttershy admitted. Pinkie settled in, sighing as she sat on her tail, "Did you tell Blade that?" she asked. "Yes." the Pegasus responded honestly. "Good." Pinkie responded. The two of them sat in silence as they relaxed, "Well?" pinkie finally asked. Fluttershy just looked at her curiously, "What did he do?" Pinkie followed up. Fluttershy blushed a little, and sank her mouth under the water. "He's nice." Pinkie said almost out of the blue. Fluttershy lifted her mouth out of the water, "Oh yes, he's very nice," she said, "and brave, and handsome…" she would have kept going except Pinkie spoke up with something completely out of character, "I'm scared." she said. Fluttershy lifted her head out of the water some more, chancing a glance at her pink friend, "I know that doesn't sound like me at all but…" Pinkie explained, "I can't help thinking that we might not come back."

With the last of Pinkie's words, a single tear slipped past her closed eyes and down her cheek, falling into the steaming water, "I couldn't [sniff] stand not [sniff] seeing my best friends [sniff] ever again." Pinkie sniffed as she started to cry. Fluttershy used her nose to lift her friend's chin, causing the pink pony to look into her happy hopeful eyes, "We'll all come back." she said with complete confidence, "I promise. We've got each other, and the boys to help us. Everything will be alright!" Fluttershy's smile encouraged her, and Pinkie began whipping her eyes of the tears that started to build, "Yah, you're right Fluttershy." she said as her happiness came back, "Gosh, I'm sorry, I'm usually the one cheering-up everypony else." Fluttershy shook her head gladly, "It's alright, everypony needs reassuring." Pinkie smiled brightly, her grin finally full of light again, just as it used to be, "Well, I got to get back to the bridge, the auto Pilot can't dock the ship you know." she said and jumped out of the water, trotting over to grab a dull grey towel and dry herself off, "They really need to expand their collection of towel colors." she said as she finished drying her hair, it fluffed out almost instantly as she removed the towel from her head. Fluttershy placed a hoof to her mouth and giggled, "Yah." she agreed happily.

Breeze and Rainbow Dash sat at the window, watching as the large spherical ship came into view. "Wow!" Rainbow gasped, "It so much bigger than I thought it was."

"Yah, and you've only seen part of one sector." Breeze told her. The cyan Pegasus turned her gaze to him, "Only part, I felt like I traveled for miles in those hallways." she retorted. "You did, but that ship is built to house over 30 billion people comfortably." he said as he gazed at his old home. "30 billion?" the two of them heard from behind them. Twilight walked up to them with surprise in her eyes and on her face, "That's a lot of aliens."

"Well, they hadn't reached 30 billion yet, but the ship was built for that number." Breeze said. Twilight joined them in gazing at the ship, "Why is it separated into so many pieces?" she asked. Breeze looked at the ship he remembered as home, his memories flooding his mind as he remembered every detail about it, "Six of the eight sectors are housing districts while the other one is for the Councilors and the actual academy, while the other is for the loading docks." he told her, "Each of the housing sectors is equipped with atmospheric generators for a specific kind of living style."

"Wait," Rainbow Dash asked, "Atmospheric generators?

"Yah, each spices of alien is acclimatized to a certain atmospheric condition, like Metrakions, or as I call them Ice Eaters, live in sub zero temperatures." Breeze said. "Wow." Twilight gawked as she looked out the window towards the planet sized ship, "All that technology. I hope we can spend some time there after we take down Zeral." The stars in her eyes seemed to shine even brighter the more she thought about it, the things she could learn from this ship alone could make Equestria a safe haven for all kinds of life. The friends she could make would number in the millions, or more.

The ship slowly moved towards the docking bay doors, barely touching them before the doors whooshed open in a flash, allowing the ship to enter into the depressurized chamber. As soon as it was a good distance away, the doors closed and air came rushing in, filling the entire room in seconds, "Pressurization complete, welcome back ship no. 8635JE456." the PA announced in a computerized female voice. Breeze looked to a confused Rainbow Dash and folded his ears down in embarrassment, "Eheh, that's the VIN of the ship we stole." he explained. Pinkie stuck her tongue out as she moved the ship into the only empty spot available, the one the ship had been stolen from. She tried so hard, but eventually she scraped up against the side of the ship on her right, "Oops, sorry!" she said and set the ship down gently. They all funneled out of the ship, stepping onto the cold steel floor and Pinkie walked up to the scratch she had made, "I'll just leave a note." she said as she looked at the damage, and pulled a pad of paper and a pencil out from behind her to scribble a quick message on it and quickly changed into her NanoPack to use one of the intrusion cables to place it on the windshield.

Blade just happened to glance at her just as she retracted her cable, "I think Pinkie has the right idea, we should be prepared for everything." He watched as Fluttershy activated her NanoPack, then Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and then Breeze flipped his NanoPack in his hoof, changing it into various forms of his weapons. Blade nodded and extended his own sword before flapping his wings to get lift, and turning to Twilight. She lowered her head, "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not change into the Angel right now." she said. "You shouldn't be afraid of your power Twilight." Breeze said. "He's right, there's a difference between fear and control." Blade said as he floated up to his brother's side. "How come you get all the good one liners?" Breeze mumbled to his brother indignantly. Twilight chuckled, and with a smile said, "Thanks guys, but the longer I have her on, the more I become the puppet." Blade frowned at her, and retracted his NanoPack to land on his hooves, "She's not a puppet either Twilight, she supposed to be your friend." he said. "Another good one, seriously stop it. You make me look bad." Breeze complained.

All six of the girls laughed at his comment, Twilight opened her eyes to say something, but instead her eyes opened wide with shock, "LOOK OUT!" she called out, and they all looked to where she was facing, at the other end of the room, built into the wall, sat the top half of a robot almost as big as one of the ships, aiming a glowing canon at them. Fluttershy ran to the front of the group and lifted her shield, easily deflecting the blast, but destroying several ships around them, including the ship they came in on and the ship Pinky left a note to. "Well, at least I don't have to leave a note for this one." Pinkie said as she nervously looked to the giant robot wall.


	62. Ch 62 Colossal Problem

**Chapter 62 – Colossal Problem**

"That's the Proto-Sentinel!" Breeze shouted as he switched to his Crossblade Shurikan. "What's a Proto-Sentinel?" Rainbow Dash asked. The actual robot was turned to its side, one arm clearly imbedded into the wall and the other nearly touching the ground. The head shaped like all of the other droids they'd seen and the metallic shell was white with blue stripes along the side and the arm. The forearm looked much too big for the fist, even though the hand was proportionate to the rest of the body. Rainbow Dash assumed that it was because that was where all of the weapons were located. "The Proto-Sentinel was a system of twelve Security droids built into the Genesis Ark itself." Breeze tried to explain as the Sentinel lifted its massive hand. "SCATER!" Blade shouted and they all went different directions. "They were supposed to protect the citizens but a virus was introduced into entire network, and they all had to be shut down." Breeze told them. "A virus?" Pinkie asked as she to dodged what looked to be small laser fire. "Well it looks like Zeral started them up again." Twilight shouted as she ducked behind other ships, letting their thick armored hulls take the damage instead of her.

"That sounds bad." Applejack said as she ran up to the robot, using her obstacle course training to get there and buck the wall it was embedded in. The shaking actually stunned it long enough for Breeze to run up its arm with his sword in his mouth and slash at the head. The robot reached for him, only to have him disappear in mid air, and reappear on the ground not far from where he was before. Blade then lifted himself towards the ceiling of the dock, and folded his wings in, stopping his accent before he reached the end, and turned in mid air so that he was facing down. With a few flaps of his wings, he gathered enough speed to rocket past the machine, slicing through the outer shell of the chest, and slammed into the ground. The Proto-Sentinel the looked down at him, when it's eye began to glow Blade finally looked back at it and gasped. Fluttershy flapped her wings as fast as she could, placing herself between him and the robot with her shield in front of her, and was hit hard with a powerful blast. The force was strong enough to push her into Blade, who stood up on his back legs and placed his front hooves on both sides of her waist, pushing against her shield and holding her steady as she blocked the beam. He could feel and hear the floor underneath him bend under the pressure of the blast.

"BROTHER!" Breeze called out, "FLUTTERSHY!" the girls shouted in worry even as the laser fire increased with lasers from the machine's shoulder. Applejack and Rainbow Dash tried charging in, but only the Pegasus got through all of the laser fire, and all she could do was scratch the armor with her Vulcan guns. "This aint workin!" Applejack called out to her friends as she ducked behind a large piece of what once was a battle ship. "I can't see an opening anymore." Breeze said as he jumped and dodged laser fire. "I can!" Rainbow Dash called out as she returned and picked up Applejack. "What'r you doin?" the earth pony asked. "Playing some Skyball!" was all Rainbow Dash said, and Applejack smiled wickedly and removed her hat, dropping it gently on the ground, "Ah, gotcha." Rainbow Dash then raced towards the giant robot, dodging laser fire as she went, finally in close, she held her friend by the front hooves and spun Applejack in a few circles, gathering speed until she let go. Applejack flew in towards the machine, pulled her back legs in and compressing her Quake pistons. "We're gonna have ta give it all we got!" she said to her NanoPack. "Ah here yah girl!" the Tremor responded in excitement. "YEEEHAAAW!" the two of them shouted, right before they slammed everything they hand into the head of the machine. With the force created from Applejacks Quake pistons and the speed she had been traveling, the head easily ripped right off of the body, causing the beam to sweep across the dock before it finally shut off. The single arm of the machine began flailing about wildly, as if in a panic, before finally dropping to the ground, right in front of Fluttershy and Blade.

Both of them on the ground, breathing heavily from the strain of resisting the power of that blast, "Are you alright?" Blade asked through his breaths. Fluttershy blushed and nodded, a smile on her face as she hugged him tight, her shield lying on the ground beside them. "Ehem!" they both heard, and looked up to see Applejack, a large smile on her face, "Yer welcome." she said. "Thank you for saving us Applejack." Fluttershy said to her friend. Applejack smiled brightly as Rainbow Dash hovered down to the ground, "Hey, I had a hoof in it too." she complained. Blade smiled gently at the two and shook his head, "Thank you both." he said and got to his hooves to help Fluttershy up, "We'd both be dead without your quick thinking."

"Well," Rainbow Dash boasted as she took a step forward, "At least some pony apreci…" she stopped when she stepped into the warped floor around the two special someponies, noticing the difference immediately, "Whoa!" she finished as she looked to the bowled ground. "Applejack, Rainbow Dash!" they all heard Twilight call out, "Is everypony alright?"

"Eyup!" Applejack shouted, purposefully mimicking her brother. Blade, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash chuckled at the joke, listening as Twilight sighed in relief, "Thank Celestia." she said.

"…and you two were like; whoosh, whoosh. And then she was all YEEEHAAAW! And then WHAM right into the Sentinel." Breeze relayed to Rainbow Dash in excitement. The cyan Pegasus simply chuckled as they walked down the corridor, entering into a very large room that looked more like a highway. Bridges spanned to all sides of the room, each one higher that the last as they traveled up the walls in a kind of double helix pattern. Blade and Breeze walked into the middle of the room and turned to the others, "Welcome to the Galactic Patrol Academy campus." Blade said to the girls. All six of them gawked as they entered into the lobby room. What they couldn't see finally becoming visible, white furniture set up in a friendly grouping arrangement, magazines at every table and even class schedule books tucked neatly into a rack near the desk. Twilight raced towards the desk, Pinkie Pie magically in tow, and Rarity walked up calmly to the magazines. Twilight set a surprised Pinkie in front of the computer, and magically picked up one of the schedule books from the rack to flip through it. "What am I supposed to do?" Pinkie asked. Twilight lifted her head from the book to look at Pinkie excitedly, "Try to find out everything you can about everything!" she said and turned back to her book. Pinkie shrugged silently and plugged a single intrusion cable into the computer's side.

Fluttershy walked up to one of the couches, felt it with her hooves, and the smiled before hopping up onto it and just happily rested. Blade was just about to call out to everyone when Breeze placed his hoof on his brother's shoulder, "Let em be bro. It's their first time here." he said with a smile. "That's what's got me nervous, this place seems untouched." Blade said as he glanced around, "Where is everyone? Where are the students?" Breeze finally let his smile fall, and looked around the deserted building, "Be right back." he said, and disappeared. "He has to teach me how to do that." Rainbow Dash said as she walked up to Blade. "He's the only one who figured out how." he responded and Breeze reappeared seconds later, "You're right." he said, "It's completely deserted."

"That means only two things, that everyone was called to fight off Zeral in the councilor's chambers, and he's is lying in wait somewhere in here." Blade suggested.

"Very perceptive of you dear boy." they all heard Zeral say. The voice seemed to echo from everywhere all at once, "The PA system." Breeze said in recognition. "And his sidekick pulls one off." Zeral teased. "Who are you calling a side kick?" Breeze asked in anger. "Don't let him get to you." Blade warned his brother. "What's this? Twilight, why are you holding everyone back when you could be pushing them forward so much faster?" he suddenly asked. Everyone turned to Twilight, some waiting for her answer and others wondering what Zeral was talking about. "I…I…" she tried to say as she sat under the nervous pressure of the stares of her friends. Blade turned from her, looking up to the other floors, "She's not! She's saving her strength for you." he said. Zeral's laughter could be heard clearly over the intercom, "You were never a good liar Blade, and this attempt is just humorous. You try so hard and for what? Scraps…pennies?" he asked. "It's all I need! That, my friends and my brother." was Blade's response. Zeral seemed to have been silenced for a moment, but again burst out laughing at the warrior-turned-pony. "There's only one place he could have access to both the sound monitors **and** the PA mic." Breeze said. "Yes, the School Master's office." Blade responded.


	63. Ch 63 Happy to be of Assistance

**Chapter 63 – Happy to be of Assistance**

The eight of them ran and flew as fast as they could through the halls, Blade and Rainbow Dash climbing as high as they could to scout the area first. Suddenly Twilight heard the whispers again, the Angel's voice echoed through her mind. "The enemy makes a good point does he not?" Twilight stopped in her tracks, panting hard even as Pinkie and Rarity both turned around to see if she was alright. "Are you ok Twilight?" Pinkie asked as she ran back to her friend. "Yah," she panted, "Just…out of breath. You two go on, I'll catch up."

"No way." Pinkie said, "I'm not leaving a friend behind." The Angel remained speechless, even as Twilight argued with the hyper pink pony, "The others might need you more than me. Just go."

"You don't seem that out of breath to me." Rarity said, both offended by the lie and worried about the truth. "Besides, I'm just a hacker." Pinkie said in her own defense. "Really girls, I'll be fine." Twilight argued, "Just go." Suddenly Twilight felt herself get picked up, Applejack underneath her and running quickly, "There," she said, "now everypony's happy."

"Applejack?" Twilight gasped. "Listen Twi, Ah know it aint easy. But ya can't give up just cause yer NanoPack thinks so." she said. "But how…?" the Angel asked even though Twilight was the only one to hear it. "Power aint always the answer." Applejack said. "Yup! What she said." Pinkie said as she ran neck and neck with Applejack. Twilight smiled brightly, and jumped off of Applejack's back to begin running on her own, "You're right Applejack, just because I don't use my DoublePack doesn't mean I'm slowing you guys down." she said now with confidence. Applejack smiled as they all ran.

Suddenly they spotted the others up in front of them, stopped at a certain door, "What happened?" Blade asked as they approached them, "Were you attacked?"

"No." Twilight said, "I guess I just let it all overwhelm me for a second, but I'm fine now."

"Good, we'll need Pinkie's help to get in here." Breeze said, "You just make sure to watch our backs…er…flanks." Applejack, Twilight and Rarity all nodded as Pinkie trotted up to the door, "This is different than all of the other doors I've seen on this ship." she said. The actual door was tall, and rectangular, wide enough to accommodate the much larger breeds of students and a bright pale green in color. The box on the side was shaped more like a hexagon, with sides that obviously would not allow for the Intrusion Cable to latch onto it, and the front was protected by a rather large dome of glass. "It's designed like Mendalishian tech, they use hand scans to act as keys." Pinkie then extended one of her Intrusion Cables and covered the glass dome with it. "What are you doing?" Twilight asked. "Tricking the reader into thinking it's reading the hand print of the School Master." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Twilight lifted an eyebrow, just in time to hear the thing say, "Welcome School Master Talin." and begin playing a song Pinkie remembered being called 'Every Girl's Crazy About A Sharp Dressed Man' by a band called 'ZZ Top'. She remembered listening to it several times and laughing.

Pinkie retracted her cable and closed her eyes, bobbing her head side to side as the others walked into the room, "I like this song!" she finally said as she took her first step, and the door slammed shut on her, causing her to run face first into the green door. Pinkie then removed her face from the door and swayed her head back and forth in a dizzy state before the song stopped and she shook her head wildly to rid herself of the pain. "Huh?" she asked as she looked to the door.

The others on the inside looked around the room in wonder, it wasn't very big, but seemed rather friendly in atmosphere. A large desk was pulled to the back and to the side of the room with a large bookshelf to one side and three soft looking white chairs in front of the desk and a rather large equally soft red chair behind it. "I don't think he's here." Rainbow Dash said cautiously. Twilight then turned back to the door, and found that the other reader had been ripped out of the wall, wires of all different colors dangling from the hole in the wall. "Girls!" she said in worry, and Applejack reared back, attempting to buck the door down, "WAIT!" Blade called out when he saw what she was about to do. The second she hit the door, all of her strength left her and was replaced with the pain of an electric shock. She collapsed to the ground seconds later, dizzy and disoriented, but her hip spikes beginning to shine brightly every few seconds. "Are you alright?" Twilight asked as she arrived at her friend's side. "I tried to tell her that it was rigged at the ceiling." Blade said and suddenly stiffened up, and turned to a vent in the room, "GAS!" he called out as he heard the hissing noise coming from it. "Shoot!" Breeze said, "We walked right into a trap!"

"We did, but Pinkie's still outside the door!" Rarity said as she looked around the room.

Outside Pinkie was turning in circles, waiting for her friends to come out, "I'm telling you something's wrong in there." the Bubble said. "What could go wrong in an enclosed room?" Pinkie asked. "Well, the door panel told me that somepony had rigged the inside to fill up with…" the NanoPack tried to say, but was interrupted when they heard Breeze call out, "PINKIE HELP!" She instantly ran up to the door, and tried to place her hoof against it. She stopped when her visor flashed a red warning sign and she heard an emergency beeping noise in her ears. "Something's rigged the door to electrocute anypony who touches it." the Bubble said over the warning noise. "Don't touch the door." Pinkie called out. "Yah we know. Applejack found out the hard way." Breeze told her. "What?" Pinkie called out in worry, "Is she ok?"

"Yah, just a little stunned and disoriented, her EMP dampeners helped save her life." he said, and Pinkie put her hoof down and exhaled in relief, "But the room is filling up with gas, and quickly. The door switch on this side has been destroyed completely. We need you to get us out of here and fast." Pinkie trotted in place as she began thinking, and extended one of her Intrusion Cables, connecting it to the door panel on her side. Trying the same trick, the panel buzzed at her, "Hand print unaccepted."

"What?" she called out, "But you liked my hand print imitation earlier!"

"Zeral must have changed the program to randomize the hand print after every use." the Bubble said. Pinkie then trotted in place again, nervous energy building up, "Oh what do we do, what do we do?" she asked, and the Bubble spoke up in a rather confident tone, "Leave this to me." Suddenly the visor went dark, only to light up again, this time with a wireframe picture of Pinkie's necklace. Lines poked out from the three dimensional blue print, labeling everything that the Bubble was noticing from what metal or jewel it was to the kind of power it had. The image shrank, and up came an image of the Bubble's characteristics, "Oh Yah!" the NanoPack said, "This is going to be good."

"What are you doing?" Pinkie asked. "I'm going to use the Element of Laughter to get them out of there." the Bubble told her, "Put it on." Pinkie reached behind her, retrieving her Element and slipping it around her heck. The moment she let go, the metal of her NanoPack seemed to melt around it until all that was left was the jewel and its boarder. The crystal then shined a bright pink, and that energy surged through the cable and into the door panel. Seconds later the door slid open, and out came her friends. "Thanks Pinkie, we owe you one." Blade had Applejack draped over his back as he pulled her out, Fluttershy close by making sure the earth pony didn't fall. Pinkie slid the door shut after the last of her friends, Twilight Sparkle, finally exited, sealing the gas inside the room. "YES!" pinkie squealed as she jumped into the air happily. Stopping only to remove her Intrusion Cable and hug her friends, "I'm so glad you're all safe." she said. "Thanks to you Pinkie, we're all safe, for now." Fluttershy said in thanks. "Oh no, it wasn't me!" she said as she squeezed Twilight in a huge hug, "The Bubble came up with the idea of using my Element to do…something."

"I tickled it." the Bubble said, "But without the Element of Laughter, it would have taken way too long." Pinkie set the struggling Twilight down, and looked at the top of her screen, "You…tickled…a computer?" she asked. "Yup." the Bubble responded. Pinkie stood there a few seconds, and then burst out laughing as hard as she could.


	64. Ch 64 An Honest Living

**Chapter 64 – An Honest Living**

"Your…friends…refused to abandon you?" the Angel asked as Twilight trailed behind them. "That's part of friendship." she explained. "I see, my solution would have been to cut the door down. With my blade detached from my frame the electricity would have no effect." the Angel responded. "I think Pinkie did a great job rescuing us." Twilight said happily. "You mean Pinkie and her Bubble." Twilight heard Pinkie Pie say as the pink pony hopped in one place until they were side by side. Twilight laughed happily as her friend walked next to her, "Yes, Pinkie and her Bubble." she said and looked over the armor. The Bubble had changed very little, but the metal now had a slight shine of pink to it, and the balloon shaped jewel was now embedded into the armor where it hung at her neck, the golden border being the only metal of a different color. "I think it shows the party that the Bubble has in her heart." Pinkie said as she puffed out her chest, showing off the jewel on her armor. Twilight chuckled again, and smiled, "I think so too." she said, causing Pinkie to grin widely. "Thanks Pinkie." Twilight said right before the earth pony began to hop away. "For what?" Pinkie Pie asked. "For saving us, and for reminding me of what friendship means to me." Twilight explained. Pinkie instantly spread her lips into a full blown grin, "You're welcome." she said, and hummed another song that only she could hear.

"I'm having trouble adjusting to the others. I've never known that such differences existed." the Angel told its owner. "Differences are what make us stronger than somepony on their own." Twilight explained as she admired her friends, "I know even with your power I probably wouldn't have made it even this far on my own."

"How can that be?" the Angel asked, "Power can overcome many things."

"Yes but friends can overcome anything and everything." Twilight said. The DoublePack again fell silent, and Twilight actually worried about what the machine was thinking, "Observing this friendship has been very informative but…" she said. "But?" Twilight asked. "Nothing." the Angel said quickly, "It requires more study." Twilight chuckled a little, "What, may I ask, is humorous?" the Angel asked. "Oh, sorry Angel. I just thought it was funny how the two of us are so much alike." she explained with a smile. "Alike…" the DoublePack began, and trailed off in her own thoughts.

"Hey Twi!" she heard Applejack call out, "Ah need y'all to do me a favor." Twilight approached her friend, trying to anticipate what she would want, "What's up Applejack?" she asked. "Ah need you to tell the Tremor just how bad an idea it is to grow TURNIPS in an APPLE ORCHARD!" Twilight let her eyes open wide, she just hadn't expected something like that. "Huh?" Twilight asked, only to hear laughter over the PA system again, "Oh my sides." Zeral said as he continued to laugh over the speaker, "You little creatures are a riot."

"We're ponies, smart guy!" Rainbow Dash called out to the seemingly never ending ceiling. The laughing died down, and they could all hear the malice coming from Zeral's voice, "I would prefer you all dead actually." he said. "Then why not come down here and try your luck?" she countered. "Oh please, don't urge him on." Fluttershy whispered. Zeral then chuckled as one of the walls in the hall way shined and changed to transparent. "Because I want you all to watch as you fail to save your precious world." he said. Applejack turned to the same wall, and walked up to it, the others following close by. What they saw was the world of Equestria as it sat in the vastness of space, the sun just creeping over the edge of the planet. "We've been here that long?" Rarity asked in shock. "Longer…you're too late." Zeral said, and they all watched as a bright white beam shot out from the bottom of the Genesis Ark, and slam into the surface of the planet. Equestria exploded in a bright flash of light, "NO!" Twilight shouted, and Pinkie Pie turned away with tears in her eyes. Applejack then turned away from the group, not wanting to see the rest and slowly walked away, "Something aint right!" Applejack heard the Tremor say to her, "It aint registrin."

"Huh?" Applejack asked as she sniffed away her tears. "Ah think a massive explosion like that would show up on mah seismic sensors." the Tremor told her. "But, we just saw it." Applejack said. Her shout was loud enough to echo throughout Ponyville, yet the others seemed like they didn't hear her at all. Her mind started to race with questions, each of which pointed to only one answer, but she just couldn't figure out how to explain it. "Zeral lied to us…somehow." Applejack finally admitted, and somehow, the light from the explosion vanished, leaving a perfectly fine Equestria in its place. "And yet you can do nothing to warn them of my deception." she heard from behind her, and there stood Zeral, his scythe at his side and in his old Councilor's uniform. "You…" Applejack growled, "You…" she tried to say again, but instead turned and lunged at him, passing right through him when she reached him. Zeral simply laughed, "You can't harm me, I'm not even here. This is a Holofield Projection." he told her, "And you have no way of telling them of what really happened either, just look." Applejack turned around, finding Twilight at the receiving end of Rainbow Dash's anger. She couldn't hear what the Cyan Pegasus was actually saying, but by the look on her face and the look on Twilight's, she knew it wasn't very friendly.

"STOP IT!" Applejack called out, and tried to run up to her friends, but hit an invisible wall about where she stood before. "What the hay?" she asked as she placed an armored hoof against the force field. Zeral laughed loudly, "They'll all end up destroying each other in the end!" he shouted. "No!" Applejack called back, and turned back to her friends, Twilight was now crying, Fluttershy patting her head gently, trying to ease any of the pain while Blade stood there glaring at a restrained Rainbow Dash. Rarity had moved herself in between them even though she could barely see through the tears in her eyes, and Breeze worked with Pinkie Pie to pin Rainbow Dash to the floor. "Ah gotta do somthin!" she said to herself. "Face it there is nothing you can do."

"Yes there is." the Tremor said to her, "But Ah need an extra boost of power." Applejack wracked her brain for anything, before reaching back behind her, and pulling out her own necklace. "A bit unnecessary to accessorize isn't it?" Zeral asked, "Honestly, girls are all the same no matter what spices." Applejack slipped it around her neck, and just like with Pinkie, the necklace merged with the Tremor. Zeral backed up in surprise, "Y'all wouldn't know honesty if it bit yah in the backside!" she said, and the two spikes on her flank flashed brightly, right before the four Quake pistons lifted themselves up her legs and slammed into the floor. The shaking of the room caused every one of her friends to wobble unbalanced and fall to the floor, but what surprised her was the electric shockwave that spread across the entire place, snaking its way up the force field and blowing every circuit but her own that it touched. Luckily the shockwave didn't go beyond the force field, even after it dissipated.

"What's your problem?" Rainbow Dash asked in a huff. "Look outside." was all Applejack told them. "I already know what's out there, just a bunch of…" Rainbow Dash tried to say, but still turned her head anyways. She saw it, Equestria in perfect condition, not in a large pile of debris. "I don't believe it!" she gasped. "Well believe it, cause what we all saw was nothing but a Holo…somethin that Zeral cooked up fer us. Nothin but a bunch a lies." Breeze and Pinkie were the first to make it to the window, then Rarity, Blade and Fluttershy with Twilight close by. Rainbow Dash bit her lip, and turned her gaze away from her purple friend, ashamed for whatever it was that she had said. Even though it was only seconds, the guilt she felt just ate her up inside and quickly. She slowly made her way over to Twilight Sparkle, her good friend, and sat down next to her. Fluttershy turned her head, pleading with just her eyes to get the cyan Pegasus to apologize, and the look in Rainbow Dash's eyes told her that's exactly what she intended to do, "I'm sorry for what I said." Rainbow Dash said softly, "I was angry, and stupid. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know Rainbow Dash." Twilight said, and moved so that she was hugging the armored rainbow haired pony, "It's just, I started to believe it myself."

"Still, I…I should have kept my temper. I'm sorry." Rainbow Dash said and wrapped her own hooves around Twilight, returning the friendly hug.


	65. Ch 65 Loyal to the End

**Chapter 65 – Loyal to the End**

"I can see a problem with having friends." the Angel said as they continued up the campus halls, "The things she said were out of line."

"Fights happen, even between friends." Twilight countered, "But it makes being forgiven much easier when you are or have friends."

"Forgiven?" the Angel asked. "Oh right, you've never asked for forgiveness have you?" Twilight asked. "The look on your friend's face, when she realized just what effect her words might have had on you, is that normal in friendship?"

"It's normal in life to be angry at things. We can't explain why things make us angry. That look you saw, was of regret." Twilight told her DoublePack. "Regret…" the Angel asked as if trying the word for the very first time. "Yah, Rainbow Dash was ashamed of what she said, and even if what we saw was real, I think she would have felt the same, just because she's my friend."

"Regardless of whether she was right or wrong?" the Angel asked. "That's right!" Twilight responded. "Friendship is truly a remarkable and confusing thing." her DoublePack said, just as Rainbow Dash found her way next to Twilight, "Hey, you ok?" she asked. "Yes, I'm fine now. It took some time, but I'm over it." Twilight told her friend. Rainbow let her head drop "I still feel really bad about it."

"I know Rainbow Dash." Twilight said and lowered her own head so that she could look Rainbow in the eyes, "And I still forgive you." she said. Rainbow Dash smiled lightly, and seemed to lift her own head, "I'm gonna make it up to you I promise." she said and ran forward, meeting up with Pinkie Pie and Rarity, probably to discus something. "You could have easily used her words against her, yet you act as if it had little to no effect on you at all. Why not assume control and make her pay for her words?" the Angel asked. "She's beating herself up over it, don't you think that's enough punishment?" Twilight asked, "Besides, she's my friend, 'forgive and forget' as they say."

"That a girl Twi!" she heard Applejack say from behind her. Applejack's armor had changed quite similarly to Pinkie's nothing physical except the new jewel embedded onto her chest, and the armor now had a tinge of orange to it, shining like her Element of Honesty. "Forgiveness is divine!" she said as she passed by. Twilight chuckled as she did, "That too." she laughed. "Forgiveness is…divine." the Angel repeated.

"We're here!" Breeze said excitedly, bouncing quite similarly to Pinkie Pie at the moment. He landed on his hooves, still making no sound at all, and crouched down, "I haven't been in here since I was in my training years!" he said, his smile simply bursting out from his face. "Yah, but you didn't have a crazed maniac trying to kill you then." Blade reminded him. "Oh…right." Breeze said as he lowered his ears in embarrassment.

They all entered in to the open room, spreading out across the floor until the room went dark. At the end farthest from Rainbow Dash, the room lit up with the hologram of a planet very much like Equestria, except the grass was silver in color and the inhabitants were of various shapes of animals and humanoid both known by Twilight and unknown to her, and all of them a shimmering blue with starlight colored hair. A narrative voice sounded out around the stadium, speaking in a language that even Twilight didn't know existed. "That's the Shimmers." Twilight said as she watched the civilization advance quickly. NanoPacks were introduced and as they watched the civilization flourished. Something in the back happened, a set of panels opened up and cables reached out, wrapping themselves around Rainbow Dash's legs and waist, before plugging themselves into her wings. The cables then began pulling her back, trying to quickly place her in between them before closing. "GYAH!" she screamed out before activating every jet she had. Even then, it was just enough to keep her stable as she struggled against the cables. "Rainbow Dash!" Breeze shouted as he looked to her. The holographic Shimmers then turned their gaze to the group, and changed into armored warriors. "In coming!" Pinkie shouted, getting everyone's attention. Everything from Centaurs to Minotaurs came at them, each dressed in similar armor.

Rainbow Dash watched as her friends were quickly surrounded by thousands of the shimmering blue creatures. "Hang on guys," she shouted, "I'm commin!" She tried to cause her jets to put out more power, only to find out that they were all going at full capacity. "Ger…Stupid cables." the Jetwing said, "Their draining my power cell as I use my thrusters."

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I think we are powering the fight." the NanoPack said, "Problem is, we've generated enough power already to keep the system going at realistic settings for almost 18 hours."

"So if we keep going…" Rainbow Dash began. "We fuel the fight further." the Jetwing finished. "And if we stop trying to escape?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We get crushed by those panels, and our friends have to survive 18 hours of an entire planet of shape changing warriors." Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth in anger, "If only we could go faster." she said in anger. "Hang on Rainbow Dash!" she heard Twilight shout, "We're coming to help you." She watched Twilight lift several of her adversaries into the air, and toss them into a group of pig shaped Shimmers. Twilight instantly disappeared and reappeared next to Rainbow Dash, before wrapping her hooves around one of the cables and trying hard to pull it off of her friend. When that didn't work, she tried to use her magic to release her friend. "No good." Twilight said, "It's just too strong and I don't know enough about it." Suddenly Rainbow Dash's visor lit up, creating a wire frame image of the cables and a list of things it was doing, "This thing is using us as a battery, so why not just over load it?" the Jetwing asked. "How do I do that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Give it too much power, it's like over eating, you can only hold so much." her NanoPack informed her. "But this it all we can put out." Rainbow Dash said. "As we are, you don't want to let our friends down do you?" the Jetwing asked.

Rainbow Dash pushed just a little harder, "Twilight!" she called out, "Grab my Element of Loyalty and put it around my neck." Twilight didn't hesitate for a second, she reached behind Rainbow Dash, pulled out the necklace and slipped it around her friend's neck. Like the others, the metal of the NanoPack seeped over it, surrounding the Element until all that was left was the red lightning bolt shaped jewel and its golden border. The red Jewel shined bright, forcing not only Twilight but the Shimmers to shield their eyes, "You want power, you can have as much as you want!" Rainbow Dash called out, and somehow, her boosters doubled in thrust. She inched forward as the panels around the room exploded, showering wires and metal down on everyone. Blade lifted his sword above himself and his brother as he also hid under Fluttershy's shield. Rainbow Dash cut her engines and boosters just before the cables snapped, breathing heavily from the pull, but thanked Celestia that it wasn't pulling back anymore. Twilight threw whatever shrapnel she caught away, and focused her magic on the cables, which now easily came off. "Wow!" Breeze said as he poked his head out of cover he had, "I know I've broken a lot of panels but the entire room?" he said in surprise and vanished only to reaper next to Rainbow Dash, "Best party ever!"

"HAY!" Pinkie called in offense. "No offense Pinkie." he said quickly. "Hmph!" she huffed. "Pinkie makes parties. That was a struggle for our lives." Rainbow Dash said, as she regained her breath. Pinkie grinned and let out a squee in happiness. "Well, ok. But I think it was a lot of fun." he said as he marched to the door, knocking it down with a simple push. "That's his idea of fun?" Fluttershy asked. "I hope not." Blade said simply as he walked out of the room with her at his side. "Where do we look now?" Applejack asked, "That was our last lead."

"We ascend to the top." Blade said simply, and looked up, "Only a few more floors to go."

Zeral sat in the dark, grinning at the glowing screen in front of him with both madness and excitement, "This is going so much better than I thought it would." he said and turned his gaze to Twilight Sparkle as she exited the holo room, "All except you my dear," he said, "Why do you continue to neglect your power?" He placed his hand to his chin in thought, "Could it be that you are afraid of it?" he asked himself, "Perhaps we'll see."


	66. Ch 66 Half Way There

**Chapter 66 – Half Way There**

"You tried desperately to help your friend, even after all of the terrible things she said." the Angel asked as Twilight and the others ascended what seemed like the fiftieth stair case since they arrived. "Of…{Gasp} course {Wheeze}." Twilight said as she breathed heavily from the exercise she was getting. "I thought…{Gasp} you said…{Huff} only a **few**...{Huff} more to go!" Rarity called out in complaint. Blade and Breeze seemed to be fine, Fluttershy was hauled over Blade's back, and Rainbow Dash just used her boosters on low level to ascend the stairs. "Why…{Huff} cant we…{wheeze} use the elevator?" Pinkie asked. "We'll take a rest on the next floor." Blade called back to them. "Good." Applejack huffed at him, "We're not used to so many stairs." The second they all made it to the top, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all collapsed to the floor. "Tch, I'm not tired at all!" Rainbow Dash said. "Duh!" Twilight said, "You have jets to help you." Rainbow Dash blushed a little, "I'm gonna go look around, yah know, scout up ahead." she said and landed on her hooves, to trot away. "I'll go with you." Breeze said quickly and did his disappearing act to arrive next to her. Fluttershy slid off of Blade's back, a happy grin in her face, "Thank you Blade!" she said kindly and nuzzled him in the cheek. Blade blushed and smiled, but other than that, he didn't flinch at all. "Why would you give so much energy to another pony at all? She could have found her Element without you." the Angel asked. "It doesn't matter," Twilight said, "Being a friend also means that no matter what, if you're needed or not, you be there for your friends."

"I see." the DoublePack said, "No matter what huh? Then perhaps…no. I still need more time." Twilight lifted an eyebrow to those words, but decided to leave it alone, the Angel would tell her in time.

Fluttershy leaned up against Blade as the two just lay there enjoying each other's company on one of the hallway couches they found. Suddenly he heard her light, almost silent snore as she began to fade into sleep. Blade than smiled brightly as he turned his gaze to her, 'I'm sure she's exhausted.' he thought to himself, 'She's never had to do so much all at once. I feel like it's my fault she's working so hard.' His thoughts were interrupted when she snuggled further into his neck, trying subconsciously to find the perfect spot. Blade let go of another smile as he watched her, 'I just wish this were a different setting, going to war just doesn't ring romantic to me.' he thought.

Several minutes went by as they relaxed, however the serine feeling was quickly quelled when Rainbow Dash came back alone. "You guys!" she called out waking Fluttershy from her nap with a squeak, "Breeze's in trouble, we found another Proto-Sentinel up ahead, and it just started attacking us. He got cornered in one of the rooms." They all stood up as quickly as they could, following the speeding Rainbow Dash as she took off down the hall. "Down here!" she called to the others and zoomed even further, "This way!" she called and pointed with her hoof, and zoomed off in that direction. The others followed as closely as they could, with Fluttershy trailing behind. "Oh, my." she said to herself as she followed. The others all went in, weapons blazing, as she stopped at the edge of the door, ready to help with anypony who needed it. This Proto-Sentinel seemed different than the other one, the armor was shaded with a darker grey than the first and it had a large glowing red orb in the center of its chest. It was also much bigger in size and both of its arms were free from the wall behind it. The machine was so large that the torso was literally attached to the ground and its head nearly touched the ceiling.

"That's Proto-Sentinel Omega!" Blade shouted as he rushed it. The room it was in was easily the size of the docking bay, making this robot the size of a dragon all by itself. Fluttershy watched as her friends fought it off, Twilight using her magic instead of activating the DoublePack. Fluttershy moved her head back and forth, searching the room for each of her friends, and spotted Breeze in the opposite corner, pinned under an overturned desk. Without another thought, she dashed out, moving all four of her legs as quickly as she could to get to him. The Proto-Sentinel caught her out of the corner of his robotic eye, and easily swatted Rainbow Dash away as she came in close before reaching one of its massive hands towards her. Blade tried slashing at the arm, but did nothing more than rip holes in the armor. "FLUTTERSHY!" he called out finally, "LOOK OUT!" The yellow Pegasus stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the massive hand just in time to squeak in fright as it dug its fingers into the floor around her, its palm pinning her to the ground as it lifted her and the floor up. "FLUTTERSHY!" Blade called out as he tried to chase the hand with her in it.

The chest of the giant robot opened up, separating into three panels around its glowing red center, right before the center itself pulled slightly out of the robot, and the Proto-Sentinel just tossed Fluttershy into its chest, closing the hatches almost as instantly. Blade rushed it, pointing the tip of his sword to the red center and roared, "Let her GO!" The same hand that once held Fluttershy, now swung back and swatted him away, pinning him against the wall. Blade pushed as hard as he could against the back of the massive hand, using his sword and all four of his legs to keep himself from getting crushed against the wall. Again he could feel the metal of the wall bending under the pressure he and the machine were exerting against it. "Big mistake!" he said, mostly to himself and pushed even harder against the hand, his adrenaline pushing his new body even further than even he believed possible. With a quick burst of strength, he pushed the hand away from him, and lifted it above his head before flapping his wigs to carry himself away from the mechanical hand. The moment he touched down, he found his legs in pain, and collapsed to the ground, "Shoot." he said, "That hurt!" and tried desperately to get up, but the pain in his legs kept him down. Twilight moved in front of him quickly, and used her horn to erect a barrier around the two just as a laser hit it and dissipated.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she continued to protect him. Again he tried to stand, "Eng! I don't think so." he said in pain, "I've never pushed my body that hard before. I think I strained my legs too much." and let his NanoPack shrink back into standby, "It hurts just to move."

"That's saying a lot." they heard Breeze say. Twilight turned her eyes toward him, watching as he dodged lasers and the giant fist, "He never complains about pain."

Fluttershy kept her eyes closed, thinking she was dead or something. The noises around her began to make her think otherwise. The groan of metal as it moved and grinded together, "I don't think heaven is supposed to sound like that." she whispered to herself, and opened her eyes. What she saw was a veritable maze of wires and pieces, each one leading somewhere she couldn't see, and the three that held her suspended ran throughout the machine both up and out in different directions. Suddenly she heard a loud clanking noise and looked down. As the machine moved to lean forward, the metal of its shell collided with the floor that it rested on, creating a kind of compressor, destroying and crushing the parts of floor that had been thrown in with her. She watched as one of the large panels she had been standing on bent and contorted into nothing more than a small pile of metal. She gulped, silently thanking whatever power had saved her from the same fate and spread her wings to lift herself from the cables. Suddenly a screeching noise could be heard, not one of metal, but almost as if something were alive in this unforgiving place. "It sounds like it's in pain." she told herself, and flew off without another thought towards where she thought the sound came from.

It didn't take long at all, the moment she turned the corner she found what had made the noise, a large green glowing sphere connected to several large cables rested suspended by two metallic pillars, and from every cable a red glow seemed to retreat and then attack the core again and again, causing the core to shudder and scream like it did before. "That must be what powers the Proto-Sentinel." she said, and watched as the red glows attacked the green core again. "Oh, I've never helped a computer before," she said in worry, "What do I do?"


	67. Ch 67 Courage of a Golden Heart

**Chapter 67 – The Courage of a Golden Heart**

"We need to destroy that thing!" the Angel said as Twilight continued to protect the injured Blade. She found just enough time to return fire with one of her magical beams, "But Fluttershy's still in that thing." she argued. "Why is one friend so much more important than the others?" the Angel asked as Twilight again put up a barrier, "We should sacrifice the one to save the many."

"NO, I will save all of my friends, you just watch me!" Twilight shouted. "She could already be dead for all we know." the Angel reasoned. "But there's still a chance that she's alive, and I'm betting on that chance." Twilight countered. The Angel again went silent, surprised and amazed at Twilight's faith in her friends.

Fluttershy flew around quietly as she observed the green core, a large sphere made from several hexagonal panes of what looked like glass no bigger than her hoof. The sphere itself was almost the same size she was and a glowing red light on each of the cables rushed in and slammed against it before retreating and allowing another to attack. Each time one of them hit harder than the rest, the core let out a pained screech. "I have to do something." she told herself, and flapped her wings harder to rise up and look closely at the core. She could almost see the pain and suffering that resided in the mechanical core she looked at, and a surge of electricity wrapped around it every time one of the red lights slammed into it. "You poor thing." she said as she tried gently petting it with her hoof. "Um…excuse me…" she heard, and squeaked in fright before flying off to hide. Slowly she peeked out of her hiding place, a group of cables that ran straight up. "I…I'm sorry." the voice said again, it now sounded almost as if it was about to cry, "I didn't mean to scare you, I'll just be quiet from now on."

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy said quickly, "I just didn't expect anypony to be in here with me."

"I'm here." the voice whispered. Fluttershy looked around to find the source of the voice, instead she found nothing, "I'm sorry," she said, "but where are you?"

"It's me." the voice said, "The Valkyrie." Fluttershy looked surprised for a moment, and quickly remembered how the others had been talking about their NanoPacks talking. The scream of the core broke her out of her surprise, and she looked back up to the machine, "Maybe my Ion Deflector can help." the Valkyrie said. Fluttershy gulped at how many of the red lights were slamming themselves into the core. She furrowed her eyes and frowned before flying up to the cables. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" she said angrily. Each of the red lights stopped in their tracks, and almost seemed to look in Fluttershy's direction, "What did this poor computer do to you?" she asked, "Attacking the poor dear, why what would your mothers think?"

Each of the lights stayed still a moment, then shuddered before striking the core all at once. Fluttershy let worry consume her as the core screamed louder than she'd ever heard before and watched as all of the lights backed off, before attacking one at a time again. Without thinking, she flew towards the core and tried to wrap her hooves around it. One of them slammed into the core again, sending a shock through Fluttershy that almost knocked her off of the machine. The bottom part of her shield lit up dimly and the lights began to ricochet off of the barrier produced. They continued as Fluttershy held on tightly, each one smashing into the shield with a powerful force.

"This looks bad." the Valkyrie said in a panic, and the lights lined themselves up to slam into the shield all at once. The shock of power actually caused the shield to flicker once as they backed up. "One more hit like that and the shield will go down." her NanoPack said, and Fluttershy reached behind her. The lights all backed up again, this time at a much greater distance. Fluttershy made a split second move, quickly slipping her own Element of Kindness over her head and letting it merge with the Valkyrie's armor. Seconds later, the lights slammed into her shield again all at once, but instead of the barrier shattering, the surge backfired, traveling through the lights themselves. Several screams rang out through the space, and each of the lights seemed to just fade away. The screams stopped as soon as the last one disappeared.

On the outside, the Proto-Sentinel stopped swinging its massive fists and shooting its weapons. Everyone also stopped fighting, and watched as the machine grabbed onto its stomach in what looked to be pain. "What's going on?" Twilight asked and turned to her left. "Bubble says that it's got 'Core-Burn' or something." Pinkie said. "Pinkie, this is no time for jokes…" she scolded, and heard a strange metallic groan. They watched as the Proto-Sentinel placed its hands on the ground, heaving a few times, like it was trying to throw up, and the chest cavity opened up. Fluttershy fluttered down to the ground safely, and trotted back to her friends. "Fluttershy!" Twilight said happily and ran up to her. "Hi Twilight!" she greeted happily, and Twilight stopped as she got near. The Valkyrie now had a bright yellow sheen to it, and the butterfly shaped crystal of the Element of Kindness embedded in the chest. "It's not over yet!" they heard Breeze say and turned back towards the enormous robot. The three doors on its chest closed shut, and it looked up at them, "Identity Unknown. Nano-Weaponry Detected. Assuming Protocol 3." they all heard it announce. "But I just helped you…" Fluttershy tried to say. "It's no use." Breeze told her, "It's not an A.I. like our NanoPacks, it still has to follow a program."

"But…" Fluttershy tried to say. "We have no choice." Breeze said to her, "I'm sorry." They all ran in, attacking the machine all at once, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she heard the Valkyrie say. "You knew?" she asked. "Fluttershy!" she heard Blade grunt out, "You're alright." She turned her head and saw him just laying there on his side, his Standby NanoPack lying next to him on the ground, "Are you alright?" she asked in worry as shy approached him. "Eng!" he grunted, "Strained my legs to much, it hurts to move at all." The jewels on Fluttershy's helmet lit up to a soft blue, shining a light and what looked to be sparkling dust on him. He could feel his legs loosen and heal while the pain slowly faded away. Fluttershy flinched as she heard the scrap of metal and the battle cries of her friends, tears quickly beginning to fall from her eyes. Blade could only watch as she cried silently for the computer within the Proto-Sentinel, "I'm sorry." he said as he turned his gaze to the floor under him, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. 'I can't seem to stop making her cry.' he thought to himself. The sounds stopped by the time he was fully healed. Fluttershy refused to turn around, the tears in her eyes flooding her vision, "It's not fair." she whispered. Blade lifted himself to his haunches, looking her in the face, "He's just doing his job." she said, and turned her shining eyes to him.

"Tch, that pile of junk won't be bothering anypony anymore." Rainbow Dash said as she hovered past them, "Eyup." Applejack said, "But it was a tough one." Fluttershy buried her face into Blade's chest, sad about the machine she just helped. Blade turned an angry glare to the two ponies, quieting them instantly as he wrapped is hooves around her comfortingly.

"I'm confused." The Angel asked as Twilight watched Fluttershy sob, "Why is it that she weeps for something that never lived?"

"I think she befriended it while she was inside the chest cavity." Twilight said, and turned to the pile of scrap metal next to her. "You can make friends with a machine?" the Angel asked. "As long as you're willing to be a friend yourself, you can be friends with just about anything as long as it wants to have friends." Twilight explained, and was surprised to see a soft green light blink slowly underneath the large pieces of metal. Without another thought, she began picking up the slabs of steel, revealing the soft light of the core. "FLUTTERSHY! COME HERE QUICK!" she called out, and continued to remove the metal. Fluttershy looked up, hope returning to her eyes and ran up to the pile of metal, trying to help Twilight remove the debris. Blade and the rest of the gang pitched it, until the entire core, minus all of the cables, was revealed. "Is that what I think it is?" Breeze asked. "It's Clorotalian tech. It's said that they use souls in their power cores. This stuff was supposed to be forbidden on the Genesis Ark." Blade said in amazement.

Fluttershy cautiously walked up to the core and placed her hoof on the surface, easily fitting it on one of the hexagonal panes. "We should set it free." the Valkyrie suggested. Fluttershy wanted to argue the point, but somehow, she just couldn't, it was almost like she agreed on the inside, so she pushed hard against the pain, eventually pushing it into the actual core. The light that surrounded her felt warm and friendly, but most of all she felt a kind feeling of something familiar. They all watched as the gentle light lifted to the ceiling and seemed to pass right through it. Blade again turned to the yellow Pegasus, the tears in her eyes now shined with the same happiness she showed on her face, "Fluttershy?" he asked, and she turned to him. "I'm ok." she said, and wiped away her tears with her knee, "They all just wanted to thank me for freeing them."


	68. Ch 68 Lessons of Friendship

**Chapter 68 – Lessons of Friendship**

"I don't understand." the Angel said as Twilight and the gang made their way into the next sector. Each of the doors they passed was etched with a name, and it had been Rainbow Dash who observed that this must have been the Councilors' living quadrant. They all refused to open the doors, knowing what lay in store for them inside. Nothing more than a dead body in a bed and the items that told of the personality of the deceased Councilor. They all agreed not to face such trauma at all. "Hm?" Twilight asked as she turned her attention to the DoublePack. "Why was she so willing to destroy that core if all the spirits inside were her friends?" the Angel asked. "Being a friend means you can't be selfish, she knew that releasing the souls was the kindest thing she could have done, so she released them from their prison." Twilight explained. "It didn't seem like a prison to me." the Angel said. Twilight simply shook her head, "If you were trapped in a place you wanted to escape from, wouldn't you call it a prison?" she asked. The Angel once again fell silent for a moment, "I suppose so." she finally responded, "Friendship requires many different things."

"Not really, just five." Twilight told her, "The rest are learned as long as you keep those five virtues."

"Five virtues?" the Angel asked. "Yes; Kindness, Laughter, Honesty, Loyalty, and Generosity." Twilight listed off, "The magic of friendship is sparked when those elements, or virtues, come together."

"I see, how is it I have not seen such a simple equation?" the Angel asked. "Are you serious?" Twilight asked, "Remember when Pinkie got us out of that room full of gas?"

"She tickled the computer if I remember." the DoublePack recalled. "Yes, and when Applejack saved us all from attacking each other?" the purple unicorn asked. "She revealed the truth to us by knocking out the holo-projectors." the Angel responded. "And Rainbow Dash…" Twilight began. "Was awesome, as usual." they heard the cyan Pegasus say as she trotted up from behind them. Twilight chuckled happily as her overly boastful friend held her head high with pride, "I was going to say never gave up on trying to save us." she said. "Oh yah, that too." Rainbow Dash said, and laughed. "And Fluttershy freed the core of the Sentinel by protecting it." the Angel finished. Rainbow Dash trotted away, a look of utter shock on her face, "I was so that awesome, you're just jealous cause you didn't think of using the Element of Loyalty…what do you mean you thought of it first?" Twilight again laughed at the boastfulness of her friend, and at how easily she could argue with herself.

The group continued on their way down the empty corridor with Blade and Breeze leading them through the area. "I'm pretty sure it's this way." Breeze said as he stopped and tossed his head to the direction he wanted to go, "It's not. That's the way to Councilor Maaz's maze." Blade corrected, "I was always taking that turn and getting lost on my way to my correction classes."

"Really?" Breeze asked. "Really." Blade admitted, and turned the corner in the opposite direction, and stopped dead in his tracks. Breeze was the only one to follow close enough to see the gruesome sight, blood smeared on the walls, floor and ceiling everywhere, and bodies piled up unceremoniously in the middle of the floor in various degrees of gore. "Let's not show this to the girls." Breeze whispered, and Blade nodded quickly before turning back and walking up to Fluttershy. "Uh…wrong way." he said, and moved back to the hallway leading into the maze. Fluttershy noticed the look on his face, his ears pinned against his head and a tinge of green to his cheeks, obviously there was something that made him sick, and she knew that whatever affected him, would have scarred her for life. She decided to follow him and not look down the hall with the others trailing behind her, none the wiser. What they didn't see was Zeral as he exited one of the rooms at the corner of the hall that was bloodied, "Far too easy to guide." he admitted to himself, "It almost lacks the excitement of a hunt." He pulled from his pocket, a simple holo-screen and turned it on. The picture that was shown, lit up with the actions of Twilight as she fought against his tests, "Almost." he said as he grinned wickedly.

Blade and the group walked up to the only door at the end of the short hall, "Well," he said with a sigh, "Here it is, Maaz's Maze." He then pushed a hoof against the door, and it slowly slid open, "This place has several levels that get harder and harder to navigate." he told them as he entered in. "Haven't you memorized the directions?" Twilight asked, "You said you had been down here many times."

"There's no way of memorizing the directions. The walls are designed to move every time somepony trips the sensor at the other end of the hall." he responded and adopted a rather surprised look, "Saying that is getting easier and easier." He stepped into the room and glanced around, finding four walls that touched each other at the ends and no way through.

Rarity trotted through the open door, and turned to one side with unimpressed eyes and turned away, only to look back in that direction with surprise in her eyes. At the one side of the room away from her friends was a large box of jewels. Sapphires, rubies, emeralds, every kind of gem she could ever have wanted to use on her dresses sparkled in the light and her eyes as she seemed to be drawn towards them. Twilight turned around to see her friend gladly distracted by the shiny bobbles, "Rarity…" she tried to say, and was surprised when a cage dropped on top of them rather than on top of Rarity. The white unicorn turned in surprise, and quickly forgot about the gems to make her way to her friends. Surprise took hold of her when the floor from beneath then opened up and the entire cage disappeared into the hole, leaving only a few seconds before it closed up. "NO!" she called out and tried to dig at the ground with her hooves, desperately hoping to free them. She quickly turned around when she heard a familiar laughter, one she hopped never to hear again. Standing behind her stood Zeral, or at least an image of him, "Dig all you like little creature, but it will do you no good." he said. "Give me back my friends!" she growled in a very unladylike fashion. "Well, that's not very ladylike," he said, "and I was being such a gentleman too."

Rarity turned her nose to the sky, ignoring him as much as she could. "You'll find your friends at the end of the maze, but you'll have to hurry and get to the end quickly. You all have ten minutes before the maze collapses on you all, a feat that will easily crush anything below 50% Adamantium." Rarity broke her concentration, and opened her eyes in surprise. The look she gave him as he vanished while laughing hysterically was of complete shock and disbelief. She stood there for a few seconds in shock before Zeral's voice echoed over the intercom, "Tick tock, little creature, better get going." he said, causing Rarity to turn and run for the maze. The first part she found seemed rather simple, a few turns and a small set of stairs to descend, but when she turned the next corner, she was quickly ceased upon by a multitude of tiny red lights, "DUCK!" the Sapphire shouted into her head, and Rarity tucked herself behind the wall she had just turned around, just in time to dodge a shot from out of nowhere that would have hit her in her head. "Sniper machines." the Sapphire explained, "Their based off of movement." Rarity looked to the ceiling and whined, "Oh, why can't it be like the Diamond Dog incident?"

"Because Zeral is trying to kill us, not use us to gather jewels." the Sapphire responded, "Just turn invisible. If they can't see you they can't shoot you." Rarity looked to her reflection in the metallic wall with doubt, "Are you sure of this?" she asked. "More sure than I am of what that dress you promised should look like, now let's help our friends." Rarity took a deep breath, nodded, and closed her eyes, focusing on the jewels she had all around her. The light bent around her, curving with her and passing right by, making it seem as if she had vanished all together. Without a word, she jumped out into the open, squeezing her eyes shut tighter and waiting for the sound of gun fire. It never came, instead when she opened her eye to peek at what was taking so long, she found the little lights aimlessly wandering the floor in front of her. She finally opened her other eyes, and heard the Sapphire gasp in a dramatic shock, "You doubted me?" the NanoPack asked, "Oh woe is me, how will this friendship survive such travesty?"

"Please tell me that's not what I sound like?" Rarity asked. The Sapphire sighed, "I was in the zone Rarity, but I must warn you not to touch the lights at all, because of the way your invisibility works, the scanners of the Sniper Machines will sense you instantly if they catch you in their sights." Rarity simply gulped, and then nodded, sneaking her way past the sights of the automated guns. The further she got the more confident she became, until she finally made it to the end. "Well," she whispered to herself, "that was rather easyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyy!" she began screaming as she fell through a small patch in the floor, but what she didn't realize was a small mechanical claw as it reached out and plucked one of her jewels right off of her armored flank.


	69. Ch 69 A Maze of Misfortune

**Chapter 69 – A Maze of Misfortune**

Twilight kicked the cage again, trying with everything she had to at least dent the bars. Fluttershy threw her shield at it, making it ricochet back to her just like she practiced. Applejack and Rainbow Dash opted to kick the same spot over and over while Blade tried using his incredible strength to push up against the bars as hard as he could. Pinkie and Breeze looked around for anything that resembled an opening control, only to find nothing for the second time. "Find anything?" he asked his pink friend. "Yah, someone put bubble gum on the top of the cage." she told him. "EWWW!" he cringed in disgust. Twilight again bucked the bars of the cage, "Should we be worried?" the Angel asked. "Not at all." Twilight grunted as she kicked the bars again. "Our rescuer is little more than a drama queen." the Angel reminded her, "How can you have such faith even in the most useless of friends?"

"She's not useless, she'll be here, just you wait." Twilight challenged her. "Forgive me if I require an example of her heroics." the Angel said flatly. Twilight sighed in disappointment, she was sure that the Angel had been learning from her explanations, then a memory hit her, "One time, she was ponynapped by a group of Diamond Dogs. We went to rescue her, but by the time we got there, she had effectively freed herself and the Diamond Dogs begged us to take her back." she explained. At first the Angel seemed surprised, silent and still, "I'll believe it when I see it." she suddenly said. Twilight groaned out loud, and opened her eyes in surprise when the floor shook from a loud thud behind her. Twilight lowered her ears and turned her head, finding a sort of stringy robot with long legs and arms, claw like fingers and what seemed to be an open jaw of sharp silver teeth. "What the hay?" Applejack asked. The robot threw its head up to the ceiling, opening its mechanical mouth to roar before leaning forward and whipping one of its razor sharp clawed hands towards Twilight.

Rarity placed her hoof on top of her head, trying to rub away the pain from tumbling across the floor upon landing. "Oh, that was unpleasant." she said as she opened her eyes. To her surprise the room looked bare for the first few feet, and then turned into a sort of obstacle course. The room was easily the size of Applejacks barn plus the first acre of land. The floor was littered with what looked to be barricades and blind spots that blocked the laser's vision. Along the floor seemed to be almost twice as many red dots as before, each one moving side to side at different speeds and distances. At the end of the hall she could see a split, one that turned to the right and the other turning to the left. From down the hall she could hear something that sounded like a struggle, "That fiend!" Rarity huffed as she stood up to her hooves, "It…Is…ON!" With a burst of speed and a quick disappearing act, she took off. Easily dodging the first set of red lasers, she ducked behind the first of the barricades and waited until she found a clear opening. As she dashed off to the next blind, she failed to notice a small mechanical hand gently remove the jewel on her left front hoof and bring it with the arm into the floor it came from. Again she took off, shooting the gap and loosing another of her jewels. As she approached the next blind, her invisibility suddenly flickered, revealing her and catching the attention of one of the sniper machines. The flicker was only short enough that the machine looked for her, not able to fire upon her at all.

Rarity ducked behind the next blind, looking up to the machine not noticing another small mechanical arm reach out and pluck another one of her jewels off of her flank, 'Did that machine see me for a second?' she asked herself, 'No, that's preposterous.' Cautiously, she poked her head out from the block, watching the lasers as they wandered around the floor. Just as suddenly they all stopped and pointed themselves right at her. "EEP!" she exclaimed and ducked back behind the barricade as lasers hit the ground around her. The machines then looked around for her for a second and went back to their routine. "The can see me!" she whispered to herself and looked down at her hooves, just in time to see them flicker again. She also noticed the missing jewel from her armored boot. "Oh dear!" she said, and looked to the other jewels. She turned to her flank just in time to see a small metallic arm pluck the last of her flank jewels off of her armor. Rarity turned instantly and grabbed a hold of the crystal in both hooves and pulled, "That's mine!" she argued quietly, "Give it here you thief." The two of them played tug-of-war with the tiny jewel for a few seconds before Rarity heard Twilight scream out loud.

Instantly she released the jewel and turned to the sound, letting it sink beneath the floor, "I'm coming girls…and boys." she shouted, and took off out from her hiding spot. The sniper machines turned quickly to lock onto her, only to lose her when she vanished a second later and find her again. The little lasers veering away from their intended path to try and search for her each time she vanished. Several shots rang out, some ricocheting off of her armor or glancing her hair just a little. She kept her head down the entire way, vanishing and reappearing seconds apart as she made her way to the door. Just as quickly some small mechanical arms reached out, and plucked the last of her jewels from her armor. Rarity fell to the ground from one of the tugs as the last of her jewels was stolen, opening her eyes to look down both paths, one lead to an open box, one no bigger than her leg and filled with what she knew were her own jewels because of the one that dropped out of a hole in the ceiling above the box. And down the other side, her caged friends wrestling with what looked to be a slender robot that could weave itself through the bars to safety before striking again quickly. Above the cage sat a large digital clock, counting down from one and a half minutes, and spread out in the center, several laser lights of sniper machines, "If I try to get my invisibility gems I risk letting the ceiling collapse on them, but I'll never make it without them, oh what do I do?" Rarity asked as she began to panic.

"Calm down." she heard her own voice say to her. Rarity trotted in place as she listened to her NanoPack, "We'll just have to follow the other's lead, use your Element of Generosity."

"Are you sure?" Rarity asked nervously. "It worked for the others, and it'll work for us. I just need to reroute all of the power from my original jewels into the gem of the Element." the Sapphire said, loosing Rarity in her explanation. "This had better work." the white unicorn nearly growled, and she reached behind her to grab a hold of her necklace before slipping it over her head. Like the others, the gold of the necklace melted into the metal of the NanoPack, merging with the power of the Theyron. Rarity shut her eyes, and took off, galloping towards her friends as fast as she could go. Never once did the machines let loose a bullet and about half way, she finally opened her eyes. Happy at first, she glanced to her friends as they fought off the slender robot, growling and tilting her head just right. When it stopped at on top of the cage, she let loose one of her darts, catching it in the eye. The robot flinched hard as the projectile pierced through its head, and she launched two more, puncturing the robot's chest and CPU/heart, causing it to collapse to the ground in front of them. She ran past the cage just as the robot hit the ground with a thud, "Those were Rarity's darts." she heard Twilight exclaim, and was surprised to see several of the bars be severed near the top of the cage. "Hurry!" they heard Rarity's disembodied voice call out.

Blade and Applejack both moved towards the freed bars, before turning around and slamming their back hooves into them, folding them out. "Do be careful you two." Rarity said as she reappeared, simply inches from the tip of the bent bars. Breeze looked to her with a surprised look, and turned his head, glancing down the hallway where she came from. "Quickly, this place is about to collapse." the white mare told her friends just before the ground beneath them started to shake, and they all began following her as she ran to the far wall. Blade tucked his head down, and rammed as much of his shoulder into the door as he could, smashing it open for the others to exit quickly.

They all turned as the ceiling came down, crushing everything inside and collecting in front of the door that they had just exited from. Breathing heavily, they all rested on the ground, "Everypony alright?" Blade asked, "Fluttershy?" The yellow Pegasus turned to him, and sneezed, "I'll be alright." she said. "Twilight, Rarity?" he asked as he turned his head. "Present!" Rarity called out as she coughed from the dust that had picked up, and Twilight waved her hoof in front of her, trying to wave away the dust, "I'll be [cough] fine."

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash?" he continued. "We're ok." he heard the blue Pegasus say through her mask. Applejack trotted out of the dust, in order to take a deep breath of fresh air. "Pinkie Pie?" he called out. Instead of calling out to him like the rest of them, she passed right by him, her space mode bubble surrounding her and a happy smile on her face. "Ok…" he said, "Breeze?"

"Right here!" they heard from the door. There stood the grey unicorn, a small treasure chest resting on his back as he walked out of the scattered dust. "What were you doing cutting it so close, I thought you had a lot more time than that." his brother nearly growled. "I notice that Rarity was missing some accessories." he explained, causing the mares to turn to their white friend, and Rarity to blush in embarrassment. "I noticed that to." he said without looking at her. "So I went and got them back." he said, and allowed the box to slide off of his back and onto the ground. The top popped open the moment it struck the steel floor, and every gem she lost came spilling out. Rarity gasped in a delighted surprise, and ran to the sparkling crystals. "That was the longest Air Flash I've ever had to do." he said happily as Rainbow Dash came up to him and nuzzled his cheek. "I thank you deeply, this armor just wouldn't have looked quite as marvelous without them." Rarity said, causing her friends to laugh happily at her comment. "No, I'm serious." she said to them all.


	70. Ch 70 Diabolical Plan

**Chapter 70 – Diabolical Plan**

"I…must say I am impressed." the Angel said as they continued on their way. "By Rarity?" Twilight asked curiously. "Well…yes, but also by this…friendship. Never have I ever imagined such a powerful emotion." the DoublePack said in admittance. "Friendship can help anypony reach for goals that otherwise seemed impossible to reach." Twilight told her. "It also seems to give those who are friends…the power to surpass their own limitations for even a fraction of a second." the Angel said solemnly. "Hm, that's true, but only if you value that friendship over the power you would otherwise receive." Twilight said with a smile. "A prize more worthy than power itself…" the DoublePack mumbled to itself, "I wish us to be friends." Twilight stopped in her tracks, a surprise overcoming her quickly, "You…do?" she asked. "Yes, I wish it so…Unless you do not." the Angel told her, both shy and unsure. "Wha…no, no. It's just…you kind of caught me off guard is all." Twilight explained and continued to walk with her friends. "I see." her DoublePack said solemnly. "Angel, I would be honored to be your friend." Twilight said confidently. It seemed as if she could feel the happiness as it flooded the DoublePack; that was when Twilight knew that the friendship she just forged was real. "You…would?" the Angel asked. "Yes, I would." Twilight responded. Twilight could hear the smile that the DoublePack made, "How would you like to have more friends?" Twilight asked. "More?" the Angel asked. "Yah, like maybe all of the other NanoPacks." Twilight suggested. The Angel seemed to remain quiet a few seconds, but was interrupted by a very bouncy Pinkie Pie, "Hiya Twilight!" the energetic pony said, "Bubble wants to know if she can be your friend too."

"I'd be glad to have her as my friend Pinkie." Twilight said, and thought of something before the happy pony could continue, "Do you think she'd like to be the Angel's friend?" Pinkie stopped her bouncing and looked to Twilight as if she were crazy, "Pch, of course, Bubble is friends with everypony, machine or otherwise." she said. "Then, why did you ask if I could be her friend?" Twilight asked in confusion, her eyebrow lifting up in that same emotion. "Just putting her mind at ease, she was starting to rattle on and on about how nopony's her friend because she couldn't talk out loud." Pinkie responded and hopped away to find the others in front of them. Twilight chuckled a little as she felt the warm happiness spread throughout her body from the DoublePack in her mane. "There, see? Now you have two friends." Twilight said happily.

"We're almost there." Blade said as he lifted himself up from the steel floor with his wings, and extended his sword out. Fluttershy flapped her own wings, lifting herself up to his side as she held out her shield and gulped, trying to steal her nerves. Rainbow Dash let her booster jets lift her up as she put herself into a fighting pose as Applejack snorted, getting ready to fight. The others readied themselves their own way with Rarity flipping her hair so that she looked just right. "Alright!" was all he said as he turned back to the door and lifted his sword high above his head. "Watch this." Breeze whispered to Fluttershy, "He's the only one strong enough to do this on the Genesis Ark." Blade held his sword above his head, eyes closed as he flapped his wings to stay upright. He tightened the grip his hooves had on the handle of the weapon, and swung the giant blade down through the door easily cutting it in half as the edge slid through the metal of the door. He then slid his sword out of the door and grabbed the inside of it with one of his hooves before he ripped half of it out of the frame. "Impressive, but you could have just knocked." they all heard from inside. Sitting there at the throne of the High Councilor, sat Zeral, his shirt removed and his black pants tattered at the black combat booted ankles and his once slicked back hair now long and wild. The look in his eyes spoke only of bloodlust and madness with his scythe firmly in one hand as he held it off to the side. His arms were adorned with strange black wrist guards, each one with a blood red gem embedded on the outside. The Combat boots themselves were adorned with metallic spikes of the same color. He sat lazily in the large chair, one of his legs up on the arm rest and his body turned to lean against the other arm, "I must say I am enjoying myself, each one of you creatures performed just as I predicted." he said, his smile radiating the madness in his soul, "All except you little one." he finished as he turned his gaze at Twilight.

He turned in his seat in order to give his full attention to the purple pony, planting his feet firmly on the ground, "You simply refuse to use the power given to you by fate, a power that can conquer worlds in the blink of an eye, or destroy enemies with a wave of a, in your case, hoof."

"So why do you use your power only for destruction?" the unicorn asked. "That is my destiny." he said simply and with a wicked smile lifted his arms to the ceiling as if to preach to the group of friends, "The destiny only the two of us can have. Me moving through the cosmos, bringing an end to all, and you, following behind remaking everything so that it can start again, new and untainted."

"Why?" she asked, "What's wrong with the way they are now?" she asked. Zeral lowered his arms, a frown following his hands as they lowered to the seat, "You do not see it." he said mostly to himself, "I had hoped you'd see it by now, but it's for the best I suppose. You are a part of that unnatural race after all." as he spoke he stood up from the throne, shifting his scythe into both hands. "What does that mean?" Twilight asked angrily, "And what did you mean by 'we did what you expected'?" Zeral locked his eyes with hers, the madness in them trying to dig fear into her soul as he spoke, "I predicted your every move, and set up traps to force you all into certain situations, and thanks to the Reaper, I've now accumulated all of your powers, including that of your precious power sources." he said with a smile and held up one of his gauntlets, "Look familiar?" he asked, and vanished from sight. "That's my invisibility crystal." Rarity called out, and was quickly tackled by Pinkie Pie as they heard the song of a blade cutting through the air above them and burry into the ground where Rarity stood. The all heard Zeral laugh as he reappeared with his scythe tip stuck in the ground, "Well done little one." he complimented as he glanced at an angry Pinkie Pie. "You…You forced us to you use the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight asked. "Tch, big deal." Rainbow Dash scoffed, and lit up her jets to their max. She easily raced for the chair, and then to Zeral, who lifted his weapon high into the air. He misjudged her speed and was quickly tackled and dragged off into the air away from the others. He quickly pushed himself away from her as she rocketed across the room, crashing into several of the Councilor Chairs, "RD!?" Applejack called out and ran to see if her friend was alright, "Rainbow Dash!" the others called, and ran to do the same.

"I'm still picking up life signs, she's alright!" the Angel assured Twilight. "Hahahahahahah!" she heard Zeral laugh as she came to a complete stop and turned her head angrily at him, "You creatures…what strength you possess." he said as he stood up clutching his stomach. Without a word, Twilight launched a magic bolt at him, about half way, it began to curve upward and into the ceiling. Twilight followed the magic with her eyes as it zoomed towards a small disk on the ceiling. "A Magic Dampener?" Twilight asked in shock, and turned to Zeral again as he began laughing again, "Come now my little creature. Is that really all you've got?" he asked. Twilight gritted her teeth hard as he moved towards her, "You truly hate your power so much, pity. I had hoped to copy it and use it as my own." he said. Twilight glared at him as she backed up, anger swelling up inside, "Twilight?" she heard the Angel ask.


	71. Ch 71 A New Form of Courage

**Chapter 71 – A New Form of Courage**

"TWILIGHT!" the Angel called into the purple unicorn's ear, "Use my power."

"I'm afraid." she admitted. "Afraid of what?" her DoublePack asked. "That, I won't be able to control it, that I might hurt my friends...or worse."

"You won't lose control, I promise." the Angel told her. Twilight felt her flank hit one of the chairs behind her and watched as Zeral slowly inched closer, easily tossing any of Twilight's friends aside as they approached him, "How do you know?" she asked. "I believe it was you who taught me that friends need to trust each other?" the Angel asked. Twilight was struck dumb as she let the thought race through her mind, "We won't be much good to our friends if he kills us, just activate the power, I promise I won't fight you anymore. Our friends are far too important to us both." Twilight looked up just in time to see Zeral lift his scythe high above his head, and remembered, the look of the armor, the power that surged through her each time it was on, and with those memories, came the eruption of power. The blast easily knocking Zeral away from her, and onto his back, "DAAA!" he called out as he flew through the air and hit the ground with his back. He looked up to watch as the energy spread out just a little, and inside the silhouette of Twilight seemed to float as the armor spread across her body, her wings spreading wide as they detached and spun around her before reattaching themselves to her back. Her eyes shined the same bright green as before, just before the energy erupted again and dissipated into the air. What stood in her place was the lavender armor of the DoublePack; wings spread out and mask completely covering her face. She breathed heavily through the vents of the mask, making her sound almost robotic in nature. "I see, still having trouble controlling the power, pity." Zeral said as he slowly rose to his feet without showing that he was a threat. Twilight crouched down and jumped, letting herself fly up to the ceiling to buck the Magic Dampener there and land back on the ground within a single second, "Actually Zeral, I feel fine." she told him. Zeral clenched his fist tight, and growled at her as the device she just destroyed hit the ground between them.

"How'd she move that fast?" Rainbow Dash asked as Breeze helped her to her hooves. "I wish I knew," he said in surprise, "That was almost as fast as my Air Flash technique."

"Atta girl, Twi!" Applejack called out as she lifted herself up. Rarity smiled with pride as she watched Twilight stand there defying the self proclaimed 'angel of death'. Fluttershy and Blade walked up behind her and Pinkie Pie popped her head out from behind one of the chairs to get a better view. Twilight turned her head to them, "You guys try to find and stop that cannon from destroying Equestria, and I'll take care of him." Twilight said. "Only if they can get past me." Zeral said, and just as he finished the last word in his sentences, Twilight rammed her back hooves into his chest, sending him careening into the chairs six rows up and behind him. "GO!" she called out, and watched as they all passed by in front of her. "Be careful dear," Rarity said as she stopped to tell her, "It would break my heart to have to tell Spike any bad news." she finished and ran off to join the others.

The dust settled around Zeral as he groaned, he had not expected her power to have grown so much, "I just can't get away from this chair." he said as he looked at the armrests of the chair he now sat in. Zeral stood up from his seated position before reaching down and picking up his NanoPack, "You will regret that." he said, and lunged at her, just as she lunged at him, both letting loose a battle cry.

"Faster Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called out from behind her, "I'm trying!" she grunted as she flapped her wings. Suddenly she felt herself be pushed by someone else, turning around she found Blade flapping his own wings, his head lowered and pushing her from behind. Even from his position now, he moved his eyes so that he could look at her and smile, letting her know just how proud he was of her. Fluttershy smiled back at him before turning her head forward and steeling her nerves, "Thank you Blade." she said as she pushed even harder to fly faster, no longer needing his help and allowing him to fly next to her instead. "Just where is this control doohickey?" Applejack asked as she raced alongside the two of them. "I don't know." Blade admitted, "Not much was taught to us about it in class."

"I'm betting that it's near the actual cannon, close to the bottom of the Genesis Ark." Breeze said as he kept up with the others silently, and quickly used his Air Flash to grab a hold of Rainbow Dash's back, "We'll meet you all there." he called behind him, and they all watched as Rainbow took off at top speed. "So we need to take the hard way down." Blade said, and his eyes seemed to focus themselves, "let's do this." and with the others behind him, dashed off down one of the halls.

Twilight flew swiftly around the spherical room, dodging whatever Zeral threw at her. "Sit still you wretched creature." he said angrily. He stood on the ground of the room, his Reaper turned into a gun of sorts, and he rapidly fired off large energy bolts at her. "Is that all you got Zeral?" she asked as she continued to move around the room. "Then this is no contest!" Quickly she rocketed up to the ceiling, placed her hooves on it, and pushed off, zooming towards him at speeds she didn't even know were reachable. She plummeted down towards him, colliding with his chest as he turned to look up at her. The floor gave way from underneath them, causing them to fall into the emptiness of space. Twilight slowly came to a stop as she looked around, finally spotting him as he floated in space, his face away from her. "Sorry." she whispered to herself, and was about to go back to the Ark when she heard his laughter echo in her ears, "Hahahaha, AAAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cried out as he moved his head so she could see his face. Across his skin, covering his face was a mask, similar to hers in design but black.

The shape of it was almost demonic, at the top and near the ears, it pulled away as if becoming horns, and had the design of blood red stripes under his eyes and stretching from his jaw past the mask's jagged beast like teeth and resting on his cheek. Like her own, his eyes shined a bright eerie green, "I don't believe it!" he called out, "All my life I've fought, from Gorgons to Melteckians and Zerilanties, and yet, somehow, this tiny creature has bested me in battle. Then you have the nerve to feel pity for me, as if I'd fallen? I'll not have that!" With the quick spin of his wrist, the gun in his hand changed to his scythe, and he threw it at Twilight. She quickly lifted up, dodging the weapon entirely, but was caught off guard when Zeral himself rammed into her. "I bet you thought I wanted to kill you just then didn't you." he said, "Ah, but you see, I have a much bigger task for you." The moment those words left his lips, he began glowing a familiar blue, the same blue light she saw every time Blade or Breeze did a scan. She quickly began struggling to free herself as the mad man held her tight, "Yes!" he whispered to himself. Twilight then opened up her wings, and from the blades let loose her magic, causing the two of them to zoom wildly around space, "Let go of me." she told him angrily. "Does me being close to you make you sick little one?" he asked, "Do you hate me yet? Do you condemn me for what I've done?" Twilight remained silent as she zoomed around the Genesis Ark with him attached to her.

"Get OFF!" she screamed, erupting in energy again, throwing him from her and into the side of the Genesis Ark hard enough to embed him into its thick metal shell. He hung there, and laughed, "Finally," he said and looked up to her, "My power is complete." and ripped himself from the side of the ship. He lifted his masked head upwards, almost as if he were just soaking up sunshine. From his mask, liquid metal soaked out, spreading all over his skin until hardening into armor. The black metal fit him like a glove over the dull plated mesh, and on his head sat a large mop of fiery red hair covering his own jet black hair. On his black arm guards sat a large bone colored spike on the elbow, similar to Applejack's EMP Dampener spikes. His fingers colored the same as the spike, and from off of his hip hung a purple reverse apron fitted with a black belt adorned with a round red jewel as the buckle. What was surprising was the two demonic looking wings that sprouted from his back. "Now," he said, and lowered his face to look Twilight right in the eyes, "the real battle begins."


	72. Ch 72 Divide and Conquer

**Chapter 72 – Divide and Conquer**

Zeral stood still as he watched Twilight hover there, even behind her mask, he could see the surprise on her face, "Interesting isn't it?" he asked, "Even the legendary DoublePack isn't safe from my Reapers copy ability." Twilight finally snapped out of her surprise, "But the Reaper is over…" she tried to say, and turned her head to find nothing, "There?" she asked in confusion. Zeral laughed darkly as he eyed her, "That scythe, my Reaper?" he asked, "I'm sorry my little creature, but that was before it became Theyron powered, before I was sent to the Prison Dimension." Twilight narrowed her eyes in anger as he ranted, "Now, it is me, every inch of my body is imbued with the power of the Reaper." he said and lifted his hand, fingers out as if waiting for her to take it, "And it is all thanks to you Twilight Sparkle." he told her, "Your abundance of magical potential gave me everything I needed."

"I'd never help you willingly." she said to him. "Oh but you didn't have to. You see, every one of you unicorns had been attached to a separate tank, and each tank was pressurized to hold more than five times its volume. What I didn't expect was that your magic expanded when crystallized, growing in power as it spread." Zeral then moved his hand out, and created from nothing, a sword. The blade was curved just like the scythe's, but had a sharp edge on both sides. The handle was made from black steel, with a dull golden pommel. The hilt looked quite similar to his wing in shape, and sported what looked to be an eye in the middle of it. "Ah, a Soul Eater blade." he said as he looked it over, "Fitting isn't it?"

"You won't win Zeral." Twilight said simply. "Ah, but you see, I already have." he said, and spread his wings wide, zooming towards her at the same speed she had been traveling at. With only seconds to spare, Twilight flapped her wings once, dodging his strike just barely. He turned around with an arch, aiming himself at her again as she took off Twilight again was barely able to dodge as she lifted herself towards the top of the Genesis Ark, "I am sorry." she heard the Angel say, "I couldn't stop him from obtaining our power." Twilight zoomed around, as she led the madman on a chase, "It's not your fault, I should have known that's what he was doing all along." The Angel agreed, and Twilight could almost hear the nod as she spoke, "Leading us into all of those traps, just so he could force our friends to grow in power and then copy it for himself." Twilight zoomed up, just as Zeral passed underneath her, "Our, friends…" she whispered to herself. "What are you thinking?" the Angel asked. "Just a second," Twilight responded and took off the other way, letting Zeral follow her, "Let me do my calculations first."

"There it is!" Breeze called out as he and Rainbow Dash approached a very large room. Rainbow planted her hooves on the ground quickly, letting the armored hooves of her NanoPack skid across the ground until she stopped. "Whew!" she said, and sniffed the air, finding something burning. She looked down to see that her armored hooves were red hot all the way up to her second plate. "YOUCH!" she called out as she hopped up and down, "Yah, how do you think I feel?" she heard the Jetwing ask, and Breeze turned to her, spraying all four of her hooves with a kind of fire extinguisher. The gas that came out, super froze her legs, cooling them down instantly and the ice melted quickly, "Thanks Breeze." Rainbow Dash and the Jetwing both said at the same time. "You're welcome." he responded to Rainbow Dash. "Ok, now what?" she asked as she looked around. "Now we set a transport point using our NanoPacks." Breeze told her. "Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh, that's easy." Jetwing said, "Just walk up to that console and I'll show you what to do."

Rainbow was confused for a second, until a small red arrow appeared on her visor, pointing her to the console her NanoPack had been talking about. Rainbow turned her head, following the arrow until it became four arrows pointing at each other, and then blinked as soon as it was in the middle of her view, "Very funny Jetwing!" she said sarcastically as she trotted up to the computer. The moment she reached it, a list of instructions lit up on her screen, "Ok," she heard her NanoPack say, "First we reactivate Blade's and Breeze's Transport Beacons."

Blade came down hard on one of the robots, splitting it in half as he fluttered there next to Fluttershy, "I'm not sure how much further we can advance." he said as he held out his sword. "Don't say that!" he heard Applejack say as she bucked another robot, flattening it against the walls, "Not after we came this far." Rarity appeared again, firing a dart into the sensor of a nearby robot and vanished again, "I'm not giving up; it's just that the number of enemies just keeps growing. It's like every time we take down one, three more come running around the corner." he said, "At this rate, we'll be buried in circuits and scrap metal before we even reach the next door."

"What about the door we just passed?" Pinkie asked as she jumped up and bucked one of the robots' heads off. "What about it?" Blade asked. "We could use it as a kind of safe haven for a little while at least." she said, "Maybe charge up Applejack's EMP charge." Blade glanced to her, and then to the door she mentioned, and back to the door, "Good idea, everypony follow Pinkie's advice." he said, and retreated with the others into the room nearby. Inside was empty for everything except one single screen embedded into the wall and some large round tables with chairs, "Oh great," Blade said to himself, "out of all the rooms it could have been, it was a break room." suddenly, he heard a small beeping noise, and he looked to Pinkie Pie. She looked to her visor intently, her eyes moving back and forth quickly. "What's up Pinkie?" he asked. The cotton candy colored pony looked to him and smiled, "Breeze and Rainbow Dash got your Transport Beacons turned back on." she said. Blade looked to her curiously, and then smiled, "Finally, did they set a transport point?" he asked. "Yup!" she said happily.

"Hold up!" Applejack asked, "What's a Transport Beacon?" she asked. With a smile, Blade flipped his NanoPack in his hoof, and held it up, "It's our ticket out of here." he said, "Get close to me." Fluttershy wrapped her front legs around him as Applejack approached with a little smile on her face. Pinkie Pie and Rarity neared him cautiously, "Emergency Transport!" Blade called out as he lifted his NanoPack into the air. Seconds later, the door to the room was knocked down by a large recovery droid.

"About time you guys got here!" Breeze said as he stood on his hind legs and leaned against the computer. "We're thankful for all the help you gave us brother!" Blade said sarcastically as he put his NanoPack under his coat. "Eh, no problem!" he said and glanced at his hoof as if it were his fingers. Blade simply rolled his eyes before turning to Rainbow Dash, "Find anything interesting?" he asked. "Not really," she told him, "every time I try to get into the thing that says Ark Cannon, all I get is this!" and moved aside. The screen on the computer was lit up bright blue, with a single silver box in the middle with the words, 'Password Required' written on it. Blade gritted his teeth, "Zeral locked the system for the cannon, we can't stop it from here." he said. "Maybe you can't, but I can!" Pinkie said as she walked up to the computer, "You guys hang back, we'll take care of this." The cables extended from her hips and shoulders, attaching themselves to the control console seamlessly. "That's a lot of firewalls." the Bubble said, "But nothing I can't handle."

Twilight continued to dodge Zeral as he zoomed towards her, up and down, side to side. The madman didn't even growl, instead he laughed, almost like he was having fun. "Twilight, now would be a good time to implement whatever idea it was you had." the Angel told her. "Just a second." Twilight responded. Again Zeral zoomed past her as she dodged one way, gathering distance, "TWILIGHT!" her DoublePack called out. "NOW!" she happily shouted, and reached behind her, pulling out an ornate crown, embedded with a large purple jewel in the shape of her Cutie Mark. Placing it on her head, she was quickly engulfed in a bright white light as she traveled, "Hm?" Zeral asked as he followed behind her, "What's this, a sixth element?"


	73. Ch 73 Overdriven

**Chapter 73 – Overdriven**

Rarity tapped her hoof as she waited patiently for Pinkie to finish, only to look down when she felt something happen. The diamond shaped jewel of the Element of Generosity was shining from within, glowing as if to reach out to something familiar. "Girls!" she called as she looked up. She found all of her friends looking to their own elemental jewels, each one glowing like her own. "I think Twilight needs our help." Fluttershy suggested. "What can we do from here?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I mean, me and Pinkie are the only two that even have a space mode."

"You're right RD." Applejack said, "But there's gotta be a way, there's just gotta." Pinkie Pie lifted her head high, "Maybe we can let her use our Elements." she said. "Pinkie, this isn't an anime!" Breeze said to her. "What's an anime?" the five girls asked at the same time. "Never mind that!" Blade shouted, "What did you have in mind?"

"We turn on the intercom, let her know her friends are rooting for her, like a cheering section!" she suggested. Blade noticed that her smile seemed off, more nervous, almost as if she was hiding something, but he let it go, "It's worth a try." he said, "We'll just stand back and wait for you all."

"Wait, I wanna help!" Breeze said as Blade moved him into a nearby room. The room itself seemed to be disconnected from the others, egg in shape, and white walls with a bench that stretched almost all the way to the door. "AAAAAND we're live!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Outside, Twilight curled herself up as tightly as she could, the space around her a bright white and she felt as if she were floating, "GOOO TWILIGHT!" she heard. "Huh?" Twilight asked as she opened her eyes, "Pinkie?"

"We're rootn fer ya." Applejack's voice called out. "Applejack?" she asked. "Are you going to let their cheers be for naught?" she heard a familiar voice ask. Looking up, at first she saw the shape of her mentor, the Princess Celestia. "Princess, Celestia?" she asked, and the vision faded into what looked to be herself, only white. The mane and tail looked the same, but were colored bright yellow with the same light purple highlight where hers was and her eyes the same bright green as the armor's. Like her own, a small round tipped horn adorned her head, yet she also had on her back, magnificent angelic wings. Twilight lifted her head in a start, only just realizing who it was. "ANGEL?" she asked. "Do you even here them?" the apparition asked. "Here who?" Twilight asked, and lifted her ears when she heard them again, "We got it on this end! You take care of tall dark and creepy!" shouted her friend Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash?" she called out in surprise as she turned around, finding nothing but the empty space. "Twilight, Angel, you rock! Woohoo!" gently called a familiar voice, "Fluttershy!" Twilight asked and turned back to the Angel, "What's going on, I need to be out there!" What she found was the apparition, looking up, a kind of shine in her eyes, one that was familiar to her, "Do you feel it?" Twilight asked, "The spark of friendship?" The Angel looked to her, those shimmering bright green eyes with a single tear trailing down her cheek saying all she needed, "Then let's go, for our friends!" The Angel nodded, a small smile on her face as the two of them walked into the white void, "Am I mistaken?" the DoublePack asked, "Is this really the 'Magic of Friendship'?" the light increased, enveloping them both.

Zeral held his arm up as he gazed at the light surrounding her, blinded by the brightness of it as the light swirled around Twilight, cancelling her from him. Just as quickly, it expanded and faded, leaving in its place a new Twilight. The DoublePack stood on only two hooves, towering at her humanoid height. The armor encompassed her completely and the new wings looked more like the Jetwing's. At where her front hooves were supposed to be, he saw hands, mechanical fingers that flexed and curled as she looked at them. Her mask looked almost the same, with one minor difference, light blue tiger stripes, came down from her head and flowed up from her cheeks, decorating the once plane mask. "Hands?" Zeral asked as he pointed to her, "So you admit it, humans are superior to your kind! This is just…" he never got to finish, she spread the mechanical wings on her back and the ends lit up, and the next thing he knew, she slugged him in the jaw. The force she exerted sent him careening into a small asteroid, breaking it in half. He still had enough momentum to smash right through an asteroid much larger than the first, and buried half way through an asteroid even bigger than that. Twilight then looked to her fist, "Wow, Rainbow Dash was right, that does make you feel better." she said through her mask.

Zeral grunted as he tried to move, a small crack in his mask. He slowly picked himself up and stood perfectly on the spot his back used to be, "Impossible," he told himself as he grabbed his chin. The crack in his mask quickly shrank until it disappeared entirely, "How could that simple element give her that much power? It's as if it has the power of all fi…" He lowered his hand in recognition, "I see, from five come one. The five elements create the sixth." he told himself, and knelt down to jump out of the hole he had made. Opening his wings when he got close, he again floated in front of her, "Impressive." he said to her, "This power is greater than anything I've ever imagined." Twilight simple clenched her fists lifting them up to her chin. "But what is its source?" he asked. Twilight could almost hear the smile in his voice as the madman turned to the one place she wanted to keep him from, the Genesis Ark. He only glanced at it a fraction of a second before Twilight once again blocked his view, this time only inches from his face. "Gyah!" he said in shock as he flinched backwards. "What?" he asked, "How could you be this strong?"

"Do you think it worked?" Rarity asked nervously. Blade, Breeze and the four ponies that weren't working on stopping the cannon had moved into the white room, each of them spreading in a circle while facing Pinkie Pie. "Absadutely!" the pink pony said with a smile. "I'm with Pinkie on this one." Fluttershy said. "But your answers aren't as fun, right?" Breeze said as he turned to his friend, just as a door slid down in front of them all, separating the group from Pinkie Pie. The door itself completed the egg shape of the room, and had a large circular port hole in it at a human's head height. "What the…?" Breeze asked as he lifted himself up to look at his friend through the port hole, "PINKIE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked as he looked to the pink pony. She looked at him with sad eyes, the same look he'd seen when one of his schoolmates used themselves as a distraction, letting him escape while he knew their fate. "No!" he shouted, just as the room fell from the floor. "NO! PINKIE!" he shouted again as the others joined him, seeing nothing but space as they plummeted towards their own planet below. "What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Where's Pinkie Pie? Where's the Ark?"

"She jettisoned us!" Breeze shouted as he kept his eyes on the vanishing ship. "What?" Rarity asked. "Something's wrong, why would she do that?" Blade asked calmly. "She looked at me, just like they did." he said. "Just like who?" Applejack asked, almost not wanting to know the answer. "Just like our friends that day, the ones that used themselves to make sure we stayed alive during that war with the two Calukian tribes." Breeze said, tears in his eyes as he turned to his brother. Blade's eyes softened considerably, shock overtaking him as the outside of the ship lit up a bright red. "What does that mean?" Fluttershy asked gently. "She's sacrificing herself…to save us." he said softly as a tear began to run down his cheek. The six of them closed the circle, supporting each other as the egg shaped pod crossed the atmosphere of Equestria, and splashed down in the waters near Canterlot Castle.


	74. Ch 74 Noble Sacrifice

**Chapter 74 – Noble Sacrifice**

It seemed as if Twilight was everywhere at once, the speed she displayed as she moved was something even Zeral hadn't expected. She'd reappear somewhere, only to disappear when he turned to take a shot at her. "Do you give up yet?" she asked. "Never you unnatural abomination." he said in a growl. "Abomination?" she asked repeating his words as he once again took a shot at her, "Do you even know what that word means?"

"I believe it's a noun used to explain a deep hatred or dislike for something or somepony." the Angel said. "We are defiantly alike!" Twilight said with a smile as she once again dodged a shot from his gun. "You are hoping that wearing him out will settle this dispute without any casualties?" the Angel asked. "That's the plan!" Twilight whispered to her DoublePack. Zeral once again reached to his small pistol, stretched it out to the same canon like firearm she remembered him pointing at Fluttershy, and once again disappeared. The shot still rang out as the energy blast struck the Genesis Ark, blowing a hole in the side about as large as she was, "It appears he has no love for his own people as well." the Angel noticed. "Good thing that was the empty Councilor's sector." Twilight said as she zoomed around some more, again dodging much bigger blasts now.

"I'm gonna miss them." Pinkie said as she watched the screen light up in front of her. "Zeral was sneaky this time; I can't believe I fell for it. A virus that shuts down all of my safety systems." the Bubble said back. "It wasn't your fault; we should have just tried to guess the password instead of just hacking past it." Pinkie said, trying to reassure her friend. "It's just…we never got to have a 'You have a NanoPack Party'." her NanoPack said. "Yah, what color of balloons would you use for a party like that?" the cotton candy pony asked. "Pink, and blue, and maybe green if it's the right shade." the NanoPack said, and suddenly the screen blinked, at the same time her visor lit up with red words, 'SELFDESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED'. "I can't cure it." the Bubble said as she sounded like she was going to cry. "Hey, it'll be alright." Pinkie said, not knowing that the back of her armor slowly opened up revealing her pink furred back, "I couldn't even stop the Ark Canon completely, just stall it for 24 hours." the Bubble said, and suddenly Pinkie found herself ejected from the grey armor, her Element of Laughter around her neck, and flying right into a much smaller room that opened up right behind her, "At least I can do one thing right." she heard the voice of her NanoPack say.

Pinkie stood up immediately as the door shut on her, locking her in, "BUBBLE!?" Pinkie shouted as she stood on her back legs to look out of the port hole. She watched as the armor closed itself, and somehow, a holographic image of a pony appeared inside. The pony, like her was an earth pony with a mane styled just like her own, except it was a soft pink, so soft she thought it was closer to white. The fur that she could see was a very bright blue, the same blue that she could see on the visors, "You, need your friends more than me, it was you who kept them happy. I was just there the whole time." the Bubble said through the speaker in the pod. "That's not true!" Pinkie shouted, "All the fun we had together, all those pranks and parties we set up for the solders; that was you. Piloting that ship, I could never have done that by myself."

"Thank you Pinkie." the NanoPack said as a holographic tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm glad I bonded with you."

"Disconnect!" Pinkie shouted, "We'll fix the virus, you and me! It'll be fun!" her smile held tears as she tried desperately to persuade the Nanomachine still in the room. The sparks that shot out from the metal turned the armor red as it heated up, "Goodbye Pinkie Pie!" she said and the pod zoomed past the floor, firing out of the Genesis Ark as the NanoPack began to glow dangerously red, "Remember me!" she said, and suddenly with a dull thud, exploded.

Outside of the Genesis Ark, Twilight could hear a dull thunk as the exterior of the part of the ship was ripped open by the fires of the blast. "Girls?" she called out as she came to a sudden stop and turned her gazed up at the black cloud of smoke. Suddenly she felt the shoulders of her opponent slam right into her back and his arms wrap around her, locking her arms to her sides, "After all of that, they were just a distraction." Zeral said and started to glow a crimson red. Twilight began to struggle as hard as she could, breaking free in a few seconds. "What have you done?" she called out as she turned around. He stretched out, almost as if her were stretching in the morning, "Your power is incredible!" he said, "Even a fraction of it can make entire galaxies crumble into dust!"

What did you do to my friends?" she yelled in anger. 'Yes, get angry.' he thought to himself, "The same thing I'm going to do to your planet!" he cried, and lifted his hands towards the bottom of the Ark, only to find silence and space, "Hm?" he asked himself, "The timer should have run dry by now. Why hasn't it fired?"

"Pinkie Pie is a hacker style." Twilight reminded him and flew in, once again punching him in the face. "Gng!" he grunted before he spread his wings to come to a stop, "I took that into account, that explosion was her NanoPack self-destructing due to a virus **I** created."

"What?" Twilight gasped in shock. Zeral laughed wildly, his face lifting to the moon behind him, "You couldn't even save your own friends." he shouted. "Actually sir, I detected two life pods ejecting from the cannon's interior, one right after the other." the Reaper told him. "What?" he asked as he glanced to Equestria with hatred in his eyes. He turned just in time to catch Twilight's mechanical fist to his cheek again, her cries of battle screaming in his ears. It seemed as if her strength nearly doubled, again cracking his mask, but this time she once again slugged him before it began healing. 'She's gone mad!' he told himself as he sailed through space, and was surprised when two of her wing parts detached from her back, and down from the backs dropped handles. "Huh?" he asked himself and flapped his wings once, dodging the blasts as he lifted higher and higher. Twilight placed her wing pieces back on, and rocketed towards him, reaching to her sides. When she spread her arms out, beams of purple energy spread out, ending at sword length. "What?" he asked as she came in close. Zeral dodged left, barely touching the beam as he moved away, taking the opportunity, he turned and sped forward, trying to put some sort of distance between the two of them, "Swords made from pure energy? In all my years of war, I've never seen such a marvel." Twilight once again gave chase, but this time Zeral surprised her, turning quickly and punching her in the face, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he shouted.

Twilight fell unconscious as she tumbled towards the surface of the planet below, the fire from reentry surrounding her as she fell to the planet. "Her power, it frightened me." he said, "Why does fear follow me so closely now? I've never been afraid in my life except for the day I came here." Looking to the colorful planet below, he remembered the day he arrived, the ponies he saw talking amongst themselves, and the unicorn that waved at him, "They'll all pay." he said and turned back to enter the Ark.

"Is everypony alright?" Applejack heard a familiar voice call. She slowly opened her eyes, turning her face to look up at the white coat and Aurora mane of the Alicorn, Princess Celestia. "Uh, Princess?" she asked, and turned back finding her friends lying on the beach with the large egg shaped escape pod half in the ocean and on its side, "Ah feel like the inside of a fall'n apple." she said and placed one of her armored hooves against her head. Celestia was about to speak when another voice surprised her, "We have to go back!" Breeze shouted, "Pinkie Pie's still up there!" Celestia's mouth fell open in shock, right before one of her guards appeared, "Your majesty, the second meteor has been recovered and one of the elements of harmony was found, crying!" Celestia looked to Breeze, only to find his mouth hanging open, and just like that, he vanished, leaving a ring of dust behind.


	75. Ch 75 The Reality of War

**Chapter 75 – The Reality of War**

"Pinkie Pie?" Breeze asked as he approached the small pod. Rainbow Dash cautiously walked next to him, her Jetwing hidden away as she walked up to the small, one-man, pod. Inside, lying curled up on the floor, her best friend, the happily random Pinkie Pie, cried out loud. The tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall after snow melted nearby, staining her pink cheeks with the salty tears of sorrow. "Pinkie?" Breeze asked again as he stepped hoof into the pod. Instantly she uncurled, and wrapped her front legs around his neck, "She's gone!" Pinkie said simply, as she buried her face into his shoulder, "Bubble's gone." He remained silent as he sat down on his back legs, and with tears in his eyes, lifted his own front legs to wrap his best friend in a hug. Rainbow Dash wasn't far behind, sitting down next to them, she wrapped her front legs around them both, silently crying with the pink pony.

From a short distance away, Fluttershy turned to Blade, big shinning tears in her eyes, and leaned against him as he nuzzled her, his own wet eyes turning to the sky. Rarity bowed her head in silent sadness as Applejack removed her hat respectfully and turned her eyes pleadingly to Princess Celestia. The Princess shook her head sadly, and Applejack turned her gaze to the ground, "I know you miss her Pinkie Pie, and I know it hurts, but Bubble did this so that you could be happy with your friends. I promise that her sacrifice will not be in vain, just promise me that you'll stop crying, we need you to keep our spirits up." Breeze said to her. Blade looked up, both pride and surprise in his heart as he watched his brother console the broken hearted pony. Pinkie looked up to him as he spoke, the tears flowing even more as she tried to hold them back, and stayed silent, thinking about his words, "Alright." she finally said as she whipped her eyes, "I'll try." Breeze and Rainbow Dash both smiled, and hugged her again, helping her to finally let go of her sadness.

Blade smiled lightly as he held Fluttershy close, pride swelling up with in him, for how his brother was growing up right in front of him, and subtly noticed as a shadow passed in front of his eyes. It only took a fraction of a second, but a that was enough for him to turn his head in the direction it came from. In the sky he saw what looked to be a meteor falling to Equestria, splashing down in the water a good distance from Canterlot. "Guys, I think that was Twilight!" he said, and took off towards the sight with Fluttershy close behind him.

"BLAST IT!" Zeral called out as he slammed his fist into the damaged wall. He stood in the very room that had been destroyed with the Bubble, "Now I have to find a deferent way of destroying them."

"Perhaps the missile?" the Reaper asked. "Why should I waste my time with a simple missile?" Zeral asked. "Destroy the town…Ponyville I believe they called it, with the bonded ponies and warriors still inside." the Reaper suggested. Zeral was just about ready to slam the back of the NanoPack into the ground when he thought about it, "Yes," he said, "I believe that will do just fine, and to keep them all occupied, I will attack the DoublePack while her wielder is still unconscious."

The group of friends reached the shore closest to where they thought Twilight splashed down, finding Riida standing there with Princess Luna facing her. It seemed as if they had just finished a conversation, because Luna nodded and Riida closed her eyes before her horn lit up with the same light blue aura as her fur, and a large bubble surrounded her. Riida opened her eyes and looked to the group, before disappearing entirely. "What the…?" Breeze asked as he let his eyes open wide in shock, "That was my Air Flash technique!" Rainbow Dash looked to him in confusion, "So?" she asked, "didn't she teach that trick to you?" Breeze turned to her, the same shocked eyes shining with questions, "No she didn't Dashy. I made it up myself." he told her. Rainbow Dash let her eyes open wide in shock as she looked towards the ocean as a large splash appeared a good distance out. Just as quickly Riida reappeared with an unconscious and unarmored Twilight Sparkle resting on her back. "How did you do that?" Breeze asked as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pulled Twilight from Riida's back, "I'm the only one who's been able to do that move, but even I've never been able to travel that far!"

"The Shimmer are like living mirrors my friend, all it takes is a few days of practice. I observed you several times while on the Genesis Ark my friend, and being the strongest of my kind, I am able to recreate a wide variety of techniques." she explained as she lit up her horn again and dropped the bubble from around her. "Learning a move that can barely be seen, now that takes talent." Blade said in amazement, "No wonder you stayed Head Councilor as long as you did."

"She's alive!" Fluttershy said as she placed her hoof against Twilight's chest, in relief she looked up, and heard a small whine. Pinkie stood there with her head and ears down in sadness. "Oh, I'm sorry Pinkie…I didn't…" she tried to say, but Pinkie interrupted her, "No I'm ok, just…still hurts I guess." she said, and received a hug from Rarity. Blade turned his gaze to the sky, picturing the Genesis Ark there even though he couldn't see it at all, "Why?" he asked in a whisper, "I trusted you."

"We all did." he heard Riida say as she walked up behind him, looking to the same sky, "I just saw the signs of betrayal sooner, at first I didn't want to believe it, that's why I sent him instead of another Councilor." Fluttershy walked up next to him, and placed her head against his neck. Blade leaned his head into her mane in response, his thoughts comforted by her act of loving kindness.

Back up on the Ark, Zeral floated through the gravity less space of the Councilor chambers. Thanks to the hole in the side that the Bubble had created, the air supply to the entire sector had been shut off, though it didn't matter to Zeral in the least. "Where is it?" he asked himself, and turned his head to find a name attached to a door. The Councilor's name was written in a language long forgotten to most others, but to him he could read it perfectly. He placed his hand on the engraving, feeling the ancient letters for himself, "Councilor Terranil." he said, and crushed the plate in his. He turned and flapped his wings, sailing smoothly through the vacuum of the halls. "Is it wise to relive old memories?" the Reaper asked. "Never mind," he said harshly, and turned to a certain door, "We're here." he said. The door looked like all of the other doors, except instead of having a window, it was solid, and read 'Small Weapons Launch Station' on the outside. With a quick swipe of his new sword, Zeral cut the door down, and floated right in. Inside the small room was a computer with a keyboard that wrapped into a half circle, and a large screen in front. Zeral placed his hands on the console, stopping himself before he began pushing buttons. The blue screen lit up with life, and in the name slot he typed in the name of the Councilor whose room he had just passed by. Typing in the password, he was easily allowed access to the weapons he wanted, "To answer your question my friend, sometimes the past can be the key to the future we seek." he said and turned from the console, letting the countdown run from the ten minutes he had set it at.

Riida walked throughout the halls of Canterlot castle, Twilight Sparkle on her back and the others following close behind her. She turned to one of the rooms, and using a simple magic spell that Celestia had taught her, opened the doors. She gently walked up to the bed, and used her magic to lift the purple unicorn off of her, and gently set Twilight on the bed. "I assume you weren't able to destroy the Ark Cannon?" she asked sternly. Each one of them remained silent, as they lowered their heads in shame, until Rainbow Dash lifted her head almost angrily, "We did our best." she said, "Give us a break!" Riida turned to the cyan Pegasus, the same look of anger and frustration on her face as well. "A break?" she asked, "Your world is about to be destroyed and you want a break?"

"We stalled it." Pinkie Pie said suddenly, snapping them both out of their argument, "Before Bubble saved my life, she told me that she stalled it for twenty four hours. That gives us time to come up with another plan, right?" As Pinkie spoke, tears of the memories came flooding her eyes, each one filled with both sadness and hope all at once. Seeing these tears, Riida took pity on her, and relaxed, letting her frustration die in the air around her, "I suppose you're right." she said, and walked up to Pinkie before lowering her mouth to the pony's ear, "I am sorry." she whispered, and continued on by. She didn't get very far when one of the guards came running past her, "Your highness," he breathed, "Something is attacking Ponyville! We think it may be him, Zeral!" he said in a panic. Everypony conscious gasped in surprise and fear.


	76. Ch 76 Stopping the Bad Guy

**Chapter 76 – Stopping the Bad Guy**

Zeral zipped around the Ponyville skies, firing his pistol at random houses. The ponies below him were running around in circles, trying to dodge his blasts as they made their way to the dense forest nearby. "Knock it off!" he heard and lifted his head, just in time to catch the Jetwing's hooves into his stomach. She began dragging him through the sky, smashing him into clouds, trees, anything that she could to get him to stop. Quickly he lifted his gun and slammed it as hard as he could into the back of her head. "Goof!" she called out as he hit her, and then vaulted over her back as she headed towards the ground. He smiled brightly at the thought of her NanoPack shredding on the hard ground at that speed, only to let his smile fall when she vanished. Zeral looked up to the top of one of the undamaged houses, finding the defiant Breeze with her on his back. "Thanks!" she said as she hung there over his back. He simply glared at the humanoid villain, his anger rising slowly. "Why would you do this?" he asked. Zeral smiled under his mask, "They amuse me so!" was all he said. Breeze let Rainbow Dash slide off of his back safely, and just as quickly vanished, "WAIT!" she called out and he reappeared side kicking Zeral in the face. Zeral flinched a little, and turned just as quickly punching Breeze in the face.

The grey unicorn sailed through the air, turning just in time to place all four hooves against a tree top, letting the wood bend into a near 'U' shape before snapping back and tossing him at even greater speeds than he had been thrown. Zeral changed his gun into the same sword his NanoPack had designed for him, and swung it at the approaching pony. Like before Breeze disappeared, and bucked him in the back of the head. "Infernal thing!" he shouted, and spun around, swinging his sword at air again as Breeze sped off. Once again he reappeared next to Rainbow Dash, his steps silent from his curse. "I doubt that I'll be able to do that again." he said, and turned to the train tracks, "It's going to take them way too long to get here!" The cyan Pegasus close to him, stood up, her confidence and determination overflowing, she steeled her eyes and let her mask cover her face again, "See if you can use your NanoPack to damage his armor." she said to him, "I'll distract him." With a blast of her engines, she rocketed off, leaving a Sonic Rainboom as they both took off towards Zeral.

"I hope we're not too late!" Rarity called out as the train moved as quickly as it could, "Oh, I do hope Spike is alright!" Pinkie looked up to her, passing by the desert cart placed there in hopes that she would bounce back to her old self, "I'm sure he is Rarity!" she said, and turned to the sugary treats. As soon as she noticed everyone turn around, she swiped one of the éclairs and gulped it down as quickly as possible. "Can't this tin can move any faster?" Applejack asked impatiently, "Ah'm not sure how long they can stall him."

Breeze hit the ground hard with Rainbow Dash close behind. Zeral laughed at their expense, "Is this really all this planet has to offer?" he asked. Breeze struggled to get to his hooves, "This would be so much easier if I didn't have to launch off of thin air." he grunted. "Is that how it works?" Rainbow asked as she walked up to him, a slight limp in her right front leg. "Yah, but it takes a lot of effort." he explained, "It wouldn't be so hard if I had something thicker, like dust or…" looking up for an answer, he spotted a small puffy cloud floating by, "A cloud!" he said with a smile. "A cloud?" she asked. "Yah, a bunch of them surrounding him, I could use the clouds instead of the thin air around him, I could do twice as many Air Flashes…more than!" he told her. With a silent grin under her mask, Rainbow Dash smiled, "On it!" she said, and lifted off onto the sky as quickly as she could. Zeral watched in confusion as she grabbed random clouds from the sky and placed them around him along five different levels, "What sort of trick do you plan on now?" he asked. "You'll see!" she said as she placed the last of the clouds in place. Suddenly something hit Zeral in the back of the head, he turned around only to get struck again. "Insolent wurm!" he growled and took a swing with his sword, hitting nothing. Again he was struck in the back of the head, "Gerrr!" he growled and turned, just in time to see a flash of Breeze as he bounced from cloud to cloud.

"It's working!" Rainbow Dash said as she landed on the ground. "It appears so, but Zeral won't be fooled long, we need something to distract him from Breeze!" the Jetwing said. "Like what?" Rainbow asked, and looked to the ground below the warring titans. The dist easily kicked up, though not very high, and spiraled in the same circular motion the Breeze moved in, "I GOT IT!" she said and turned around, pointing her wing boosters at them. "Ready?" she asked. "I hope this works." the Jetwing responded, and the two of them lit up their booster rockets. The dust flew up high, caught in the circular current of Breeze's momentum it thickened and swirled around them nearly blinding them both. "Gerr, what a nuisance." Zeral said, and again was struck in the back of the head by the nearly invisible Breeze. Rainbow Dash kept herself planted as she kicked up the dust storm, grinning until the screen around her eyes flashed. "Huh?" she asked and looked up. She couldn't see it at first, so the Jetwing zoomed in, showing her the missile that threatened them. The long cylindrical explosive was topped with a typical red cone shaped tip, and alongside it, four larger booster tanks. "What?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Blast it!" the Jetwing called, "He was distracting us from this! I thought he was going easy on us."

"And you didn't say anything?" Rainbow Dash lectured. "Our biggest concern is, how are we going to stop both of them at the same time?" her NanoPack asked. "I don't know?" Rainbow Dash admitted and looked back to the sky in worry.

The train moved along the tracks quickly, flying towards the town at high speeds, "Almost there!" Blade shouted as he stuck his head out of the window. "We'll never stop fast enough!" Rarity said as she looked out of another. "We don't have to!" Blade shouted, and ran to the door. With one of his powerful kicks, he knocked the side of the car clean off, "Fluttershy! Take Rarity and Pinkie Pie with you, I'll carry Applejack!" he said and turned to the orange farm pony, "If she can control herself." he added. Applejack lowered her ears, nervous and afraid. With a large sigh, she kissed him on the cheek, and turned to Fluttershy, "He's all yours pardner!" she said, finally letting go of her feelings for him. With a nod, Blade looked to Fluttershy and smiled, "Let's go!" he said, and grabbed Applejack before jumping off of the speeding train. The two of them were swept up and disappeared as the train sped past them. "Ready?" Fluttershy asked her friends, Pinkie Pie nodded nervously while Rarity squeaked out, "No." and was pulled off of the train with the others. Fluttershy quickly slid her shield under her hooves and placed Pinkie Pie and Rarity on board with her, the three of them sledding on the nearly indestructible disk the rest of the way with the flying Blade and Applejack behind them.

"It's incredibly fast!" the Jetwing said as she tracked the missile, "If it came from the Genesis Ark, then it has to be one of those self programming missiles."

"Self what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Self programming!" her NanoPack repeated, "It's locked onto something that Zeral told it to." Rainbow Dash stood still, praying for something, some kind of help, "HEY!" she heard Rarity call out. Rainbow turned her head to watch the others sliding along the ground on Fluttershy's shield at a great amount of speed. The weight seemed to just melt off as she saw her friends come to her aid, "There here!" she told herself. "Maybe we can get the Missile to change its mind." the Jetwing said. "I'm on it!" Rainbow said, and lifted her hooves off of the ground, zooming off like a rocket until she lit up her main thrusters, shooting straight up with a Sonic Rainboom close to the ground. "What is she doing?" Rarity asked, as she and Pinkie Pie jumped off of the shield to go into a sprint. Fluttershy lifted up off of her shield and held it in front of her as she flew. "Ah don't know!" Applejack said as she met up with them, "Let's just hope she knows what she's doin."


	77. Ch 77 A Hero in Us All

**Chapter 77 – A Hero in Us All**

"Now remember Riida, focus is key!" Princess Celestia said to her sparkly blue friend. "I understand Celestia, I just hope our power is enough to revive her quickly enough to save her friends and Ponyville." Riida responded and pointed the tip of her horn to the unconscious unicorn. Celestia and Luna followed suite, the light from their horns spreading and merging together and seeping into Twilight.

Rainbow Dash rocketed up as quickly as she could, "Ok, so how do we get a mindless missile to follow us instead of slam into Ponyville?" she asked. "It isn't mindless." the Jetwing told her, "It's programmed to take out whatever it follows."

"So technically mindless." Rainbow Dash commented. "But like a NanoPack, it can choose to follow a different target with the right persuasion." her NanoPack finished. "Oh!" Rainbow said, "So, what do we persuade it to follow?" The Jetwing's visor began blinking red as they approached the missile, "Us!" she said. "Oh yah, really good plan!" Rainbow Dash said sarcastically. "Do you have anything better, or should we just let it slam into Ponyville?" Jetwing asked. Rainbow Dash grabbed onto the main body of the explosive as she passed by, using her jets to try and slow it down, "What if we get it to chase Zeral?" she asked. "You can't talk to it," Jetwing reminded, "It's not as smart as I am. What we need to do it toy with it, you know get it angry enough to change directions and follow us. Be the bigger threat."

"Oh, why do these thing always happen to me?" she asked, and pointed her nose towards the back wing. "You just sounded like Rarity there!" the Jetwing told her as Rainbow Dash began firing her Vulcan guns. The tinny bullets bounced off of the armor easily, yet she kept on firing, "This thing is stubborn!" the Jetwing said. "Now what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Buck it!" her NanoPack told her. "I hope I don't need to wash your mouth out!" the cyan Pegasus responded and raced in front of the missile before she kicked it in the red tip. The missile wobbled for a second, but stayed on the same path, "It's not working!" Rainbow Dash shouted, just as the missile rockets increased, letting the explosive fly by her and spin her out of control. She regained her areal balance quickly, "YOUR MOTHER WAS A TOOTHPICK!" she heard the Jetwing shout, and suddenly the missile began turning in its fall, the bottom half swinging wide as the tip basically stood still and rotated. "Huh?" she asked and found the deadly thing point right at her and begin its assent, "Oh my gosh!" she cried and turned to fly away from it. "I thought you said we couldn't talk to it!" she yelled. "I said **YOU** couldn't. I didn't want to have to!" the Jetwing responded. "Why?" Rainbow Dash asked. When the Jetwing answered, it almost seemed as if she was in a panic, "Because now it has a digital signal, we'll never lose it now."

"Ok, explain that to me!" Rainbow Dash asked, trying to help her NanoPack calm down. She could almost feel it when she heard her NanoPack take calming breaths before she spoke, "In order to talk to it, I had to create a wireless link to its computer. Now the computer is mad and it locked onto my digital signal. Zeral had Theyron installed into just about everything that could destroy his enemies."

"How do you know that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "While we were resting in the lounge area of the Academy, Bubble wirelessly told me what she learned from the school's computer." she admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Why did you wait to tell me this now?" Rainbow Dash asked angrily. "Because I wasn't counting on Zeral making a missile with **four Hyper Sonic Velocity Jets**!" the Jetwing said. Rainbow Dash turned her head, and saw the very missile she thought she was out racing, quickly catching up with her. "OH MY GOSH!" she shouted, "We have to go faster!"

"We can't go any faster!" she heard the Jetwing say as they both entered space the large planet shaped space ship ahead of her. "Then we'll out maneuver it in the Councilor Chamber halls." Rainbow Dash said. "We won't even make it that far." her NanoPack told her just as it brought up a diagram of her trajectory. The line representing the missile connected with her line almost half way to the Genesis Ark. "There has to be some way…" she said, and turned to find the missile closing in. Suddenly her wings moved by themselves, turning her so that she pointed right at Equestria along the outside of the missile. "What are you doing?" she asked just as she entered into Equestia's atmosphere. "I'm trying not to let us burn to death." the Jetwing countered. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash found herself tumbling, head over heels through the air, before she finally stopped. "Oh," she groaned, "What happened?" When she didn't get an answer, she tapped her hoof against her head, only to find it wasn't covered by a helmet and the rest of her was just as bare, except for her Element necklace, "What?" she asked and suddenly the Jetwing came rocketing past her towards the ground. Rainbow Dash dropped, speeding up to try and meet up with the empty armor. What she saw was a pale blue pony head that looked strikingly like her own, and a streak of silver with a line of light sky blue in the center coming from what should have been her mane. "Jetwing?" she asked. The NanoPack reached her hoof out, touching it to her owner's hoof, "Sorry," she said, "I couldn't think of anything else." and with a sharp turn, rocketed straight up and again past the missile making it turn again.

Rainbow Dash found herself a harder time turning around at the speed she was traveling, "Jetwing!" she called out to her NanoPack, "You get back here!" She chased after the machines as quickly as she could, but they still disappeared from her view, and seconds later, there was an explosion. Rainbow Dash could only watch as the sky lit up with a red and yellow light almost as bright as the sun, tears spilling out of her eyes that she just couldn't stop, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she called out to the world.

"Blast you!" Zeral said as he once again dodged Breeze's strike. Outside, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Blade were all kicking dust into the hurricane as quickly as they could, keeping the air thick with it. Suddenly he turned and changed his gun into a scythe before swinging it, hitting nothing. The pressure however cleared out a great deal of the dust and clouds on one side of him. Breeze stopped, landing on something hidden thick in the dust storm. "How is he standing on a cloud? He's a unicorn." Pinkie asked, the cloud she saw quickly moved aside and the dust began to settle, showing that he was not in fact standing on a cloud, but rather on the top of a house, "Oh, never mind!" she added in with a smile. Zeral turned his head to the sky Where is that blasted missile?" he asked. "What's a missile?" Applejack asked as she turned to Blade, he simply growled. "I believe it has changed course and detonated in the outer orbit of the planet!" the Reaper told him. "Gerr, useless!" he said, and turned back to Breeze. "It seems as if you friend has perished to save the lives of those destined to die." he said, taunting the grey pony. Breeze gritted his teeth in anger, "What did you do?" he asked in anger. "Hahaha, she abandoned you so that she could take on an impossible challenge." Zeral chuckled.

In a fit of rage, Breeze pulled out his first weapon, his Crossblade Shurikan, and disappeared, clashing blades with the black armored madman. He once again began vanishing from sight, yet is seemed as if Zeral was able to block every strike he made. They danced like this for several seconds before Zeral lifted is scythe into the air, and spun it around, and then sliced through the clouds, causing them to dissipate. Again, Zeral blocked several strikes as he waited for the boy to tire, "Breeze be careful!" his brother called out, and Zeral smiled under his mask right before he struck at nothing. Bewildered, he looked back to the roof, just as a tired out Breeze threw his Shurikan at him. Zeral quickly sliced the weapon at the handle, cutting the two sides from each other and again Breeze disappeared. "Come on, we'll take him on together!" Blade shouted as he brought out his NanoPack, all four of them charged in, leaving Pinkie Pie to hide.


	78. Ch 78 We Make a Good Team

**Chapter 78 – We Make a Good Team**

Breeze reappeared in the middle of town, close to the river. His breath ragged as he trotted slowly towards the shore and tears in his eyes as he thought of what may have happened to his love. Finally, he collapsed in exhaustion right next to the bank, "I'm sorry Dashy." he whispered to himself. "Me too." he heard her say, and looked up. There she stood, a sorry expression on her face as she looked down and shed silent tears. "You're alive!" he said as his breath slowed, and let his tired head hit the ground. Rainbow Dash stepped up to him and nuzzled him on the cheek, before she pushed her way underneath him to place him on her back, "Just rest, there's nothing we can do now." she whispered to him and turned to look at the fight, "You guys better not lose." and trotted away towards Fluttershy's cottage with him pinning her wings to her back.

Zeral continued to deflect each strike as it came, from Blade, Fluttershy and Applejack. The only one he was having trouble with was Rarity, because she kept on vanishing. "This is gitt'n us nowhere." Applejack said in frustration. "Maybe if we time it right…" he thought, and watched as Zeral just barely dodged another of Rarity's darts, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Fluttershy asked. "We have to wait until she fires her darts, striking only a second after." he told them. He then charged in, the other two close behind, "Applejack you're first, kick him in the chest to knock the wind out of him." he said. "On it!" the orange earth pony responded, and took off at a higher gallop. "Fluttershy, I then need you to hit him in the chin with your shield as hard as you can." he told the yellow Pegasus next to him, "I'll finish it off, and if that doesn't work, we all strike at the same time.

"Got it!" Fluttershy responded and flapped her wings to be in front of him.

"Blasted creature!" Zeral growled as another of Rarity's darts zipped by him. The second it took for him to dodge, Applejack turned and kicked him in the stomach, the Quake pistons sliding down her hooves to collide with his armor. The force given off not only knocked the wind out of him, but also tossed him into the back of one of the houses. Gripping his chest, he attempted to regain what strength he had, only to catch Fluttershy's shield to his chin. The force she used coupled with the fact that her shield was 100% adamantine actually cracked his mask all the way through causing a small piece to fall out of the forehead. As he looked up, he could see the grey Pegasus, Blade, with his great sword held high, come down to finish him off. Zeral quickly lifted his scythe, shrinking it into the soul eater sword that he had before. Sword slammed against sword as the resounding ring of metal sounded through the air.

Fluttershy floated there watching in anticipation as the two warriors began a brand new deadly dance of rage. The two warriors clashed their weapons together several times, each trying to outdo the other. Zeral backed up a little as Blade made a horizontal swing and lifted his sword high above his head. Blade lifted his sword in front of his face, blocking the strike easily. Zeral then used his own strength to push the warrior's sword to the ground, the two blades at one point matching in direction. Zeral's blade suddenly slid right through Blade's sword splitting the sword in half. Blade was able to maneuver his body perfectly so that the blade of Zeral's sword passed by him without much more than a scratch to his cheek. Suddenly Blade lunged forward, clashing half of his sword against Zeral's, "This is impossible!" Zeral said as Blade brought the other half of his sword in for a strike. "My sword can split into two, remember?" Blade reminded and backed up, flipping the two swords in his hooves, changing them into the wing blades, and launching another attack.

"I don't see an opening!" Rarity said in surprise, "I'm not sure I can even launch my horn without hitting Blade." Fluttershy watched as he fought, worry covering her face as he tried desperately to protect everypony.

"Why?" Blade asked as the two of them locked weapons again, "Why are you so afraid of them?" Zeral didn't answer, instead he simply pushed harder against the Pegasus, knocking the air born pony somewhat off balance. Blade was able to lift another of his wing blades quickly enough to block the next strike, redirecting the sword into the ground. Blade then placed the two weapons together, creating the shield just in time to block a blast after Zeral changed the sword in his hands to a small pistol. Zeral again changed the weapon in his hands to a scythe, and Blade changed his shield into his twin lance. Swinging it behind him with one hoof, he struck the handle of the scythe as he dodged to the side

"There, that's our chance!" Fluttershy said, and the three of them charged in, just as Blade backed up and charged in, one of the tips of his lance pointed towards the madman. "Enough!" Zeral shouted, and spun his scythe in the air, just as all four of them came close. The force was able to knock them all to the ground, and Blade's NanoPack away from him, making it shrink back into standby. Zeral breathed in, calming his nerves as he stood straight up, allowed his weapon to disappear into his armor, walked to the handle, and picked it up. Without a word, Blade looked up just in time to watch Zeral grip it in both hands and struggle a little bit before it snapped in his grip. The golden dust that scattered in the wind faded quickly, disappearing as it died off. Zeral tossed the two halve to the ground, and turned to the warrior, before lifting his head to the sky, "It's about time!" he said.

The four ponies looked to the sky, a bright yellow dot shinning in the sky, "The Ark Cannon is ready, and this time there is no stopping it!" Zeral said, as he lifted his hands, and brought out his scythe. He lifted it high above his head, and was tackled by Applejack. Rarity ran by, firing her darts in rapid succession at him with Fluttershy close behind. "Fluttershy wait!" Blade called out. The yellow Pegasus came to a stop, and ran up to him, "You have to stop the Ark Cannon's blast." he said. "But…" she tried to say, but was interrupted when he held up his hoof, "Your shield is a level ten Ion Deflector, it's the only one that can block the blast." Fluttershy looked down at the ground, her nerves beginning to fray, "I don't know if I can do it…" she said. "You have to, there's no other choice." he said, his eyes pleading for her to try. "I'll go with you if it'll help." he said softly, and received a hug from Fluttershy, "I'm scared," she said, and before he could say anything, she kissed him, "but I'll try." Flapping her wings, she lifted herself up into the air, placing herself as high as she could, and pulled her shield in front of her, "Let's hope it is enough." she heard the Valkyrie say. "It's going to have to be." Fluttershy said, her confidence sounding higher than it actually was as she flew up to meet the beam.

Twilight gasped as she let her eyes fly open, then turned so that she could place her hooves on the ground, and lift her body off of the bed. She shook her head, clearing the cobwebs from it, and looked up. What she saw was Princess Celestia, on her side and breathing heavily, "Princess Celestia!" she called out and ran up to her mentor. "I'll be fine Twilight." she said. Twilight looked around, finding not only Celestia, but Luna and Riida in the same predicament. Luna crouched so that she had her legs tucked under her and Riida with her head resting on the bed the Twilight had been sleeping on. "What happened?" she asked. "Never mind Twilight." Celestia said. "You must go," Riida finished, "Zeral is destroying Ponyville, and the Ark Cannon is just about to fire!"

"He's what?" Twilight called out, and ran to the balcony. "Your friends are already there, but I fear they may not be enough. Go to them." Princess Luna said, and watched as Twilight nodded, and stood on her hind legs, allowing the DoublePack to engulf her completely before jumping off of the balcony and rocketing through the air toward her home. The three princesses simply lay there, breathing deeply as if exhausted, until one of the guards came in, "Princess'!" she shouted and ran up to them.


	79. Ch 79 The Turn of a Battle

**Chapter 79 – The Turn of a Battle**

Zeral quickly grabbed Applejack by the back of her NanoPack as she tried pushing him further away. Burying his feet in the ground, he lifted her up and tossed her aside, quickly using the scythe to deflect the rapid shots of Rarity and her Sapphire. "Insolent creatures!" he called out, and dashed in, lifting his scythe high into the air, and was quickly bucked by Applejack and her Tremor. He sailed through the air until he struck his back against a tree. Zeral sat there, and shook his head before placing his hand against his mask, finally feeling the crack in the shell, "What?" he asked. "It's too deep my lord, the regeneration program is taking longer than expected with this damage." the Reaper told him. "When did the happen?" Zeral asked as he turned just in time to dodge three of Rarity's darts. "When the yellow one hit us in the face." his NanoPack replied. Zeral ran past the tree, and into the orchard of Sweet Apple Acres. "Yer in MAH backyard now!" he heard Applejack call out, and she chased him as quickly as she could. "I'm right behind you Applejack!" Rarity called out.

Fluttershy flew up as fast as she could, until she thought for herself that the ground below her would be safe. "Well, here goes!" she said and placed her shield in front of her, "Move a little to the left." she heard the Valkyrie say, "If that's alright." Fluttershy moved to her left, just as instructed, "There!" her NanoPack said, "This should put you right in the middle of the blast. I just hope we can make it through this." Fluttershy was just about to say something, but she saw the light in the sky grow larger, "This is it!" she told herself, and lifted her shield, bracing herself for it, and pushed as hard as she could when the beam slammed into her shield. 'I've got to hold it, at least until the power goes out.' she thought to herself.

Twilight flew through the skies quickly, trying desperately to make it to Ponyville in time. "I believe we have a critical problem!" she heard the Angel say, "Fluttershy is attempting to restrain the Ark Cannon Blast!"

"That's a good thing, right?" Twilight asked, "She has what Blade called a level ten Ion Deflector."

"Wrong! The Ark Cannon is a level nine energy beam." the Angel reminded her. "Level ten is higher than level nine!" Twilight argued. "They're not rated the same way," the Angel responded, "her shield will only hold it for a little while, but eventually, the blast will destroy her and her shield." Twilight nearly jumped in fear as she pushed her rockets even harder.

"I can't hold it!" the Valkyrie cried. "We have to, otherwise we lose!" Fluttershy reminded. "I know, but…" her NanoPack said, and suddenly they both heard a loud crack. Fluttershy looked up to her shield, watching as the new crack in the middle began spreading slowly. "Oh, no!" she called out. "What do we do?" the Valkyrie asked. "I'm…I'm thinking…" Fluttershy said, "I'm thinking!"

"FLUTTERSHY, GET OUT OF THERE!" she heard Blade call out. With a cry, she pushed even harder, her fear telling her to fly away, but her heart telling her to keep going. Suddenly she found herself pushed away, tumbling through the sky until Blade himself grabbed her from her fall. "We lost." she sobbed as she hung from his hooves, "Not yet!" he said. Fluttershy opened her eyes to ask what happened, but saw him looking up. There she saw another pony wearing her armor and using her shield. Fluttershy looked down to herself, fining nothing but the Element of Kindness around her neck. "VALKYRIE!" she cried out, and flew out of his hooves quickly. When she approached the mysterious pony, she could see a mane and tail styled just like her own, except the hair was silver in color. The coat of fur on the head of the pony was golden in color just like the feathers on her wings. "What?" Blade asked as he joined Fluttershy at her side. "Hi!" the Pegasus grunted as she pushed against the shield. "Are you…?" Fluttershy asked, receiving a smile and a nod in return, Fluttershy then looked up to the shield, looking as the crack got bigger. No more words were exchanged, instead Fluttershy looked back at the Valkyrie, into the eyes of the pony who looked strikingly like her, and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you," she said, "I'll miss you!" The Valkyrie simply nodded and watched as Fluttershy flew out of sight, looking back to the NanoPack to see if she was still there. "Let's get this done," she said, and narrowed her eyes at the cracking shield, "I can do this! I won't give up!"

"Stubborn creatures!" Zeral said as he ran through the orchard. One of Rarity's darts once again zoomed by him, forcing him to turn, only to have Applejack ram into him. He slid across the ground a great distance, only stopping when he rested against one of the apple trees. The tree shook with the impact, dropping several of its fruits onto his head, "I hate apples!" he growled. "Yah?" he heard the orange earth pony ask, "Well I aint sellin em to yah!" she said, right before she used her back hooves to kick him in the chest. He flinched as he was pinned between her powerful legs and the tree behind him. "Rarity, now!" Applejack called out, and from up high in one of the trees, Rarity faded back into existence, her horn aimed right at him. "This…ends…now!" the unicorn growled at him. "You are right!" he said, and reached up just in time to catch the dart she launched. "Your invisibility was the only thing standing between me and your destruction." he told them and lifted his scythe, "Now watch as your friend perishes in front of you." Thinking fast, Applejack used her Quake pistons to throw him through the tree behind him. He skid to a quick stop and lay there as the tree fell on top of him, covering him in the leaves and branches, "Ah hate doin that to a good tree." she said as she ran to Rarity's side. "I do believe that he is still awake." Rarity said as she dropped down to the ground. Zeral lifted himself out of the green leaves of the fallen tree, his scythe still in his hand, "You will die slowly as punishment for your actions." he said, and the two of them took off. "We gotta git some space between us and him." Applejack said, and turned just as Rarity faded out of her vision, "I'll try to give you that distance!" she heard her friend say, and stopped in her tracks. "Rarity?" Applejack asked, as she turned her head, "Dadgum it girl, doncha dare go and face him alone, invisible or not." she quickly ran off in the direction she thought Rarity had gone.

"One, two, three, who do I see?" Zeral taunted, and again lifted his hand to catch Rarity's dart. He turned right to her, his eyes glowing a deep crimson red, "You cannot hide from me anymore." he said, "You can hide your body, hide your sound, and hide your presence, but you cannot hide your warm blood." He touched his finger to his mask, and chuckled, "I have thermal imaging, and I can see you lit up like a Christmas tree." He quickly turned his scythe into a gun, and again was knocked down by Applejack. The orange earth pony was quickly picked up by Rarity's magic, and hauled off as the unicorn reappeared. "Uh, why are we runnin?" Applejack asked. "Because he can see me, even if I'm invisible." Rarity explained. "Huh?" Applejack asked, "Even Pinkie Pie couldn't do that!"

"Apparently he can see the heat of my very body." she explained to the curious earth pony. Applejack gulped hard, "So in other words…" she asked. Rarity nodded as she answered, still hauling the helpless pony above her, "Yes, we are without a plan and the tides of battle have turned again." she said, and continued running as quickly as she could. Zeral stayed lying on the ground, his fist clenching harder and harder before he lifted himself up to his feet, "I'm going to enjoy killing the two of you." he growled and slowly pursued the two speeding ponies, "Then after you two, I'll destroy your precious castle and both of your princesses."


	80. Ch 80 The Last One Standing

**Chapter 80 – The Last One Standing**

Applejack and Rarity found themselves hiding behind the same rock as the last battle they fought inside of Sweet Apple Acres, each one of them holding the other for comfort, "Come out, come out where ever you are!" they heard Zeral call out. He turned his head, using his new thermal imaging to search for them. Looking at the rock, he saw nothing, and moved on by, "You cannot hide!" he said as he kept moving on. Rarity and Applejack kept quiet, there hooves against the rock and waiting for him to pass. Rarity vanished in a flicker of light, and lifted her head to see if the villain had moved on. She ducked back down, and reappeared, "I believe he is gone." she whispered and came out from behind the rock. "What do we do now? He can see you no matter what." Applejack asked in a whisper. "SHHH!" Rarity suddenly shushed, and crept by the orange pony, "We'll leave him wandering the orchard while we go and get Twilight!" she suggested. "Yah, good idea!" Applejack said in a nervous smile, and the two froze as they heard a malicious laugh. "You creatures truly are incredible, and so much fun to hunt." Zeral called out, "I turn my back for just a second and you've both disappeared and gained some kind of confidence. A belief that I can be defeated." at the last of his words, he stepped out from behind a rather thick apple tree a sick grin being carried on his voice. "Run Rarity!" Applejack called out, and the two turned around before they ran as quickly as they could. "Run, run as fast as you can!" Zeral taunted, "I can catch you no matter how large the land!"

Rarity and Applejack ran faster than either of them had run before, yet no matter how quickly they went, it was as if Zeral was just right behind them, his laugh echoing in their minds like a darkness that haunts a soul. Rarity let out a squeal of a panic, "I'm too young to die!" she cried as she ran. "There!" she heard Applejack call out, "The barn, we'll use it to rest and make a break for it when he tries to enter."

"That won't slow him down!" Rarity called back. "It'll stall him for a few seconds, enough time for us to find the others and make our way back to Canterlot." the orange earth pony told her. "I can't run that far!" Rarity admitted. "Actually, Ah'm not sure Ah can either." Applejack said in response. Zeral's laugh echoed through the orchard again, pushing the two ponies even faster. Finally they made it to the animal barn, ducking into the empty building and burying themselves into the hay. Rarity poked her head out, holding her breath as she looked around for the madman. When she didn't find him, she walked out of the pile, and breathed in a sigh of relief. Applejack soon followed, "That man is crazy!" Rarity suddenly breathed out. "Yah, Ah know." Applejack said in response. The orange pony walked up to the barn doors, and peeked out, "It's way too open out there." she said, "We'll be picked off within seconds."

"So this is it then, this is where we make our last stand." Rarity said as she joined Applejack at the door. "Whatever happens, we do our best!" Applejack said as she turned to her friend, "You've been a swell partner Rarity, and an even better friend."

"To you as well Applejack," Rarity told her, "I've been fortunate to have you as my friend." Rarity said, and within a second, the two ponies found themselves in the top rafters, lying atop a pile of hay with nothing except their elemental necklaces on. Both of them blinked, and lifted themselves up to look down. There at the door stood there armor, and inside looking back at them, two ponies that looked strikingly like them respectively. Tremor had a much darker shade of orange, almost brown fur on her head, and bright blond freckles on both cheeks, yet like Applejack her mane was bright blond and pulled into a tail. The hat she wore atop her head was just like her own. Sapphire had a sapphire blue fur coat with a dark purple mane just like Rarity's the twinkle in her sea green eyes showed the same kind of mischievousness that she would show on occasion. "How…?" Applejack asked, and was interrupted by Rarity. "Just what do you two think **you're** doing?" she asked. "You two go, maybe ya'll can get to her in time to keep him from destroying Equestria." Tremor said. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you with that dress we wanted to make." Sapphire apologized, "The heat of the hay will keep you hidden, as soon as we leave to distract him, the two of you should make a run for it. Don't attract his attention."

"Ugh, Excuse me?!" Rarity scoffed and was about to continue but was shushed by her own NanoPack. "He's here!" Tremor said, and looked to her friend, "Y'all ready fer this?" Sapphire simply nodded and the two of them darted out of the doors, breaking them open and entering into a volley of laser fire. Somehow they dodged the blasts, causing Zeral to reveal himself. Applejack pushed Rarity into the hay, hiding her from view as the armored madman ran in front of the open barn doors. Zeral didn't even notice it when the two of them dropped to the ground and ran out the back, running for all their worth towards Ponyville.

Tremor and Sapphire ran as quickly as they could away from the barn, yet both of them knew that even that wasn't fast enough. The smiles on their faces showed both tears and happiness at the same time, and when Zeral's scythe slid through them, the smiles never left disappearing only when the two of them exploded, the shock of the blasts sending Zeral backwards and to the ground. With a growl, he sat back up and turned to the beam of the Genesis Ark, finding it stalled in mid air.

Valkyrie pushed as hard as she could against the blast of power, her shield cracking all around yet somehow holding up against the incredible power of the cannon. She turned her head when she heard the voice of Twilight Sparkle, "Fluttershy!" the pony asked, and when Valkyrie looked to her, she noticed all of the differences, "You're not Fluttershy!" she said, and they both heard the Blade as he called out to his friend, "TWILIGHT!" he shouted and waved his hoof on the air from his place near the Everfree Forest. Twilight took off towards them, landing within a single second, "Fluttershy!" she called out and wrapped the pony in a hug. "THE CANNON!" the Angel called out suddenly and Twilight turned just as the shield on the Valkyrie shattered, the beam engulfing the NanoPack entirely. "Valkyrie!" Fluttershy called out in tears and Twilight zoomed in underneath, allowing the six pieces of her wings detach before connecting themselves end to end in a circle. Twilight quickly reached into the circle and pointed the device up at the blast, all six of the barrels fired all at once, easily over powering the Ark Cannon, and pushing the beam into the barrel of the cannon. Her own blast pierced straight through the Ark itself, and with the power causing Twilight to trip backwards and cause the beam to slice clean through the empty sectors of the Ark.

Inside the Ark, a red light began blinking and the entire ship shook, right before the other six sectors split off of the ship and rocketed towards the vast reaches of space letting the two dead sectors and the core, explode in a bright flash of light.

Twilight let go of the trigger that allowed her beam to continue and stared in awe as the Ark exploded in space. Zeral also watched in awe as the sky lit up with the falling pieces of what he once called home. "No." Twilight whispered to herself, "I killed them!"

"Twilight!" the Angel called out, just before she was forcefully retracted into her owner's mane.

"Her power is growing!" Zeral growled, "Herrrrr! I should have destroyed her when I had the chance!"

"Twilight." Riida whispered as she watched the sky. She turned towards the book left for her while she rested, and closed her eyes, using her magic to teleport herself to Ponyville.


	81. Ch 81 It's My Fault

**Chapter 81 – It's My Fault**

"The Genesis Ark!" Blade whispered to himself as he watched the sky light up with streaks of light. "That's the Ark?" Fluttershy asked, "I thought it was way bigger." Blade turned to her, somewhat confused, "That's just pieces burning up in the atmosphere." he said still in a kind of shock and turned his eyes back to the sky, "It's kind of like a meteor shower." Fluttershy looked to him, curious as to how he might react now, "Oh." was all she said as she watched a tear slide down his cheek.

"Twilight!" she heard Rainbow Dash call out. Twilight didn't even move her head to greet her friend, she just looked to the sky in shock and tears as the pieces fell to Equestria and burned up before they hit the ground. Rainbow trotted up to her, Breeze still on her back as he hung his head in exhaustion, asleep, "Twilight snap out of it!" she said. Blade and Fluttershy saw them both and ran up to the shocked unicorn. "What's wrong with her?" Rainbow asked as she turned to the grey Pegasus. Blade couldn't stop the tears from coming, instead he just wiped them away with his leg and looked to Twilight's face, "She's in shock!" he said. "Twi!" they all heard as Applejack and Rarity came running up to them. Pinkie Pie then came out of hiding and joined them, "We couldn't stop him," Rarity said as she came to a stop, "He was just too strong, and now we don't have our NanoPacks." Blade growled, even though the tears kept coming and turned to Rainbow Dash, "Sorry, same here. She sacrificed herself to save me from a stupid missile." she said, and lowered her head in sadness. "Zeral snapped mine in half, releasing the nanites out into the air to die." Blade said, "Is that what that golden dust was?" Pinkie asked. Blade simply nodded, and turned to Twilight, "She's our last hope, and she's in complete shock." he said. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" they heard Riida call out, even Twilight snapped out of her stupor, sort of. Twilight responded by moving her head to look at the spot Riida appeared. "The whole of existence is relying on you and you simply sit there?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Give her a break," Rainbow huffed, "She just destroyed the Genesis Ark!"

"Hah!" Riida said, "Destroying the Ark is never going to be so simple!" Blade lifted his eye brow in confusion, and then he opened his eyes in realization, "If you will not fight for the survival of all that exist, then **I** will!" she shouted, and walked past the group of ponies. "It can't be!" Blade whispered to himself. "Calm down Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said as she held the Pegasus in one place. "Calm down?" Rainbow shouted, "You're just going to let her walk away like we're just nothing to her?"

"Now Rainbow, you know that aint true." Applejack said, "Riida's just tryin to keep us all safe."

"Yes, but, why did she have to say such mean things to Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

Zeral kept his eyes to the sky, watching as the pieces of the Ark streaked across the blue. "I never thought I'd face you myself after you filled my body with Theyron, Zeral." he heard Riida say as she found her way to the battle field. He turned his eyes to her, and somehow, she could tell that under his black lifeless mask, he was smiling. "Tell me, when did you suspect treason?" he asked. "You were far too eager to prove yourself in battle. I thought I taught you better than that my former pupil!" Riida said, "I realized the potential when you so callously slaughtered the solders of the last war you were in."

"Wars are to be fought with tactic and weapons my teacher!" he said, "Isn't that the message you were trying to send?" Riida simply narrowed her eyes at him, kneeling down to point her horn at him, "Wars can be prevented," she said, "instead you started this one." and with a growl, launched a beam of starry silver magic at him. The magic hit him square in the chest, pushing him into the center of town as she slowly followed after him. Zeral sat up and held his chest, "Ngh!" he grunted as he propped himself up, "You tried to kill me, twice." she said. "And you held me back!" he said, and rushed in, punching her in the cheek. Riida landed on her side, sliding along the ground as her cheek throbbed with pain. "Is this what you've been reduced to?" she asked, and disappeared in an Air Flash, slamming her back hooves into his chest, "Nothing more than war and destruction?" Again Zeral found himself rubbing his chest as he sat back up, "It's what you taught me, old friend!" he said, and reached his hand out, creating a hand gun and shooting it at her. The spherical dome that surrounded her shattered, taking a great deal of the power away, but leaving enough to knock her down. "I taught you how to lead!" she said and flapped her large wings to lift herself up, "I taught you how **not** to fight!" she shouted and like Celestia, shined with a brilliant light, before slamming into him head on. Zeral held onto her with both of his hands, pushing against her might with all of his strength, "You mean those lectures of reason and negotiation?" he asked, "Did you use those tricks on the planet Coluca 6?" and tossed her aside. She soared up and circled back around, "NO!" he shouted and tried to grab her again. "They left me no choice!" she called out, and slammed into him even harder, "That planet had been turned into a coliseum! Had I known earlier I wouldn't have even gotten any of you involved."

"Did you even try talking to them?" he asked, "NO! You simply slaughtered the lot of them!" he shouted back and reached up, before slamming his elbow into her neck. Riida hit the ground hard, and vanished with an Air Flash seconds before the blade of a scythe slid by where her neck used to be, "It was your actions that spoke to me, a sight that I copied. YOU made me into what I am now!" he shouted and raced after her, bloodlust in his eyes, and voice.

"It's not your fault dear!" Rarity tried to reason as Twilight sulked. "Ooh, what if Riida can't stop him?" Fluttershy asked. Blade sat there, mumbling to himself, the only words she could really understand was 'can't be' and 'but if'. Rainbow Dash had placed Breeze on the grass by now, lying next to him to make sure he 'stayed warm'. Pinkie continued to pace in Twilight's place, trying to think of something that might work. "Wait!" she called out, catching the attention of everypony except Blade and Twilight, "What if we…" she began, "call the Changelings to come and copy us, then he'll get really confused and then he'll get a headache and just give up?"

"Um…we'll use that as plan B!" Applejack said in Rainbow's place. "So I still have to think of a Plan A?" Pinkie asked as she looked sort of down trodden. Applejack almost felt bad, but then the pink pony smiled again, "Well, better get thinking!" she said and began pacing again. "It's no use!" they heard as Breeze lifted his head. His voice still groggy from slowly waking up, "All of our NanoPacks are destroyed and Twilight's in war shock, it's her first time killing anypony." he said, "I can relate."

"She may not have killed anypony after all." they finally heard Blade say, "Princess Riida said that the Ark wasn't destroyed that easily, and something Fluttershy said earlier has been bugging me." After he finished, everyone, including Twilight Sparkle turned to him, "The meteor shower stopped." he said. "So?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It should have been bigger than that, so big it would have lasted a few days." Blade informed them. Suddenly Twilight turned away, mumbling to herself mathematical equations and numbers. "What's she doing?" Breeze asked. "Figuring something out that I can place by memory, the Ark was placed with the councilor chambers and the campus sector facing us. Just as well, the amount of debris that fell was only about three eighths of the total steel mass of the Genesis Ark."

"Actually it was about 12.588349809% of the total mass of the Ark!" Twilight corrected. They all turned to her in surprise and happiness, "TWILIGHT!" the girls called out, and Blade just looked to her, "I see you're feeling better." he said. "I got lucky!" she said, "I didn't kill anypony!" Fluttershy smiled happily, "Really?" she asked. "Better get moving or you might actually have a death on your hooves!" Blade said, and pointed to the middle of town. They all watched as Zeral and Riida battled it out, Riida using Air Flash and magic while Zeral still out matched her in combat. Suddenly he punched what looked to be thin air at first, but quickly changed to Riida as she hit the ground, unconscious. They all gasped in shock, and Twilight listened as the Angel spoke up, "Well, let's top him!" she said, and Twilight nodded, standing on her back hooves as the armor surrounded her. With a single lunge, she tackled Zeral before he could take his final blow.


	82. Ch 82 The Release of Power

**Chapter 82 – The Release of Power**

Twilight held on tight as she pushed him further away from her friends, the boosters on her wings lighting up brighter than the sun as the two of them sailed into the sky. "Break away!" the Angel told her, and Twilight released him from her grip. She then pushed him away from her, barely dodging the blade of his scythe. Quickly she brought the bottom two pieces of her wings to her mechanical hands and pointed the guns at him. "What's your problem?" she asked in anger, mimicking Rainbow Dash's way of speaking. Pulling the triggers of the guns, Twilight held steady as the blasts sailed towards Zeral, and he dodged. Without a word, he struck, rushing in and swinging his scythe at her. Guns at her sides, she lifted up quickly, causing him to miss. "Why are you trying to kill us?" she asked as she replaced her wings and reached to her sides, drawing her energy blades and swooping down. Zeral lifted his scythe handle, and allowed her to strike, blocking the energy blades successfully, "What did we ever do to you?" she cried, and pushed down harder, quickly slicing through the handle. Zeral dashed backwards, dodging the deadly strike and held both pieces of his scythe separate. Suddenly he laughed, and placed the broken handle together. The green light that shined from the split came and went quickly, sealing the handle back as one, "Such power." he said, mostly to himself. "ANSWER ME!" she screamed and lunged for him. He quickly took a strike, swinging his scythe to her side, forcing her to stop and turn so that she could block it.

Blade placed his nose against Riida's neck, felling for a pulse. "Um, excuse me?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes Fluttershy?" he responded as he lifted his head, having found a strong pulse. "Well, I don't mean to be rude but, what did Princess Riida mean when she said, that the Ark isn't destroyed easily?" she asked. A cough from Princess Riida, shifted their attention, and she slowly opened her eyes, "Oh." she groaned. "Princess Riida?" Rainbow Dash asked in worry. "I'm fine!" she said to the rainbow colored Pegasus. Blade turned back to Fluttershy, "I'm not sure but I think she meant that the Ark has some sort of failsafe or something." he told her. "One that even the Council didn't know about." Riida said out of the blue, "When the core is damaged to the point of exploding by either an inside job or from external means, the eight sectors immediately go into critical lockdown, and then separate from the councilor Sphere and the walkways before separating to a predetermined planet with in the universe." she told them as she struggled to stand. "You should rest!" Fluttershy said in worry as the Princess again fell to her knees. "Yes, but I hope that answers any questions you had." Riida explained, "Twilight was only able to destroy the cannon, the core, and the two sectors that had already been filled with death." Rainbow Dash looked up to the battle that waged in the skies of her planet, "That pony really did get lucky." she whispered to herself.

Again Energy slammed against the blade of the Reaper, scythe against sword as the two titans warred in the skies. Suddenly Zeral did something unexpected, he dropped his scythe as she slammed her blades into it, and grabbed the top of her right wing, pulling as hard as he could to free it from its place on her back. Twilight lit up her thrusters, causing him to fall away. He quickly righted himself and swooped in to grab his scythe before it hit the ground and came back up to meet her. "It's no wonder you were able to pierce through the Genesis Ark so easily." he said, and reached his scythe out in front of him, changing it into a cannon just like the one Twilight had fired at the Ark Cannon. "WHAT?" she shouted and moved aside as he pulled the trigger. The cannon around his arm was raven black, the sides highlighted with crimson red and glowing near his hand with a bright menacing green, the beam that sailed past her was both red and black swirling around each other. "So this is your power!" he chuckled and lifted the cannon up, eyeing it with glee. "Why are you so obsessed with power?" Twilight asked, and formed her own cannon, the jets now shooting out of the little stumps that held the guns in place. Zeral flapped his demonic wings once and lifted high above her before pointing his new weapon at her. A quick calculation in her head, and a look to the town below told her he was still planning on destroying everything he saw, "Why do you frighten me?" he asked, she reacted by pointing her own cannon at his, and they both fired their cannons at the same time. "Never again!" he said, and Twilight lifted her head to listen to him, "Once I defeat you, I'll have nothing to be afraid of."

"You're trying to destroy Equestria because you're afraid of ponies?" she asked. "NO!" he shouted, "I'm afraid of YOU!" and somehow the power of his cannon increased, Twilight struggled a little, but quickly matched his blast with her own. "The change that your world brings, the nonsense and absurdity of it all." he shouted to her, "YOU AND YOUR KIND SHOULD NOT EXSIST AT ALL!" again the power of his cannon increased, however Twilight had a little trouble matching it this time. "You're still obsessing over that, we have the right to exist just like you do!" she shouted as the two blasts finally equalized. "Not in my universe!" he growled, and somehow increased the power again. Twilight struggled as his cannon slowly over powered her own, "It's not enough!" she said. "No, we still have the power to win!" the Angel told her. "I'm giving it all I've got!" Twilight told her. "Are you sure?" the Angel asked as the blast came closer, "Have you really used my power so long as to have forgotten about your own?"

Twilight thought about it, and remembered the fights she had while she was still afraid of the DoublePack, her magic lifting her enemies and creating barriers to protect her friends, so she closed her eyes, and focused on the cannon on her arm. Her magic quickly mixed with the blast of the cannon, and somehow changed her DoublePack from the violate color it was, to pure white and the tiny jets that sprouted from her back grew, spreading onto the form of angelic wings. The blast from her cannon also changed to white, again over powering Zeral. "NO!" he growled. "Master, I cannot copy this power!" the Reaper told him, "I…I can't even find where it's coming from!" Zeral growled again, trying to force even more power through his cannon to no avail, Twilight's power completely over took him, shattering the weapon on his arm. It seemed as if time stood still for him a moment, 'Why?' he asked himself, 'Was it all wrong?' and was completely engulfed in the light, screaming in pain.

Twilight kept the cannon aimed at the spot he once stood, even now that he had vanished. "Twilight?" the Angel asked. "He's gone, I thought I'd feel better knowing that everypony was safe." she told her Double Pack. "It was inevitable," the Angel told her as they slowly descended to the ground, "He wasn't going to stop until everything we loved was turned to dust."

"I know but…" she tried to say, finally without words to describe the pain inside. Feet from the ground, her friends raced to greet her, and she found a smile form on her face, even under the mask.

"TWILIGHT, LOOK OUT!" she heard Fluttershy of all ponies cry out. With a start, the smile fell, and she turned around, finding Zeral, his armor almost completely destroyed with the mask on his face cracked in half and his scythe held high above his head ready to strike. The look in the one eye she could see was of fear, hatred and insanity all at once. Twilight took a single step back, and Zeral brought his scythe down, slicing across her chest just enough to cut through the armor and a small amount of fur. She grabbed her chest, feeling the wound in the armor of the Angel as if it were in her own flesh, "But, how?" she asked, and all he did was huff, with ragged breath and a searing anger running through him, and lifted his scythe again, readying the blow he was sure would finish her off for good.


	83. Ch 83 The Final Act of Friendship

**Chapter 83 – The Final Act of Friendship**

Desperate to stay alive, Twilight reached over and grabbed the blade of the weapon as it tried slicing through her. Zeral kicked her hand, removing it from his weapon and again lifted it up. Suddenly Twilight's jets started up, lifting her up until she rammed her shoulder into his chest, and was ejected like the others from her armor. Twilight rolled on the ground as she moved further away, coming to a halt as the Angel wrapped her arms around Zeral, and lifted him into the sky. Dizzy and tired, she lifted her head to watch as the two of them ascended out of view. Shock again came over her as she watched her new friend disappear.

"HERRRR!" Zeral growled and lifted his scythe again, plunging the blade into the side of the Angel, and pulling it out to do it again and again. He didn't even notice when the scenery changed from that of a rushing sky, to the vast darkness of space, "Release me you wretch!" he growled, only to feel the grip around his waist tighten. "I will not let you succeed Zeral." she said as she began to spark from her injuries. Again he plunged his scythe into her side, "How are you not dead yet you creature?" he asked. "The creature you speak of is named Twilight Sparkle, and she is my friend!" she responded. "What?" Zeral asked, "No, this can't be!" Angel increased her boost, lifting him further away from the planet below them, "You…removed yourself from your host?" he asked, and tried to pull his scythe from her side. The blade stuck fast, holding tightly to the armor that surrounded it, "Grah, release me!" he heard the Reaper say. "I'm afraid I cannot do that," the Angel said, "We have given you plenty of opportunities to change, I'm afraid you've given me no other option." Suddenly her eyes began switching between red and her usual green, "No, the core is damaged!" Zeral said in shock, "You'll kill us all!"

"Again, you've left me no alternative" she told him and again tightened her grip around his waist, "And I have two cores, remember?" Zeral let the one eye they could all see, go wide, "NO!" he shouted. "Release us!" the Reaper commanded. The light's in the Angel's eyes, seemed to shut, and for a second, Zeral could see beyond the mask, the white pony Alicorn with her golden mane shine like the lights of heaven, and a small tear travel down her cheek, "Goodbye my friend." she said, "I'll never forget the lessons of friendship I have learned, and the time I spent with you, as my **best** friend!" with her final words, she began to shine again, Zeral and the Reaper both caught in the same light, "NO," the Reaper shouted, "STOP!" Zeral released the handle of the Reaper, and struggled to remove the iron grip of the DoublePack, just before it exploded.

The light from the explosion was bright enough to cover Equestria in a light brighter than that of Celestia's sun. Celestia from her room in the castle had to use her wing to shield her eyes from the light. When it faded, they all looked back to the sky, all except Twilight, she just turned away and cried, silently at first, but it quickly became a sad shout of loss. Remembering their NanoPacks, the others all began to cry on their own, Rainbow Dash quickly discarding her pride when Breeze placed his front leg on her shoulder, surprising him with a tight hug. Fluttershy just buried her face in Blade's chest, and he used his wings to surround her in a hug with one of his front legs patting her soft mane. He looked to the sky, and for a second he thought he could see a group of six friends, that looked strikingly like the friends he had now. They played and hugged and laughed, the one that looked like twilight, turned to him and smiled. He smiled back, for once a real smile unhindered and free. With a nod, he turned back to the crying Fluttershy and tried his best to comfort her.

A few weeks afterwards, all of the ponies had moved back into Ponyville, and within a few months all of the houses had been repaired with Blade and Breeze staying as far away from the construction as possible. Blade trotted over to Fluttershy's cottage, a bouquet of daisies in his hoof and a small box of chocolates in his coat pocket. He knocked gently, the smile now naturally on his face, even if it was small. When Fluttershy answered, she smiled gently, and Blade looked to her in a slight confusion. On her head she wore a helmet exactly like the one she had with the Valkyrie, then he smiled at her, knowing that she was remembering her friend the best way she knew how. "I brought you a letter!" they heard a friendly familiar voice say from behind them.

Breeze had been practicing his own magic, and now walked on clouds for the first time, it freaked him out a little as he walked up to Rainbow Dash's house in the sky, and used his horn to knock on the door, seeing as his hooves never made any noise anyway. She opened the door, a sad nostalgic look in her eyes but a smile on her face. Breeze looked into the house as she exited, spying the picture on her night stand, a picture of her in her Jetwing armor showing it off to the Wonderbolts themselves. All three of them had their mouths touching the floor with shock, and he chuckled at how he remembered how she had showed off to them. "Ready?" he heard Rainbow Dash ask, and he turned to her before closing her door behind him, "Ready!" he responded, and followed her to the balloon he had used to get to the clouds.

Rarity hummed as she worked, once again open for business, she sewed her dresses happily. The bell on her door rang for the first time that day as a customer walked in, "Ooh, pretty!" she heard a familiar voice say, "Oh, hello Derpy!" she said to the wall eyed mare. "Can I have that one?" Derpy asked as she pointed her hoof to one of the dresses on display. The dress was designed almost entirely off of the Sapphire, only now had a dress of diamond white silk flowing off of the belt. Just as well, almost all of the metallic armor had been replaced with sparkly diamond like fabric. Underneath the dress, was a sign that read 'not for sale'. "I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid I'm not going to sell that one." she said. "Why not?" Derpy asked in curiosity. "Because it has so much more than value to me." Rarity told her, "I even declined an offer Sapphire Shores made on it yesterday." Derpy nodded in understanding, "Oh I see. I brought you a letter!" the grey mare suddenly said, and dove her head into the mail bag at her side, bringing out the letter that was addressed to Rarity. The white pony then used her magic to lift the letter, and watched as the grey Pegasus turned and left.

"Are you sure you're alright Pinkie?" Mrs. Cake asked as Pinkie trotted out of the kitchen with a jar of what looked to be gum balls. "I'm super Mrs. Cake!" she said with a smile and happy tone, "Just doin my usual!" and with that she set the jar of gum on the counter next to the register. The jar was large, easily the size of Pinkies head plus the poufy mane, and inside were several pink bubblegum balls. The label read in large pink letters 'Party Bubble Bubblegum!' and behind the letters, floated a lot of pink bubbles. Only when you looked closely could you find a hoof drawn picture of what she remembered the Bubble looking like, reflecting off of one of the bubbles. Suddenly a jingle sounded off as the door opened, "I brought you a letter, and three pieces of your bubble gum please!" Derpy said, and shoved her head into her mail bag. Pinkie and Derpy made the exchange with a single bit accompanying the envelope, and Derby popped one of the balls in her mouth before turning and walking out the door.

Big Mac turned to the mailmare as she spoke, "…So you see, I really need to get this to her!" she said. Silently he pointed his hoof towards the barn, "Is she on the other side?" Derpy asked. "Eyup!" he replied and went back to harvesting apples. Derpy made the short journey to the red barn, turning the corner and spying a very strange sight, Applejack had a watering can in her hoof, and was sprinkling it on a small garden of turnips. "Oh, howdy Derpy!" Applejack said as she finished up and turned to the grey Pegasus. "Huh, oh!" she said, and dunked her head in her bag, bringing up the right letter for Applejack. The smile she had said her line for her and Applejack gently took it from her, and opened it.


	84. Ch 84 Congatulations

**Chapter 84 – Congratulations**

Twilight sat there, a large bottle of ink, her fifth one, and seven broken quills on the floor. This time, not a scroll, but instead a large stack of paper at her desk, "Twilight," she heard Spike say from behind her, "Everypony is ready except you, the Princess' are expecting us as well."

"I'm almost done!" she said, and finally dotted what Spike could only guess was the last period, only to have her dip the quill again and start writing, "Twilight, Sparkle!" she said out loud, and finally placed the feather into the nearly dry ink well. "Done!" she said, and lifted the entire stack with her magic. "You know Spike?" she asked, "Out of everything I did as a humanoid I still never found out how they get paper cuts so easily." she said and walked out the door. Spike scratched his head with one of his claws as he followed her to the street. "Ready?" she asked and turned to her baby dragon. "Ready!" he responded happily, and they vanished with the power of her magic, reappearing at the train station. "Hi girls!" she said happily as they met up with them all, "And boys!"

"What do you think the Princess' want with us?" Breeze asked as he mimicked Pinkie's bounce movement for movement. "Yah!" Pinkie agreed as she bounced next to him, "Maybe they want to throw us a party!"

"It had better not be as boring as the Gala!" Rainbow Dash said as she waited for her Special Somepony to settle down. "And hopefully **he** won't be there!" Rarity added. Twilight chuckled a little, and looked to her friends. She imagined them all having the pony versions of their NanoPacks close by, each of them smiling happily as they chatted about something she couldn't hear. "I just hope there'll be food!" Blade said as he rubbed his hoof to his stomach, "I wanted to treat Fluttershy to lunch before we got that letter!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said to him. "It's not your fault, I just have lousy timing with these things." he told her. "And here she comes!" Applejack said as the train arrived.

The trip to the castle was completely uneventful, except for Pinkie and Blade complaining about there not being any food on board. When they arrived they were quickly escorted to the castle, and brought before the Princess' Celestia and Luna. It seemed as if every pony in canter lot and Ponyville had been stuffed into the throne room as they made their way down the carpet. "Well this is a surprise!" Breeze whispered, and was quickly shushed by his older brother. Once they made it to the throne, Princess Celestia lifted her wings and silence fell. "Ponies of Equestria," she began, "Thank you for joining us to congratulate our heroes." With the last of her words, the crowd roared again, cheering for the eight friends as they stood in front of all. Breeze smiled as he waved his hoof to them all and winked at a group of mares. Rainbow Dash lifted her hoof and he quickly stopped. "For their bravery, we gather to celebrate this day, a day appointed to remember the sacrifices they have made for us and the disaster they have driven away. May we celebrate the day of victory as the 'Star Fall Celebration' in honor of our heroes!" she said, and the roar started up again, louder than the first time. "And to you two," she continues as she looked to Blade and Breeze, "I feel as if this may not be enough of a thank you, for if you had not come to our aid, I fear we may have perished long before Riida had come to us."

"That reminds me, where is Princess Riida?" Breeze asked, only to have the spotlight taken by his brother, "It was our honor to assist you Princess." Blade said as he bowed in a pony like fashion. "Yah," Breeze said, "Thought I'm probably going to feel out-of-place with only one name." Celestia smiled, and looked to his Cutie Mark, "Perhaps Cosmic Breeze would suit your liking?" Luna interjected. "And Galaxy Blade to yours?" Celestia said to his brother. "You've been waiting to say those haven't you?" Galaxy Blade said as he eyed both of them. "We think they're perfect!" Cosmic Breeze said as he placed a hoof against his brother's mouth.

The party that followed, was enormous, Pinkie actually had fun dancing with everypony she could find as she made suggestions to Vinyl Scratch, a DJ pony with a white coat and blue mane and tail with light blue highlights that had a musical note for a Cutie Mark and dark purple sunglasses on. Rarity stayed mostly with Spike as he brought her drinks and pillows when she asked, they even went out to dance at certain songs. Fluttershy stayed close to Blade, refusing to call him by anything but that, and Rainbow Dash danced with Cosmic Breeze. After he had told her his new name, she had said that it was twenty percent cooler than Breeze alone. Applejack enjoyed herself as well, talking to other mares about how cute Blade actually was, and warning them not to get between him and Fluttershy. Twilight on the other hand walked up to the Princess, the stack of paper floating next to her, "Aren't you enjoying the celebration my student?" Celestia asked. "No, I am Princess, however I do have something urgent to discuss with you." Twilight said. "Oh?" Celesta said as she brought a piece of cake to her eye level and licked her lips gleefully at it. "I request that this book be published and delivered to every library in Equestria." Twilight said suddenly, breaking Celestia's focus on the treat in front of her, "A book?" she asked. "Yes, a documentation of the events, from several pony views!" Twilight said as she delivered the stack of paper to her mentor.

"I hardly think that…" Celestia said as she looked to the papers, "Not just for them, but for me. It's my way of telling the world of the new lesson in friendship I've learned." Twilight interrupted. "And what is that lesson Twilight?" Celestia asked. Twilight took a deep breath, "Friends are special to us, no matter what they look like or where they came from, and to lose one is hard, but as long as you keep them close to your heart, then no matter what happens, they'll always be remembered, and as long as you remember your friends, they'll always be with you." Twilight said, "I lost many friends in this war, and I hope never to lose another, but I've realized that through simple acts like writing a book, or making a dress, even keeping a picture of them, you can keep even those lost friends close." When Twilight finished, she turned to her side, and there stood the pony version of the Angel, smiling brightly at her, though only she could see the apparition.

Celestia smiled and magically took the papers from her student, "I will make sure it gets done Twilight!" she said and wrapped one of her wings around her. "Thank you Princess!" Twilight said, and ran off to join her friends in the celebration. "A lesson well learned my student!" Celestia whispered to herself and turned away from the party, taking the paper and the piece of cake with her.

**THE END**


End file.
